Insomnia
by Lavi-hime 4E -3
Summary: Él: un playboy rompe corazones, millonario, que dejo de creer en el amor. Ella: una simple estudiante, soñadora, que nunca creyó conocer al amor de su vida. Un trágico accidente que unio y separo la vida de muchos y pasados que guardan muchos secretos. El encuentro de dos personas hará que el destino tome cartas en el asunto cambiando la vida de todos. UA LavixOC AllenLena KandaxOC
1. Coincidencias ¿o no?

Capitulo II- Coincidencias…o ¿no?

-¿Eh?... ¡¿EH?!-espeto el chico sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres?... Y podrías quitarte de encima mío ¿por favor?- pidió la chica empujando al chico con sus manos en su pecho.

-Ha…Hai, gomen- el chico se levanto ayudando a la chica a pararse, ella volvió a sentarse en el banquillo, cojeando levemente, el chico noto eso observando el vendaje que cubría parcialmente su pierna.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?- pregunto sacado de sus pensamientos.

-No he visto tu cara por los alrededores del instituto… ¿acaso eres un ladrón pervertido?- acuso al chica cautelosa con la mirada afilada.

-¡Espera! ¡¡No soy ningún ladrón pervertido!! Vaya impresión que doy en mi primer día de clases… bueno por lo menos para ti- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirándola acusadoramente.

-Primer día de clases… en ese caso me disculpo- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia- perdona mis modales… es solo que es raro ver nuevos por aquí.

-Pues los de salón no parecieron verse afectados por eso…- se rasco la nuca mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

-Aun así me disculpo- volvió a reverenciarse.

-Ya detente no es para tanto…

-Ok…-el viento volvió a soplar levándose consigo unos pétalos de cerezo, cayendo algunos en el cabello de Meilin. Ella no pareció inmutarse, ya que empezó a abrir su bento, separo los palillos y empezó a comer. Verla allí sentada y tranquila hizo que un sentimiento calido indagara en el pecho del chico.

-_Se siente tan nostálgico…_-pensó para si mismo el pelirrojo. Como un rayo de luz, la imagen de Meilin fue cambiada por la de una pelicafe. Exaltando al chico, provocando que su cabeza se sacudiera- _Kuso… pensé que ya lo había superado…_

_Growl…_

-¿Eh?- la chico ladeo su rostro ante el sonido, viendo como Lavi se cubría su estomago con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-Maldición…-murmuro desviando su mirada avergonzado de la de Meilin.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto suave.

-Ajajaja no, no es eso… fue solo…fue solo…

_Growl…_

Su estomago lo volvió a traicionar.

Un silencio se formo entre ambos muchachos. Silencio que incomodo a Lavi, cerró los ojos y coloco una mano en su cabeza.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya… ajaja… buscare la cafeter-pero fue cortado cuando un bento apareció frente a él. Sostenido por la mano de la muchacha. Que lo veía con ojos amables y calidos.

-Vamos come… - el chico todavía no salía de su trance, pero ella solo le sonrío- no tiene veneno y por lo menos es comestible. Queda poco para que se acabe el receso, y hasta que llegues desde aquí hasta la cafetería se te ira ese poco tiempo… y como eres nuevo no creo que conozcas el camino para llegar allá- Lavi poco extendía su mano para tomar el bento.

-Gra…gracias…-susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Meilin lo escuchara. Ella soltó una pequeña risa cubriendo con uno de sus dedos sus labios.

-De nada- aquella risa dulce, fue como si le hubieran dado un flechazo que atravesó su corazón. Bajo su rostro y se sentó a lado de ella, comiendo la comida de ella. Mientras el comía, la chica- con la mirada elevada- observaba el árbol de cerezos sobre ambos. Ambas manos uno encima de la otra descansaba en sus piernas.

-Esta delicioso…- la pelimorada abrió los ojos sorprendida, viéndolo de reojo a Lavi que sostenía los palillos junto a sus labios- en verdad esta muy bueno…-repitió dirigiéndole su mirada hacia ella. Sorprendiéndose al ver sus mejillas fuertemente coloradas.

-Etto…ano… hai esta muy delicioso- tartamudeo Meilin extrañamente nerviosa. Pero Lavi se dio cuenta el por que.

-¿Lo hiciste…tu?- la chica solo pudo ponerse rígida y su rostro se coloreo de un rojo tomate.

-E-e-etto… ha-ha-hai- su cerquillo ocultaba su mirada. Pero antes de que el pudiera decirle algo, la campana sonó anunciando el fin del receso. Lavi termino de comerse lo que le faltaba entregándole así el envase vacío a la muchacha.

-Gracias, estaba muy bueno. Ojala podamos vernos mas seguido- le dijo con una sonrisa, ruborizando de un rosa pálido las mejillas de la chica- Nos vemos después…-se despidió corriendo hacia la salida del laberinto, deteniéndose en el umbral de este, volviendo a verla- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Meilin!- respondió la chica.

-Ya veo… Entonces volvámonos a ver… ¡Meilin!- finalmente empezó a salir del laberinto. Tomando cautela de que ninguna de las chicas estuviera a los alrededores, con el área despejada siguió corriendo hasta su salón- _Esa chica… hay algo en ella que… hace que me sienta extraño… nunca nadie me había tratado con esa clase de amabilidad tan natural... es muy diferente a cualquier otra chica que haya conocido y también a ella pero…_- aminoro el paso a medida que se acercaba a su salón de clase- _¿será por el hecho de que no me conozca?_

Deslizo la puerta, encismado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que en la habitación solo habían…chicos. Tomo asiento en su pupitre, y se dedico a observar el cielo azul. Con su barbilla apoyada en su mano. Después de unos segundos, suspiro cansinamente.

-Bueno es solo una cara bonita… no volveré a caer en la misma trampa…- La silla de en frente se movió hacia atrás, dejando que el peliazul que la ocupaba se sentara en ella- _Al fin, lo que planeaba hacer desde un principio_…-palpo el hombro del chico con sus dedos, y este lo miro de reojo- ¡Hola!... Tu nombre es Kanda, si no me equivoc-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto cortante el peliazul.

-Ahja… bueno me preguntaba si es que podías prestarme tus apuntes… ya sabes, venir en medio del primer semestre de clases tienen sus consecuencias.

-No

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Acaso estar sordo? Dije que no. No perderé mi tiempo con alguien como _tu-_dijo poniéndole énfasis en el "tu", y con veneno en la boca.

-Vamos, te los devolveré mañana, por lo menos los apuntes de las clases de mañana, así no le perdería el hilo a las clases- insistió el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no le pides a tus fans que lo hagan? Después de todo dudo mucho que se rehúsen a prestártelos.

-Seria muy problemático ¿sabes algo? Por más que lo disfrute… es muy sofocante.

-No es mi asunto- una venita apareció en la sien del muchacho.

-Por favor… ¿si?- le pregunto con brillitos en el rostro. La voz chillona que utilizo para decírselo irrito todavía más al peliazul. Junto a su pupitre, descansaba su espada, la tomo fuertemente y empezó a desenfundarla. El temor fue lo primero que sintió Lavi- O-o-o-oe ¿Q-Que vas a hacer con eso?

-Voy a…-dijo con la voz ronca- cortarte en mil- varios a cuadernos se interpusieron entre Lavi y Kanda.

-¡¡¡PUEDES TOMAR LOS MIOS!!!- gritaron en coro las chicas del salón. Una gota salio de la cabeza de Lavi, entre los cuerpos de las chicas pudo ver como Kanda ya había guardado su espada, y volvió a tomar asiento. Suspiro cansado, mirando de reojo a las chicas…

-_Maldición…_-pensó mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa.

Totalmente falsa.

* * *

En cuanto Lavi se había ido, Meilin recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su propio salón. Por suerte tendría algo de tiempo hasta llegar, debido a su lastimada pierna.

_Entonces volvámonos a ver… ¡Meilin!_

-_Es un chico raro…jejeje, pero tiene su lado divertido-_pensó para si misma divertida- _aunque estoy segura de haber visto su cara en algún lugar… ¿pero donde habrá sido?_- se llevo un dedo a su mentón, mirando hacia el techo. Estando distraída, giro en una esquina para finalmente llegar a clases, y se choco contra una persona, cayendo Meilin al suelo; por quien sabe cual vez en el día- Itai…Mou sumimasen (1) venia distraída y no me di cuenta que- miro a la persona con la que había chocado, abriendo sus ojos en sobremanera…

-Meilin-san…-murmuro perpleja la muchacha parada frente a ella.

-L-L-Lena-…_No…_Lee-san…-tartamudeo Meilin. Bajo la mirada incapaz de ver a los ojos de la chica, idénticos a los suyos. Lenalee de igual manera desvío la mirada hacia un lado. Quedándose así por unos segundos.

-Klaud-sensei me envío a ver porque tardabas tanto…- informo con su cerquillo cubriéndole la mirada. A Meilin le tomo un tiempo poder responderle a su "compañera de clase", la tensión se intensificaba entre las dos muchachas. Meilin cerró fuertemente su puño y sus ojos. Reuniendo fuerzas empezó a levantarse lentamente. La urgencia de ayudarla, llego a Lenalee; sin embargo, se contuvo. Cerró los ojos, y recordó a una niña de cabello corto tirada en la arena, con rasguños en sus brazos y piernas. Después se ve a ella misma, de niña, extendiéndole la mano.

-No hacia falta que se molestaran en enviarte a verme. No quiero endeudarme contigo una vez más… ya tengo suficientes problemas y no necesito que terceras personas se metan en mi vida- se irguió, todavía sin atreverse a mirarla a sus ojos. Paso de ella, quedando hombro con hombro. Sintió el leve temblor del cuerpo de Lenalee. Su cuerpo se tenso y entro en el salón.

Lenalee se quedo parada en medio del pasillo. Sabía muy bien que Meilin la quería lejos de ella. Raras veces se dirigían la palabra, y solo por cosas del salón. Su relación no podría empeorarse.

-_No se puede evitar…después de todo lo que le dije aquella vez…_-recordó melancólicamente. Dio vuelta sobre sus talones, ya no se encontraba en el pasillo sino frente a una Iglesia, El Sol se estaba ocultando y dos niñas frente a frente se paraban en las escaleras de la entrada de la Iglesia. Una de cabello corto hasta los hombros y la otra lo llevaba en dos coletas, la de cabello corto tenía el rostro lleno de lagrimas. Mientras que la otra se giro, hasta llegar a lado de una figura alta, le tomo la mano y se fue. La niña que quedo en la Iglesia cayo en sus rodillas y se hecho a llorar.

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de Lenalee.

-Perdóname…Mei-chan…- se limpio las lágrimas y entro al salón. Donde la profesora de Zoología, Klaud Nine, ya estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-Srta. Lee, solo le dije que trajera a la Srta. Meilin; no que se fuera a dar una vuelta por el instituto- reprendió la profesora, terminando de escribir ladeando el rostro para verla a Lenalee. Esta vio que Meilin ya estaba en su puesto mirando hacia la ventana, desinteresada con lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Klaud-sensei se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de la peliverde. Alzo una ceja al captar su atención.

-Hai. Lo siento mucho Klaud-sensei no volverá a pasar- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

-Solo porque no eres una chica problemática, la dejare pasar- le dio la espalda, tomo el libro y lo abrió a la mitad- Pero espero que no se repita.

-Hai- la peliverde tomo asiento, saco sus libros y cuaderno, y se concentro en la clase. No sin antes echarle un ojo a Meilin. Que ahora tenía su mirada violácea en su cuaderno.

* * *

_Varias horas después…_

Los alumnos de Black Order, salían del enorme edificio en dirección a sus hogares. En la clase 1-A, salían los estudiantes que faltaban, dejando únicamente a la pelimorada; que todavía, esta guardando sus cosas en su maleta.

-_Oniichan ya debió haber ido a la práctica de kendo, tengo tiempo para llegar a casa y…_- de uno de los bolsillos, saco una billetera de "Hello Kitty" abrazando una fresa de peluche. Reviso cuanto dinero tenia- _Creo que será suficiente para la cena de esta noche…_-guardo su billetera dentro de chaqueta, agarro su maleta y salio del salón. Uno de los pasillos que daba a la salida, pasaba justamente por el Club de Kendo. Meilin asomo su cabeza y pudo observar a los muchachos dar golpes con la espada de madera (N/A: eso tiene nombre pero nu me acuerdo!!!) Los chicos estaban firmemente organizados en filas de 4. Mientras un chico peliazul que no cargaba el casco como los demás, caminaba con su espada –pero no de madera- sobre su hombro, entre los muchachos.

Meilin sonrío calidamente y siguió su camino. Salio del Instituto tomando el carril derecho hacia el mercado, se detuvo abruptamente cuando una idea surco su cabeza. Giro y se fue por el carril izquierdo que llevaba al centro de la ciudad. Como siempre el centro estaba lleno, gente caminando de un lado a otro, mirando sus relojes o hablando por el teléfono. Camino un poco más hasta llegar a su destino. Un restaurante chino. Y chino… en todo el sentido de la palabra. Desde las telitas que colgaban en el techo, una lámpara de papel con signos chicos colgando a su lado.

Entro en el local y el piso era de madera lisa, por lo que tuvo que quitarse sus zapatos y dejarlos en el cemento.

-¡Bienvenida sea!- dijo una de las camareras, llevaba un vestido rojo estilo oriental con franjas doradas que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, del mismo modo unas sandalias orientales rojas. Su cabello largo oscuro lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas con chonguitos. (N/A: Como los de Meilin pero la Meilin de CCS!!)

-Hola Megumi-chan- saludo alegre la pelimorada.

-¡¡Mei-neesan!!- la pelinegra corrió hacia Meilin con el menú entre los brazos- ¡Que bueno que estés de vuelta nee-san!

-En realidad solo vine a pedir unas cuantas cosas…- le dijo Meilin tranquilizando a la chica.

-Ya veo…-murmuro desanimada. Meilin lo noto y trato de decir algo para animarla.

-De-De-Demo… mientras espero mi orden podemos conversar Megumi-chan… después de todo ¡Tengo una ENORME orden!- exclamo abriendo los brazos haciendo al mímica de "enorme". Aun así, sirvió para animar a Megumi.

-¡Hai! ¡¿Y bien que vas a pedir esta vez?!- pregunto extendiéndole la cartilla con el menú. Meilin lo tomo y le hecho una ojeada.

-Hace algún tiempo que no vengo, y al parecer no solo el lugar ha cambiado sino que el menú también- comento virando las páginas del menú- todo se ve muy delicioso.

-Las ventas a crecido un poco, pero mas que nada es gracias a Jerry-san que estamos donde estamos.

-Es una pena que lo hayan despedido de Black Order… su comida es deliciosa, y sinceramente es mucho mejor que la "comida gourmet" que vende esa cafetería… desde que el se fue preparo los bentou para mi y niichan, aunque no lo diga nii-chan extraña la soba de Jerry-san- Meilin se rió suavemente.

-Creo que me lo puedo imaginar…-sus mejillas se colorearon-… ¿Ya te decidiste neesan?

-Mhm. Una soba tamaño grande, también cha-han, tonkatsu, y arroz al curry… todo para llevar- a Megumi le salio una gota en la sien.

-Mei-neesan tu apetito sigue siendo el mismo… ¡te envidio puedes comer cualquier cantidad de comida y aun así no subes ni un gramo!

-Jejeje, bueno eso es algo que ni yo misma se…-Megumi termino de anotar todo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Chotto Megumi-chan…- la pelinegra se detuvo y la mira- a esa orden…-sonrío disimulada y melancólicamente- agrégale 2 docenas de dangos.

Megumi se quedo pensativa, pero después entendió todo con solo ver la sonrisa de Meilin.

-¡He! ¡Jerry-san tenemos una orden grande!- Jerry asomo su cabeza por la ventana que conectaba la cocina con el restaurante. Topándose con Meilin saludando.

-¡¡MEI-CHAN!! ¡¡HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO!!- el cocinero corrió dejando detrás de si una nube de humo y…a Megumi tirada en el suelo.

-Konichiwa Jerry-san, tienes razón ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¡¡MI HERMOSA MEI!! ¡¡¿DIME QUE PUEDE HACER ESTE COCINERO POR TI?!!

-Ano Jerry-san ya envié mi orden con Megumi-chan…

-¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces enseguida te preparo tu orden!- se acerco a Megumi que todavía estaba en el suelo, y tomo el papel donde tenia la orden de Meilin- Megumi-chan puedes tomarte un descanso hasta que la super-hiper-mega-orden de Mei-chan este lista.

-¿Are? ¡¿A que te refieres Jerry-san?! – se levanto de golpe de la silla, ocasionando que su herida le doliera y se arrodillara en el suelo, rodeando con sus manos su pantorrilla.

-¡Mei-chan!/¡Mei-neesan!- exclamaron el chef y la camarera al mismo tiempo, acercándose a Meilin; el uno tomando de los costados y sentándola de nuevo y la otra chocándole la pierna.

-¿Qué te ocurrió, Mei-chan?-pregunto preocupado Jerry.

-No es nada… creo que solo fue por la emoción nada mas.

-Neesan… ¿Qué le sucede a tu pierna?-pregunto la pelinegra se despegar sus ojos de la pierna de la muchacha.

-¡¡¡Ya dije que no me sucedió nada!!!- dijo ya nerviosa Meilin.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tu pierna esta vendada?- tomo el filo de la media que cubría su pierna, y al bajo levemente. Una gota aprecio en la sien de Mei y sus ojos de volvieron blancos de los nervios. Ya con las manos en la masa se invento una excusa rápidamente.

-Etto… ano… ajaja es solo una pequeña herida…la doctora dijo que mientras siga tomando la medicina no pasara nada… de paso la venda era solo para cubrir algunos raspones, después de unos días me la quitara.

-¿No estas diciendo la verdad, neesan?

-Yo creo que hay gato encerrado aquí.

-E-Es en se-serio..!!

-Y… ¿tu hermano lo sabe?- el silencio apareció, el cual se rompió con la voz de Meilin.

-No. –negó firmemente la muchacha- Y les voy a pedir a ustedes que, por favor, no le digan nada. Es el último año de mi niichan, y tiene que concentrarse en sus estudios lo mas que pueda o de otra manera…no conseguirá la beca-esto lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja casi como un susurro y en tono levemente culpable y triste.

-Mei-neesan…-murmuro Megumi, entendiendo los sentimientos de la chica.

-Es por eso que no quiero ser una molestia, estoy cerca de cumplir los 16, soy lo suficientemente mayor como ocuparme de mis co-fue interrumpida por una mano en su cabeza.

-Mei-chan esta bien que te preocupes por él. Pero así como tú te preocupas por él, también es el mismo caso para tu hermano. No esta bien que le ocultes las cosas porque lo único que pasara es que se preocupe mucho más por ti- la mano del chef acaricio suavemente los cabellos violetas de la muchacha.

-Pero…

-Jerry-san tiene razón neesan-apoyo la camarera.

-Megumi-chan…

-¡Bueno mejor me pongo a trabajar!-se remango las mangas de su camisa hasta los hombros- ¡Una gran orden me espera!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Jerry-san!

-Mimi-chan ocúpate de Mei-chan por un rato- ordeno mientras entraba a la cocina.

-¿Mimi-chan?- Megumi tomo de los hombros a Meilin y la llevo hacia una puerta sospechoso- ¡¿Megumi-chan?!

-Ne…neesan-pronuncio con una voz siniestra- Por si volvías, Jerry-san tenía una sorpresa preparada para ti kukuku

-¡¿QUE ME VAN A HACER?!-grito la pelimorada mientras era arrastrada al pequeño cuarto detrás de la puerta.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Meilin. Nuestra estrella caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, claro muy bien disfrazado. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban su parche y una gorra que cubría parcialmente su cabello rojo. La chaqueta del colegio estaba amarrada alrededor de su cadera. El caminaba entre la gente como si nada, viendo de un lado para otro, como si buscase algo.

-Estoy seguro que lo vi por aquí…-paso a lado de una tienda de electrónicos, que mostraban televisores pantalla plana de todos los tamaños. Todos mostrando la misma imagen. Era el en su ultimo concierto en Londres. La imagen se achico colocándose en una esquina permitiendo que se vean a los conductores de la noticia.

-Y bueno televidentes esto fue el ultimo concierto de la gira de nuestra estrella local ¡Lavi Bookman! A pesar de ser nuevo, sus primeros 10 singles se han ubicado en los números unos del chart nacional.

-No hablemos de sus 3 álbumes ¡que también se posicionaron en el numero uno del chart mundial! Este chico tiene un talento nato, a pesar de contar con sus escasos 18 años, esta llegando cada vez mas lejos.

Lavi que se quedo viendo la noticia acerca de él solo pudo sonreír con superioridad. Acordándose de lo que estaba haciendo, llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió su camino. Camino por varias calles y paso a lado de varios locales comerciales y de entretenimiento. Con más atención se fijo en cada restaurante que había en la larga avenida. Hasta que encontró uno que llamo su atención…

-Yan-Yan Restaurant… lo mejor en comida asiática y algo mas… ¿Qué clase de circo es este?-se pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¡Dos especiales del día para la mesa 5!

-¿Are?...Esa voz…-Lavi ladeó su rostro mirando a través de la ventana, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver dos veces en el mismo día. Meilin ya no llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar, más bien tenia puesto el uniforme de camarera del local. Su cabello esta arreglado de la misma forma que su amiga pelinegra pero en vez de llevar sueltas las coletas, las tenia amarrada en dos trenzas. Inconscientemente Lavi entro en el restaurante, corto la distancia entre él y Meilin- la cual le estaba dando su espalda.

-¡Una bebida de naranja a la orden!- giro su cuerpo y no contó con que iba a chocar con alguien-¡Ack!- Mei sintió que era sujetada gentilmente de sus hombros y siendo pegada a un cuerpo calido. Levanto su rostro encontrándose con un rostro que se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Ten más cuidado, puede que la próxima vez no este cerca para salvarte- le susurro al odio el muchacho, sonrojando levemente a la chica.

-_Esta voz…Estoy segura de haberla escuchado…Acaso será…-_analizo. Observando que el muchacho tenía el uniforme masculino del Instituto; además, el poco cabello que sobresalía de la gorra era de un rojo intenso- ¿Eres el muchacho nuevo?- Lavi solo pudo sonreír al ver lo lista y audaz que era Meilin.

-Ha. Que casualidad encontrarnos en el mismo restaurante Mei-chan- una venita apareció en la sien de Meilin y sus ojos se afilaron, peñisco con sus dedos fuertemente la mejilla de Lavi, al mismo tiempo que la halaba- ¡ITAI! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!- se quejo alejándose de ella y cubriendo su mejilla roja.

-No me gusta que me llamen con ese apelativo, no te conozco y no tienes ningún derecho para llamarme así- gruño abrazando a su pecho la bandeja redonda que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Que sucede? eres totalmente diferente a la chica amable que conocí hace unas horas…-puso ojos de cachorrito, pero no convenció mucho a la muchacha.

-Simplemente actúe así, porque eres nuevo en el instituto. Fue mera cosa de modales. Eres un atrevido al llamarme con el –chan al final…

-Pero ¿no eres unos años menor que yo?, después de todo, no te he visto en mi clase…

-No me importa, no permitiré que un desconocido me llame por mi nombre acortado- terminando de decir esto, ella giro sobre sus talones hacia la caja registradora. Sin embargo, antes de dar un solo paso, Lavi la tomo de la muñeca- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame- le dijo con la voz extrañamente serena.

-Oye bueno…lamento por lo sucedido, no era mi intención haberte hecho enojar- se disculpo sin soltarla de su agarre. Meilin ladeo levemente su rostro, clavando sus orbes en los de él, buscando alguna señal de sinceridad en sus ojos. Encontrando seriedad y honestidad- Es solo que…bueno…como decirlo…-la mano del chico tembló levemente, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica. Esta solo pudo exhalo un suspiro de cansancio.

-Supongo que no se puede evitar…-murmuro mas para si misma que para él- Y bien ¿Qué esperas?- le pregunto mirando al frente.

-¿Eh?

-¿Vas a ordenar algo? ¿O te quedaras todo el día sujetando mi muñeca?- pregunto indiferente. Lavi se fijo en su mano y tenia totalmente razón, por lo que la soltó rápidamente.

-¡HA! ¡NO! ¡Yo solo pasaba por aquí!...-un foco ilumino su cerebro y una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro- ¿O acaso será que quieres que me quede?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo fuerte- ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Esto es un restaurante por si no te habías dado cuenta!

-Mmm- elevo la mirada hacia arriba n pose pensativa, una gota adorno la frente de Meilin- La verdad deje mi billetera en casa por haber salido con tanto apuro. Por lo tanto no puedo comprar nada.

-Ya veo en ese caso no me disturbes mas porque estoy trabajando- dicho esto siguió con lo suyo. Lavi solo quedo parado allí, observando como Meilin entraba en la cocina. A los pocos minutos ella salio de nuevo de allí con la bebida de naranja. Se volvió de piedra al verlo a Lavi sentado en una de las mesas, jugando con un tenedor- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Hm… Por nada en especial, solo que me pareces alguien interesante- comento con su atención en el tenedor, sin atreverse mirarla.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Después de eso Meilin se dedico a trabajar hasta que el sol empezó a bajar por el horizonte. La chica se desespero y corrió a la bodega a cambiarse la ropa. Salio tropezándose con las cosas que habían en el mientras se calzaba su zapato a la par que abrazaba su maleta. Entro de nuevo a la cocina, totalmente agitada.

-¡Gomenasai, Jerry-san! ¡Yo-!- antes de terminar Jerry extendió dos grandes bolsas frente a Meilin- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

-Tu pedido, Mei-chan- ella tomos las dos bolsas, una en cada mano.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Pero yo no pedí tanto! ¿Cómo se supone que pague todo esto? No puedo aceptarlo Jerry-san.

-De hecho ya lo hiciste…-dijo mientras sus gafas destellaban con un brillo malicioso.

-Neesan gracias por ayudarnos- apareció Megumi con el cabello suelto- los lunes siempre son ajetreados para nosotros.

-¿Con que fue eso?- pregunto mirando acusadoramente a Jerry- Me hiciste trabajar para pagar toda esta comida.

-Oh-oh creo que fui descubierto- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. Meilin solo suspiro y sonrío.

-No importa, al menos no me llevo toda esta comida gratis- giro hacia Megumi- Megumi-chan ¿quieres que te espere para ir juntas a casa?

-No es necesario, todavía tenemos que limpiar algunas cosas. Además no falta mucho para que el llegue a casa- Mei se fijo en la hora.

-¡AH TIENES RAZON! ¡Entonces me voy yendo!-corrió hacia la salida- ¡Megumi-chan ven a comer con nosotros esta noche!

-¡¿HE?!-grito con los ojos blancos de la sorpresa y sus mejillas coloradas.

-¡Te estaré esperando!

La pelimorada atravesó el umbral de la puerta, encontrándose con el pelirrojo esperándola afuera, arrodillado con al espalda apoyada en la pared. Como ya casi no había gente y tampoco lo vio cuando ella salio, pensó que ya se había ido.

-Al fin saliste- dijo levantándose y colgándose la maleta en la espalda. La oji-púrpura entrecerró la mirada girando hacia el lado opuesto donde el estaba parado. Caminando hacia su casa.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Deberías irte a casa- Lavi la siguió caminando detrás de ella.

-Etto…no me gusta que las chicas caminen solas a su casa, es muy peligroso. Además pienso acompañarte hasta tu casa, estaré mas tranquilo si me dejas.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

-No seas así- dijo viéndola algo ofendido, con una mano en la nuca- ¡Ya se! Déjame llevarte hasta tu casa en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Agradecimiento?- ya los muchachos se había alejado del centro de la ciudad, el cielo estaba de un color naranja y las sombras de los jóvenes se proyectaban frente a ellos.

-¡Si! ¡Por haberme dado parte de tu almuerzo!

-No me importa si me lo agradeces o no.

-¿Por qué?- al girar en una esquina, donde a lo lejos se divisaba el hogar de Meilin ella se detuvo.

-Porque…-giro su rostro viéndolo fijamente, Lavi también se detuvo, quedando hipnotizado bajo el brillo de esos ojos calidos y misteriosos. Lavi sintió como todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían.

-¿Por qué?- insistió el chico.

-Porque…. Simplemente porque lo quería hacer- contesto volteando de nuevo, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada. Volviendo a caminar, Lavi callo de espaldas al más estilo anime ante semejante respuesta.

-¡¿Porque lo querías hacer?!- grito consternado una vez que se recupero del shock.

-Jajajajaja…-empezó a reírse la chica.

-¡¿Por qué te ries?! ¡No es gracioso!

-Pero…es-jajaj- muy divertido-jajaja- hablo entre risas. Deteniendo su camino frente al condominio. Lavi solo contemplaba a la muchacha reírse, notando que le quedaba bien una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No se que hubo de chistoso en lo que dije pero… si eso te hace reír esta bien; una sonrisa te queda mejor en tu rostro- aquel comentario paro la risa de Meilin, gracias a que estaba de espaldas al chico, este no noto el sonrojo que ocupaba todo su rostro.

-Yo-yo vivo aquí, ya no hace falta que me sigas…-hablo mientras empujaba la pequeña puerta para entrar al jardín del condominio.

-Asi ya llega- al elevar la mirada su cuerpo se congelo, reconociendo el edificio- ¿mos?

Mei giro para saber que le pasaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pero él no le respondía- Oye…- se acerco a él agitando su mano frente a él. Ella inflo sus cachetes en señal de molestia. Halo sus orejas para llamar su atención- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿En serio vives aquí?- pregunto ignorando por completo el dolor.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas no todos los que estudiamos en Black Order vivimos en lujosas mansiones- entro al condominio, tomando el pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

-¿En que piso estas?

-Um. ¿En que pisos estas?- pregunto siguiéndola.

-Tercero- otra vez el shock sorprendió a Lavi.

-_Tiene que estar bromeando…_- ambos subieron las escaleras. Hasta llegar al tercer piso, caminar unas cuantas habitaciones y ubicarse frente al departamento de Meilin.

-Bueno ahora si ya no hace falte que me sigas acompañando estoy en frente de mi hogar- le dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo las llaves de su departamento. Una vez encontradas las inserto y les dio vuelta quitando el picaporte de la puerta- Ya deberías regresar a casa, a los mejor tu familia ha de estar preocupada por ti- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono triste. Lavi lo noto y se rasco la nuca.

-La verdad no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, dudo mucho que alguien se preocupe por mi- ella estaba abriendo la puerta cuando lo escucho decir aquello.

-¿Eh?

-Pero si quieres que me vaya a casa entonces lo hare- Lavi siguió caminando al frente, confundiendo a la chica que lo vio curiosa. Lo siguió con la mirada. Hasta que Lavi se detuvo en la puerta de a lado. Saco su propia llave y abrió la puerta. Meilin estaba atónita, el pelirrojo entro en su departamento y asomo su cabeza sonriendo divertidamente.

-¿Co-como?

-Tienes razón, no todos los que estudiamos en Black Order vivimos en lujosas mansiones- Mei se recupero de su sorpresa, contagiándose levemente del entusiasmo del chico.

-_Creo que me equivoque con él…_

-Nos vemos, vecina- y cerro la puerta. Ella no podía evitar reír.

-Buenas noches, vecino- antes de entrar recordó algo- Por poco me olvido- dejo las bolsas en la entrada y salió a la puerta de la derecha- Lavi estaba en la de la izquierda- toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran. La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció una cabeza blanca.

-¿Hai?- dijo un muchacho de no más de 15 años.

-¡Konichiwa, Allen-chan!- saludo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del chico.

-¡Meilin!- exclamo el chico al ver a su amiga de la infancia- ¿Como estas?- pregunto devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Muy bien ahora que puedo verte, Allen-chan- respondió soltándose de sus brazos- Ne ne adivina algo.

-Tu hermano por fin dejo de ser un idiota- propuso alegre y esperanzado.

-Eh…no. Sabes que eso no tiene cura Allen-chan.

-Agh, tienes razón. ¿Entonces que es?

-Hoy fui a Yan-Yan y Jerry-san me dio mucha comida. A lo mejor no es suficiente para saciar tu estomago, pero es demasiado para mi y niichan; de paso invite a Megumi-chan, no tardara en llegar y niichan tampoco. ¿Vendrás?

-En verdad no quiero ser una molestia. Tu siempre me invitas a comer Mei pero yo nunca he podido devolverte el-los favores asi que creo que esta vez yo-

-Trajes más de 10 raciones de dango

-Hare una excepción.

-Bien esta decido- tomo el brazo de Allen y lo halo- Ayúdame poniendo la mesa mientras yo desempaco la comida.

-Hai, hai- ambos entraron en el departamento de la chica.

* * *

La noche ya había caído, y unas calles mas alejadas del condominio donde estaban Allen, Mei y Lavi; un muchacho alto y robusto caminaba por dichas calles. Llevando consigo una maleta mas grande que la que cualquier estudiante usaría y algo largo enfundando y amarrado en su espalda. Tenia las manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, como si se supiera el camino de memoria. Al cruzar la calle empujo a alguien frente a él.

-¡Itai! ¡Gomen!- se disculpo una voz aguda. Era una chica. Dicha chica elevo su mirada reconociendo al joven que la empujo- Are… Kanda-san- este no le respondió solo verifico si no se había hecho daño alguno- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Voy a casa, chibi.

-¡Es cierto! Vuelves de tu trabajo- proclamo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Kanda paso de ella, continuando con lo suyo, ella solo pudo seguirlo. Caminaban en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos parecía molestarles aquello. Más bien se veían acostumbrados al silencio que los rodeaba. Pero aun asi, Megumi quería hablar con él.

-Kanda-san…¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?- pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Por qué el interés?- respondió con otra pregunta, impasible.

-Bueno…es que, mencionabas que para poder conseguir una beca en la universidad necesitabas ser el mas fuerte del instituto- entrelazo sus dedos calmando sus nervios- para ti es muy importante conseguir esa beca; por eso, quiero saber si vas bien.

-El entrenador se lastimo la muñeca y tendré que entrenar a esos inútiles por un tiempo…-sin darse cuenta ambos ya habían entrado al edificio donde vivían.

-Eso es bueno ¿verdad? Quiere decir que eres el mejor y por lo tanto tu tienes que enseñarles lo que sabes y hacer que perfeccionen sus técnicas- Megumi se alegro de saber que a Kanda le iba bien en el entrenamiento.

-Tch. Algo asi- Kanda miro su reloj, sabia que a esas horas la puerta no tendría picaporte por lo que le seria fácil entrar. Subieron al tercer piso y se ubicaron frente al departamento de Kanda. Este se dio cuenta de que Megumi estaba a su lado- Oe si no te has dado cuenta este no es tu departamento.

-¡Ah eso! Me olvide mencionártelo- Kanda tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro- es que hoy yo voy a-

-¡¡OKAERINASAI (2)!!- Meilin corrió desde donde estaba hasta Kanda. Y como había hecho con Allen se lanzo a los brazos de Kanda. Megumi dio un paso hacia un lado dejando que esos dos cayeran al suelo. Mei le planto un beso en la mejilla a Kanda.

-Tch., ya levántate- dijo con molestia falsa Kanda.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuu-niichan? ¿Otra vez amargo por el trabajo?- molesto la chica, disfrutaba molestar al chico.

-No es eso. Sino que es molesto tener hierba mala en casa- siseo mirando con rabia dentro de casa.

-¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON HIERBA MALA BAKANDA?!- grito enfurecido Allen.

-No veo a ningún otro moyashi que no seas tu, moyashi.

-Es Allen, imbécil.

-Mejor te queda moyashi- ambos siguieron con su pelea, pero Mei y Megumi estaban en otros asuntos, acostumbradas a ver a esos dos insultarse.

-¿Te encontraste a Yuu-niichan de camino a casa?

-Mas bien el me encontró a mi.

-Moyashi

-Bakanda

-Moyashi

-Bakanda

-Moya-un enorme plato humeante de soba apareció frente a Kanda.

-Te lo daré si me prometes que dejaras de insultar a Allen-chan durante la cena- Mei conocía muy bien a su hermano, sabia que nadie mas que ella podía calmarlo y mas aun si tenia un palto de soba en sus manos.

-Hmp- dejo sus cosas y tomo la soba en sus manos.

-Muy bien el león ya esta calmado y podemos proceder a comer- todos se sentaron en la mesa en la que cabía cómodamente 6 personas, sin embargo fue preparada para 4. La mesa estaba servida con todos los platos que Mei trajo.

-¡¡ITADAKIMASU!!

* * *

_Horas después…_

Lavi se encontraba sentado en su sofá frente al televisor cambiando de canales sin verlos en realidad. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones flojos de seda y una camisa sin mangas blanca pegada al cuerpo, haciendo notorio sus músculos. Tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa y una bebida de uva en la mano.

_-Pero…es-jajaja- muy divertido-jajaja_

-Esa chica… Meilin… es alguien…-recordó cuando se enojo con él comparándolo con lo de hace poco- ¿con doble personalidad?

Toc-Toc

Lavi miro hacia la fuente del sonido. Estaban tocando la puerta. Exhalo aire sonoramente.

-Hai, Hai ya voy _probablemente sea el viejo con algo de comida…_- se coloco sus sandalias de casa y abrió la puerta. Y no era el abuelo- ¿Are?

-Hm. Konbawa…-saludo Mei, esta llevaba puesto un pantalón celeste y un abrigo blanco con capucha de conejo, también llevaba unas pantuflas del mismo animal.

-¿Meilin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico- Ah, adelante- se movió invitándola a pasar.

-No te molestes, en realidad solo venia a dejarte algo…- dijo extendiendo un paquete envuelto.

-¿Para mi?- se señalo a si mismo.

-Hai, es cerdo asado. Tómalo como agradecimiento por haberme acompañado hasta mi casa, y también…-Lavi tomo el paquete mirándolo sorprendido. Cerdo asado, era su plato favorito.

-Arigatou…-agradeció con la voz suave.

-No hay de que después de todo somos vecinos. Y por eso…-le mostro la sonrisa mas hermosa que podía ponerle- Bienvenido a la vecindad.

-Domo, a lo mejor no lo sabes pero…-su oreja se extendía desde su oreja hasta la otra- el cerdo asado es mi favorito

-Entonces que alivio. Me alegra no haberme equivocada al apartarte ese plato…-se quedaron en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Lavi se fijo en lo bonita que se veía en sus pijamas, y también como desprendía un aire de ternura.

-Han sido muchas coincidencias en un solo día ¿no crees?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que… recién nos conocimos en la mañana, de una manera muy extraña diría yo, después me ofreciste tu almuerzo. Más tarde nos encontramos en el mismo restaurante. Resulta que vivimos en el mismo edificio y no solo eso sino que en el mismo piso y departamentos juntos. Y volviste a alimentarme… son varias coincidencias para mi gusto…

-Pero… ¿te agrada?- pregunto inquieta la chica. Lavi se lo pensó hasta que respondió.

-Si me agrada, me gusta, porque gracias a eso pude pasar un día divertido con Meilin.

-No me parece que haya algo de divertido en todo esto… pero si tu lo dices supongo que esta bien conmigo.

-¿Lo ves?- Algo dentro de Meilin se movió cuando el chico la mira de aquella manera tan cálida. Se fijo que su puerta se abrió asomándose por ella la cabellera azul de su hermano.

-Ya me tengo que ir…-aviso la chica volviendo a ver al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Tan pronto?!-exclamo el chico.

-Si, mañana hay clases y tengo que madrugar. Lo lamento, nos veremos otro día- hizo una pequeña reverencia y acelero el paso hasta su hogar. Kanda todavía estaba allí, se detuvo a su lado y le dijo algo. Lavi no podía identificar con quien hablaba debido a que la puerta no lo dejaba ver. Mei entro a su hogar, no sin antes agitar la mano en forma de despedida hacia Lavi. Este le devolvió el gesto. Mei tomo del brazo a alguien. Una ventisca de viento recorrió el lugar moviendo la puerta. Y Lavi se quedo con la boca abierta hasta más no poder.

-_¡¡ESE ES!!- _pensó para si mismo- _¡¡KANDA!!_- su ojos se abrieron de par en par aun mas cuando ambos entraron en el mismo departamento, cuando escucho cerrar la puerta- ¡¡TIENE QUE SER BROMA!!

Ambos hermanos escucharon el grito del chico y se miraron entre si.

-¿Quién era ese?- Mei solo sonrió.

-Una persona que conocí por coincidencia.

-¿Ha?

-No te preocupes, Yuu-niichan.

Afuera Lavi estaba blanco de pies a cabeza y su alma trataba de salir de su boca.

* * *

Holaaa!! Bueno lamento mucho la demora es que estoy muy ocupada todo este mes y encima el prox empiezan clases por lo que me será mas difícil actualizar. Parece que este fic tuvo casi la misma recepción que la de Corazon Condenado ^^ espero que sea un éxito prefiero ser la tortuga, pero a veces llegar cierto limite etto bueno creo ek me pase un poco con lo largo, pero es parte compesacion por la demora.

Nos vemos dsps!!!

Aki un pequeño adelanto:

-¿Tienes novio?

.

.

-Si y es mas que natural que viva con el

.

.

-¿Quién eres?

.

.

-No quiero que pares de tratarme como lo haces solo por saber quien soy

.

.

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, y nadie se mete con lo que me pertenece

¿Suficiente?

No vemos en el 3er cap 8D


	2. Malentedidos I parte

Capitulo III – Malentendidos I parte

Unos enormes y hermosos árboles de cerezos se agrupaban en una planicie verde, el viento acariciaba el pasto. El cielo vasto y azul en todo su esplendor. Debajo de uno de los tantos árboles había dos personas sentadas en su sombra, una chica pelimorada con vestido blanco de tirantes, un sombrero de paja y un par de sandalias, el chico pelirrojo con un pantalón también blanco junto con una camisa pegada al cuerpo y encima una chaqueta con los botones abiertos, y remangada hasta los codos.

-Ne, ne la he pasado muy bien contigo, en verdad fue muy divertido estar contigo- dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa al muchacho.

-Yo también la he pasado muy bien contigo Meilin- respondió con la voz suave y sincera, colocando una de sus manos encima de la de ella. Ella acentúo su sonrisa, liberando una pequeña risa- Quisiera repetir esto contigo muchas veces mas…

-¡Claro que se repetirá!- entrelazo sus dedos con él, y empezó a acercarse a su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios, las puntas de sus narices se rozaban. Lavi se puso algo nervioso al estar tan cerca de Meilin.

-Me alegra- dijo calmándose cerrando poco a poco los ojos, acomodándose para besarla.

-¡Hm!- faltaba poco para que Lavi tocara los labios de Mei con los suyos; pero…

-Meilin- una voz grave y fuerte llamo a la chica, interrumpiendo el momento entre Mei y Lavi. Ambos observaron de donde venia el sonido. Unos metros lejos de ellos, otro chico de cabello azul atado en una coleta, yacía parado en medio del paisaje, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- su ropa igual que la de Lavi, a excepción de que el no tenia la camisa por dentro, sino una con las mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo, y un par de botones desabrochados.

El rostro de Meilin se ilumino, y se paro corriendo hacia Kanda con los brazos abiertos.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Lavi, también levantándose de su lugar. Faltando poco para llegar a Kanda, Mei salto a sus brazos mientras gritaba.

-¡YUU!- un fondo rosa lleno de burbujas los rodeo, Kanda la atrapo en sus brazos y rodeo su cintura- ¡Por fin llegaste, ya te extrañaba mucho!- reclamo haciendo un puchero, rodeando su cuello con los finos brazos de ella, acercando sus rostros.

-Lo siento, no volveré a dejarte sola- Lavi que estaba viendo todo le pregunto a Meilin.

-¡¿Tienes novio?- Kanda no quitaba los ojos de Meilin, ella solo ladeo su rostro y le respondió:

-¡Hai! ¡Yo amo a Yuu! ¡Es por eso que estamos viviendo juntos! Cuando dos personas se aman, es normal que vivan juntas, por eso es natural que yo viva con el… ¿verdad, mi amor?- dijo volviendo a ver el rostro de Kanda.

-Ha- afirmo él. El peliazul empezó a bajar el rostro en dirección a los labios de Meilin, ella también se ponía en puntillas para alcanzarlo.

-Nos amaremos por siempre ¿me lo prometes?- pidió cerrando sus ojos.

-No…-murmuro Lavi choqueado de los que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Te amare por siempre…mi Mei…-Kanda también cerró sus ojos, pegando el cuerpo de Mei al suyo. El color se le bajo a Lavi.

-No…-faltaban 5 cm para que sus labios se tocaran- No…

4

-¡No!...

3

-¡No!- corrió a detenerlos.

2

-¡Detenganse!

1

-¡PAREN!

0

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un golpe seco resonó en la habitación, provocado por la caída de Lavi desde su cama hasta el suelo, con las sabanas de su cama enredadas en sus piernas y cuerpo. Con lentitud levanto su cuerpo del suelo, tocándose donde se había dado el golpe.

-¡Ite! ¡Ite!- apoyo su espalda en la cama, mirando al techo, calmándose y suspiro relajado- Otra vez el mismo mal sueño…-trato de converse a si mismo, un aura pesada y azul lo rodeo al instante, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos- Todavía no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa escena.

Ya habían pasado unos días, desde que vio como Meilin y Kanda entraron en el mismo apartamento, y no se había atrevido a preguntarle a la chica sobre el asunto. Se dedico a seguirle el paso, pero eso no pudo responderle sus preguntas.

Otro sonido invadió su habitación- la cual tenía una amplia cama, el ventanal que daba al balcón estaba cerrado por las cortinas, un escritorio con el computador sobre este, un closet de puertas café y una guitarra eléctrica en una esquina del cuarto- era la alarma de su reloj analógico.

Eran las 7:00 a.m.

Tenia que empezar a cambiarse…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Yuu-niichan, el desayuno esta listo- llamo Meilin, terminando de preparar los bentos de ambos. Kanda entro al pequeño comedor, donde en la mesa estaba servido su desayuno, tomo asiento y empezó a ingerirlo en silencio. No se molesto en preguntarle si había desayunado porque sabia que ella desayunaba antes que el cuando no se sentaba con a el a de desayunar.

-¿Mañana te toca hacer la limpieza?- le pregunto sin desviar la mirada de su comida.

-Mmm...- pensó- la verdad no, hoy solo me falta lavar nuestros uniformes ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada…-contesto. Meilin no le creyó del todo a su hermano, pero sabia que a lo mejor tenia su razón. Termino de empacar el bento de Kanda y se acerco a él a dárselo- Toma, tu bento- Yuu la miro de reojo y tomo su bento- Voy a terminar de alistarme, cuando termines de desayunar deja el plato en la mesa y yo lo lavo.

Meilin entro a su habitación. Después de 5 minutos regreso, se sorprendió al no ver el plato de su hermano en la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta, Kanda lo esperaba arrimado a esta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-¿Yuu-niichan?- se acerco a él, entonces el extendió su brazo con el bento de ella.

-No te sobrecargues con muchas cosas…yo también vivo contigo-ella lo tomo, y le sonrío agradecida.

-¡Hm!- musito asintiendo la cabeza, se coloco los zapatos y ambos salieron hacia el colegio.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

8:40 a.m.

Biblioteca Pública de Tokyo

Megumi se encontraba rodeada con varios libros a su alrededor, tenia puestos un par de lentes que normalmente utilizaba para estudiar. Estaba resolviendo unos problemas de matemáticas, ayudándose con unos cuantos libros de la materia abiertos sobre la mesa y uno en la mano.

-Y esto da igual al 3.14, por lo tanto _x_ es igual a π –chequeo el libro, comprobando que la respuesta era correcta- ¡GYYAAAA! ¡LO LOGRE!

-¡SHHHHH!- una gota apareció en la cabeza de la chica, calmándose y regresando a su sitio.

-_Que bueno…cada vez voy mejorando en estos problemas…solo falta una semana…a este paso estoy segura que podré conseguirlo._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

11:16 a.m.

Lenalee cargaba una enorme pila de hoja en sus manos, las cuales alentaban su paso. Debía apresurarse ya que en minutos tocarían al campana del receso, lo que significaba que la multitud la empujaría y botaría los papeles. Y quería evitarse una reprimenda por parte de Lullubel-sensei, aunque la mujer fuera muy callada y reservada.

-Lullubel-sensei tiene un fuerte carácter cuando se enoja- avanzo unos pasos para llegar al corredor que la llevaría a la sala de profesores. Sin embargo…

Ding-Dong

La peliverde no supo como paso, pero ella ya se encontraba en el suelo; detrás de ella, una nube de humo se alejaba de ella.

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! Eso dolió…-se quejo mientras sobaba un costado de su espalda- ¡AH!- el blanco de su piel se acentúo al ver las hojas regadas por todo el suelo- ¡Esto es malo! ¡Tengo que tenerlas completas o esta vez le daré razón a sensei para que se enoje de verdad!- empezó a recoger todas las hojas, las contó una vez en sus brazos-37…38…39… ¡¿39? ¡Eran 40!

Volvió a buscarla…se fijo que en el filo de la ventana, yacía la dichosa hoja, con cuidado se acerco para tomarla. Pero la madre naturaleza la traiciono, e hizo que el viento botara la hoja hacia fuera. Lenalee extendió lo mas que pudo su brazo, pero no lo alcanzo. Lo que no espero fue que otro brazo mas largo que el de ella rozara su cabeza y alcanzara la hoja.

-¿Eh?

-Toma- dijo una voz media-baja atrás suyo. Lenalee se giro y encontró a un chico peliblanco con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa amable plasmada en su rostro. Él era unos centímetros mas alto que ella, obligándola a elevar el rostro un poco más.

-G-gra-gracias- tartamudeo la chica tomando con su mano el papel- Me salvaste de que me reprimieran.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme…es lo menos que puedo hacer gracias a que mis compañeros te hayan empujado y no se dignaran a ayudarte.

-Aun así, déjame recompensarte…si tienes algún problema no dudes en pedirme ayuda- ofreció ella. Allen solo pudo sonreír complacido.

-Ahora soy yo el que te da las gracias… Ya me tengo que ir…-llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y giro caminando hacia la cafetería- Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez…Lenalee-san…

Sin más Allen se fue.

-Él…sabia mi nombre…ojala le hubiera preguntado el suyo…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Intermedio

Este bueno como este es un fic donde nuestros personajes de DGM y mis OC cantan, bueno quería hacer unas aclaraciones con respecto a los seiyus para que no hayan confusiones con respecto a las canciones… Los seiyus de Allen, Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee siguen siendo los mismos…ahora con mis oc`s

-Meilin Kanda = Megumi Nakajima (Ranka Lee de Macross Frontier)

-Megumi Yoshioka = Megumi Hayashibara (Ranma mujer de Ranma ½, Anna Kyoyama de Shaman King, Genkai joven de Yu Yu Hakusho)

Bueno esas son las que hasta ahora han aparecido xD

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La cafetería tenía lo más lujoso en comodidad, desde los cubiertos más finos hasta la comida gourmet. Habiendo variedad de comida internacional e nacional de la mejor calidad y sabor, solo por satisfacer los paladares de los estudiantes. Las mesas eran largas que podían abarcar cómodamente hasta 10 personas, permitiendo a los jóvenes con prometedores futuros conversar de los planes de cada una de sus empresas.

Pero esto era ajeno y diferente para ciertas personas de toda la Academia.

-Niichan…-llamo con voz molesta Meilin- todavía no podemos empezar a comer, tenemos que esperar a Allen-chan- Meilin y Kanda estaban sentados en una mesa un poco a apartada de los demás. La chica todavía tenía su almuerzo sin abrir sobre la mesa, mientras que el mayor ya lo estaba abriendo.

-No voy a esperar ni un segundo mas a ese lento moyashi…-quito el pañuelo que cubria su bento, Mei inflo sus cachetes, arrebatándole la comida a Yuu.

-Pues yo hice tu bento, así que si digo esperemos a Allen-chan, es eso mismo, lo esperamos.

-Tch- Kanda no podía hacer mas, cuando su hermanita se enojaba…es que se enojaba, podría decirse que hasta se enfadaba más de lo que él se enfada. Una pareja singular de hermanos.

-Allen-chan no ha de demorar, siempre se queda atascados entre sus compañeros muertos de hambre, como si en este instituto algún día se acabara la comida-ella seguía hablando, y Kanda parecía no escucharla. Meilin lo sabia perfectamente, a pesar de la actitud pesada de su hermano, el siempre la escuchaba, no importaba lo que fuera. Así que este caso no era la excepción.

-Lamento la demora Meilin- Allen finalmente apareció con su propio bento- aunque exageradamente mas grande que el de Mei y Yuu.

-Allen-chan por fin viniste- Kanda arrebato el bentou de las manos de Meilin y se preparo para comérselo- ¿Qué te demoro tanto? ¿Fueron tus compañeros de nuevo?

-Nah… digamos que hoy fue por buena causa- comento el chico, refiriéndose para si mismo al ayudar a Lenalee en el pasillo- Aunque…en parte tienen que ver ellos- sintió la mirada preocupada y asustada de Meilin sobre él, una gota apareció en su sien- ¡Pero estoy bien!

-Allen-chan…-murmuro sin ánimo la chica.

-No te preocupes Meilin, en verdad me encuentro bien- le aseguro sonriéndole de una forma que Meilin podía decir que en verdad estaba diciendo la verdad. Entrecerró los ojos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Digamos que te creo…- ahora ella tomo su propio su bento y procedió a comérselo. Allen hizo lo mismo, cuando estaba a punto de probar un bocado de su comida.

-Plaga molesta…-siseo Kanda mientras masticaba. Un ojo de Allen chispeo, agarro uno de sus palillos y lo lanzo al rostro de Kanda, este solo movió la cabeza hacia un lado y lo esquivo sin interrumpir su comida.

-Idiota… ¿acaso quieres amargarme la hora de la comida?-un tigre salio de la espalda de Allen, mientras que un dragón de la de Kanda, rodeados de un aura hostil y peligroso, enviándose miradas asesinas entre ellos.

-Moyashi estúpido, por tu culpa tuve que esperar para poder comer ¿acaso sabes lo que es perder el tiempo por nada para poder comer?

-Ano…-murmuro Meilin con los ojos blancos y la boca en triangulo.

-Pues espero que te mueras asfixiado tragándote tu comida.

-Y que tú mueras con una dolorosa y lenta infección estomacal- dijeron ambos en tono sádico, y con los ojos rojos de furia. El típico rayito entre sus rostros. La pobre de Meilin trataba de tranquilizarlos agitando las manos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Unas mesas más allá de donde estaba nuestro trío, Lavi tenía la mirada fija en la mesa donde estaba Meilin. Parecían pasarlo bien, al menos eso podía deducir por la sonrisa que esbozaba Meilin.

Suspiro aburrido, recargando su rostro en una mejilla, mirando al otro lado.

-¡LAVI-SAN!- toda la mesa estaba ocupada por las chicas, cada uno tratando de que Lavi probara un poco de sus comidas- y claro con tal que el no tuviera que pagar nada lo aceptaba gustosamente.

Lavi volvió la atención a sus fans.

-Ha ha, gomen me distraje un poco… ¿Y bien quien seguía?

-¡YO!- dijeron todas levantando la mano. Lavi se rasco la nuca con una risa nerviosa, por unos segundos sintió una mirada sobre él, giro y vio a Meilin mirándolo fijamente, Lavi no despego la mirada; aun así, después de un rato Mei giro el rostro, Lavi también devolvió la vista lentamente, todavía viéndola con el rabillo del ojo.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Mas tarde…2:40 p.m.

Las clases acabaron, todos estaban saliendo del enorme edificio hacia sus respectivas limosinas. Meilin se encontraba en la salida colocándose sus rollers. Yuu-que recién salía de clases- se le acerco.

-Na, Yuu-niichan ¿hoy vas a llegar tarde?- pregunto ella, asegurando su medio de transporte, Kanda se tomo unos segundos para observar los rollers de Meilin, algo desgastados por el tiempo.

-Hoy llegare a la misma hora de siempre- contesto él adelantándose. Meilin lo siguió, dando una vuelta alrededor de él parando al frente.

-Ya veo entonces tendré tiempo para preparar algo especial. Allen-chan también me ayudara.

-El plan estaba bien hasta que mencionaste al moyashi- dijo mirando asesinamente a su hermanita.

-Kora…-coloco una mano sobre su brazo-Sabes porque lo hago, no te pido que cambies tu actitud en torno a él, pero… déjame hacer algo por él.

-¿Acaso ese sentimiento cambio por pena?

-No- negó con la cabeza- es solo que es normal preocuparse por una persona importante, y también esta el hecho de querer ayudarlo.

-Tch haz lo que quieras- dijo finalmente tomando el camino hacia su trabajo. Mei sonrío agradecida y giro para regresar a casa.

-¡Jo!- Lavi se encontraba atrás de ella.

-Ah…hola...- respondió ella.

-¿Que esa forma de responder? Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos vimos, y se te ocurre responder "Ah…hola…"-dijo imitando al voz de ella.

-Lo lamento, es solo que…-ambos ya había comenzado a caminar hacia sus hogares. Al estar acompañada de Lavi, Mei patinaba lento.

-Es solo que… ¿Qué cosa?

-Nada olvídalo… solo estaba algo distraída.

-Entonces empecemos de nuevo ¿te parece?... ¡Jo!- dijo repitiendo una vez mas el saludo.

-Um. Hola- Lavi solo suspiro.

-Bueno al menos esta mejor que la vez anterior.

-¿Lo crees? Yo creo que respondí igual- digo torciendo un poco el cuello, dándole un toque adorable, el brillo inocente de sus ojos lo acentuaba mas. Una mejilla de Lavi se ruborizo.

-Me estabas poniendo atención esta vez ¿verdad?

-Si

-Entonces esta mejor- algo dentro de Mei se agito, sus mejillas se colorearon, viendo pasmada al chico. Llegaron al edificio, subieron hasta el 3er piso, y se colocaron frente a sus respectivas puertas.

-Meilin…

-¿Hm?

-Creo que nuestra conversación esta vez fue un poco mas corta- comento Lavi acercándose a ella.

-¿Acaso estas feliz por eso?

-No estoy feliz, solo estoy inconforme.

-¿Inconforme? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… quería divertirme mucho mas con Meilin.

-¿Divertirte?

-Ya te lo había dicho, me agrada pasarla con Meilin porque es muy divertido.

-Ne lo haces sonar como si fuera algún tipo de payaso ¬¬

-Jajaja gomen gomen- se disculpo rascándose la nuca. Mei se quedo pensativa un momento, apoyo su espalda en la pared y deslizo por ella, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo- ¿Nani?

-Supongo que no pasara nada si conversamos un poco mas- inclino el rostro con una sonrisa- ¿te parece?

Lavi le devolvió una sonrisa complaciente y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Claro!

3:15 p.m.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

8:33 p.m.

Kanda iba a paso apresurado. Casualmente se había encontrado con su vecina Megumi de regreso a casa. La chica iba con varios libros en los brazos, grandes y por lo tanto pesados. Iba de regreso a la biblioteca para regresarlo, y por alguna razón el peliazul llevo una parte de los libros con él. Aunque la chica insistió que no era necesario él hacia oídos sordos. Resumiendo, por ayudarla, no se dio cuenta de la hora y ya llegaba tarde para cenar.

Lo que le esperaba, aparte de una deliciosa cena, era una Meilin furiosa y preocupada.

Subió los últimos escalones, giro y corrió hasta su departamento. Distinguió algo cerca de su casa. Dos personas sentadas en el suelo. Una de ella era su hermana, la otra era…

Un aura negra y roja lo rodeo, sus sentidos se agudizaron, caminaba con fuerza hacia Meilin y Lavi. Los cuales no se habían inmutado ante la presencia del chico.

-Y entonces me abuelo me encerró en la biblioteca y no podía salir de ella hasta terminar de transcribir un libro histórico ¡Sabes que tan larga es la primera Guerra Mundial con todos los detalles!

-Jajajaja pero jajaj te lo tenias merecido jajaja- rio al chica abrazándose el estomago del dolor.

-¡¿Qué? Meilin eres mala- dijo con lacrimales en los ojos.

-Jajajaja- ella continuo riéndose, la risa de ella era un sonido relajante para los oídos de Lavi. Chequeo su teléfono- _7 horas 53 minutos y 20 segundos, y supuestamente nos quedaríamos un rato más…_

-Meilin…- la voz grave y sanguinaria de Kanda resonó en los oídos de ambos chicos. Meilin lo vio con un poco de sorpresa, al contrario de Lavi que con solo decir que podría confundirse fácilmente con la pared blanca lo decía todo.

-¿Are? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUE HORA ES?- dijo levantándose de golpe.

-8 y-y- 40- respondió Lavi levantándose también.

-¡¿EH? ¡HEMOS ESTADO AFUERA POR MAS DE 5 HORAS!

-5 horas…-siseo Kanda, su cuerpo tembloroso de ira. Los ojos de Lavi se pusieron blancos.

-L-l-o-Lo s-s-sie-siento Yuu e-s-es m-m-mi

-Fue mi culpa- respondió firmemente Meilin mirando si vacilación a su hermano, colocando entre Lavi y Yuu- Yo fue la que le pidió que nos quedáramos un rato mas. La pasábamos tan bien que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de la hora. Así que, si tienes que estar enojado con alguien, es conmigo.

-Meilin…-murmuro.

Kanda no respondió solo pasaba sus ojos de Meilin a Lavi y viceversa. Varias veces.

Lavi no sabía qué hacer o que decir, miro de reojo a Meilin; esta se mantenía serena ante la situación, pero muy dentro de sus ojos podía ver un destello de…inseguridad.

Kanda se fijo en la forma en cómo Lavi observaba a su hermana. Su instinto de hermano mayor, sobreprotector y sanguinario reclamaba la cabeza del pelirrojo. Pero no solo era eso…

La tomo del brazo y la halo hacia él.

-Vámonos- él era de palabras simples y cortas.

-Pero Yuu-…

-Tú cállate y entras en este momento a casa- le cortó. Nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma. Mei quedo sorprendida, podía ver el enojo en los ojos de su hermano; y lo mejor en esos momentos era no hacerlo enojar y acatar sus órdenes. Bajo levemente la cabeza y contesto:

-De acuerdo- Yuu soltó su brazo y se movió para que entrara en la casa, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, Lavi volvió a tomarla del brazo.

-No tenias porque hablarle de esa forma, idiota- ataco Lavi sin un solo residuo de miedo en los ojos- No hemos hecho nada malo entonces ¿Por qué te enojas con ella? ¿No confías en ella?

-Tú no te metas, no es tu incumbencia si estoy enojado o no con ella.

-Aun así, no voy a permitir que le hables así, por sobre todas las cosas ella es una chica.

-¿Quieres que te parta en dos?

-Atrévete

-¡Ya paren los dos!- detuvo la aun mas enojada pelimorada- ¡No tienen porque pelearse por cosas insignificantes! ¡Solo nos quedamos conversando de más!-miro a Yuu- ¡Y él es amargado de por sí y encima tiene hambre!- miro a Lavi.

-¡¿Quién tiene hambre?- reclamo Kanda sabiendo que se refería a él.

-Así que, ya no peleen- hubo un momento de silencio que Mei decidió romper porque se hacía tarde- Entonces nos vemos…um…gomen… ¿tu nombre?

-Lavi- contesto el pelirrojo inconscientemente.

-Nos vemos luego…Lavi-kun- ella entro en el departamento, Kanda atrás de ella. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Ne… ¿todavía sigues enojado?- pregunto amablemente Mei- ambos sentados frente al televisor, cada uno con un envase de ramen instantáneo en las manos. Kanda cambiaba los canales sin verlos.

Al ver que no obtenía su respuesta, ella miro su casi lleno ramen.

-Niichan, ya te lo había dicho, no nos dimos cuenta, lamento que esa comida especial terminara en ramen instantáneo es solo que yo…etto…él…

-¿No te hizo nada?

-¿Eh?

-¿No te hizo daño?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Responde- dijo serio sin verla en ningún momento.

-No me ha hecho daño- Kanda la miro a los ojos- Es en serio, solo nos hemos visto dos veces, pero siempre me ha tratado bien.

El sonido del canal era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Y bien…-trato de hacer conversa- ¿Por qué te demoraste? ¿Horas extras?

-Esa enana, tuve que llevarle unos libros hasta la biblioteca, como es tan débil no podía llevarlos todos.

-He…-Mei le mando una mirada picarona- Con que ayudaste a la pobre y desamparada de Megumi-chan a llevar unos libros hasta la biblioteca… No conocía ese lado TAN caballeroso tuyo niichan- con el codo golpeteaba las costillas de él.

-¡Cállate! – con las mejillas rojas una venita palpitante en la sien y los ojos blancos de enojo.

-¡KYAAA! NIICHAN QUE MIEDO JAJAJA- empezó a reírse Mei mientras se arrastraba hasta el otro extremo del sofá.

-Tch

-Yuu-niichan no hace falta que escondas las cosas conmigo…ese "tuve que llevarle los libros" en tu idioma significa que la ayudaste.

-No se de que hablas.

-Hai Hai- se pusieron a ver la tele un rato mas, hasta que Kanda se fijo en la hora, faltaba poco para la medianoche.

-Oye ya métete a la cama.

-¿He? ¿Por qué?

-Mañana…va-va-vamos a…-tartamudeo- s-sa-salir…

-¿Mañana vamos a salir los dos?- completo la frase ella por él.

-Eso.

-¡Genial! ¡Hace tiempo que no salíamos los dos niichan!

-No lo grites, ni que fuera para tanto.

-Pero si que lo es. Entonces ¡ya me voy a dormir!-se levanto del sofá, en segundos, salio con su piyama se acerco a Kanda, lo beso en la mejilla y con un "Buenas noches" se fue a la cama. Al escuchar que la puerta del dormitorio de Mei se cerro, Kanda suspiro con cansancio. Se fio cuenta que el periódico de ese día estaba en la mesita entre el televisor y el sofá.

En este había una foto de Lavi y de una chica y de fondo un corazón roto.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Tomo el periódico lo boto a la basura y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi yacía acostado en su cama con los brazos debajo de su cabeza, pensativo.

-_Para ser su novio es uno muy desconfiado…_¡AH! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué estoy tan enfrascado con el hecho que sea su novio? _No es que me incumba es solo que…_

_-Jajajaja pero jajaj te lo tenías merecido jajaja_

Recordó la dulce risa de la chica.

-Es solo que…-siguió pensativo por un buen tiempo tratando de encontrar alguna razón, pero decidió rendirse y dejarla pendiente- Mañana tengo que ir donde el viejo…será mejor que me vaya a dormir…-se acostó de lado.

Sin saber que tal vez sus planes cambiarían por completo.

-_¿De verdad es su novio?_

Iba a ser una larga noche.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En otro lado de la ciudad otra joven tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

_-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez…Lenalee-san…_

La voz amable de Allen resonaba en su cabeza.

-Ese chico, siento que lo conozco de alguna parte…pero estoy segura que no puede ser del colegio…-Lenalee abrazaba una almohada tratando de descifrar ese sentimiento nostálgico que la embargaba cada vez que recordaba al peliblanco- _¿Quién eres?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen estaba sentado en el filo de su ventana observando la Luna brillante y esplendorosa, recordándole a cierta chica de segundo año.

-Me lo imaginaba…no recuerdas nada…Lenalee…aunque, las cosas están bien mientras no lo recuerdes… Después de tantos años nos volvemos a ver…

El ruido de una puerta golpeándose se escucho hasta la habitación de Allen. Junto con la voz de alguien quejándose.

Allen solo suspiro cansinamente y cerró su puerta con el pestillo, se metió debajo de sus sabanas y trato de dormir.

-_Será muy difícil dormir esta noche…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La habitación de Megumi solo era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara en su escritorio donde aparte de esta también había libros y papeles regados sobre el mueble.

Y la joven pelinegra dormida sobre todos los libros, respirando acompasadamente.

Las marcas de que había llorado todavía estaban frescas en sus ojos.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el cpa de hoy ^^ planeaba dejarlo corto pero creo ke sin kerer me salio asi ejeje….mmm bueno al final decidi poner que estaban haciendo cada uno de nuestros protas, no keria dejarlos en el olvido, y tambien quería demostrar los problemas ke tendran ke afrontar cada uno de ellos.

Solo una pregunta antes de despedirme

T_T DONDE ESTA MI FIEL LECTORA NO LA VI PASAR POR CORAZON!

Ah y en el próximo cap tendremos mas malentendidos por parte de nuestro pelirrojo…pero les digo algo…no solo por parte de el kukuku


	3. Malentendidos II parte

Creyeron que "Corazón Condenado" era el único con OP? Pues se equivocaron! xD Este lo hice yo solita, normalmente le pedía ayuda a sempai… pero vamos a ver si les gusta o no todo esta a su criterio…

¡AQUÍ VA!

Tema de apertura: Shine of Voice (Dream)

Los ojos de Allen, Lena, Kanda, Mei, Lavi y Megu se abren solo sus pupilas son de colores, sus cuerpos en blanco y negro

Sus rostros se alejan, mostrando sus cuerpos enteros.

Sobre ellos sale las letras de Insomnia.

_Hora miageta sora _

El cielo azul resplandece sobre Black Order Academy

_ugokidashita yo_

Las nubes se mueven lentas frente al sol.

_Odoroku kimi mabushikute_

El camino es bañado por una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo

_Kinou tsuita_

Lavi con las manos en su cuello y Mei con sus brazos detrás caminan entre los pétalos.

_Uso_

Lenalee aparece de lado de Lavi

_mo yurusou kana_

Kanda de lado de Meilin con sus manos en sus bolsillos

_Kisa no Hikari_

Allen de lado de Lenalee

_kirei dakara _

Y Megumi con sus manos entrelazadas enfrente, de lado de Kanda

_Kimi no waraigoe_

Lavi se quita su bandana su cabello cae hacia abajo mientras sonríe.

_itsudatte _

Allen sentado con un brazo sobre su rodilla, su cabello se mueve

_daiji da yo_

Kanda apoyado en una pared, con los ojos cerrados, de igual manera su cabello se mueve.

_Yuuki kureru kara sa _

Lenalee, Mei y Megumi sentadas en una cama amplia, abrazando una almohada celeste, rosada y lila respectivamente

_uso janai_

Las tres sonríen tiernamente, a al vez que saltan en la cama y lanzan las almohadas al aire

_It's a _

Megumi con platos en ambas manos sirviendolos en Yan-Yan

_View_

Lenalee en con un centro comercial con varias bolsas

_Really_

Meilin sentada con un delantal en el suelo, en una de sus manos un micrófono y la otra cerca de sus labios.

_Your voice whenever_

Varias pantallas mostrando el mismo concierto de Lavi

_(It makes me happy)_

_Sasaina koto mo_

Megumi dormida en una cama con varios libros a su alrededor, abrazando un pequeño oso blanco.

_Itoshiku hibiku yo_

Lenalee con un pequeño balón pegado a su pecho con sus brazos frente a una iglesia, con una expresión de confusión.

_Kimi no koe nara_

Meilin cantando frente al árbol de cerezos, sus manos entrelazadas

_You say whatever_

Allen, Kanda y Lavi giran sus rostros y sus cuerpos hacia atrás.

_(And it makes me love you)_

_Hamidasu kokoro_

Lenalee tira el balón hacia el cielo, sonriente.

_Osaerenakute_

Megumi se despierta de golpe y cae de la cama.

_Hashiri dashita yo_

Meilin gira y corre hacia Lavi, lanzándose hacia él, con los brazos a su cuello.

_I can forever_

Mei pronuncia las mismas palabras.

La imagen se aleja, es un salón de clase y ella al frente, tiene un micrófono en sus manos. Lavi sentado en la mesa del profesor, con una guitarra.

Kanda sentado en una silla con su espada en mano, Lenalee también sentada sujetándose sus anteojos.

Megumi con un uniforme diferente cerca de una ventana del asiento de Kanda, apoyada en el borde.

Finalmente la puerta se desliza por donde entra Allen corriendo y cae.

Capitulo IV- Malentendidos II parte

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Waaaa! ¡Mira Yuu-niichan! ¡Allí están vendiendo helados! ¡Se ven muy deliciosos!- Meilin arrastraba del brazo a Kanda hacia la carretilla de helados. Y es que en pleno verano unos helados no les vendrían mal. Por lo menos a Mei ya que Kanda odiaba los dulces, a diferencia de Meilin que les encantaban.

-Tch. No corras que no se van a acabar- le dijo ya que al parecer ellos no eran los únicos que habían planeado salir en aquel sábado soleado.

El sol y el calor invadían las calles de Tokyo, y como era verano las personas estaban vestidas de acuerdo al clima.

Meilin llevaba una simple blusa verde limón, con un escote pronunciado que dejaba ver una top blanca, una falda blanca hasta la mitad de su muslo y sandalias bajas y cómodas.

Kanda llevaba una camisa roja, pantalón jean con una cadena en uno de los bolsillos y zapatos negros.

-Pero entonces la fila se hará mas larga- insistió halándolo con mas fuerza, Kanda no podía hacer nada mas que dejarse llevar por ella. Se lo tenia merecido, después de todo. Meilin hizo fila, esperando a que los niños terminen de pedir sus mantecados a un señor ya mayor.

-¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a la linda señorita?- pregunto amable el señor.

-Etto… todos se ven deliciosos ¿Cuál crees que debería pedir?- se dirigió a Kanda.

-Y yo que voy a saber, eres tu la que quería el helado.

-Amargado- dijo cortante, resaltando una vena en la sien de Kanda- Mmm entonces… déme uno de fresa.

-Ok- Mei recibió el helado y Kanda pago por él. Mei volvió a agarrarse de su brazo por simple naturaleza.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Por hoy te dejare dirigir- dijo mientras caminaba, sin inmutarse o molestarse por el agarre de su hermana. Al parecer Kanda, no iba a soltar a su hermanita tan fácilmente. Mientras mas cerca estuviera de él, mejor era.

-¡Bien! ¡Vayamos al parque, a darle de comer a los pececitos!- grito eufórica, una gota enorme salio en la cabeza de Kanda, y al quedo viendo con una de cara de:"estas hablando en serio"

Meilin lo noto y le dijo:

-Es que no puedo entrar con un helado al cine…

-Uff…-suspiro, nunca se dejaría de sorprender de las ocurrencias de su hermanita- Esta bien.

-¡Hm!- se aferro más a su brazo, siguió saboreando su helado y se dirigieron al parque. Varias personas se los quedaban viendo a la pareja de hermano, los chicos específicamente babeaban por Mei y miraban con odio a Kanda, las chicas de igual manera pero viceversa. Suspirando cosas como "Que linda chica" "Que guapo" "Grrrr la detesto!" "Que demonios le sucede a ese idiota ¡¿Cómo puede estar con ella?" y otras cosas que se pueden imaginar.

Pero, singularmente, un chico entre el gentío; vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla una camisa azul con el logo de "D&G" en plateado en el centro, una bufanda para el verano a juego, zapatos negros y una gafas negras, los observaba cautelosamente a Kanda y Mei.

-_Vuelvo a repetirme… ¡¿Por qué demonios los estoy siguiendo?_

(_FLASHBACK)_

-¡Maldición, no encuentro mi bandana!- se quejaba Lavi, revolviendo entre sus cosas tirando ropa al aire para encontrar su preciada bandana. Ya tenia toda su ropa puesta encima, solo le faltaba su bandana porque en ese calor si que la necesitaba. Su búsqueda se vio interrumpida con el sonido de su celular- ¿Hola?

-¡¿QUE TE TIENE RETRASADO?- del otro lado la voz irritada, molesta y enojada del abuelo de Lavi atravesó los tímpanos del joven idol, que casi se los rompía.

-Kgh… viejo Panda, me acabas de dejar sordo- dijo mientras tenia tapado un oído en señal de dolor- Además, no encuentro mi bandana- siguió hablando mientras seguía buscando.

-No me importa si encuentras ese bendito trozo de tela ¡solo ven ahora!- volvió a exclamar, y cerro el teléfono. Lavi también cerró la llamada y libero un suspiro de frustración, se rasco su cabeza.

-Que se puede hacer- tomo sus llaves, y mientras cerraba su apartamento, la puerta de a lado se abrió, Kanda salio de esta seguido por Meilin. Las mejillas de Lavi se enrojecieron a verla a Meilin en ropa casual, ropa que acentuaba sus atributos al parecer. Salio de su burbuja al ver que la chica tomaba del brazo a Kanda y tomaban el pasillo a la salida del edificio.

-¡Yo digo que primero vayamos al centro!- alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Meilin.

-Ha- respondió simplemente Kanda. Lavi quien no se había movido de su lugar, ya que estaba analizando la situación frente a sus ojos. Llegando a la única conclusión que su cerebro pudo pensar.

Una cita.

-N-No puede ser…¡¿cita?- corrió rápido al interior de su departamento, salio rápidamente y lo cerro. Volvió a correr hasta alcanzarlos en la calle. Desde un poste oculto los veía- Esto tengo que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos- dijo finalmente colocándose unas gafas y sacando una lupa de quien sabe donde, emprendiendo con su… ¿espionaje?

(_FIN FLASHBACK)_

-Algo así fue…- estaba colgado de una rama, viendo a Mei y Yuu en un puente que cruzaba por un lago a través de unos binoculares- _Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo…_ _lo que no entiendo es…_-enfoco la vista solamente en Mei lanzándole migajas de pan a los peces- ¿Por qué?

Lavi seguía fijándose en cada gesto de la muchacha, su mirada cada vez que pestañeaba, su cabello acariciado al son el viento, su sonrisa junto con el rubor de sus mejillas. Lavi ya se había quitado los binoculares de los ojos, y para él era como si la tuviera en frente. Como si del árbol se hubiera ido hasta su lado. Una sensación calida lleno su pecho, la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Parpadeo reaccionando. Llevo su mano a su mejilla sintiendo el ardor en ellas, se golpeo fuertemente.

-Debo dejar de despabilarme a cada rato… ¡es mas debería dejar de perseguirlos!- irónicamente mientras decía eso se colocaba los binoculares de nuevo. Al ver a través de ellos, se dio cuenta que Yuu y Mei daban la vuelta, al dar el giro Mei se tropezó con su propio pie- ¡Meilin! –Lavi se bajo del árbol y corrió hacia ella, pero antes de siquiera llegar a ella, Kanda la había atrapado entre sus brazos lo que lo detuvo.

-Tonta… mira donde pisas- alcanzo a escucharle a Kanda, que la arrimaba a su cuerpo.

-Gomen, es que estoy emocionada…- dijo mientras elevaba la mirada, se acerco a su rostro y le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de Lavi se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo como que si un balde agua fría le cayera encima- Gracias… - las mejillas de Kanda se encendieron. Le pego en la frente con su dedo índice- ¡Itai!

-Baka… vamos o sino esa película que tanto quieres ver se llenara- le dijo mientras la halaba de la mano.

-¡Hm!- se dejo llevar. Regresando con nuestra estrella idol, bueno para variar se quedo estático en su lugar; o más bien incrédulo. Al parecer aquella muestra de afecto por parte de la muchacha fue más que una prueba suficiente para comprobar su "teoría".

La posibilidad de que Meilin y Kanda de verdad fueran novios.

-_100% correcta_-pensó. Libero un sonoro suspiro. Sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, después de unos segundos dejo de hacerlo. Lo saco y noto todas las llamadas perdidas de su abuelo- Uff la que me tengo que chantar…- volvió a guardar el celular, y se dirigió al metro

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lenalee casualmente también se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, se dirigía al cine a reunirse con sus amigas para ver el estreno de "Eclipse", después de ver las dos películas anteriores sentía una rara fascinación por los vampiros. Ya llegando al cine pudo darse cuenta que sus amigas Hiroko, Miki, y Sumomo otros locas fans de la saga de Stephanie Meyer, por suerte a Lenalee no se le había pegado la locura de sus amigas. Una vez a lado de sus amigas pudo escuchar el tema de conversación que las tenia tan fascinadas.

-¡Pero es una suerte de lo podamos tener en nuestra academia!- grito con emoción Miki, de cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y de ojos negros. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados, una blusa de tiritas que decía "Me & Edward", en sus caderas llevaba amarrada un abrigo rosa claro y unos converse negros.

-Aun asi, se nos va a ser difícil acercarnos a él, las de último año siempre lo andan rodeando- esta vez fue Sumomo, cabello negro en una coleta alta y ojos aguamarina, su ropa era unos pescadores ligeramente holgados de cuadritos, un bluson verde militar y sandalias bajas a juego.

-¿Se puede saber de quien están hablando? – pregunto Lenalee con una ceja alzada, la peliverde vestía con una falda jean, una camisa turquesa con una torera negra que solo cubría sus hombros, y botas de plataforma bajo hasta un poco mas arriba del tobillo.

-Le-Lenalee-chan- tartamudeo la última del cuarteto, Hiroko de extraño cabello naranja (como el de Ichigo xD), ojos café claro, traía encima una camisa blanca larga con diseños en negro y gris, un pantalón azul marino y zapatos con un estilo de jean.

-Miki-chan, Momo-chan ¿se puede saber de que estaban hablando?

-Ah, Lenalee-chan, no me digas que aun siendo hermana del director no sepas de lo que estamos hablando- recrimino animadamente Miki.

-¿Are?

-Lenalee-chan- Lenalee miro a Hiroko- Lo que Miki-chan y Momo-chan estaban comentando era sobre…

-¡LAVI BOOKMAN!- gritaron ambas con emoción y estrellitas en los ojos, tomándose las manos y mirándose.

-¡El autor de esas canciones tan hermosas camina por los mismos pasillos que nosotras!

-¡Además de que es muy guapo y varonil!- y otras cosas empezaron a gritar sobre Lavi. Lenalee y Hiroko solo las pudieron ver con los ojos en punto y raya y una gota en la sien.

-Lo que ustedes digan… no es que no me haya percatado de su presencia; simplemente creo que no le ha de gustar estar siempre rodeado de fans que quieran hacerle quien sabe que, eso creo a menos que me equivoque- mientras hablaba Lenalee se acerco a la taquilla y compraba su boleto. Ahora el cuarteto de amigas se dirigía al bar a comprar snacks.

-Puede que tengas razón Lenalee-chan, pero por lo menos quiero que me firme algunas cosas y varias fotos de recuerdo- se expreso Sumomo.

-Es verdad, después de todo es su ultimo año- acolito Miki.

-A-ahora que lo recuerdo… Lavi tiene 18 años…- comento Hiroko con un dedo en el mentón.

-Solo les deseo suerte para que consigan su meta- Lenalee observaba el menú.

-Lenalee-chan nos adelantaremos a hacer fila, pide lo que quieras- Miki, Hiroko y Sumomo se dirigieron a l fila que se encontraba larga.

-Ok- Lenalee se volvió al menú, ya decidida a comprar una pequeña funda de canguil y una botella de agua, se dirigió a la caja, donde un chico que llenaba la maquina de canguil le daba la espada- ¿Disculpe? Quisiera hacer mi orden

-Hai, en un momento la atiendo- le respondió.

-_Esa voz…_-pensó ella reconociendo la voz. El chico giro para darle frente.

-¿En que puedo…- sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la persona que estaba en frente- servirla?

-Tu…- sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver le rostro del muchacho- eres ese chico…

-Yo…- musito Allen- creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien mas- fue lo único que pudo decir- ¿Podría decirme su orden?

-No estoy equivocada tu eres el chico del colegio que me ayudo la otra vez… Quería hacerte una pregunta desde ese día ¿Cómo es que…?

-Srta. le sigo insistiendo, me esta confundiendo con alguien mas ¿su orden?

-¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Se que tu eres ese chico!- reclamo Lenalee levemente molesta y extrañamente dolida de que ese chico el mintiera. Allen noto la molestia de la chica y la mirada que le enviaba, Allen solo suspiro.

-En este momento estoy trabajando… no puedo responder lo que quieres- le respondió con una sonrisa amable- será para otro, igual estudiamos en el mismo instituto.

-Entonces solo un pregunta que no te llevara tiempo… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah… _después de todo no recuerda…_ me llamo…- iba a responderle cuando alguien mas lo hizo por él.

-¡Allen-chan!- los dos escucharon la voz alegre y de una chica, giraron y vieron a Meilin acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, moviendo su brazo de un lado al otro. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Allen, mientras que Lenalee al verla solo desvió el rostro; cosa que noto Allen.

-Allen-kun… entonces estoy satisfecha… ya no tendré que recordarte como "ese chico"- sin más que decir fue donde sus amigas que también la estaban llamando para que entrara. Allen la siguió con la mirada, los recuerdos de su infancia invadieron su mente al verla a Lenalee irse, recuerdos que lo ponían en cierta manera feliz, pero también eran como una maldición.

-¡Yuju! ¡Allen-chan!- Meilin agitaba su mano frente a el- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – lo llamaba Meilin, pero no resultaba- Taku…- llevo sus manos a sus caderas- Supongo que no hay de otra… Yuu-niichan- Mei se hizo a un lado, mientras Kanda avanzaba tronándose los dedos.

-¡Despierta Moyashi!- le grito mientras le estampaba su puño en toda la carota.

-¡GACK!- Allen cayo al suelo, pero al instante se paro con la marca del puño de Kanda en el centro de su rostro- ¡¿ QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE BAKANDA? – Kanda seguía sonriendo mientras se lustraba su mano y la restregaba contra su camisa.

-¿Qué clase de servicio ofrecen aquí? Deberían cambiar el personal ahora, porque este ultimo es un retardado completo- ataco Kanda mirándolo desafiante a Allen, Meilin por otra parte estaba decidiendo que comprar.

-Y yo creo que en cada lugar recóndito de este planeta, debería poner un letrero donde no permitan la entrada a imbéciles con cara de afeminados. Mas claro una foto tuya con una equis encima…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Teme… es tu cerebro retardado el que no puede procesar una simple orden y prefiere pensar en la inmortalidad de las habas.

-¡Inmortalidad de las habas! Kanda déjame decirte que desgraciadamente tu nivel de estupidez ha subido, a este paso será muy difícil controlarlo.

-El burro hablando de orejas…

-¡Ya me decidí!- grito Meilin empujando a Kanda con su brazo- Dame un canguil extra grande, con una Coca-Cola sin hielo también extra grande, dos Snickers, goma de mascar de fresa, y para Yuu-niichan agua mineral- mientras hablaba Allen registraba todo en la caja registradora.

-Hai, hai- decía el- Son $13,55 – Mei se dispuso a sacar su billetera y el dinero, sin embargo Kanda se le adelanto- ¿Yuu-niichan?

-Tch, ya te dije que yo pagaba…

-¡Pero yo!

-Apurate Moyashi y toma el dinero…- Allen lo tomo y mientras buscaba el cambio para darle, mientras lo buscaba les dijo:

-No se si sea mi imaginación, y si no lo es entonces ustedes no se han dado cuenta…- le dio el cambio a Kanda y los miro a los ojos a ambos.

-¿De que hablas, Allen-chan?

-Ustedes dos actúan como si fueran novios… Eres un pedófilo Bakanda…- sus ojos vieron hacia un lado en forma de triangulo y blancos y con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO BAKA MOYASHI?- lo agarro del cuello mientras Meilin bajaba la mirada con la cara sonrojada.

-Vamos Sr. Pedófilo la función esta por comenzar- apoyo su codo en el mesón y su rostro en la mano, haciéndole las mímicas de irse- te recomiendo que te vayas…

-Tch ¡Vámonos!- como no tenían necesidad de hacer fila Kanda solo el dio el ticket al joven de allí, seguido por Mei, quien con una leve agitación de su mano se despidió de Allen, este sonrío y le devolvió el gesto.

-Taku Bakanda… no puedo culparlo, esa es su forma de demostrarle lo importante que es ella para él.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡AH! ¡Que calor!- se quejo Lavi sentado en el metro- _Cargar esto encima me hace dar mas calor de lo normal... pero que se puede hacer, si me descubren me retrasare mas de lo que ya estoy…_

-Siguiente parada Villas Yukue- avisaba por el alto parlante el conductor

-Por fin mi destino- dijo mientras se paraba, el metro paro dejando que gente entrara y saliera al mismo tiempo, esquivando para no tropezar con ella, logro salir , pero justamente alguien lo empujo de la espalda llevándose consigo a alguien- ¡Cuidado! –advirtió mientras agarraba la persona frente a él, haciéndosele fácil porque era de complexión pequeña. Una vez fuera y que el metro se haya ido, Lavi se fijo en la persona en sus brazos.

-Gra-gracias…- dijo la chica en sus brazos mientras se acomodaba los lentes para vero mejor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mientras la soltaba, cargo los libros que por poco se les cae y acomodo sus trenzas detrás de sus hombros.

-Hm, gracias y disculpa por haberte…- se disculpo viéndolo a la cara, viendo esas facciones que se les hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Tranquila no fue tu culpa después de todo… entonces, nos vemos- se despido haciendo el gesto con la mano y llevándose sus manos a su nuca, procediendo a salir de la estación.

-¡AH!- grito Megumi mientras lo señalaba con el dedo- ¡Tú eres…! –esas palabras lo pusieron en alerta a Lavi- ¡La-mmmm!- ates de que dijera su nombre se acerco y le tapo la boca, mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¿Puedes quedarte callada?- le pregunto a lo que ella solo asentía, Lavi la soltó- ¿En serio? Ni con esto puede pasar desapercibido.

-Bueno si, si es que solo te vieran de lejos.

-En realidad creo que eres una chica muy perceptiva… Dime que quieres que haga para que no andes gritando que estoy aquí…

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Megumi.

-Autógrafo, foto vamos dímelo, solo no te demores- le dijo aburrido.

-No seas fanfarrón- le replica molesta- ¡Si me gusta tu música, pero no todo gira alrededor tuyo! –Lavi se quedo frío ante su respuesta- Además no planeaba decir nada- giro para retirarse.

-¡Espera!- ella se detuvo y ladeo un poco su rostro- Am, lo siento. Bueno es que estoy acostumbrado a esto, siempre que me cruzo con alguna fan tengo que… podría decirse sobornarla para queme deje en paz.

-Pues el soborno no funciono conmigo.

-Si me di cuenta, y bueno me disculpo por mi actitud- se paso la mano por su cabello.

-Esta bien, puedo imaginarme que es sentirse acosado.

-Gracias…

-Entonces, me retiro.

-Ha- Megumi volvió a girar el rostro continuando con su camino. Lavi solo la vio irse, libero un suspiro y también se dirigió a su destino- _Creo que personas como ella se están multiplicando…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi se encontraba frente a un enorme portón de la mansión, sin siquiera tocar el timbre, fue a buscar la puerta trasera que estaba conectada la cocina. Paso por el jardín en donde podía distinguir un delicioso olor a comida. Avanzo más y entro a la cocina , donde el chef y sus ayudantes estaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Rápido Lavi-sama no tarda en llegar! ¡Ese cerdo tiene que estar listo!

-¡Yo Louis!- el chef gordo con bigotes encorvados giro saludándolo:

-Buenas tardes Lavi-sama, se lo ve bien como- Louis se congelo al ver la risa divertida de Lavi mientras se sentaba en el mesón y comía una manzana. Una ventisca helada envolvió a todos en la cocina.

-La comida se ve muy buena, en este momento voy a hablar con el viejo Panda, todavía tienen tiempo para terminarla- termino de comer su manzana y boto el residuo en un tacho de lado- Es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo

-Lo mismo va para nosotros Lavi-sama.

Lavi salió de la cocina, paso por la enorme y lujosa sala y atravesó la puerta que lo llevaba a la oficina de su abuelo. Tomo la perilla de la puerta y abrió la puerta, dentro de la habitación varios libreros cubrían todas las paredes excepto por los enormes ventanales con cortinas transparentes, el suelo alfombrado y muebles colocados en el centro y al fondo un escritorio lleno de papeles y el manager de Lavi sentado en un sillón bastante, que al ver a su nieto allí…

-Me disculpa, ahora acaba de llegar mi nieto…-le hablaron- hai, yo volveré a llamarlo cuando termine con esto. Gracias pase buenas tardes- El viejo cerro el teléfono, Lavi se acerco y se tiro en uno de los sillones.

-Y dime viejo ¿para qué me querí- el anciano Bookman le azoto un golpe en la cabeza- ¡ITE! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?

-¡NADA DE QUE DEMONIOS! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTUVISTE HACIENDO QUE DEMORASTE MAS DE UNA HORA?

-_Problemático…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Ne, ne Lena-chan

-¿Hm?

-¿Quién era ese chico?- pregunto Miki inclinando el rostro.

-¿Qué chico?

-No te hagas… ese chico del cine el que trabajaba allí.

-Ahhh… Mmmm no lo se

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Bueno, lo vi en…-Lenalee se detuvo a pensar-_ no puedo decir en el colegio, ya que mi hermano no permite que los estudiantes trabajen…_

-¿En donde lo viste?- Sumomo le pregunto con apuro.

-Lo vi de regreso a casa, vive cerca- se escuso rápido Lenalee- me ayudo con un pequeño incidente y nunca supe de su nombre.

-Ohhh- exclamaron Hiroko y Miki.

-¿Por qué el súbito interés?- Lenalee y sus amigas bajaron por las escaleras y estaban esperando a próximo tren, una vez a dentro Sumomo le respondió:

-Es porque Lena-chan nunca antes se había interesado en un chico.

-Es verdad, desde que "el" se fue, empezaste a rechazar la propuestas de los chicos, hasta incluso de sempais- acoto Miki.

-L-Lena-chan y-ya no quería saber mas de chicos… -dijo Hiroko.

-Tienen razón, y los chicos siguen sin llamarme la atención porque todos son iguales que él… pero eso no me quita lo modales que debo tener para con alguien que me ayudo, no importa que haya sido un chico.

-Fiuuu Lena-chan a veces eres muy estricta- hablo Miki con escalofríos en el cuerpo y los ojos blancos.

-Yo no lo creo así –murmuro Hiroko, Lenalee le sonrió.

-Arigatou, Hiroko-chan.

-Mou no seas así Lenalee, sabes que somos tus amigas y te apoyamos en todo, solo queremos que seas feliz- Sumomo la abraza.

-Lo bueno de que rechaces a los chicos es que no serás el blanco de Aiko- Miki coloco su mano en su hombro- Aun así me da pena esa chica Meilin…

-Tienes razón, esa chica ni siquiera se junta con los de nuestra clase, siempre está sola ¿me pregunto por que será?

-P-pero aun así Kanda-san, no se inmuta con las bromas de Hanazawa-san…

-Puede que tengas razón Hiro-chan, pero tampoco sabemos si eso la destroza por dentro…

-No lo hace…-hablo finalmente Lenalee.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Lena-chii?- pregunto la pelicafe.

-No lo hace, porque Meilin-san es una…una… chica que no…

-¿Que no qué? ¿Y por qué estas tartamudeando?

-Le-Lena-chan…

-Meilin-san es una chica que no se rinde tan fácilmente- aseguro firmemente apretando sus puños- Con tan solo verla- recuerda cuando ambas se cruzaron por el pasillo- estoy segura de aun sigue siendo así…- dijo finalmente bajándose del tren con sus amigas y emprendiendo camino a sus respectivas casas.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Arigatou Yuu-niichan! ¡En serio la pase increíble!- exclamo feliz Meilin, mientras le daba un abrazo a Yuu en frente del condominio.

-Entonces tus gestos cariñosos también bajaran a partir de mañana- dijo con voz ronca Kanda, sin responder el brazo pero dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Mei.

-Hm- enterró su rostro en el pecho de él- Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar- lo abrazo mas fuertemente.

-¡B-B-Baka! – escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Kanda.

-Tehehe

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos cuando ambos escucharon un carraspeo. Los hermanos se separaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona que estaba detrás de ellos. Al ver de quien se trataba Kanda solo entrecerró la mirada; pero Meilin, no sabia que cara poner al verlo allí en frente de ella. Ya que Lavi tenia una cara fría y seria.

-Disculpen que interrumpa, pero están en medo camino- Kanda cambio su mirada y su humor al escuchar lo que le habían dicho, se coloco en frente de Mei, esta tomo el brazo de Kanda con su mano.

-El portón es lo suficientemente como para que un gran idiota como tu entre- ataco Kanda con la voz retadora.

-¡Espera Yuu-!

-Yo creo que la casera debería hacerlo mas grande, ya que un GRAN idiota como tú obstruye el camino, demasiado debería decir y no puedo pasar… y no quiero que la idiotez se me pase al cruzarme contigo –Lavi afilo su único ojo y dio un paso a frente.

-¿Cómo puede pasarse cuando tú mismo la portas?- Kanda se soltó de la mano de Mei y también avanzo encarándolo a Lavi.

-¡Esperen ustedes dos! –exclamo Meilin a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder.

-¡No te metas en esto!- le advirtió Kanda sin siquiera verla. Meilin se quedo paralizada y Lavi no tenia intenciones de decir algo en defensa- Entra a casa Meilin –le ordeno.

-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear por tonterías! –respondió molesta la pelimorada.

-Oye –le dijo Lavi a Mei también sin verla- Hazlo que te dijo – cubrió su mano con la otra y empezó a tronarse los dedos- La cosa se va a poner muy fea para que una niña como tu lo presencie.

-¡¿Niña?- repitió esta vez enfada Meilin apretando sus puños y con las mejillas rojas de la furia. Pero antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, Kanda asesto un golpe en la cara de Lavi, el golpe basto para que automáticamente Mei quedara estancada en su lugar al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían completamente. Lavi retrocedió unos pasos por el golpe, escupió el hilillo de sangre que quería salir, Kanda quería golpearlo de nuevo; sin embargo Lavi coloco su antebrazo de forma que el golpe se detuvo y el arremetió contra Kanda.

-¡Imbecil engreído!- gritaba Kanda volviendo a lanzarle otro puño que cayo en la nariz de Lavi.

-¡Estupido antisocial afeminado!- grito el pelirrojo golpeando el mentón de Yuu, este agarro su brazo y pateo su estomago provocando que Lavi cayera unos metros atrás- ¡Gah!

Lavi abrazo su estomago por un momento, momento que aprovecho Kanda para acercársele, ponérsele encima y seguirlo golpeando en la cara.

-¡¿Quién te crees tu para venir y meterte en nuestras vidas? ¡¿No te airees solo porque eres un idiota famoso que hace lo que la maldita gana le da?

-¡¿Tu que sabes de mi? –reclamo sacando fuerzas e invirtiendo las posiciones, con esta posición le devolvía los golpes- ¡No sabes ni la centésima parte de mi vida! ¡No eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer o que no debo hacer!

-¡YA DENTENGANSE!- ambos escucharon el grito agudo de Meilin. Lavi sentía como lo tomaban de los brazos y lo halaban hacia atrás, forzándolo a levantarse. Kanda se iba a levantar aprovechando que lo tenían sujeto para seguirlo golpeando, pero una pequeña figura lo abrazo por atrás deteniéndolo.

-¡Detente Kanda-san!- pidió Megumi que lo tenia agarrado fuertemente desde atrás.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- esta vez lo dijo Allen quien era el que sostenía a Lavi. El pelirrojo y el peliazul respiraban agitadamente, notándose con el movimiento de sus pechos. Sus ropas sucias y manchadas de sangre, suya o del otro; sus rostros con hilillos de sangre y moretones muy notorios, labios rotos y ojos semi-cerrados.

-¿Q-Que les sucede…?- hablo con voz baja Mei que tenia la cabeza gacha, temblores se apreciaban en su cuerpo- Pelearse y llegar hasta el punto de matarse a golpes solo porque el uno no pudo pasar y el otro no pudo hacerse a un lado… ¡¿Qué rayos tienen en la cabeza?- levanto la cabeza y lagrimas gruesas caían en su rostro.

Nadie decía nada. Allen y Megumi no sabia que decirle a su amiga o los dos chicos que causaron las lagrimas de Meilin. Y los causantes de todo esto tampoco sabían qué decir y mucho menos mirarle a los ojos de la pelimorada.

-Ambos son unos idiotas- alcanzo a decir con su voz que quería entrecortarse por aguatarse a llorar amargamente ese momento- ¡GRANDES IDIOTAS! – libero al fin Mei y entro corriendo a la casa.

-¡Neesan! – Megumi quiso ir atrás de ella.

-Megumi yo iré tras ella… cura la heridas de estos idiotas…- Allen soltó a Lavi.

-Hmp no necesito que me curen…- espeto pasando de Kanda y Megumi quienes estaban aun en el suelo con la pelinegra todavía abrazando a Kanda. Fijo su vista en los brazos de la chica y después en ella, recordándola- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que también viveras aquí?

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo- contesto serena- No seas orgulloso y deja que te cure tus heridas

-No lo necesito, y puedo hacerlo por mi mismo- les dio la espalda- Mejor atiende a ese tipo… dudo mucho que su novia este dispuesta a curarlo- sin mas entro en el edificio.

-¿Novia?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tch

-_Novia…-_pensó Megumi seriamente- _¿No será que…?_

-Oye ¿planeas quedarte asi toda la noche?- comento Kanda con la mirada aburrida.

-¿Eh?- Megumi se fijo en sus brazos que seguían alrededor de la cintura del mayor, se sonrojo hasta mas no poder y su cabello se levanto como los pelos de un gato cuando se pone nervioso, lo soltó rápidamente y oculto sus manos entre sus piernas- ¡Ahh! ¡Gomenasai, Kanda-san!

Kanda no respondió, y se levanto por si mismo.

-Kanda-san déjame curarte tus heridas, Mei-neesan siempre lo ha hecho así que puede que no sea tan buena como ella- le dijo tomándolo de un brazo con una mejilla sonrojada. Kanda solo la vio de reojo y suspiro de manera que su cerquillo se movió.

-No queda otra, ella de seguro en vez de curarme me lastimaría más- también entro al edificio con una contenta Megumi siguiéndolo.

-¡Hm! ¡Megumi se esforzara!- asi ambos entraron en el apartamento de la pelinegra.

Por otra parte, Allen estaba con Mei en su apartamento.

Lavi tomando un baño retirando la sangre y mugre de su cuerpo.

Y finalmente Lenalee en su cama, cayendo dormida con la imagen de Allen en su cabeza.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lenalee y Allen por fin hablan cara a cara dando paso a que una amistad se empieza a formar entre ambos, y sentimientos que ninguno de los dos imagino volver a sentir. Megumi se enfrenta a un gran obstáculo por el cual se ha preparado todo este tiempo que no le impedirá cumplir su meta. Kanda busca la manera de que su hermana lo perdone ya que su indiferencia lo esta matando, y literalmente. Lavi no sabe que hacer sin embargo, Mei lo ayudara a su manera. ¿Cómo? Pues en la forma en la que ella se desahoga de sus penas.

Próximo capítulo: _El diario del gato_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

YO MINNA-SAN! Etto ha pasado mucho desde que actualize insomnia jajaja el colegio me tenia loca y en mis vacaciones trate de disfrutarlas y escribir al mismo tiempo y bueno no me quejo como me quedo ^^ ademas hice el op por mi misma! ;9 espero que les guste tanto el op como el cap de hoy… que como podrán ver las cosas entre los chicos se pondrán tensas a partir de ahora ya que no solo tienen que lidiar con el problema del colegio sino con otros problemitas que los tendrán muy ocupado jajaja tratare de que este fic siempre les este gustando.

El op es la canción Shine of voice de Dream de la serie Ichigo 100%

Bueno creo ke esas son las aclaraciones hasta ahora… ah y creo ke no lo he hecho pero mis mas grandes agradecimientos a:

Lavi-usagi-chan jajaja siempre me eres fiel hontoni Arigatou

Taxyta bienvenida ^^

Lirio-chan gracias por apoyarme y kiero mas lavixoc en tu fic!

Sempai que siempre con su poco tiempo lee mis fics y ke se lo ha extrañado millón por aca a los seguidores de su fic

Megumi-chan! Mi linda imotou siempre estas conmigo tqm!

Sol angel dpl ke estamos en el mismo país y casi iba a su misma universidad jajaja espero que nos podamos conocer en persona algún dia cuando entre a la u!

Miranda Kliese que de cap en cap se aparece y ya te puse AllenxLena y tb va a ver en el sgte ;)

Suki4love tb bienvenida espero que te guste pero no te vi por el 3 jejeje espero ke no le hayas pedido interés

Kaoru-Itachi4ever puede ke tus inferencias estén en lo correcto pero van a pasar muchas cosas con todas las parejas en especial en esta

Usagi-sama te vi hasta el segundo jajaja ojala sigas leyendo

Moyashi-sama cuento contigo!

Espero siempre contar con uds!

Matta ne!


	4. El diario del gato

Capitulo V- El diario del gato

Kanda estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa de Megumi, la chica le había pedido que esperara y se pusiera cómodo mientras ella iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. En la espera, Yuu se las estaba ingeniando para que Mei lo perdonara. MUY raras veces ella se enojaba con él, pero esta vez fue hasta el extremo de hasta hacerla llorar.

-Tch aunque no es completamente mi culpa- dijo refiriéndose a Lavi.

-Perdón la tardanza- Megumi apareció con el botiquín entre sus manos, sentándose a un lado de Kanda, llevo dos dedos a su mejilla moreteada y con rasguños de donde salían hilillos de sangre mezclada con suciedad.

-Kgh

-¡Ah! Gomen ¿te dolió?- dijo retirando los dedos y nerviosa. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron de la pena. Kanda no respondió- Ano… Kanda-san ¿no te duelo otro lugar aparte de tu rostro?

-No- dijo moviendo el rostro y su brazo también, y Megumi se fijo en el jirón horizontal en su brazo, solo tuvo que hundir levemente su dedo allí para que Kanda soltara otra pequeña queja.

-No creas que puedes engañarme Kanda-san… Quítate la camisa… por favor-ordeno casi sin darse cuenta lo que le había pedido.

-¡¿Qué? –con esa respuesta Megumi volvió a sonrojarse, aunque le haya salido a la primera vez, repetírselo la hacia poner nerviosa.

-Q-que te… quites la…camisa por favor- repitió tratando de seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡¿Para que?

-¡Por que tu cuerpo también esta lastimado y necesito que lo hagas para poder curar tus heridas!- Megumi dejo sus nervios a un lado y le hablo haciéndolo entrar en razón- _¿Qué acaso no nota lo preocupada que estoy?_- se dijo a si misma, mas como si se lo dijera a el con suplica. Kanda no dijo nada y se quedaron ambos en silencio, mantenía sus ojos en el cuerpo de Megumi, buscando algo. Desvío los ojos mientras suspiraba y comenzó a sacarse su camisa, el lo hacia como si nada pero interiormente no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo en frente de Megumi.

La pobre pelinegra a diferencia de Kanda, no sabia como ocultar sus emociones, su pulso se acelero y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rojo que un tomate, cerro sus puños arrugando su ropa y bajo su rostro. Ella parecía un termómetro a punto de explotar. Cuando vio caer la camisa de Kanda al suelo…

-¡GYAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Ándate al baño y mójate el cuerpo con agua caliente mientras voy a ver algo!- en todo el griterío ella lo fue empujando hacia el baño.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Kanda con los ojos blancos de furia y una venita en su sien. Megumi lo empujo dentro y cerro con un portazo, y al estar descalzo se resbalo en la baldosa golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta- ¡AHH!

Al otro lado de la puerta, el corazón de Megumi latía velozmente, ella sentía como si había corrido una maratón de 5 km sin parar, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su respiración agitada; llevo sus manos justo donde estaba su corazón para así tratar de calmarlo un poco, pero la imagen de Kanda sin su camisa no ayudaba mucho. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces logrando calmar su corazón pero no desapareció el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Tengo que calmarme, este no es momento para andar con chiquilladas- se dijo, volvió a sala y tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios volviendo al baño. Al abrir la puerta su cuerpo se paralizo, Kanda había tomado la tuba del baño y se estaba mojando su cuerpo semi-desnudo con este. Su cabello suelto se pegaba a su espalda y a su costado, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, trago saliva a la par que Kanda se sentaba en un banquillo suspirando con relajación. Y de nuevo se puso pensar el peliazul… mas no sabía que hacer, paso sus dedos por sus hebras azuladas para ver si algo venia a su mente; pero nada.

Regreso a la realidad al sentir algo suave que a la vez le ardía en su cuerpo. Miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a un totalmente roja Megumi con un pequeño trozo de tela restregando un rasguño en su espalda, y por lo que pudo inferir tenia alcohol en este.

-U-um toda la tierra de las heridas ya salieron y-y el agua caliente relajo los golpes pensé que así seria mejor…- tartamudeo la chica aun con el rostro rojo.

-Si no te sientes cómoda haciéndolo ¿entonces por que te ofreciste?- la pregunta dejo muda a la chica, por un momento detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y cuando lo reanudó le dijo:

-No es eso… es solo que… Quería hacer algo por ti Kanda-san…

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras- dijo tajante.

-Es por eso, quería hacer algo por ti, sin que nadie me lo pidiera, quería hacerlo por mi voluntad… y siempre será así, Kanda-san- entrecerró los ojos un poco. Volvió a remojar el paño en alcohol y toma la tuba, suavemente paso el agua en su brazo y después lo limpiaba con el pañito. Repitió el mismo procedimiento en todo su cuerpo.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi limpio con su mano el espejo debido a que el vapor del baño lo empaño. Una vez claro, se fijo en cada herida de su rostro y moretón, movió su cabello hacia un lado, y una gota de agua de su húmedo cabello cayo por su frente pasando por su mejilla.

_(FLASHBACK)_

¡¿Qué rayos tienen en la cabeza?- levanto la cabeza y lagrimas gruesas caían en su rostro- -Ambos son unos idiotas- alcanzo a decir con su voz que quería entrecortarse por aguatarse a llorar amargamente ese momento- ¡GRANDES IDIOTAS! – libero al fin Mei y entro corriendo a la casa.

_(FIN FLASHBACK)_

-¿Con que idiota ha…? Me pregunto quién será el verdadero idiota aquí…- abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios, de este se cayó el alcohol y al agacharse para recogerlo y dolor agudo atravesó su estomago, irguiéndose un poco en el suelo observo el enorme moretón en el centro de su estomago. Se levanto como pudo, cubrió con banditas los rasguños después de haberlos limpiado apropiadamente.

Salió del baño con un rollo de vendas en la mano, abrió su armario donde había un espejo en la puerta, reflejando su estilizado y trabajado cuerpo cubierto solo por una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Al menos falta 2 semanas para esa sesión… ojala que desaparezca- y por muy extraño que sonara, Lavi tenía que cuidar de su cuerpo por la sesión de fotos para Gucci; así es, además de ser cantante también era modelo de vez en cuando- Si no soy hombre muerto…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!- grito Meilin, quien tenía su cara pegada a una almohada, estando boca abajo sobre su cama. Allen, por otra parte, se sentó en el filo de la cama mirándola a ella con la mirada más paciente que lo caracterizaba- ¡Nii-chan y Lavi-kun son unos tontos! ¡Tontos! ¡Tontos!

Allen coloco una mano en su hombro y le dijo suavemente:

-Cálmate ya Meilin, llorar ahora no cambiara el hecho de que esos dos se hayan golpeado…

-¡Ya lo se!- levanto su rostro húmedo por las lagrimas y lo miro- ¡Pero el hecho de que ambos sean unos idiotas no justifica que se hayan matado a golpes!

-¿Eh? Meilin que es lo que quie-

-¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si ni tu ni Megumi-chan llegaban en ese momento?- ahora se levanto completamente quedando arrodilla frente a Allen, mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus orbes- ¡Estoy segura que hubiera sido peor! ¡Y ninguno de ellos tendría esas insignificantes heridas! ¡Hubieran sido peor, y Megumi-chan ya no curaría las heridas de Yuu-niichan! ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA DETERNLOS!- grito deliberadamente, desahogándose internamente, ocultando su rostro encogido de dolor en el rostro de Allen.

-Meilin…- susurro sorprendido al escuchar la otra razón por la que Mei se sentía tan desesperada. Atino a abrazarla contra el, en son amistoso y consolador, y una mano en su cabeza pegándola mas a su pecho.

-Yo…Yo estaba allí… hip los vi hip discutir… pero hip… cuando Yuu-niichan hip-hip… arrojo el golpe… mi-mi cuerpo hip… mi cuerpo…- habla entrecortadamente por los hipos y sollozos- no respondió…- revelo dolorosamente, y su llanto subió de tono- tenia miedo… tenia miedo, Allen-chan- se aferro mas al cuerpo del segundo hombre con quien podía desahogarse, apretando con sus puños la ropa de Allen.

Allen solo pudo acariciar su cabeza cariñosamente. Las lagrimas de la pelimorada no paraban y el pequeño temblor en su cuerpo tampoco… aunque el ambiente se estaba calmando poco a poco…

-Gomen Allen-chan… hip… te moje con mis lagrimas…- susurro sin despegarse de él.

-Esta bien- respondió amablemente- puedes llorar todo lo que quieras…

-Gracias…- ahora su tono de voz fue mas bajo casi como si se estuviera quedado dormida- Pero… algo me tiene… preocupada- hablo mas lento.

-¿El que?

-¿Quién va a… curar… las heridas de… Lavi-kun?- la pregunta asombro al peliblanco… lo que le recordó algo.

-Mei… sabes quien es el ¿verdad?- los parpados de Meilin se iban cerrando poco a poco debido al cansancio y la conmoción…

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué…dices?- sus ojos solo podían ver un halo de la luz de la luna que iluminaba su habitación…- Lavi-kun es… el vecino- soltó sin mas y quedó profundamente dormida. Dejando a un preocupado y consternado Allen, quien solo pudo liberar un suspiro, mientras acomodaba a Meilin en su cama, arropándola por la noche fría de los primeros días de verano.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kanda cerraba detrás de si la puerta, avanzo hasta el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones del departamento. Pudo distinguir en la oscuridad el cabello blanco de Allen, quien estaba apoyado junto a la puerta de la habitación de Meilin, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Abrió un ojo comprobando que era el hermano de la chica. Deshizo su posición y camino hacia él. Deteniéndose a su lado, hombro con hombro.

-Se quedo dormida mientras lloraba…- informo, cosa que le causo un mal sabor en la boca a Yuu- Por suerte no paso "eso"…

-… ¿No esta lastimada?- pregunto mirando al suelo y apretando sus puños. Allen se acerco a la puerta, tomo la perilla y le dijo:

-Externamente no- y salio del apartamento de los Kanda. Paso su mano por su rostro cubierto de banditas y una grande en su mejilla, camino hasta la habitación estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta; pero, algo lo detuvo. Faltándole tan solo unos centímetros retiro su mano, dirigiéndose a su habitación, encerrándose en ella.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos saliera mucho de su habitación de no ser para la hora de la comida y también sin saber como, ya era lunes.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen iba caminando hacia el colegio con su ropa de verano, que consistía en una camisa blanca de botones y mangas cortas con una corbata roja, y el pantalón negro. Iba caminando entre alumnos de su mismo colegio, llegando a la entrada una pequeña corriente de aire trajo consigo un agradable aroma a ciruelos a sus fosas nasales. A lado del nombre de la Academia se encontraba Lenalee, moviendo sus ojos de un lado párale otro, buscando algo o a alguien. Sus movimientos, dejaban que su falda negra se moviera levemente, y el corbatín rojo también.

Allen detuvo su paso inconscientemente clavando su mirada plateada en la figura de la peliverde. Sintiendo como si regresaba en el tiempo, en sus recuerdos solo podía ver a dos niños sujetos de la mano caminando por calles destruidas rodeados de edificios caídos. Encima de ellos un cielo gris y sucio.

_Allen…_

-¡Allen-kun! ¡Allen-kun!- lo llamaba la voz de Lenalee, parada frente a él y ligeramente preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba- ¡Allen-kun!

-¡Ah! Ah… lo lamento Lenalee…san- dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza tratando de ocultar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

-Al fin regresas a la tierra, entonces… lo prometido es deuda- prácticamente no había casi nadie en las calles de Black Order, dio media vuelta y paso la entrada de la Academia, ladeo el rostro y lo miro a Allen divertida- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Eh? Falta poco para que las clases comiencen…

-Tehehe nadie dijo que seria en el instituto- cruzo sus brazos por su espalda- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?

Le tomaron solo unos minutos a Allen para reaccionar y seguirla a Lenalee.

-_Probablemente salga algo bueno de esto… _-pensó el muchacho. Sin saber que habían sido observados por cierta pelimorada parada en la entrada del Instituto.

-Allen-chan…-susurro Meilin viéndolo perderse junto con Lenalee en una esquina. Detrás de ella, Lavi estaba parado. Observándola. Mei sintió su mirada sobre ella, giro el rostro y sus ojos se mantuvieron tal y como estaban, pero su brillo era diferente. Lavi lo noto, sintiendo que las palabras que querían salir de su boca se atascaban en su garganta.

-Amm…- el mínimo sonido basto para que Mei entrara y dejara a Lavi allí. Apresuro los pasos, sus ojos ocultos en su pelo, sujeto en un par de trenzas bajas. Lavi libero un suspiro. No sabía por que la presencia de Mei lo incomodaba un poco, y por lo que pudo ver la de él a ella también.

-_No, tal vez no sea eso… no es su presencia lo que me incomoda…_- empezó a caminar hacia adentro y una vez dentro del edificio, las trenzas de ella fue lo ultimo que vio después deque tomara las escaleras para ir a su salón. Una vez mas la imagen de su rostro manchado de lagrimas asalto su mente- _Es esa escena que llega a mi cabeza cada vez que la veo…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Komui se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla detrás de este. Entrelazo sus dedos colocando su barbilla en sus manos, analizando a la chica que tenia que frente. Megumi se encontraba sentada con el uniforme de su actual colegio, consistente en una falda gris, camisa blanca y un chaleco gris encima de esta. Los mechones de su cabello recogidos por dos binchas plateadas en forma de corazón a cada lado de su sien.

-Hagamos las debidas presentaciones- ofrece Komui con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Hai, Mi nombre es Yoshioka Megumi, 16 años, vengo del colegio Saint Rose de señoritas.

-¿Con que Saint Rose?

-¡Hai!

-Mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué de un colegio prestigioso de señoritas decidiste venir para acá?

-¿Acaso esta dudando del prestigio del colegio, Director Komui?- pregunto astuta, levantando una ceja.

-No me malinterpretes, no creo que exista un prestigio del colegio; mas bien, los prestigiosos aquí con mis alumnos. Y ellos son los que forman esta Academia.

-Lo tomare como un no. La razón por la que quiero cambiarme acá, es muy simple. Quiero cumplir mis sueños aquí.

-Ohhh, interesante. ¿Te consideras lista para lo que vas a pasar en este colegio?- le tomo algo de tiempo a Megumi.

-Claro que si, cuando me propongo algo nada me es imposible- declaro mirando a los ojos al director. Komui levanto la comisura de sus labios, abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacando un envoltorio grande, colocándolo en el centro del escritorio y extendiéndolo hacia Megumi.

-Entonces… ¿comenzamos?

-¡Hm!- tomo el sobre y saco de este el examen de ingreso para Black Order Academy.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Waaaa que hermoso Aiko!- halagaba una rubia de ojos café, refiriéndose al collar de plata con un corazón de diamante como dije alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja ojos aguamarina de Aiko. Quien solo movía sus cabellos para que presumir mas su collar.

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo Ayumi- decía una pelinegra de ojos rojos.

-Lo he decidido…- esta vez hablo Aiko- hoy será el día en que definitivamente seduciré a Lavi.

-Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que el llego al colegio- volvió a hablar la pelinegra- Con todas las de ultimo año a su alrededor será difícil acércate- el dedo de Aiko se movió frente a la pelinegra de un lado a otro.

-Te equivocas mi estimada Sayuki, esas tontas no será un obstáculo para mi. Después de todo, sigo siendo la Reina de Black Order.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose llamo la atención de la pelirroja, sonrío con malicia al ver de quien se trataba. Su juguete había llegado.

-¡Ara! Mira quien ha llegado justo a tiempo ¡es la plebeya!- Meilin frunció el ceño.

-Tsk…_con los problemas que tengo ahora viene esta y me empeora el día…_ ¿Qué quieres esta vez Aiko? Y hazlo rápido que hoy no tengo ganas de aguantarte

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede plebeya? ¿Acaso no podemos hablar pacíficamente?

-Dejo de ser pacifico desde que me llamaste plebeya, si tu vida dependiese de hacer sarcasmo, te lo digo de una vez, morirás de hambre.

-Y ser ruda no es lo tuyo tampoco, está bien, seré piadosa contigo por hoy. Solo no te metas en mi camino, tienes la maldita manía de hacerlo siempre.

-Ahh ¿y tú crees que me satisface hacerlo?- pregunto con sarcasmo Meilin.

-Ten cuenta mi advertencia, esta vez mi presa es grande… ¿Quieres saber quién es?- le dijo en tono burlón e irónico.

-No me interesa a quien decidas lanzarte-

-Bookman Lavi

-¿Eh?- atino a decir sorprendida, pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Escuchaste bien, Bookman Lavi, el chico pelirrojo de ultimo año… ¿Qué casualmente es compañero de tu hermano?

-¿Por qué irías tras él? El no es lo que tu piensas…

-Te equivocas, plebeya inmunda. Lavi es todo lo que deseo en un chico. Fama, lujos, físico… dinero…- lo ultimo lo dijo lentamente en el oído de Meilin- Simplemente estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Si de verdad valoras tu vida, no te metas en esto. Sino hare de tu vida un infierno, tehehe- fue riéndose a su asiento donde la esperaba las otras chicas. Meilin se quedo en su lugar con los ojos abiertos, incrédula.

-_Dinero…lujos… ¿famoso?..._- recordó a Lavi en ese momento- _No se parece en nada al Lavi-kun que conozco…_

_(FLASHBACK)_

Creo que nuestra conversación esta vez fue un poco mas corta- comento Lavi acercándose a ella.

-¿Acaso estas feliz por eso?

-No estoy feliz, solo estoy inconforme.

-¿Inconforme? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… quería divertirme mucho mas con Meilin.

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Mei se tiro a la silla viendo al techo.

-_Si ese no es el que yo conozco… ¿Quién es en realidad?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen y Lenalee habían decidido quedarse en una cafetería para tomar algo refrescante, ya que, a pesar de ser todavía temprano había un calor insoportable. Ella pidió una copa de helado, mientras que Allen solo pidió un refresco de naranja. Ambos tenían su vista en su comida, esperando al que el otro comenzara a hablar. Allen empezó a pasar su mirada de su bebida a la chica sucesivamente.

-Amm… ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- se decidió a preguntar finalmente el muchacho peliblanco. Lenalee saco la cuchara de su boca, aliviada de que él fuera el primero en hablar.

-Um, bueno la verdad, hay algo que siempre me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza. Jejeje casi ni siquiera me ha dejado dormir.

-¿De qué se trata?- dejo su bebida a un lado, prestándole atención completamente a la peliverde.

-Bueno, es más bien un sentimiento nostálgico. En aquel momento cuando alcanzaste la hoja, sentirte cerca fue como si ya… etto… como si ya hubiese pasado. Ano… como me puedo explicar mejor, siento como si ya te hubiera conocido de antes- se rio- Es algo raro ¿no? Pero así lo siento.

-No pienso que sea raro, todos alguna vez sentimos eso después de no ver a una persona por mucho tiempo.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué ya nos conocíamos de antes?- la pregunta no lo tomo por sorpresa a Allen, pero tampoco tenía una respuesta para ella.

-_De hecho si la tengo… pero no quiero decirla…_ Amm, no es que nos conozcamos de antes pero puedo decirte que ya nos hemos cruzado varias veces por los pasillos del colegio- sonrío Allen tratando de ocultar el hecho de que le mintiera. Lenalee, por su parte solo entrecerró los ojos un poco- De paso estamos en el mismo curso solo que en diferentes salones.

-Con que… fue eso…- hablo como si estuviera decepcionada.

-Lamento no ser lo que tu esperabas Lenalee-san- se disculpo el peliblanco notando el ánimo de la chica, y sintiéndose culpable al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh! No tienes porque disculparte Allen-kun… ¡Veras! Tal vez pudo haber sido mi imaginación, si fue solo imaginación mía jajaja- el ambiente se volvió ligeramente incomodo para ambos. Allen vio su reloj de muñeca y noto que todavía tenían tiempo para poder regresar a clases sin que ser notados. Una idea invadió su mente.

-Lenalee-san

-¿Hm?

-Todavía tenemos tiempo hasta que el receso llegue ¿te parecería damos un pequeño paseo? –le pregunto con una sonrisa amable y sincera. Lenalee abrió los ojos, notando la diferencia entre esa sonrisa y la de hace unos minutos, pero prefirió quedarse callada.

-_Confiare en ti Allen-kun…_¡Hai!- acepto ella. Ambos pagaron la cuenta y juntos se perdieron entre la multitud. Con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Caminaron y caminaron pasando por algunas tiendas viendo las vitrinas de estas. Allen noto que los ojos purpuras de Lenalee brillaban de la emoción al contemplar algunos peluches de mariposas, o alguna cosa relacionada con este bonito animal.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Que bonito!- exclamo pegando sus manos en el vidrio que la separaba de un portarretrato con pequeñas mariposas en la esquina superior derecha y en la inferior izquierda sobre un fondo celeste con verde cenefas de torbellinos en verde limón. Allen ahogo una pequeña risa.

-Lenalee-san ¿te gustan las mariposas? –la pregunto sonrojo a la chica.

-…Si, cuando era pequeña mi hermano siempre me llevaba al campo en el verano y ahí habían muchas mariposas volando, de todos los colores- le conto rememorando aquellos días de infancia junto con el ahora director de su colegio- He… Allen-kun ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

-¿Mi animal favorito?... veamos…- se acerco también a la vitrina, a lado del portarretrato de mariposas había una lámpara sujetada por un perrito de tiernos ojos café y extraño color azul. Se rio ya que el perrito le recordaba a Kanda- Creo que diría un perro…

-Ohhh y ¿Tienes un perrito?

-No pero conozco a uno muy gruñón, tan gruñón que es divertido- rio divertidamente, recordando a un Kanda enojado y los diente apretados en forma de colmillo.

-Pero… ¿no es peligroso que lo sea?

-No, su dueña lo tiene bien domado- aclaro, Allen. Esta vez recordando cuando Allen y Kanda había peleado y Meilin solo tuvo que poner un plato de soba en frente de él para que se tranquilizara.

-Ya veo…- empezaron a caminar alejándose de esa tienda- Por cierto Allen-kun ¿Qué hacías en el bar aquella vez?

-Ah eso… pues es más que obvio, estaba trabajando. Lenalee-san te quisiera pedir que no se lo comentaras a nadie, el colegio no permite que los estudiantes trabajen a medio tiempo.

-Tranquilo Allen-kun tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Y contestando finalmente tu pregunta, necesito el dinero para sobrevivir- le conto- mi tutor ahora no está aquí, y el dinero que me envía es suficiente como para pagar mi educación, y el arriendo del departamento. Bueno, el tiene suficiente dinero como para mantenerme sin problema alguno. Fui yo, el que le pidió que por lo menos me dejara encargar de conseguir mi propio alimento.

-¿Tu tutor? ¿Y tus padres?- los ojos de Allen se oscurecieron, y Lenalee se había dado cuenta de su error- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho, Allen-kun! ¡Está bien sino me quiere decir nada, lo entiendo perfectamente!

-No te preocupes. Mi padre falleció hace mucho tiempo, y mi madre nunca la conocí. Mi tutor se hizo cargo de mí, me encontró después de un tiempo en un orfanato, me dijo que era amigo de mi padre.

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo apenada Lenalee. Ambos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Tranquila, ya paso hace mucho tiempo. Me acostumbre a vivir con el hecho de que mi padre no esté conmigo, pero la vida sigue- mientras hablaba ambos miraban al cielo, y una corriente de aire los refresco, moviendo sus cabello el césped debajo de ellos. Lenalee vio en el rostro de Allen una tranquilidad y paz gigantesca, sonrió de lado, pensando:

-_Eres alguien admirable, Allen-kun. No se si yo pudiese ser alguien tan fuerte como tu…_

-¡Ah! ¡Lenalee-san!

-¡¿Qué sucede?- dijo exaltada por el tono de voz de Allen.

-¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! ¡Falta unos minutos para el receso!- se levanto y la tomo de la mano, ella se sonrojo por el acto, pero se dejo de llevar. Sin saber por qué.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin estaba sentada en su escritorio, sin tener ganas de ir al comedor a comer. Esta vez prefirió quedarse sola a disfrutar algo de su almuerzo. Por suerte no había nadie en el salón, lo que la dejaba sola a ella y sus pensamientos. Muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente desde lo sucedido el sábado pasado en la noche, y desde ese entonces su mente no podía pensar bien a sabiendas de la situación entre su hermano, Lavi, y ella.

Pero este lunes, justamente hoy. Se entero de algo que la dejo aturdida con respecto a su pelirrojo vecino.

-_Sigo sin entender lo de famoso…Adinerado creo que pueda entenderlo un poco después de todo Black Order no es un colegio barato que digamos; Físico… etto…-_sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente con la imagen del rostro de Lavi- _tiene razón tiene su atractivo, no puedo negarlo…¡Eh! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuándo admito que un chico es guapo? No es que no lo haya sabido, pero inconscientemente lo sabia…¡espera! ¿Si sabía que lo sabia inconscientemente entonces ya lo sabia conscientemente?_ ¡Waaaa! ¡Que confusión!

Su pelea interna se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se deslizo, Mei dirigió su mirada a ese punto notando que una chica de cabellera verde rápidamente entro y cerro con la misma velocidad la puerta, se apoyo en esta liberando un suspiro de alivio.

-Que bueno… logre sin que nadie lo notara- abrió los ojos, pero se detuvo en seco al verla a Meilin en su lugar, quien demostraba ninguna expresión en sus ojos, y muchos menos algún interés en su presencia- Ammm Meilin… yo… etto… puedo explicarlo- Meilin regreso la mirada a la ventana infiriendo que con su llegada, Allen también había llegado con ella.

-No necesitas explicarme nada- dijo simplemente.

-¡Ano! ¡Por favor… no digas-!

-No tengo intención alguna de delatarte, no es lo mío hacer maldades a los otros…

-Tienes razón…- dejo sus cosas en su asiento- Jajaja lo había olvidado por completo, gomen pero el nerviosismo me obligo a hacerlo- Meilin solo la escucho hablar y no le devolvió comentario alguno, Lenalee la vio con ojos tristes pero a la vez con un brillo de esperanza en ellos.

El timbre del fin del receso sonó, y con ello Mei guardo su bento, esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran al salón. Para variar Aiko llego haciendo todo un espectáculo, y agradeció al cielo que no le dirigiera la palabra. Y así las clases siguieron su curso normal.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

El tic-tac del reloj es lo único que se escuchaba en aquella pequeña sala. Y al paso de los segundos Megumi se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, Komui le había dicho que podía regresar como a la hora de la salida para poder anunciarle su nota; pero ella prefirió quedarse allí. Sabia que sus amigos estudiaban allí, y no quería cruzarse con ellos y sus preguntas como:

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿No deberías estar en clases?

O…

¿Quieres entrar a este colegio?

Esa última pregunta provocaba un temblor en su espalda y el termómetro de sus nervios en aumento. Había dado todo lo que pudo de ella, pero pasar o quedarse era algo que ni ella misma estaba segura. Se fijo en el reloj de la sala continua a la oficina de Komui, dándose cuenta que ya nadie debería estar a esa hora. Decidió tomar aire fresco para calmar sus nervios. Se paro y salió en dirección al campus.

Mala idea.

-Ok, ni bien salgo de la oficina del Director y ya estoy perdida- se dijo a si misma, parada en un pasillo con varias ventanas, toma las escaleras para abajo, giro a la derecha, volviendo a bajar de nuevo por unas escaleras al final del pasillo. Encontrándose en otro pasillo que ni luces guiaba a la salida, suspiro pesadamente.

¡Crack!

-¿Eh?- profirió en respuesta al sonido de algo partiéndose. Una de las puertas estaba abierta dejando que los rayos del sol vespertino iluminara el pasillo, Megumi apresuro el paso y se asomo para pedir indicaciones- Disculpe… hay alguien…

Lo que vio, la dejo fría.

-¿Aquí?- Sus ojos se abrieron. Frente a ella estaba Yuu, solo, con su espada de madera recargada en el hombro mientras tomaba una botella de agua fría, y algunas gotas de agua se mezclaban con el sudor de su cuerpo y bajaban por su cuello perdiéndose en su rostro. Las mejillas de ella se colorearon de rojo, y los nervios de hace poco pasaron a unas mariposas en su estomago. Todavía sin dejar de verlo, retrocedió para irse, pero de nuevo todo le salió mal. Se tropezó con sus pies y cayo de espaldas- ¡Itai!

El sonido llamo la atención de Kanda que giro su rostro y con su espada a punto hacia el lugar, encontrando a una Megumi tirada en el suelo con las mejillas azules, y sobándose sus caderas debido al golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Chibi?- pregunto reconociéndola, bajando su espada y acercándose a ella.

-Ah… K-Kanda-san…¡hola!- saludo ella con una risa tonta en su rostro, Kanda le extendió una mano, esta se sorprendió un poco al principio pero la acepto. Kanda no hizo esfuerzo alguno al levantarla, era muy ligera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Chibi?- pregunto de repente el peliazul.

-Am… etto yo… bueno veras.

-¡Megumi-san!- ambos jóvenes escucharon un grito, y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del Director. Komui pasó por la puerta y visualizo a ambos chicos- Con que aquí estabas… ya estas empezando a acostumbrarte a tu colegio. ¿Are? Kanda-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que no es obvio Director Komui, pero estaba entrenando, hasta que esta chibi se apareció- dijo mirándola de reojo a una sonrojada Megumi.

-¿Chibi? ¿Se conocen?- pregunto interesado el pelimorado.

-A-Am Director Komui, lo siento por haberme ido, pero estaba muy nervio…- recordó lo que había dicho Komui-¿empezando a acostumbrarme al colegio? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-_No será que…_-pensó Yuu sospechoso.

-¡Ha! ¡Felicitaciones, Megumi-san!- le entrego un papel enrollado y amarrado con un listón rojo- ¡Bienvenida a Black Order!

-¡EHHHHH!- gritaron ambos en coro.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin terminaba de lavar su plato donde ya no quedaba ninguno sobre de su comida. Apago la olla donde estaba calentando el Ramen, ya que hasta que llegara Yuu, todavía seguiría caliente y no tendría que dejarle servida la comida en la mesa y que se enfriara. Entro a su habitación y se sentó a hacer la tarea, pero pasaron unos minutos y se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas de hacerla…o más bien no podía concentrarse en ella.

-_No me gusta estar así con Yuu-niichan, pero… tampoco tengo por qué estar enojada con él, aunque el sabe que no me gusta verlo lastimado, se que está mal que sea egoísta pero yo…_- miro hacia la ventana donde poco a poco al luna se asomaba en su esplendor. Volvió la vista a su tarea, dejando de lado la pluma en su mano; abrió un cajón y busco en lo más profundo este, de allí saco un CD con la portada algo desgastada. Mei se paro y saco una grabadora morada de debajo de su cama.

Regreso al escritorio lo coloco y le puso "play" al CD y abrió el ventanal del balcón de su cuarto.

Por otra parte Lavi, se encontraba sentado en el barandal de su balcón con una pierna doblada sobre ella y su brazo izquierdo reposando sobre ella, se fijo en la Luna, y de nuevo recordó las lágrimas de su vecina, trayendo consigo esa opresión en su pecho.

-Muy bien algo muy raro está pasando conmigo desde que la conocí…- se dijo a sí mismo- Y no sé qué tiene de especial ella… que me hace sentir de esta mane…

_Suiyou (~ohayou) nangatsu nannichi hare_

-¿Eh?- espeto el muchacho- ¿Una canción?- miro a todos lados pero no había nadie.

_Hikari wa mizuiro nioi_

Las cortinas del balcón de a lado se movieron, comprobando que el sonido venia de allí.

-¿Sera…?

_Neko no nikki ni wa_

Meilin estaba parada frente a su balcón, con una mano en la pared y otra en su pecho, su mirada y semblante ahora parecían más calmados.

_O-hirune no kaisuu ga kaite aru_

Mientras que Lavi estaba esperando a que la persona que él se imaginaba que estaba cantando esa canción, se mostrase. Decidió esperar.

_Buranko no nikki ni wa_

_Kyou no kasokudo ya tobitatsu yume kaite aru_

_Tokei no nikki ni wa_

Finalmente Mei, dio unos pasos al frente, sin siquiera fijarse en lo que estaba alrededor, solo mirando a la Luna y estrellas sobre ella. Ahora tenia ambas manos en su pecho como si le rezara.

_Itoshii hito ga nando mite kureta ka kaite aru_

Lavi abrió los ojos embelesado, la imagen de Mei en tan solo un no tan pequeño short, con una blusa de tiritas naranja y su cabello sujeto todavía en sus trenzas siendo movido por el viento veranero. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron a la par que Mei cerraba los ojos

_Sore nara watashi no kuchibiru no nikki ni wa_

Lavi se fijo en sus labios moviéndose, se veían suaves y cálidos desde donde estaba. Se sentía como si hubiera entrado en un trance. Sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando el resto de la canción.

_Anata no namae nankai yonda ka kaite aru_

_one two three four five and six__…_

Mei termino de cantar, abriendo los ojos lentamente. El soundtrack siguió de largo y Mei seguía con su vista en el cielo oscuro. Se sentía más relajada después de haber cantado.

-Una canción bonita…- halago Lavi, con los ojos cerrados. Meilin se exalto y giro rápidamente; al ver que se trataba de Lavi se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente- Bueno mas bien seria que tiene una maravillosa voz…

-Lavi…kun- tartamudeo sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y el rostro rojo de la vergüenza de su comentario- ¿Me estabas…escuchando?- el abrió los ojos y la miro.

-Bueno estaba aquí desde hace un rato y empezaste a cantar… si te hace sentir mejor escuche sin querer.

-No es que me sienta mal… pero yo…

-Pero cantas bien, me gusto mucho- le confesó con una sonrisa sincera, lo que la hizo sonrojar mas.

-Gra-Gracias…

-No tienes porque agradecerme, solo estoy diciendo la verdad- El silencio los rodeo y ninguno sabia que mas decir; hasta que Mei recordó…

_-Te equivocas, plebeya inmunda. Lavi es todo lo que deseo en un chico. Fama, lujos, físico… dinero…_

_-¡ES CIERTO!_- giro su rostro y empezó a caminar hacia la esquina de su balcón, quedando cerca de Lavi, este al verla tan de cerca y con esa mirada sobre él, lo puso nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede…?- pregunto intimidado.

-Lavi-kun…tu… ¿eres famoso?- la duda hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-¿D-De que estás hablando?- le pregunto- _¿Por qué estoy ocultándole quien soy en realidad?_

-¿Quién eres en realidad?

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi se ve entre la espada y la pared, lo que lo obliga a revelar su no tan verdadera identidad ante Meilin, y su temor más grande es que las cosas cambien con esa verdad ¿Qué hara Meilin ahora que sabe la verdad? Ahora se integra al instituto Megumi, sorprendiéndolos a sus amigos excepto a Kanda. Mientras que Allen y Lenalee siguen conociéndose cosas del otro; y Lenalee, le revelara una verdad a Allen que solo ella y Mei conocían hasta el momento.

Próximo capitulo: _¿Verdades que matan?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Y aki ta el 5 cap de insomnia 8D! agradezco de antemano a los que se pasaron por el cap anterior, aunque faltaron algunos jejeje pero no importa sigo contando con su apoyo ;D

Por cierto la canción de Meilin es la de su seijuu Megumi Nakajima y se llama Neko Nikki (El diario del gato) Jajajaja siii el nombre del cap era en honor a la canción jejeje Ojala que le haya gustado este cap y la canción tehehe nos vemos pronto! Cuídense!

Y no se olviden de mi dosis de reviews si no me demorare mas jajaja__


	5. ¿Verdades que matan?

Capitulo VI- ¿Verdades que matan?

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-¿Qué sucede…?- pregunto intimidado._

_-Lavi-kun…tu… ¿eres famoso?_

_-¿D-De que estás hablando?- le pregunto._

_-¿Quién eres en realidad?_

Si las horas fuesen segundos, entonces Lavi sentiría que había pasado una eternidad. La mirada exigente por una respuesta de Meilin estaba posada sobre él. Sin embargo, con esa pregunta el se formulaba una para si mismo…

-_¿Por qué nunca le dije?_- cerro su puño y bajo al mirada rendido- No entiendo tu pregunta.

-Bueno, te lo pondré mas fácil… solo quiero que me saques de la duda… ¿Eres algún tipo de estrella? No se algún modelo… o cantante tal vez

-¿Y que si lo fuera?- pregunto tajante.

-Contéstame primero y te daré mi respuesta…- ahora fue ella la tajante endureciendo un poco la mirada pero manteniendo ese brillo amable en sus orbes violáceos. El marcador iba 1-0 y con ese punto Lavi no tenia otra opción más que… afirmarle la pregunta. Observo a Meilin, llevaba el mismo semblante paciente y sereno, ella se llevo una mano a su pecho y se agarro de la camisa de dormir.

-Entonces no tienes que dudar, es verdad. Soy cantante y de vez en cuando pierdo el tiempo siendo modelo- contesto como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo, viéndola con indiferencia. Los ojos de Mei se abrieron hasta llegar a su límite- Para serte sincero yo soy el que esta mas sorprendido de ambos.

-¿P-Por que lo dices?

-¡Oh Vamos! ¡¿Me vas a decir que NUNCA escuchaste de mí?- exclamo exasperado. La chica se quedo callada y no se atrevía a ver esos ojos molestos.

-N-No es eso…etto… yo…

-Al parecer yo no tengo nada que ver con tu "duda", todo esto se debe a que eres una despistada- ataco él en un tono tan frio que dejaba sin palabras a Meilin.

-¡Espera! Y-yo nunca te había echado la culpa de mi duda, pero es que…

-Pero es que ¿Qué?- repitió parándose del barandal del balcón quedando frente a ella, Mei trago saliva.

-Yo solamente quería saber etto… ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste nada? Es decir… ¿acaso no somos amigos? Tu mismo me dijiste que nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos y tengo que admitirlo ¿no es eso lo que hacen los amigos? ¿Pasar ratos agradables?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que nunca te haya dicho que soy famoso?

-¡Porque pensaba que si de verdad me considerabas como tu amiga me lo hubieras dicho! ¡Sé que soy una despistada por completo, y de no ser porque tengo mi cabeza pegada al cuerpo ya la hubiera perdido hace rato!

-Puede que tengas razón… pero ¿Qué sacaba yo con decirte esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Lavi suspiro, llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y le dio la espalda a Mei.

-Estoy seguro que te hubieras convertido una más del montón… pensaba que eras diferent ¡ACK!- no termino la frase debido a que algo había golpeado su cabeza, con una mano en la zona del golpe se fijo en el objeto era una sandalia, la tomo y giro, dándose cuenta que Mei tenía la mano hacia atrás, la mirada furiosa y sin un zapato en un pie. Parecía como si botara humo de sus orejas y fosas nasales.

-Nunca… pero NUNCA vuelvas a compararme con alguna de tus locas fans ¡PUEDE QUE ME HAYA OLVIDADO POR UN MOMENTO PERO YA RECORDE COMO ACTUA TU MONTON CUANDO TE VE! Si ese es tu verdadero tú, hubiera preferido mantenerme en la ignorancia antes de conocer esta verdadera cara tuya… El Lavi-kun que pensaba conocer era mucho más amable que el que está aquí al frente mío- ahora fue ella la que se giro. Lavi la veía incrédulo, todavía sorprendido con sus palabras; antes de que la chica cerrara su balcón ella le dijo: "Lo que uno hace, no hace a la persona en si"

Sin más que decirle cerró la ventana junto con las cortinas. Lavi también entro sin cerrar completamente el ventanal, analizando las palabras que le acababa de decir la joven pelimorada, sin encontrarle un significado que estuviese ligado a la discusión.

-Qué demonios quiso decirme con eso…

Sin duda esto iba de mal en peor.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Waaa! ¡Qué emoción! Esas noches de desvelo valieron la pena después de todo- confeso Megumi después de haberle dado un sorbo a su Coca-Cola, la pelinegra estaba sentada frente a Kanda en una mesa dentro del McDonald, Kanda masticaba su ¼ de libra de queso con los ojos cerrados.

-_¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?_

-¡Kanda-san! ¡Kanda-san!- llamaba Megu con insistencia- ¿Me estas escuchando, Kanda-san?

-Tch ¿Qué sucede?

-Acabo de darte las gracias por haberme acompañado hasta acá.

-Yo todavía no entiendo porque decidiste venir acá- soltó con aburrimiento dejando de lado su hamburguesa y empezando a comer las papas.

-Etto…- se llevo un dedo a su mentón- Es raro… cada vez que me siento feliz vengo acá para celebrarlo, y como este es un momento muy especial quería compartirlo con alguien.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no esperaste a tu "nee-san" para ir con ella?- Megu lo miro con ojos acusadores y en rayas.

-Irónico que me hagas esta pregunta cuando tú mismo sabes la respuesta Kanda-san- una gota se resbalo por su cabeza.

-_Demonios tiene razón…_

-Además…- sus mejillas se ruborizaron lentamente y con algo de dificultad miro en los ojos azules oscuro de Kanda- Tú estabas allí cuando el director Komui anuncio mis resultados; pero también quería que tú fueras el primero en enterarte y bueno… jeje se que pido mucho pero quería celebrarlo contigo Kanda-san –el mencionado levanto la ceja.

-¿Y eso?

-Tú siempre has sido como mi "amuleto de la buena suerte" jaja, es que siempre te he visto caminando hacia adelante, cuando te propones algo siempre lo logras, te admiro porque nunca dejaste que la muerte de tus padres fuese un impedimento, siempre seguías adelante y encima cuidando de Mei-neesan. Creo firmemente que eres alguien de admirar, y a pesar de que seas algo antisocial, eres muy amable con tu seres queridos- Kanda se quedo estupefacto, nunca pensó que la chica tuviera ese tipo de concepto sobre su persona, Megumi lo veía con unos ojos llenos de inocencia, haciéndola ver realmente tierna y linda.

Yuu sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto ella preocupada.

-¡No te interesa!- dijo metiéndose el resto de la hamburguesa en la boca, provocando que se atorara y buscara su gaseosa tomándola de una. El acto le causo gracia a la morena, esta libero una risa que trataba de contenerla con una mano en la boca y otra rodeando su estomago- ¡Coff! ¡No es gracioso! – reclamo Kanda con las mejillas con un pobre color rojo de vergüenza.

-¡Jajajaja! Gomen Kanda-san pero… ¡jajajajajajaja! No puedo jajaja evitarlo ¡jajajajajaj!- Kanda la miraba con los ojos blancos de enojo, que poco a poco fueron suavizándose y recobrando su color normal a la par de la risa de la chica, y pasaron unos pequeños segundos que Kanda creyó haberse sonrojado con la sonrisa de Megumi.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen cerraba la puerta de su departamento tras de si, cuando de repente su celular empezó a vibrar y sonar en su maleta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- dejo la maleta encima de la mesa de la cocina y busco entre sus cosas su celular, cuando lo alcanzo su móvil plateado blanquecino, abrió la tapa de este; era un mensaje de texto el cual decía:

"_Hola Allen-kun ¿Cómo estás? Yo espero que bien ^_^ Ano ne, espero que no estés muy ocupado, si podrías prestarme un poco de tu tiempo .' Atte. Lenalee Lee"_

-Ah, Lenalee ¿me pregunto que sucederá- se dijo acercándose a la refrigeradora, tomando una botella de agua de esta, volvió a cerrarle y se acercaba a su sofá mientras le respondió:

"_Hola Lenalee, estoy bien gracias por preguntar. De hecho acabo de llegar del trabajo así que puedes usar todo el tiempo que necesites"_

Aplasto la opción "enviar" y dejo el celular en la mesa junto con la botella de agua, disponiéndose a quitarse la corbata y la camisa del colegio, se sentó en el cómodo sofá mientras tomaba agua; el móvil volvió a sonar.

"_ARIGATOU! :D etto… ¿Dónde debería empezar? -.-' bueno… tuve una extraña pesadilla, aunque la verdad no creo ke haya sido pesadilla siento más bien como si fuese algo que ya olvide. Ara, para que me entiendas mejor te diré un secreto… Perdí parte de los recuerdos de mi infancia…"_

Allen abrió desmesuradamente al leer la última parte, trayendo un mal sabor en su boca.

"_Ya veo… ¿entonces como sabes que es un recuerdo?"_

"_Estaba parada en medio de edificios y calles destrozadas… creo que si has de recordar el terremoto de Tokyo de hace 10 años…"_

"_Ha, lo recuerdo"_

"_Y también has de saber que… Meilin también fue afectada por ese terremoto"_

Por segunda vez Allen abrió los ojos, esta vez con shock.

-¿C-Como sabe eso?- lo mismo que el dijo lo escribió en el teléfono agregado con algo más…

Lenalee estaba sentada en su cama con la luz apagada y solo la luz del celular iluminaba su rostro, abrazaba una almohada con su brazo izquierdo y con el otro escribía en el móvil.

"_Yo… fui separada de mi niisan en ese terremoto, después de algunos días unas personas me encontraron y me llevaron a un orfanato, no me quejo de que me trataron bien, fueron muy amables; pero para mí fue el infierno vivir separada de mi niisan. Todo cambio cuando Meilin llego al orfanato; nos hicimos amigas y también hicimos una promesa…"_

_(FLASHBACK)_

-Lena-chan, Lena-chan- llamaba una pequeña Mei de pelo corto hasta los hombros columpiándose a lado de la pequeña Lenalee con su pelo largo y suelto; ambas llevaban un uniforme idéntico perteneciente al orfanato.

-¿Qué sucede, Mei-chan? –pregunto la peliverde.

-¡Hagamos una promesa!- salto de su columpio colocándose en frente de ella, extendiendo su dedo meñique.

-¿Una promesa?

-¡Hm! Prometamos que siempre seremos la MEJORES AMIGAS DE TODO EL MUNDO y que nunca, nunca, nunca nos vamos a separar- explico con una sonrisa infantil y alegre, cosa que contagio a Lenalee también, se paro del columpio enredando también su meñique con el de Meilin.

-¡Es una promesa!

-¡Yeih!

_(FIN FLASHBACK)_

-Imposible…- murmuro Allen pasmado. Ya que nunca se imagino que Meilin y Lenalee se hubiesen conocido en esas circunstancias, o peor aun que la pelimorada nunca se lo hay comentado.

"_Entonces ¿que sucedió?"_

Lenalee recibió el mensaje, y mientras le respondía una lagrima rodo por su mejilla…

"_Yo… rompí esa promesa…"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ahora era turno de Kanda llegar a su hogar, noto que las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas. Todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Imaginándose que su hermana estaría durmiendo se dirigió a su propia habitación, no sin antes verificar de que ella estuviera dormida como lo hacia todas las noches. Con mucho cuidado y silencio se acerco a la puerta blanca con un letrerito de la cara de un conejo y que en una de sus mejillas decía "Meilin". Abrió la puerta, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Qué demonios?- encendió la luz de la habitación para encontrarla pulcra y sin ningún rastro de su dueña, entro al baño y tampoco la encontró de ella- ¡¿Dónde se habrá metido?- repitió lo mismo por toda la casa, resultando lo mismo: ninguno rastro de Meilin. Cegado por la preocupación, tomo su chaqueta y las llaves, salió sin preocuparse de cerrar con picaporte la puerta, con una rapidez asombrosa bajo hasta la plata baja.

La casera que por casualidad se encontraba en el último piso se asusto de verlo tan ajetreado al joven peliazul.

-¿Are? ¿Kanda-san? ¿P-Por que la prisa?- Kanda vio a la mujer castaña y una idea acaparo su cabeza.

-¡Casera!- la tomo de los hombros, la mencionada se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa.

-¡gyyaahh! ¡¿Q-q-q-q-que su-su-cede?

-¡¿Meilin no estuvo con usted?- pregunto con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿M-Mei-chan? N-No, no la he visto desde que llego del colegio.

-¡¿Y no la vio salir?

-Ie ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso sucedió algo?- pregunto ella ahora preocupada- No me digas que…- antes de siquiera terminar de pensarlo la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a la pelimorada con una bolsa en la mano, vio a su hermano mayor y la casera en aquella situación y le pareció muy extraño.

-¿Hm? ¿Niichan? ¿Miranda-san?- ambos mayores miraron en dirección a la voz de Mei, pasaron unos segundos en que ninguno de los 3 hacia acción alguna. Quien rompió lo mencionado fue Yuu, quien se acerco a la pelimorada y le planto un coscorrón en la cabeza. Miranda se asusto ante lo sucedido.

-¡Eh! ¡E-Espere Kanda-san!

-¡IDIOTA!-grito Kanda con los dientes de sierra y una venita resaltando en su sien, Mei solo tenía la cabeza agachada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza- ¡Creo que sabes perfectamente que no tienes que salir de casa sin antes decírmelo o por lo menos esperar a que yo llegue! ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo y yo ni con mil demonios me hubiera enterado!

-No estás siendo justo…- susurro en tono desanimado- ¿Por qué yo debo ser la única que nunca debe lastimarse? ¿Por qué tú debes ser el que sufra lo que yo debo sufrir? ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que estarme protegiendo y yo no puedo hacer nada? ¡Es muy doloroso ¿lo sabías?- levanto la cara junto con lagrimas y lo miro con dolor y tristeza, cosa que atravesó el pecho de Kanda, frunció el ceño con impotencia, ella se lo quedo viendo hasta que no soporto mas y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera, Meilin!- ahora Yuu salió detrás de ella.

-¡Déjame sola!- ambos ya estaban en su piso, Meilin fácilmente entro en su departamento dejando botada la bolsa que cargaba, Kanda no estaba más que a 1 metro de distancia de ella; así que aprovecho eso y antes de que ella pudiera encerrarse en su habitación, Kanda lo evito y entro con ella- ¡Que me dejaras sola!

-¡Sabes que no lo voy a hacer!- Mei cerró los ojos y empezó a golpearle el pecho.

-¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué eres así Yuu-niichan? ¡¿Por qué siempre evitas que yo sufra y te lo chantas todo tu solo? ¡¿Por qué nunca puedo hacer nada por ti? ¡¿Por qué Yuu-niichan?

-¡TONTA!- sujeto sus abrazos y la atrajo contra él, envolviéndola en un fraternal, cálido y reconfortante abrazo- ¡Es por eso mismo! ¡Porque soy tu hermano mayor!- la abrazo mas fuerte enredando su mano en los cabello de Meilin.

-Nii…chan…- dijo con su rostro en el pecho de su hermano y con las lágrimas mojando su ropa.

-Yo… nunca voy a dejar que te lastimen… nadie… nunca nadie se atreverá a lastimarte, porque si llegaran a hacerlo los mataría con mis propias manos. Eres mi hermana menor… mi deber… es protegerte…

-Pero…-trato de protestar ella pero Kanda no la dejo…

-Escucha esto porque solo lo diré una vez… Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias…

-¿Gracias?

-Desde que vivimos juntos, tomaste por ti misma las tareas de la casa; madrugas para preparar el desayuno, llegas del colegio y todavía sigues haciendo, siempre con una sonrisa. Por eso… decide que nunca iba a dejar que esa sonrisa se esfumara… Por ningún motivo lo voy a permitir- Mei escucho atenta cada palabra pronunciada por su hermano mayor, cada una de ella provocaba que mas lagrimas brotaran, pero estas era diferentes a las anteriores.

Recobro la movilidad de su cuerpo y le devolvió el abrazo y entre sollozos le dijo:

-Te quiero, Yuu-niichan- silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió Meilin. Un silencio muy agradable.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Después de un lunes ajetreado, llego el fin de este que vendría a ser martes. Todos los estudiantes del salón de Mei estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos mientras el tutor tomaba la lista, cuando termino cerro el fino libro y les dijo:

-Muy bien todos, parece que nadie ha faltado, y eso me alegra mucho porque así nadie se perderá de nuestra pequeña sorpresa…- todos empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que el profesor se traía en manos- dirigo su mirada hacia la puerta y con una "Entra, por favor" la puerta se deslizo dejando ver a una chica pelinegra con el cabello en media cola de caballo que llevaba el uniforme del colegio. Mei se quedo sin aire al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué?...

-Muy bien haznos es favor de presentarte- la chica tomo la tiza y escribió los kanjis de su nombre, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa…

-Me llamo Yoshioka Megumi, es un placer conocerlos a todos…- hizo la típica reverencia, en cuanto se levanto un grito de sorpresa se escucho.

-¡EH! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Megumi-chan?- interrogo mientras la apuntaba con un dedo, una gota resbalo por todas la cabezas del salón, incluyendo al de la nombrada.

-_Ara, estoy en el mismo salón que neesan…_- pensó la chica aliviada y relajada.

-Ohh, con que Yoshioka-san y Kanda-san se conocen. Casualidades un asiento esta libre junto a Kanda-san, toma asiento Yoshioka-san que vamos a empezar con las clases.

-¡Hai!- Megu se acerco y tomo asiento en lugar indicado, le sonrió a Mei- Que bien que me haya tocado en tu misma clase neesan…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- susurro Mi sacando sus libros y cuadernos de su mochila.

-Tehehe a la hora del almuerzo te cuento todo…

-Vale…- acepto con una sonrisa, ambas amigas se veían muy felices, la escena siendo observada por Lenalee, que con ojos nostálgicos y melancólicos no pudo evitar recordar los días de su infancia que había compartido junto con la pelimorada.

-_Mei-chan…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ya en el receso las dos amigas estaban sentadas en la típica mesa donde se sentaba Mei, Yuu y Allen. Megumi estaba en medio de los hermanos Kanda, pero solo miraba a la pelimorada.

-Ohhh con que era eso… Aun así me alegro mucho de que estes aquí Megumi-chan, ahora podremos pasar más tiempo juntos…

-Tch… como si antes no lo pasaban…-susurro Yuu, ganándose un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Mei, que la veía con ojos en forma de estrellas.

-Decías algo Yuu-niichan

-No- negó metiéndose un onigiri en la boca. Megu sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas, Mei noto esto y le dijo con picardía:

-Es genial ¿no?- le susurro al oído- Ahora podrás ver a Yuu-niichan mas seguido- el color se le subió hasta el rostro y también se puso nerviosa.

-¡¿Nani? ¡¿Qué cosas dices neesan?

-Jajaja

-¡AHH! ¡¿Qué haces aquí Megumi?- vocifero Allen apuntándola también con el dedo y con cara de "O_o" Megumi entrecerró los ojos aburrida.

-Ano sa… hoy he sentido como que me han apuntado con el dedo todo el tiempo…- el peliblanco se sentó a lado de Mei dejando su comida en la mesa.

-Lo siento pero me sorprende verte aquí, no me habías dicho que ingresarías aquí.

-Y no eras el único Allen-chan- hablo Mei- pero puedo aquí hay alguien que si sabía de esto- comento mandándole una mirada cómplice a Allen.

-¿Ah?- Mei cubrió su rostro con su palma- ¿EH?- dejo ver medio rostro y con los ojos apunto hacia Kanda- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Qué lindo ¿no? Kanda se entero primero, pero sabes que monopolizarla no iba a evitar que nosotros también nos enteráramos… Kanda no esta bien adueñarte de ese modo de una chica- el peliazul que en ese momento estaba tomando te lo escupió todo al escuchar lo que Allen había dicho.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS MOYASHI?

-¡Y yo que pensaba que ibas a ser gay!- se burlo mostrando una sonrisa zorruna, la venita de la frente de Kanda se acentuaba cada vez mas- ¡O algún tipo de afeminado!

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso!- se levanto para golpearlo, pero Allen leyó su movimiento levantándose de su propia silla y salio corriendo de la cafetería. Obviamente Yuu no espero mucho para perseguirlo. Quedándose solas las chicas, sus labios curvados hacia arriba.

-No me equivoco ¿he?- Megumi la vio de reojo- Estas feliz de ver a Yuu-niichan mas seguido… Jaja a lo mejor seas su cura para su estupidez- Megu bajo la mirada desesperanzada.

-No digas eso… Kanda-san nunca se va a fijar en alguien como yo…- Mei palmeo la espalda de la pelinegra.

-Ahora yo te digo "no digas eso…" se que le agradas mucho a niichan, si pones de tu parte y le enseñas quien eres en realidad de seguro que tendrá otra imagen suya- sonrío mostrando sus dientes- y ya sabes a que imagen me refiero.

-Si tú lo dices…- la ojiambarina, desviando la mirada, identificando a Lenalee mirando desde su mesa hacia la de ella, la peliverde noto su mirada y se levanto dejando la charola de lado procediendo a salir de la cafetería- Que extraño…

-¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo Megumi-chan?

-Ah No, no

-¡DARLING!- las muchachas escucharon un grito que venia de una mesa cercana a la de ellas, Mei la identifico rápido pero tenia curiosidad. Aiko se había lanzado al cuello de Lavi quien venia de entrada a la cafetería.

-¿Nani?- se cuestiono Lavi tomando de la cintura, instintivamente, a la pelirroja, Aiko le sonrío tierna y falsamente aferrando mas sus brazos a su cuello y acercando sus rostros.

-Por fin podemos comer juntos, ¿no te parece genial Darling?

Mei observando la escena pudo sentir como su pecho se encogía desagradablemente, sus puños se apretaban tratando de aminorar esa molestia.

Aiko era muy bonita hasta Lavi tenia que admitirlo, tenerla cerca a la pelirroja pudo notar no solo sus bonitas facciones, sino también su suave y desarrollado cuerpo. Internamente su ego de mujeriego ascendía y una sonrisa prepotente se asomo en su rostro. Mei se dio cuenta de eso, abriendo sus ojos que al parecer estaban acuosos; hizo lo que Allen, Yuu y Lenalee ya habían hecho, levantarse y salir de la cafetería.

-¡Ah! ¡Neesan!- la voz de Megumi capto la atención de Lavi, quien discretamente miro a Mei saliendo de la cafetería con la mirada baja y sus ojos ocultos por su cerquillo. Claro que esto no paso desapercibido por Aiko, quien solamente pego mas su cuerpo al de Lavi para volver a tener toda su atención.

-_Eres solamente mío Bookman Lavi…_- pensó con malicia.

Afuera…

-¡Espera, neesan!- pidió Megumi que corría detrás de ella, pero Mei no parecía escucharla. La pelinegra acelero el paso y la tomo de la muñeca- ¡Neesan!- la halo y la pelimorada se dio la vuelta, en cuanto Megumi la miro le pregunto- ¿Qué te…sucede?

Una solitaria lagrima caía por el rostro de Meilin, quien, dándose cuenta de esta solo se le llevo su dedos a su mejilla sintiendo el liquido, Mei estaba pasmada.

-¿Na…ni kore? (1) ¿Por…que?- dijo con la los dedos en su mejilla todavía, después se cubrió con ambas manos su rostro y se arrodillo en el suelo.

-¡Neesan!- Megumi se agacho tomando de los hombros- ¿Qué sucede neesan? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Sin embargo, Meilin no la escuchaba en su mente solo divagaba la imagen de ambos pelirrojos abrazados y lo peor de todo era la expresión plasmada en el rostro de Lavi.

-_¿Qué me sucede?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen por otro lado ya había perdido a Kanda, había dejado bento en la mesa, y la carrera lo había dejado agotado sumándole a eso el cansancio de la noche anterior no tenía ni ganas de ir a ver su comida. Ahora esta recostado bajo la sombre de un árbol con la manos debajo de su cabeza, se veía muy pensativo.

-Lenalee y Meilin ya se conocían…- se dijo pensando en ambas muchachas- Pero Meilin nunca me comento algo sobre ella, aun estando en el mismo salón- cerro los ojos recordando la conversación que tuvo con Meilin, saco su celular de su bolsillo, buscando el último mensaje que había recibido de Lenalee:

"_Arigatou Allen-kun… por favor no le comentes nada a Meilin. Estoy muy arrepentida de lo que le hice, y de verdad estoy tratando de buscar la forma de que ella me perdone… aunque entiendo de que ella nunca lo haga"_

Allen cerró el dispositivo y volvió a guardarlo.

-Quisiera ayudarla- se levanto mientras miraba al cielo- pero desgraciadamente esto no me concierne.

La campana acabando con el receso.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

El tiempo paso rápido y nos ubicamos en la ultima hora en la clase de Meilin, ahora se encontraban en clase de Pintura, el profesor, Johnny Gill (LOL no se me ocurría otra cosas xD).

-Ok muchachos el tema de hoy será dibujar algo abstracto pero que al mismo tiempo tenga un valor.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso Johnny-sensei?- pregunto un chico pelinegro con reflejos azulados de ojos negros como el carbón.

-Veras Kaginage-kun, todo tiene un significado hasta la pintura más abstracta que exista, es por eso que esas normalmente son más atrayentes. Como todos han de haber entendido el objetivo de la clase, procedan con sus tareas, esto representara un porcentaje de su nota ¡Empiecen!

Pasaron algunos minutos, y a Meilin se le había acabado el bote de pintura que estaba utilizando.

-Aff creo que peor no me puede ir… ¡Sensei! Se me acabo el bote de pintura roja- aviso la estudiante a su profesora.

-Mmm tenemos un inconveniente.

-Sensei- Lenalee también levanto el brazo- A mí en cambio se me acabo el azul…

-Entonces vayan las dos a la bodega de pintura, además de eso necesito que me traigan una cubeta de pinceles que esta justamente en un repisa debajo de la ventana- Mei se vio incomoda, no por el hecho de que tendría que entrar en una bodega que muy pocas veces limpian; sino el hecho de quien la iba a acompañar- Vayan, vayan que después se les hace tarde.

-Hai- respondieron en unísono. Ambas salieron hasta el 4to piso donde se encontraban cuartos de bodega en el fondo del pasillo. Mei miraba a cualquier lado que no sea en dirección de Lenalee, mientras que esta caminaba cabizbaja. En aquel silencio desagradable para ambas lograron llegar con el cuarto, entraron por este y Meilin trao de prendió la luz pero no sucedia anda, lo repetía una y otra vez, pero nada.

-Parece que se quemo el foco- dijo la peliverde.

-Habrá que buscar en penumbras.

-Hm- avanzaron mas en el cuarto y entre estantes y con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana buscaron los botes respectivos. Lenalee fue la primera en encontrar el suyo.

-¡Lo encontré! ¿Todavía no encuentras el tuyo Meilin-san?

-No- negó secamente sin siquiera verla.

-Am…etto… mientras tú buscas eso yo iré a buscar los pinceles que pidió Johnny-sensei.

-Hmp- Lenalee sentía como mil agujas atravesaban su corazón.

-_No sé que es peor… que no me hable o que me responda de ese modo…_- se acerco hacia la ventana y busco en las repisas los dichosos pinceles, hasta se puso en puntilla para poder alcanzar, se subió a la primera repisa y con su mano tanteo el lugar, cuando sintió uno de ellos se empino más en su pie, pero el mueble no aguanto todo su peso y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante.

-¡CUIDADO!- el cuerpo de Lenalee cayó hacia atrás pero agarrado por el de Mei que por suerte se la llevo hacia atrás evitando que las cosas de la repisa le cayeran encima; sin embargo también se fue tropezando con algunas cosas, estas cayeron y aplicaron un efecto dómino a las cosas de lado que cerraron la puerta. Mei y Lenalee estaban sentadas en suelo con la luz del atardecer apenas alumbrando el cuarto y casi sin poder moverse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mei.

-Si u-um lo siento mucho…

-Olvida eso por ahora, tenemos que salir- reviso a su alrededor- estamos rodeadas de muchas cosas un movimiento en falso y más cosas se dañaran.

-¿Qué sugieres?- pregunto Lenalee.

-¡Ayuda!- grito Mei hacia la puerta. Una gota cayo en la cabeza de Lenalee, pero viendo bien el punto era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-¡Hay alguien allí!- continuaron gritando pero nadie las escuchaba. Continuaron así por un buen rato.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Una vez más la campana sonó pero esta para terminar las clases de ese día. Lavi guardaba sus cosas en su maleta, se quedo sentado un rato mas para esperar que se fuera un poco de gente, en la espera, las chicas y algunos chicos se iban despidiendo de él. Lavi les devolvió el gesto con otro.

-¡DARLING!- empujando algunos chicos apareció Aiko, que corrió hasta el asiento de Lavi y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo Aiko?- pregunto sin molestarse por la muestra de afecto (o zorrada xD) por parte de ella.

-No, no…etto bueno creo que si- se llevo un dedo a su mentón sentándose en la mesa del pelirrojo- me preguntaba si me acompañarías a mi casa hoy, no va a ver nadie hoy así que ¿podrías acompañarme?

-Por mi está bien, no tengo mucho que hacer y no quisiera estar en casa en estos momentos.

-¡Kya! ¿En serio? Entonces te parece si me esperas en la entrada mientras voy a recoger mi cosas ¿ne?

-Vale

-Ok- la pelirroja salió corriendo y Lavi salió tras ella, quedaba poca gente en el pasillo. Aun así, noto a un profesor de lentes de botella, junto con Klaud y Komui y el primero hablando desesperadamente, decidió no darle mucha importancia y paso a lado de ellos y alcanzo a escuchar que…

-¿Qué no aparecen por ningún lado?- cuestiono la mujer rubia.

-Así es, solo las mande a ver unos pinceles pero no regresaron.

-¿Y quiénes son esas estudiantes?

-Lenalee Lee… y Meilin Kanda

La sola mención del nombre de la pelimorada quito cualquier cosa de la cabeza del pelirrojo. Lavi se pasmo al saber que Meilin estaba desaparecida.

-¡¿Qué dices?- exclamo el director.

Justamente pasaba un conserje con los audífonos con el volumen alto, al ver su superior en el pasillo se pudo nervioso y se los quito rápidamente justo antes de que Komui girara a preguntarle:

-¡Tu! ¡¿Has estado en la boda de pintura?

-Ah-Ah…Ha-hai ¡señor!

-¿No viste a dos alumnas de pelo morado y pelo verde?- esta vez pregunto la tutora de Meilin.

-No Klaud-sensei… Vengo de allí la puerta estaba cerrada y no escuche nada- Lavi entrecerró los ojos, ya que él había notado la acción antes de que Komui se girara a él.

-Entiendo…Klaud, Johnny avisen a los otros profesores y empecemos a buscarlas, las conozco y sé que son incapaces de fugarse- ordeno el superior.

-¡Entendido!- los dos profesores dieron media vuelta y corrieron a la sala de profesores. Komui libero un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

-_Lenalee…¿Dónde te has metido?_- siguió a sus empleados.

Lavi quien se había mantenido al margen, escucho todo atentamente, y todo le olía a gato encerrado.

-Fueron a la bodega de pintura… y el venia de allí, supuestamente estaba cerrada y que no escucho nada…-recordó los audífonos- ¡Claro con ese volumen quien no va escuchas nada! Ah no tengo que estar diciendo tonterías debería estarla buscando…_ ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿BUSCARLA? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?_

_(FLASHBACK)_

-¡Porque pensaba que si de verdad me considerabas como tu amiga me lo hubieras dicho! ¡Sé que soy una despistada por completo, y de no ser porque tengo mi cabeza pegada al cuerpo ya la hubiera perdido hace rato!

-Si ese es tu verdadero tú, hubiera preferido mantenerme en la ignorancia antes de conocer esta verdadera cara tuya… El Lavi-kun que pensaba conocer era mucho más amable que el que está aquí al frente mío

_(FIN FLASHBACK)_

Su mirada se ensombreció un poco, recordando las palabras de la noche anterior, tenía un debate mental.

-¡Maldicion!- corrió largo por el pasillo, por el cual justamente pasaba Aiko.

-¿Are? ¿Lavi? ¿Por qué la prisa?

-¡Lo lamento Aiko! ¡No podre acompañarte hoy!- grito perdiéndose en el pasillo. Aiko no quedo para anda contenta, su maleta se resbalo por su brazo cayendo al suelo. Una llama de fuego la rodeo ondeando su cabello.

-Te voy a enseñar algo que se te quedara grabado de por pida…y es que nadie me deja plantada- sentencio sádica.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lenalee y Meilin se cansaron de gritar, ahora estaban sentadas espalda con espalda y con las piernas pegadas a sus pechos.

-Esto es muy molesto… ¿Por qué nos encerraron?- se pregunto Mei.

-Tal vez no gritamos tan alto, pero que se puede hacer… de seguro nuestros hermanos se darán cuenta y vendrán a buscarnos…- animo Lenalee.

-Habla por tu hermano, el mío no se dará cuenta hasta que llegue a casa y no me encuentre…

-Aun así queda el mío…

-Supongo…- con eso se termino instantáneamente la conversación. Meilin dejo de pensar en Lenalee y se dedico a pensar en como salir de allí, pero por otra parte Lenalee no pensaba de esa manera.

-_Mei-chan…_-pensó, recordando sus momentos en el orfanato hasta el día que se separaron- _Esta será mi oportunidad…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen y Megumi salieron juntos y estaban en la entrada del colegio.

-Neesan nunca regreso… Y Kanda-san ya se fue a trabajar…

-A lo mejor ya están recogiendo sus cosas… esperémosla un poco más- aporto Allen.

-Ok

-_Lenalee…_- pensó preocupado el peliblanco viendo la entrada.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi corría de arriba abajo por las escaleras del edificio, el sudor aparecía en su rostro, asi mismo como la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-_¡Meilin!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Meilin-san…

-Dime…- contesto con la mirada hacia el techo…

-Quisiera explicarte algo…- murmuro Lenalee, y Meilin despertó sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Es sobre cómo salir de aquí? _Por favor que sea eso…_- rogo para sus adentros. Todo este tiempo no se habían movido.

-Es sobre lo que NOS sucedió hace 10 años…- Recuerdos no tan felices y presentimientos no tan positivos se embargaron en Meilin.

-_Sigo diciendo… no puede ser peor…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin y Lenalee encerradas dentro de 4 paredes, momentos y promesas que ellas pensaron haber dejado enterradas dentro del fondo de su corazón surgen de nuevo. Mientras que Lavi busca a Mei sin saber por qué, y cuando lo haga ¿Qué hará? También esta que su interés en Aiko va aumentando, cosa que le molestara a cierta personita o ¿debería decir personas? Allen también le oculta su propia verdad a Lenalee pero ¿estará bien decírselo? Megumi ahora en Black Order poco a poco va acercándose a Kanda, y este no entiende lo que le está sucediendo.

Próximo capítulo: _Te encontré_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

CAP 6 LISTO! Waaa como ke este esta un pokito mas largo que el anterior xD bueno tenemos situaciones muy unidas pero como que Yuu-niichan no apareció al final T_T aunque se lucio al principio y algo en el medio.

No me maten por favor la zorrada de Aiko es por algo! Le da un toke mágico a la trama ;9 Entre Lavi y ella se tiran los perros pero no se preocupen no será por mucho tiempo lo prometo jejeje

Antes de irme que no tengo mucho tiempo quisiera agradecer de antemano a los que se tomaron parte de su importante tiempo para leer y comentar. Chicos ñles agradezco mucho.

Claro que no me he olvidado… tenemos una nueva tripulante abordo

¡BIENVENIDA LIA-SENNEKO! Y espero que te haya gustado este cap!

(1) "¿Qué es esto?


	6. Te encontré

Minna-san! Antes de empezar quisiera hacerles un aviso, este cap viene con música de fondo! Asi que aquí les pongo el nombre de la canción: "Dear Friends" de SOULHEAD! Sin mucho que decir empezare con el cap!

Esta vez los recuerdos irán en cursiva y estara algo extendido por la cancion!

DISFRUTENLO!

Capítulo VII: Te encontré.

Meilin sentía como los temblores de su cuerpo querían hacerse notar fuera de este. Sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas y sus manos tomando sus antebrazos y apretándolos. Lenalee espero alguna respuesta por parte de ella, al no obtener ninguna, se atrevió a seguir hablando.

-Espere mucho tiempo para que me pudieras escuchar, Mei-chan yo…

-No me llames así, además que explicaciones quieres que escuche…- dijo en tono frio- ¿la razón por la que rompiste esa promesa después de haberla hecho unos días antes?

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Mi intención nunca fue romper esa promesa!

-¡Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡¿Acaso hice algo para que huyeras rápidamente a brazos de tu hermano? ¡Si me hubieran encontrado antes le hubiera pedido a alguien que te dejaran venir conmigo!

_(Empieza la música de fondo)_

-¡Quise hacerlo! ¡Pero no se lo permitieron a mi hermano!- refuto Lenalee dejando que todos esos años de encerrar sentimientos salieran a flote en ese momento. La revelación dejo consternada a Meilin que por fin se digno a clavar sus ojos violetas en los tan parecidos de Lenalee, con la diferencia que los de ella estaban brillando de humedad… y de tristeza.

-¿Eh?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi aun seguía corriendo por el edificio del instituto, aunque su vista se fijara en los varios salones vacios que no daban con la bodega de pintura, su mente divagaba en los pocos recuerdos que compartía junto con la persona que con tantas ansias y desesperación buscaba.

_(usotsuki no kotoba ya)_

_-Vamos come… - ella le sonrío- no tiene veneno y por lo menos es comestible._

_-Gra…gracias…-susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Meilin lo escuchara. Ella soltó una pequeña risa cubriendo con uno de sus dedos sus labios._

_-De nada._

_(__misekake no egao ni)_

_-Ha. Que casualidad encontrarnos en el mismo restaurante Mei-chan- una venita apareció en la sien de Meilin y sus ojos se afilaron, peñisco con sus dedos fuertemente la mejilla de Lavi, al mismo tiempo que la halaba- ¡ITAI! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?- se quejo alejándose de ella y cubriendo su mejilla roja._

_-No me gusta que me llamen con ese apelativo, no te conozco y no tienes ningún derecho para llamarme así._

_(nando mo kizutsuite)_

_-No hay de que después de todo somos vecinos. Y por eso…-le mostró la sonrisa mas hermosa que podía ponerle- Bienvenido a la vecindad._

-Meilin…- susurro Lavi girando para tomar las escaleras.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_(tomodachi nante iranai)_

-_No puede ser…_-pensó Meilin al escuchar las palabras de Lenalee.

_(sou omotteta Nanda)_

-Eres mi mejor amiga nunca pensé en abandonarte- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla seguida por otras- Eres muy importante para mi Mei-chan.

_(kimi ni deau made wa)_

_("mou dare mo shinjinai")_

-Lenalee…- sus ojos no podían abrirse mas- Entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te fuiste diciéndome solo un adiós?- se giro un poco quedando hombro con hombro.

_(kokoro tozashite)_

-Hubiera sido mas doloroso para ti si no te hubiese dicho nada…- no aguanto verla a los ojos.

_(zenbu mienaku naru made kowashita)_

-Siempre preocupándote por mí… he sido una baka todo este tiempo…-admitió Mei avergonzada de su actitud en torno a ella todo ese tiempo.

_(demo ne, kimi dake wa konna watashi wo)_

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable…- trato de remediar Lenalee.

-Te equivocas, yo soy tan culpable como tu…

-¿Eh?

_(zutto shinjite kureta n' da)_

-Yo también falte a mi palabra y rompí esa promesa…- abrazo mas sus piernas recargando su mentón en sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo?

_(sekai ga hakanaku kiesattemo)_

-Ser amigas por siempre… desde ese día ya no lo volviste a ser… ambas rompimos esa promesa.

_(kimi to no kisetsu wa tsudzuiteru)_

-Pero yo lo hice primero, tengo mas culpa que tu…extraño esos días ¿sabes?

_(namida no kioku ga ima demo...)_

-Días tristes y felices… nunca pude olvidarlos por mas que queria…

_(Zutto)_

-Yo tampoco…- Lenalee miro a Mei.

_(taeru koto nai)_

Esta vez Mei no le retiro la mirada, encontrando honestidad y verdad en esos ojos.

_(Dear friends...)_

Una sonrisa ligera adorno el rostro de las jóvenes, transportándose al día en que se conocieron.

_Era un día soleado, nos ubicamos en un orfanato donde varios niños corrían en el patio del edificio; este no era el caso de una niña peliverde que apenas se columpiaba en un árbol de cerezos. Tenía la pupila sin brillo alguno y veía hacia la nada._

_(kienai kizuato ya itami wo)_

_Tenía algunas vendas en su rostro, brazos y piernas. Algunos niños la veían queriéndose acercar pero después se arrepentían._

_(soshite ima wo)_

_(wakachiaeta ano hi)_

_Sintió como la empujaban suavemente de su espalda, ella no reacciono sino hasta que sintió por segunda vez dos manitas en su espalda; pero esta vez no la empujaron permitiéndole girar el rostro y encontrarse con el de otra niña._

_(namida no mukou ni)_

_(ashita wo egaku koto ga dekita yo)  
_

_Tenía el pelo corto y de un extraño tono morado; sin embargo, eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, fue la tierna e inocente sonrisa en su rostro, la niña al captar su atención le dijo:_

_(hitori ja nai kara)_

_-¿Jugamos juntas? No es divertido columpiarse sola…- le dijo con tanta naturalidad._

_(egao de iru no ga tsurai toki wa)_

_(watashi wo omoidashite hoshii)_

_La niña no le respondió solo la vio interrogativa y confusa, y aunque la otra no lo entendiera le siguió hablando._

_-Ne Ne ¿podemos ser amigas? ¡Así podremos reír todo el tiempo y no tendrás que seguir triste y sola!-amplio mas su sonrisa- ¡Quiero ser tu amiga!_

_(sono mama no kimi ga hitsuyou dakara)_

_Lenalee no acreditaba a lo que escuchaba, y por alguna razón la tristeza que albergaba en su interior se había más ligera. Tal vez era una amiga lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y la respuesta llego como la lluvia en un día soleado._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Le…Lenalee_

_(tomo ni ikite itai kara)_

_-Tehehe ¡Yo soy Meilin! ¡Seamos buenas amigas!_

_(sekai ga hakanaku kiesattemo)_

-Podría decir que empezamos un poco raro, decía incoherencias en ese momento- revelo Mei en ese momento.

-Para mí no fue así, fue gratificante que aparecieras en ese momento. Sentía como el frio era reemplazado por calidez…

-Te veías tan sola y nos parecíamos tanto que me dije a mi misma "¿Por qué no somos amigas?"

(_kimi to no kisetsu wa tsudzuiteru_)

Volvieron a estar en silencio, Lenalee quería preguntarle algo pero simplemente no se atrevía, Mei pudo notar que algo la incomodaba. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

_(egao no kioku ga ima demo...)_

-Ya escuchamos lo que cada una tenía que decir… ¿te parece bien que retomemos esa promesa?

(_zutto_)

-Mei-chan…-susurro más que feliz con unas lagrimitas aglomerándose en sus ojos.

(_wasurenai yo)_

Mei recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Lena y esta hizo lo mismo.

(_Dear friends...)_

Se agarraron de las manos como hermanas.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_(tada kimi ga soba ni)_

-¡¿Dónde viste a Mei-neesan?

-¡No la he visto!

-¡Megumi no es hora de decir eso! ¡Sigamos buscando!- le dijo Allen, Lavi no se tomo más tiempo y con eso volvió a subir escaleras estando en el 4to piso.

(_ite kureru dake de)_

Veía el letrero de cada puerta y si no había simplemente abría la puerta, por suerte todavía no había obscurecido.

-¡Meilin!- grito. Y al aparecer la chica alcanzo a escucharlo.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- le pregunto a Lenalee.

(_konna ni mo tsuyoku nareru)_

-¡Meilin!- volvió a gritar el pelirrojo, acercándose a la puerta de la bodega, Mei ya se había parado en su lugar emocionada al reconocer esa voz.

-¡Lavi-kun! ¡Aquí!- llamo ella, lo suficientemente alto para que Lavi la escuchara y se detuviera en frente de la puerta. Trato de abrirla pero no funciono.

-¡Quédate atrás!- Lavi retrocedió.

_("kimi ni utau yo")_

Corrió y con todas sus fuerzas pateo la puerta haciéndola hacia un lado. El viento externo movió los cabellos de ambas jóvenes, Lenalee cerró los ojos pero Mei no.

_(sekai ga hakanaku kiesattemo)_

Lavi respiraba agitadamente, no quitaba la mirada encima de Mei, y ella tampoco lo hacía, ya se había soltado de Lenalee y tenía una mano sujetándose el brazo.

-Lavi…

_(kimi to no kisetsu wa tsudzuiteru)_

Ella no completo la frase al sentir los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Lavi envolviendo su cuerpo y su rostro escondiéndose en su cuello.

-Baka…-su aliento cálido choco contra su cuello, causando escalofríos en su cuerpo.

_(namida no kioku ga ima demo...)_

El corazón de Meilin latía velozmente ocasionando que la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Lavi contra su pecho al estar pegada contra el pecho masculino.

_(Zutto)_

-Gomen…- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del muchacho.

_(taeru koto nai)_

Lavi la aferro mas contra su cuerpo con su brazo en su cintura y otro sobre su espalda que agarraba su hombro.

_(Dear friends...)_

Meilin devolvió la caricia colocando sus manos en el pecho de Lavi junto a su rostro.

(_kurayami no naka)_

Por un momento todo lo que lo rodeaba desapareció. Mei sentía como si solo ellos dos existían.

(_kimi wo terasu hikari ni)_

-_¿Qué es…este sentimiento? Se siente bien…-_pensó Meilin enterrándose más en el cuerpo de Lavi.

(_watashi ga naru kara)_

-_Es muy cálida…-_aspiro su olor a fresas y cerezos-_me siento en paz y confundido a su lado…_

_(mayou darou)_

-Gomen…-hablo Lavi.

(_demo aruite yukeru)_

-¿Eh?

(_kikoeru)_

-Por no habértelo dicho, perdóname.

_(kimi no ashioto)_

Meilin sonrió sin quitar su rostro del pecho de Lavi.

_(Dear friends...)_

-Ya no importa… tu fachada de ese día había sido falsa…-la respuesta trajo consigo una sonrisa de satisfacción en Lavi.

-Gracias…

_(Termina la canción)_

Lenalee que no se había movido en todo el tiempo, tenía el rostro congelado los ojos en blanco y un rubor fuerte cruzando su rostro, incapaz de interrumpir ese momento entre su de nuevo mejor amiga y el idol. Había escuchado atentamente cada una de sus palabras a pesar de estar impactada.

-_¿Acaso Mei-chan tendrá algo con Lavi?_- se pregunto internamente la chica, afuera escucho unos pasos apresurados que se detuvieron abruptamente en la puerta. Lenalee identifico a las dos figuras como la chica nueva y a Allen. Ambos con la misma cara o peor que la de Lenalee.

-¡¿NANIIIII?- gritaron ambos de sorpresa, causando que ambos muchachos se separaran un poco y al ver a Allen y Megumi apuntándolos con el dedo incrédulamente, se apartaron abruptamente con los rostros sonrojados.

-Ne-ne-¿neesan?- atino a decir Megu. Allen había salido de su asombro al ver en el suelo a Lenalee, se acerco rápidamente hacia ella pasando de lado de Mei, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida, olvidando por completo lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo.

-Allen-kun…- Allen se arrodillo frente a ella, revisando que estuviera bien.

-¿Estás bien, Lenalee?- pregunto, posando su mano en la muñeca de la peliverde.

-Hm, estoy bien Allen-kun. Lamento si te preocupe- contesto ella.

-No pasa nada- la alzo sin problema alguno.

-O-Oigan me pueden explicar que sucede aquí…- dijo Meilin que al aparecer era ahora ella la pasmada- ¿D-d-desde cuando s-s-se conocen?

Allen y Lenalee solo la miraron.

-¿Qué es esa mirada? ¡¿Por qué tan tranquilos?

-¿De qué te sorprendes?-pregunto Allen.

-Bueno…

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, Mei-chan…-esta vez hablo Lenalee.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Lavi?- cuestiono Megumi, quien se mantuvo al margen de la conversación. Mei giro a verla, regresando la mirada a Allen y Lenalee; finalmente, posándola en el pelirrojo. Ambos parecían hablarse con la mirada y un simple movimiento de la cabeza de Lavi basto para que ella dijera:

-Lo conocí hace unas semanas cuando el recién ingreso…- respondió sincera.

Se formo un silencio que nadie excepto un pelirrojo se decidió a romper.

-Sí, es difícil de creer que ambos seamos amigos, dado a que siempre me andan rodeando las chicas. La respuesta es muy fácil. Somos vecinos- Lavi adivino fácilmente los pensamientos de Allen, Lenalee y Megumi cosa que sorprendió al trío- ¿Qué? Puedo ser cantante pero eso no me hace estúpido.

-N-no eso no tratamos de decir…- se excuso Megumi.

-Solo lo aclaro.

-¡AHHH! ¡¿QUIERE DECIR QUE TAMBIEN ERES NUESTRO VECINO?

-¿Eh?

-Ohhh, Allen-chan esta en lo cierto ahora que lo pienso, tu también Megumi-chan; pero eso es algo sin importancia ahora…

-Sin importancia dices…- dijo sombrío Lavi.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde. Y de seguro que el director Komui ha de estar preocupado por ti…- le dijo Mei a Lena, todos estaban saliendo de ese cuarto.

-Tiene razón, Lenalee- apoyo Allen.

-Un profesor de lentes le aviso al director que estaban perdidas, y todos se han puesto a buscarlas. Lo mejor es que se presenten las dos-sugirió Lavi.

-¿Y como sabes eso?- pregunto Meilin.

-No importa como lo sé, si no quieres que Yuu se preocupe por ti, apresúrate y ve con el Director. Te esperare en la puerta…- sin mas que decir guardo sus manos en su bolsillo y se fue por las escaleras. Mei dejo que se perdiera de su vista, sus mejillas levemente rojas y su corazón nuevamente agitado.

-_¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta manera cuando estoy con él?_-Lenalee y Megumi solo se quedaron contemplando su rostro, ambas agitaron su mano frente a ella pero no había respuesta.

-Creo que la perdimos…- informo Megumi, Allen coloco una mano sobre su hombro eso la trajo de vuelta al mundo real y lo miro.

-Vamos con el director. Te acompañaría pero ya voy tarde al trabajo.

-¡Y QUE HACES AQUÍ ENTONCES ALLEN-CHAN!- le pego un zape en al cabeza dejándole un Chichón.

-¡Ack! ¡¿Por qué yo? Megumi también va tarde al trabajo- diciéndole giro para buscar a la pelinegra. Y esta no estaba.

-Megumi-san se fue en cuanto Mei-chan te pego- Lenalee como una reportera con lentes señalo el lugar vacío en donde estuvo Megumi.

-¡Esa traidora!- Allen salio corriendo- ¡Nos vemos después!

Una vez solas las nuevamente amigas.

-No sabia que conocieras a Allen-kun…-dijo Lenalee mientras caminaban a la oficina del hermano de esta.

-Allen-chan, Megumi-chan, Niichan y yo somos todos vecinos. Es algo raro, además de que todos estudiamos en el mismo instituto.

-Ahora súmale a ese grupo a Lavi- comento Lenalee con otras intenciones.

-No lo creo, soy la única que habla con él. Además para empeorar la cosa niichan y él están peleados.

-¿Hm? ¿Cómo así?

-Larga historia…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Intermedio

-Aiko Hanazawa = Yuzuki Ryoka (Ino Yamanaka de Naruto, Temari de Shugo Chara, Nakuru Akizuki/Rubymoon de Card Captor Sakura)

La seiyuu de la pelirroja maldita! xD

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Entonces nos vemos después Lena-chan- Mei se acomodo su maleta en su hombro alzando la mano y despidiéndose de la peliverde. Lenalee le devolvió el gesto. Mei empezó a bajar las escaleras y llegando al último piso pudo notar a Lavi apoyada en el casillero de sus zapatos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero ella sacudió su cabeza desapareciendo dicha acción.

-Lamento la tardanza

-No te preocupes, tuve que buscar mis cosas así que no tengo mucho tiempo aquí- le dijo mientras Mei se cambiaba los zapatos y tomabas sus rollers- Además me diste tiempo para pensarlo.

-¿Hm? ¿Pensar que cosa?- Lavi la tomo de la muñeca y se le hizo fácil arrastrarla con él-¡Chotto! ¡Cuidado!- sentir su mano agarrando su muñeca la sonrojo.

-Me acorde de algo ¡ven conmigo!

-¡¿Pero a donde?- Lavi le sonrió divertido.

-¡Ya vas a ver!

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Tengo que darme prisa! – Megumi corría con su uniforme de mesera por las calles, dio la vuelta en una esquina y entro en una tienda de víveres. Saco un papel de su bolsillo y con un carrito empezó a coger las cosas escritas en dicho papelito. Empezó a revisar si algo le faltaba…

-Tomates…ok, Miso…ok, Arroz…ok, Tofu…ok, Salda de soya…¿eh? ¿Salsa de soya?- miro a su alrededor en los estantes si había rastro de la dicho salsa de soya. Elevo el rostro y un aura azul la rodeo cuando vio la salsa de soya en el ultimo estante; el más alto- ¡Uwah! ¡Sí que es alto!

Dejo el carrito a un lado y se puso en puntillas, estiro su mano lo mas que pudo para alcanzar la botella de soya, apenas y rozaba la base del estante. Se subió al estante siguiente pero no la ayudo muchos así que poco a poco empezó a halar con la punta de sus dedos la botella hacia ella.

-Solo… un poco… mas…-la botella se balanceaba pero la chica se resbalo y cayó hacia atrás junto con la botella que la imitaba- ¡Kya!

Sin embargo no sintió el suelo.

Mas bien sintió un fuerte brazo rodeándole la cintura, y su espalda choco con algo. Megumi, quien había cerrado los ojos del susto, los volvió a abrir sintiendo algo rozando su rostro. Se dio cuenta que eran hebras de cabello azuladas. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con dos pozas profundas del mismo color azul. Sus mejillas se encendieron hasta mas no poder al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡K-Kanda-san!

-Baka-chibi, si yo no pasaba por aquí te hubieras lastimado

-…Are…-bajo su mirada y noto el brazo de Yuu rodeando su cintura. El color rojo cubrió todo su rostro y escalofríos ascendían por su cuerpo- ¡Gyaaahh!- se soltó del brazo de Yuu dio unos pasos hacia el frente y lo miro sonrojada.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?- exclamo pasmado Kanda. El color no desaparecía del rostro de la pelinegra.

-Ah..ah Go-go-go-gomen Kanda-san…-tartamudeo la chica, haciendo una reverencia. Miro al suelo sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos por lo avergonzada y nerviosa que estaba.

Kanda suspiro.

-Tch ¡Ya que! ¡Toma!- le extendió la salsa de soya, ahí fue cuando Megumi alzo su rostro. Una sonrisa tonta se plasmo en su rostro, con sus manos rodeo la botella junto con la mano de Kanda.

-¡Arigatou Kanda-san! ¡En serio muchas gracias!

Lo que la chica no había notada fue que la sensación de sus suaves manos sobre la piel del peliazul fue como si algo en su cabeza hubiese estallado y como todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto de sus manos. Cuando ella le soltó la mano todas aquellas sensaciones desaparecieron en un cerrar de ojos.

-¡Gracias por haberme ayudado Kanda-san! ¡Tehehe, gomen las molestias siempre termino dependiendo de ti!- ella se alejo y alzo su mano diciéndole adiós.

Una vez solo Kanda se apoyo en una pared detrás de él, ocultándose su rostro con una sola mano.

-_¿Qué rayos me esta sucediendo? Mi cuerpo…_

Asi es, Kanda no entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de la pelinegra.

-Creo que me estoy enfermando.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Estas seguro? No tienes porque hacerlo…

-De hecho si tengo porque, así que apúrate y decídete…

-Pero…

-Vamos Meilin, te he causado muchos problemas hasta ahora. Esta es una forma de sellar por completo las cosas. Es grande y delicioso, créeme que vale la pena.

-De acuerdo- se resigno la chica- lo probare…

-Así me gusta… ¡Neechan! ¡Ya tenemos nuestra orden!- una chica vestida de maid con orejitas de gato se le acerco sonrojada a Lavi.

-¿Qué es lo que va a ordenar, amo?

-Yo solo quiero una taza de café- contesto galante el pelirrojo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Ha-hai ¿y para la señorita?- esta vez el nerviosismo de la chica desapareció y le pregunto con indiferencia. Meilin lo noto.

-¡Ah! Yo quiero el crepe "Ichigo-hime"

-Entendido. En seguida les traeré su orden- y la maid se retiro.

-Hace poco encontré este café y de verdad me gusto. Las chicas son muy lindas y amables- mostró una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Ah si? La verdad no me sorprende tus razones para que te guste este café- le respondió Mei con voz acusadora.

-jajaja ¿acaso estas celosa? – le pregunto divertido.

-¡EH! ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Yo jamás estaré celosa!

-Si esto te hace sentir mejor; si tú fueras una maid seria mi favorita- se acerco hasta ella para susurrarle al oído- Y no te compartiría con nadie porque mas linda y amable que todas ellas como para hacerlo_._

_(kimi wa shiten no)_

-¡¿Q-Q-QUE COSAS DICES?- Meilin tenia todo el rostro colorado, lo empujo a Lavi devuelta a su asiento- ¡Baka-Hentai!

_(atashi no beating heart)_

-Jajajajaja ¡gomen! ¡gomen! Jajajajaja

-Baka Lavi-kun…- le dijo con las mejillas todavía rojas.

-Gomen… jajaja- Mei levanto la comisuras de sus labios, suspiro.

((mousou no GALAXY)

-¿Hm? ¿Are? Esa canción…- dijo de repente Mei, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

_(suberiochitara POISONE sea)_

-Viene del televisor.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Miren es Ran-neesan!

La chica de la caja le subió el volumen del televisor.

_(nan oku kounen daitan na KISU de)_

Todos se fijaron en el televisor LCD que estaba en la pared del fondo. Una mujer bien dotada de largo y oscuro pelo ondulado, con tan solo un vestido strapless ajustado al cuerpo y un gorro de capitán naval, guantes y botas negras, bailaba y cantaba en un fondo de burbujas.

_(tobikoero)_

De su espalda explotan varias plumas, su pelo cambio a un color rosa y la imagen se alejo y el fondo cambio a uno en el cielo, dando el efecto como si ella estuviera flotando.

(_(HARAPEKO na no)_

Los ojos de Meilin se abrieron con un brillo de emoción en ellos. Lavi noto el cambio en el rostro de Meilin, ella no desviaba sus ojos de la cantante.

_(tsugi no SUTEEJI ni ikimashou)_

Mientras que la mujer extendía una mano queriendo alcanzar una luz a lo lejos.

_(Motteke)_

La imagen de la mujer se hizo a un lado, hacia la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, dejando ver a un muchacho.

_(ryuusei chirashite DAYS)_

-¡Aquí tenemos un pequeño pedazo de lo que será del concierto de Matsuura Rangiku!

_(KOKO de keu na FAITO )_

-¿Dijo concierto?- repitió Meilin, aumentando el brillo en sus ojos.

-Rangiku-san vendrá a Tokyo como parte de su gira- le dijo Lavi con una sonrisa apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

-¡¿En serio? ¡¿No me estas mintiendo?

-Ah…

-¡Damas y caballeros no se lo pueden perder! ¡Para los que quieren verla una vez más y los que no pudieron esta es su oportunidad! ¡Ran Live Concert!

_(Iteza gogo kuji don't be late)_

-¡KYAAAA!- Mei salto de la emoción de su asiento, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su mesa, Lavi la vio sorprendido y asustado con sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Escucho gritos de emoción! ¡Pues que bien! ¡Ella estará aquí en nada menos que 2 semanas! ¡Las entradas se venderán de aquí a 3 días!

Después de lo dicho por el reportero, todos empezaron a comentar de la noticia. La maid que había atendido a los jóvenes regreso con las ordenes.

-¿Are? Amo y su acompañante…

-Déjaselo no mas, me da pena cortarle la emoción- dijo con una gota. Mei seguía dando vueltas de un lugar a otro con estrellas a su alrededor. La maid torció la boca de lo rara que se la veía.

Lavi volvió a sonrío encantado con la reacción de la chica. Pero después reacciono, parpadeo por un momento y miro hacia otro lado.

-Tsk… otra vez…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lenalee se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque, tenía puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una chompa fina blanca, donde se podía ver una camisa de tiras negra. Su celular en mano y la mirada de un lado a otro buscando a alguien. A las afueras del parque diviso a una cabeza blanca corriendo. Lenalee sonrío levemente al darse cuenta que era la persona que la había citado en ese lugar.

Allen con su respiración agitada se detuvo frente a la peliverde.

-Aff gomen aff Lenalee ¿te aff hice es aff perar?

-Cálmate Allen-kun, apenas acabo de llegar- tranquilizo la chica. Allen tomo una ultima bocanada de aire y la soltó pesadamente; se irguió y miro a Lenalee- ¿Y bien? Ahora que estas calmado ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir?

-¡Ah! Eso… primero discúlpame por haberte pedido que vinieras a estas horas…

-Tranquilo, Allen-kun. Mi hermano no estaba en casa así que fue muy fácil venir a verte.

-¿No te meterás en problemas?

-Solo si no me descubre, aparte Komui-niisan en vez de llamarme la atención se pone a llorar y reclamar que porque estoy creciendo tan rápido- una gota adorno la cien de Lena- creo que mi castigo es ponerme en vergüenza frente al vecindario porque lo empieza a gritar- los ultimo lo dijo sonrojada de vergüenza.

-Eso significa que lo importes.

-Hm, lo se. Siempre trato de no ser una carga para él.

-Jajaja, se nota que fuiste amiga de Meilin, esa es su típica línea cuando se pone a hacer todo y no le deja nada a Bakanda. Uno ya esta acostumbrado a escuchar sus peleas, pero al parecer la casera no.

-Are… Ahora recuerdo… Allen-kun también vives con Mei-chan…

(N/A: ya estan sentados en la banca xD)

-Coincidentemente Megumi, Meilin, Bakanda y yo somos vecinos; todos estamos en el mismo piso. Miranda-san al ver que teníamos la misma edad dijo que era una buena forma de ser buenos amigos.

-Y vaya que le acertó…

-Como tienes razón…-susurro Allen en un tono feliz y tranquilo. Lenalee se quedo viendo aquel rostro amable y sereno, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco al darse cuenta de los ojos platinos del peliblanco- ¿Lenalee?

-¡Ah! ¡Gomen Allen-kun!

-Iie (1) Hum, bueno sobre lo que teníamos que hablar.

-¡Si! Dime que tienes que decirme

-Bueno… veras….

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Tobikoero HARAPEKO na no tsugi no SUTEEJI ni ikimashou- Mei cantaba alegremente la letra de la canción caminando a lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Te gusta las canciones de Rangiku-san?- pregunto el chico con una ceja levantada.

-¡Hai! Rangiku canta increíble y sus canciones son… no se como describirlo; cada vez que la escucho cantar y la veo siento todo ese talento desbordante y confianza,

-Yo también creo eso…- le dijo sonriendo- Antes de empezar mi carrera yo la admiraba mucho, digamos que puedo ser mi modelo a seguir, claro quitándole todo lo femenino que ella tiene… sabes a que me refiero…

Meilin abrió los ojos sorprendida, para después cambiar su expresión a una tierna; le sonrío con sus mejillas levemente rosas.

-Es la primera vez que compartes algo tan intimo conmigo- Lavi también abrió sus ojos, la chica acentúo su sonrisa y cerro sus ojos. El pelirrojo sintió como esa sonrisa era solo dedicada para él. El chico como otra veces miro hacia un lado, la chica lo miro con interrogativa- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada…-contesto él, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad en su voz. Mei lo noto pero decidió no insistir en el tema, optando por cambiarlo.

-¿También eres fan de Rangiku?-pregunto la chica.

-He, me gusta cada una de sus canciones, aunque algunas sean más sonadas que otras me siguen gustando.

-¡Yo también! Cada vez que sale un nuevo CD ahorro todo lo que puedo para poder comprármelo, ¡y cuando escucho sus canciones! Es como si todo lo malo no existiera tehehe gomen soy muy rara no puedo expresar bien mis sentimientos…

-Esta bien… es mejor así que guardártelos

-He… pero a veces siento que molesto a la gente contándole mis problemas… no es que lo haga seguido pero no me gusta ser una carga.

-Yo no creo que seas una carga…- la chica ahogo una pequeña exclamación.

-Gracias…

Ambos ya estaban en su piso, parando justo en frente de la puerta de la chica.

-Regresando al tema del concierto… ¿iras?

-¿Eh? Mmm la verdad no puedo asegurar nada, tendré que empezar a ahorrar

-¿Ahorrar? ¿Para que?- pregunto el chico como si no conociese la palabra.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo que para que? ¡Las entradas para el concierto no son para anda baratas!

-Yo puedo conseguirnos los boletos- se señalo el pelirrojo. La chica dejo caer su quijada.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?

-Nani ¿acaso te olvidaste quien soy?- una sonrisa prepotente se asomó en su rostro- Fácilmente puedo conseguir dos boletos en primera fila con el tronar de mis dedos-

-Aun así ¿Por qué quieres comprar mi boleto?

-Jajaja ¡Porque vamos a ir juntos al concierto!

Meilin ahora era una estatua de hielo, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta. A Lavi le salio una gota de su cabeza.

-¿Acaso dije algo?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Creo que cosas raras están pasando desde que entre a Black Order ¿no lo crees Kanda-san?- pregunto levemente incomodo la chica.

-Si te refieres a encontrarnos en cada maldito lugar de esta ciudad… entonces me lanzaron un maleficio

Yuu y Megumi ahora iban caminando hacia sus hogares y como ambos estaban diciendo, casualmente se habían encontrado en el camino.

-Pero antes nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando unas calles antes de llegar a casa…

-Tch, pero no en un mismo día.

-Gomen si te molesto…- dijo la chica de pronto; las disculpa lo tomo desprevenido al peliazul, quien al no saber que responder se limito a guardar silencio sin importarla como la chica tomara su silencio- _Y Mei-chan dijo que seria buena idea ser como yo soy…_

Lo jóvenes se habían detenido ante la luz roja y cuando este cambio Megumi fue la primera en avanzar; sin darse cuenta de que una limosina blanca venia a toda velocidad, Kanda vio como solo faltaban menos de medio metro para que el vehiculo arremetiera contra la pelinegra. Corrió a toda velocidad.

Los sentidos de Megumi se habían hecho lentos, solo pudo atinar ver un par de luces fuertes acercándose hacia ella, un leve golpe en su pierna pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarla unos pocos metros mas lejos de donde estaba. Por unos momentos su vista se nublo y sintió como su mente se alejaba de la realidad. Lo único que podía sentir era un fuerte ardor y dolor en su pierna derecha, de allí su cuerpo era como una piedra.

-¡KORA! ¡CHIBI! ¡AGUANTA!- gritaba Kanda, quien desgraciadamente no había alcanzado a salvar a su pequeña vecina. La tenia apoyada contra su cuerpo después de haber verificado que tenía una herida fea en su pierna y al parecer una contusión por el golpe de la caída, de donde salía un camino de sangre. Las luces todavía le pegaban de lleno en su cara, el chofer-muy joven- había salido de la limosina con toda la expresión de arrepentimiento y culpa.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué de repente el súbito escándalo? – de al limosina se escucharon unos pasos que fácilmente era de una mujer porque era el sonido de los tacos. La mujer se mostró.

Era nadie más y nadie menos que…

Hanazawa Aiko

-¡¿QUE ESCANDALO? ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ACABAS DE ATROPELLAR A UNA PERSONA, TONTA?- una venita se enmarco en la frente de la pelirroja.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para dirigirte hacia a mi de esa manera? Kan-da-sen-pai- dijo la chica en tono sarcástico y superior.

-Aiko-ojosama este no es un buen momento para esto, tenemos que llevar a esta jovencita a un hospital, inmediatamente.

-Cállate Rui- ordeno fría la chica, volvió su mirada a la pelinegra en brazos del peliazul, quien abrió un poco los ojos.

-Kan…da…san…- al escuchar su nombre débilmente, desapareció su expresión llena de furia y mostró una consternada a la muchacha.

-No hables Chibi- el chofer se había apartado un poco para pedir una ambulancia- la ambulancia viene en camino…

-Gome…nasai…- pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos pardos…Kanda abrió mas los suyos y un sentimiento de impotencia y dolor lleno todo su ser cuando estas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de la chica- Duele…mucho…Kanda…san

Justo allí, Kanda la abrazo más contra su cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho sin importarle que se manchara de sangre y lágrimas, acerco su boca al oído y le susurro algo imperceptible solo para ella. Y la pelinegra cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto Allen quien había aparecido de quien sabe donde- ¡MEGUMI! ¡¿QUE PASO BAKANDA?- corrió hacia ellos arrodillándose a su lado. La gente empezaba a aglomerarse alrededor de ellos. Aiko miro a todos con desprecio y empezó a caminar hacia la limosina.

-Rui, déjalos ya ¿ya llamaste a la ambulancia verdad?

-Hai, ojo-sama- respondió su lacayo.

-Al parecer la nueva plebeya no tiene nada serio así que no me interesa lo que pase con ella. Solo me encargare de los gastos médicos. Vámonos Rui- dijo la chica terminando con el golpe de la puerta cerrarse.

-¡¿HANAZAWA?- grito Allen enfurecido- ¡¿Qué tienes que ver tu con esto?- el chofer pelicafe se le puso en frente a Allen, le hizo una reverencia y le dijo:

-Disculpen a mi ojo-sama, por favor déjenos encargarnos de los gastos médicos de la jovencita- la alarma de la ambulancia se hizo notar- Con permiso- el chofer se retiro de allí al escuchar los gritos de Aiko diciéndole que se apure.

-¡ESPERA!

-Ya déjalo Moyashi… sin su presencia aquí creo que estaré menos furioso- Allen se giro a verlo sorprendido, aun más cuando Kanda veía a Megumi con ojos preocupados, mirada que solo a una persona que el conocía siempre se la dedicaba.

-_Además ¿dijo menos furioso?_- los paramédicos se acercaron a Kanda, separándola de sus brazos y empezaron a chequearla.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí Moyashi?

-¿Eh? Yo…- su voz se apago un poco y el peliazul lo miro de reojo- Me encontré con una amiga… y…etto… ya se fue

Kanda no dijo nada.

-Ano…- un paramédico se les acerco- Disculpen ¿algunos de ustedes es familiar de la joven?- un aura maligna rodeo a Allen, sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-¡Hai! ¡Este es su prometido!- exclamo Allen empujándolo a Kanda.

-¡¿NANI? ¡TEME MOYASHI!- otro paramédico se le acerco.

-¿Y bien?

-No tiene familiar es su prometido…

-¡No importa! ¡Tenemos que atenderla rápido!- con esto lo Kanda se giro preocupado, dejándolo a un lado a un Allen en el suelo.

-¿Qué tiene?- lo agarraron de la mano y lo metieron a la ambulancia, donde yacía una Megumi sin la chaqueta de su uniforme y sus primeros 3 botones desabotonados. Una mascara de oxigeno en su cara.

-Tranquilo, ella va a estar bien.

Sin más cerraron la puerta y la ambulancia se retiro a toda velocidad.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lenalee entro a su cuarto y cerro al puerta, lanzándose a su cama. Las lagrimas caían en su rostro encogido de dolor y confusión.

-¿Por qué…?- refundió su rostro en su almohada para ver si así dejaban de caer, pero o funcionaba.

(_FLASHBACK)_

-Ese sueño de las calles destrozadas…

-¿Qué sucede con el?

-Yo… a Lenalee ya la conocía desde antes del instituto- la Lee se sorprendió, pero sonrió tratando de ocultar un mal presentimiento que nacía en ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nos hayamos topado por la ciudad.

-No… En ese terremoto de hace 10 años… esa fue la primera vez que te conocí.

-¿Eh?- por alguna razón el miedo empezaba a abrazarla.

-Te encontré frente a una casa destrozada, estaba toda llena de heridas y sucia. Me acerque a ti preguntándote si estabas bien, pero no servia no me respondías; asiq ue pensé que podrías tener hambre, fui a buscarte comida y cuando regrese… estabas llorando porque…

-Komui-niisan se perdió…-completo ella.

-Después de eso- continuo Allen- me abrazaste y me dijiste que querías encontrar a tu hermano.

-Me sonreíste y me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Lenalee?

-Empezamos a buscar a mi hermano juntos y después de unos meses, un día, ese día, estaba enferma y tu preocupado por mi "Voy a buscar ayuda para Lenalee-chan" saliste y nunca mas volviste…- sus lágrimas se tornaron gruesas y su cara demostraba tristeza- Ahí fue cuando me encontraron.

-¡Lenalee! ¡Eso fue…!

-¡¿Por qué no volviste por mi Allen-kun?- reclamo de repente la chica- Todo… todo… todos esos recuerdos contigo volvieron… no se como pero…¿Por qué?- pregunto adolorida- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitaba?

La expresión de Allen se torno a una de dolor.

-Lenalee… ese día yo…me…- corto de repente el chico- _No puedo… prometí que se lo iba a contar todo…_ Me pase buscando ayuda ¡juro que lo hice! Pero fue en vano no encontré a nadie, pasaron dos días y seguía sin conseguirlo, sentí que no podía volver a verte sin traerte a alguien, yo no sabia que hacer. Las cosas fueron empeorando, no había comido y también me estaba enfermando, y hubo un día que llegue a mi limite, y caí desmayado. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en un hospital y quien me había encontrado era el amigo de mi padre.

-Allen…kun…

-Perdóname, Lenalee- agacho la cabeza sin poder encararla. La chica no podía con todo eso lo único que pudo hacer, era salir corriendo. Dejando a un devastado Allen.

(_FIN FLASHBACK)_

-Allen-kun… ¿Por qué recién me lo dices ahora?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

El peliblanco tiro sus cosas junto con el mismo al sofá, dejo descansar su antebrazo sobre su cabeza. Dejo escapar un suspiro sus orbes se tornaron brillosos.

-Cuando por fin te encontré… ahora yo mismo te estoy alejando de mí… Lenalee… no quiero que se vuelva a repetir…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Yuu-niichan…- murmuro Meilin preocupada. Ella se encontraba de nuevo en su balcón, viendo las estrellas. El viento veranero soplo sobre ella, causándole escalofríos. Se abrazó a si misma buscando calor; sin embargo sintió un tela caer sobre sus hombros.

-A este paso vas a coger un resfriado y no podremos ir al concierto- Meilin se giro solo para encontrarse a su vecino…

¿A lado suyo?

-¡LAVI-KUN! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto exaltada.

-¿Mm? Me pase a tu balcón

-Por favor, deja de decir las cosas como si fueran lo más normal de mundo…

-Es que fue fácil ¿Qué hay? Menos de medio metro de distancia

-Uff…ten cuidado por favor…

-Are… ¿estas preocupada por mi, Mei-chan?- la chica se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¡No digas cosas absurdas!- le apunto con el dedo- ¡Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo!

-¿Por qué después tu novio te descubre engañándolo contigo?

-¡¿EH? ¡¿Novio?

-No te hagas, son muy jóvenes para que dos amantes vivan juntos.

-¿Amantes? ¿Qué cosas dices, Lavi-kun?- pregunto más que confundida- Yo vivo con mi hermano mayor, baka

-¿Ha?

Una mini Meilin con alas de demonio y cachitos rojos apareció en su hombro con un cartelito que decía hermano mayor, y con ese mismo cartel le pegaba en la cabeza a Lavi. Claro que todo eso solo paso en su cabeza.

-No me digas que…

-¿He-he-hermano mayor?- una venita se enmarco en la frente de Mei y sus ojos se pusieron blancos de enojo. Y le pego un solo zape en la cabeza.

-¡BAKA! ¡Yuu-niichan no es mi novio! ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así de nosotros?

-Porque todo este tiempo me lo dieron a entender…-dijo Lavi con un chichón en su cabeza- Además no se parecen en nada… pero ahora que lo pienso sus actitudes se parecen un poco.

-Ha… es verdad Yuu-niichan y yo no nos parecemos mucho. Eso es porque Yuu-niichan es la copa de mi padre y yo la de mi madre… aunque una vez me dijeron que tengo un aire a mi padre, y los rasos japoneses de él.

-¿rasgos japoneses?

-Hm mi papa era japonés y mi mama francesa.

-Ohhh ¡vaya! Esa no me lo esperaba…

-Jajaja- su conversión se vio interrumpida con el sonido del teléfono- ¿Quién será?- la chica volvió a entrar, Lavi se quedo en el balcón, observando el cielo; alcanzo a escuchar el "moshi-moshi" de Meilin pero los siguientes segundos…

-¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? ¡¿COMO QUE EN EL HOSPITAL?

-¿Meilin?- Lavi corrió hacia ella, saliendo de su habitación y pasando por el pasillo la vio tomando el teléfono, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y exaltación- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Dónde estas? ¡¿Cómo quieres que este calmada? ¡Dime donde estas!- paso un momento de silencio perturbador para Lavi, quien no entendía para nada la situación- ¡Voy para allá!- cerro el teléfono de golpe, estaba tan encismada que se olvido por completo de Lavi, pero que el mismo quien le recordó su presencia al sujetarla de los hombros y detenerla.

-¿Qué sucedió, Meilin?- pregunto calmado para no alterarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Me-Megumi-chan…- ella podía sentir las lagrimas en sus ojos- _¡no! Este no es el momento para llorar…_¡Megumi-chan tuvo un accidente! ¡Una carro al atropello! ¡Yuu-niichan y Allen-chan ya están allí! ¡Y ahora yo voy para allá!- se soltó de Lavi y entro en su habitación. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y ella estaba ya lista tomando sus llaves

Lavi seguía adentro.

-Gomen, Lavi-kun pero me tengo que ir.

-Lo se, te estaba esperando…

-¿A que te refieres?- le golpeó la frente con sus dedos.

-¿Acaso estas tonta? ¿Cómo voy a dejar que una chica vaya a estas horas de la noche sola a un hospital?

-Pero…- aquellas palabras causaron un sonrojo en la chica.

-Nada de peros…- tomo su mano, humo salio de las orejas de Mei, pero el no lo noto- ¡Vámonos!

Después de cerrar la puerta, Lavi seguía corriendo agarrándole de la mano a Meilin, ella mantenía su vista en su agarre.

-_Otra vez… mis mejillas y mi pecho… arden…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Megumi acaba de tener un accidente y ahora es Kanda quien decide súbitamente cuidar de ella, pero no por la razón correcta, razón que lastima a la pelinegra. Allen y Lenalee se ven en una situación tensa y es al chica la que no sabe que hacer o decir cuando esta cerca de Walker. Meilin al enterarse de que fue Aiko la causante del accidente de su amiga la pone furiosa y empieza una riña con la pelirroja, pero es Lavi quien la detiene sin saber si apoyar a Aiko o Meilin. Aun asi esto no impide que ambos vayan a disfrutar del concierto del idol favorito de ambos; en la que ni siquiera se salvan de los problemas.

Próximo capitulo:

Te doy a mi hermano, tú dame tiempo

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

(1) No es nada/no

Hola a todos! O deberia decir todas? No hay hombre aki vdd? A parte de mi sempai ke esta perdido en accion?

Bueno HONTONI GOMEN! Estuvo en tiempo de exámenes y por estar preocupada por mates la inspiración no me llegaba a penas escribía unas liniecitas T_T por eso lo hice un poco mas largo de lo normal espero que les guste muchop ^^

Bienvenida X-Akari-chan-X y que ke regresaste Miranda Kliese-san ^^

Ah pro cierto la cancion del café es un pedacito de la cancion "Iteza Gogo Kuji Don`t be late" de May'n y esta misma se vera incluida en el proximo capitulo

Planeaba subirlo para antes de Navidad creo ke el 23 pero ya no peudo dejarlas con la espere jejeje asi que si no nos vemos en Navidad y Fin de año les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo =D

P.D.: Gomen Megumi-chan


	7. Te doy mi hermano, tu dame tiempo

Capitulo VIII: Te doy mi hermano, tú dame tiempo

Después de varias horas de larga espera, Allen podía decir que aquel pasillo del Hospital General de Tokyo ya lucia bastante tranquilo en comparación a como estaba antes. Sin embargo, el internamente no se sentía tranquilo al no tener noticias de Megumi, agregándole a ello el problema que tuvo con Lenalee, el peliblanco no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Él estaba sentado en un banquito afuera de donde supuestamente la tenían a la pelinegra, iluminado por las luces con el sonido de pasos como música de fondo. Allen tenía la cabeza mirando el suelo, pensando que a lo mejor el suelo le daría respuestas.

-_Ya estoy pensando tonterías…_-cerro sus ojos frustrado y cansado. Unos pasos apresurados empezaron a sonar, Allen dirigió su mirada alcanzado a ver un una cabellera violácea muy familiar- ¡Meilin!

-¡Allen-chan!- la chica se detuvo frente a él, haciendo fuertes bocanadas de aire, demasiados fuertes para ella quien apenas venia corriendo solo ese pasillo.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer ese tipo de esfuerzo!- le reclamo molesto Allen tomándola de los hombros, y sentándola a su lado.

-Aff…Pero..aff…aff…aff…Megu..aff…mi…aff..aff…chan…- decía entrecortado la chica. Sus bocanadas no paraban.

-_Demonios…_Trata de tranquilizarte… a este paso Megumi no será la única que estará en el hospital…-pasaron unos segundos y las bocanadas de la chica disminuyeron un poco. Bajo el ritmo cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Meilin!- el pelirrojo se asomo hacia ellos, y Meilin inmediatamente cerro su boca tratando de recuperar el aire por su nariz- ¡Dios me tenias preocupado! No vuelvas a salir así…

-Gomen…ne…Lavi…kun- dijo ella poniéndole un sonrisa, Lavi noto algo raro en ella y se arrodillo frente a la chica con una mano en su hombro.

-Oe ¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado ya que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Hm, solamente necesito… un… poco… de aire.

-Entonces vamos a fuera para que tomes todo el aire que necesites- pero ella se negó- No seas testaruda se ve que no estas bien...

-Es que quiero saber… como esta Megumi-chan- dijo volviendo su mirada a Allen. Quien la veía serio, mandando una mirada disimulada, analítica y a la vez dudosa hacia el pelirrojo.

-Primero te recuperas y después tendrás noticias de Megumi- se dirigió hacia Lavi- ¿Puedes llevarla al jardín del hospital?- el pelirrojo solo asintió- y abrígate un poco mas Meilin, sabes que este frío no es bueno.

-Odio cuando tomas…el puesto de Yuu-niichan

-Si no lo hago me haría mi vida más imposible de lo que ya la hace- Lavi se levanto con ella- Espera un momento…- Allen los detuvo ambos se giraron para ver que quería pero Allen solo miraba al pelirrojo, este de inmediato lo entendió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Fuiste tú quien la trajo?- Lavi suspiro.

-Taku… Si que estas rodeada de desconfiados…-le dijo a Meilin, volvió a dirigirse a Allen- Si yo la traje, no iba a permitir que viniera sola al hospital. Y asi como la traje yo mismo la llevare de regreso a casa.

-¡Eh! Pero…no hemos visto a Megumi-chan…- Lavi la miro de reojo, la giro y la empujo levemente para que caminara.

-Hai, hai ojou-chan- sin mas ambos se dirigieron al jardín, mientras que Allen se quedo mirando a los jóvenes.

-Me pregunto como se lo tomara Kanda cuando sepa lo muy buenos amigos que son…- se llevo sus manos al bolsillo fijándose en la puerta frente a él.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Yuu cuando la doctora se alejo de una durmiente pelinegra. La mujer pelicastaña anoto algo en su tablero antes de girarse hacia el peliazul- ¿Y bien, Sheryl-sensei?

-Yuu… ¿en verdad eres el prometido de esta jovencita?- la pregunta impresiono a Kanda, quien no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse fuertemente.

-¡¿A que viene esa pregunta?- la doctora no perdió su seriedad.

-No puedo darte información a menos que no seas familiar de ella- Kanda trago saliva, y apretó sus puños. Después cerro fuertemente los ojos.

-_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…¡DEMONIOS!_

-¿Eres o no su prometido?-volvió a insistir ella.

-…Si, estoy esperando a que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad para…ca-ca-casarnos….-Sheryl lo miro y suspiro, acomodándose los anteojos.

-Normalmente no apruebo los matrimonios jóvenes, pero no es de mi incumbencia. Además los padres de la chica no han aparecido.

-Ya sabe que soy para ella…ahora dígame como se encuentra…

-Pues para ser un accidente automovilístico diría que tuvo mucha suerte, el golpe en la cabeza no fue nada serio se levantare con un poco de dolor pero eso es normal. Por otro lado, el golpe en la pierna tendrá sus consecuencias…

-¿Consecuencias?

-No podrá moverse libremente por lo menos en 2 semanas, el músculo de su pierna sufrió un grave daño. En unos cuantos días podrá ser capaz de mover la pierna, pero no tendrá la fuerza suficiente como para poder caminar bien. Queremos tenerla en observación para ver si este daño no afectara su vida en otros aspectos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con otros aspectos?

-Por ejemplo: si practica algún deporte hay que estar al tanto si es que no le será un impedimento… me sorprende que hagas estas preguntas Yuu. ¿Acaso tampoco te cuidas para no sufrir ninguna lesión?

-No me compares con la Chibi, ya estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes y no son nada para mi.

-Ohhh ¿con que Chibi?

-Así es… ella está por debajo de la estatura por eso se gano su apo-

-Encantadora forma de referirte así a tu futura esposa- una vez más las mejillas de Kanda se encendieron dejando dos lindos óvalos rojos en sus mejillas.

-Ah! E-e-eso! Bue-bueno…¡TCH!- se giro cruzando de brazos. Sheryl se rio de su actitud. Los golpes de la puerta salvaron a Kanda, y un "adelante" revelo la imagen de Allen.

-Lamento la interrupción, pero nadie me daba información sobre el estado de mi amiga, y no era el único que quería verla- lo ultimo lo dijo lanzándole un mirada que Kanda entendió al instante.

-He, pude escuchar la voz de Mei-chan… y también la de alguien mas…-confirmo la doctora.

-Si- afirmo el peliblanco- vino acompañada.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin estaba sentada en un banquito debajo de un enorme árbol, tenía sus brazos aferrados a su cuerpo cubierto por un abrigo grande y lo suficientemente caliente para protegerla del frio de la noche. Miro el árbol sobre ella y sonrió.

-_Hace mucho frio para ser verano…no me quiero imaginar cómo será el invierno_-de repente sintió algo caliente contra su mejilla- ¿eh?

-Pensé que te podría ayudar, no vas a poder ver a tu amiga si no estás completamente tranquila- le dijo Lavi extendiéndole una lata de chocolate caliente (N/A: VIVA JAPON Y SUS INVENTOS!), ella tomo la bebida.

-Gracias, Lavi-kun y…disculpa las molestias- dijo agachando un poco el rostro y apretujando el abrigo rojo que la rodeaba. Lavi la miro sin comprenderla y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué cosas dices? No me molesta en lo absoluto…

-Pero…- trato de contradecir la chica pero Lavi no la dejo.

-¿Somos amigos, verdad? Y los amigos hacen cosas por los amigos… al menos eso entendí con tu sandalia.

-¡Ah! ¡por eso lo siento mucho!

-Por favor tranquila, no fue para tanto…sin embargo eres increíble…-dijo inconscientemente él, mirándola; pero ella a él no ya que ocultaba su sonrojo mirando al suelo.

-¿E-Eh?

-Eres la única chica que se ha atrevido a golpearme… y hacerme entender que no todo es como yo pensaba que era… Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras diferente a las otras chicas, y no me equivoque…

-Yo también pensé que eras diferente a los otros chicos…- su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente- hasta antes de que nos conociéramos para mi lo únicos chicos sinceros que conocía en el colegio eran Yuu-niichan y Allen-chan, de allí los demás eran unos montones de idiotas… todos eran lo mismo…- la pelimorada se atrevió a verlo a los ojos aun cuando por su rostro cruzaba un notorio sonrojo-¡Pero cuando te conocí, me di cuenta que no es así! ¡Porque Lavi-kun es un buen chico, y eres amable! A pesar de que no nos conocíamos bien, me tratabas bien y sin darte cuenta tratabas de subirme el ánimo cuando me sentía mal. A veces muestras una sonrisa falsa a las otras chicas… llegue a pensar que de verdad esas chicas no te importaban mucho. Pero después de algún tiempo, cuando me sonreíste por primera vez, sentí tan real esa sonrisa y me dije: Ah con que si puede sonreír de verdad.

-Meilin…-susurro el impactado.

-Y me di cuenta que si ellas llegaran a conocer el verdadero Lavi-kun, no el que está en tarimas cantando frente a millones de personas o el Lavi-kun de las revistas: sino al Lavi-kun que viven en un condominio y que por casualidad es mi vecino… ese Lavi-kun… estoy segura de que podrías sonreírles con más naturalidad. Tal y como lo haces conmigo- finalizo ella dejando de un lado su chocolate y llevándose su mano a su corazón.

-Meilin…-la llamo para después sonreírle a la chica, tomo con su mano los dedos de ella y los apretó ocasionando que el sonrojo de la chica se acentuara y que sus orbes violetas se fijaran en la mano de él- Gracias…

El agradecimiento hizo que la chica lo viera a los ojos, quedándose hipnotizada bajo aquel ojo esmeralda que brillaba lleno de vida, al tenerlo tan cerca sus fosas nasales se inundaron con su varonil olor y la calidez de su respiración también podía sentirla. El rostro de Lavi se acercaba mas al de ella, Meilin se dio cuenta y su corazón fue el único en reaccionar con palpitaciones aceleradas.

-_¿Q-q-que va a...?_-sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Lavi apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella-Eh…

-Gomen…tengo un poco de sueño por el ajetreo de hoy…solo déjame…descansar los ojos…-la fragancia dulce que emanaba el cabello de Meilin era como un droga que lo dormía. El corazón de Meilin era un completo caos su pelo cubría parcialmente sus ojos. Con su mano desocupada acaricio lo cabellos rojos de Lavi.

-_Los cabellos de Lavi-kun son muy suaves…_-pensó ella, también apretó la mano de Lavi contra la suya…- _su mano…es tan cálida…_- Mei cerró los ojos y apoyo un poco su cabeza contra la de él.

Permanecieron así por lo que les parecieron horas a los dos, Meilin permanecía inmóvil para que el chico pudiera descansar, ella ya había dejado el movimiento de su mano contra su cabello, y que ahora arrugaba el abrigo rojo. Debido a que el aliento tibio de Lavi lo podía sentir en contacto con su cuello, lo que le causaba una extraña sensación en su pecho, y ella trataba de controlar su sonrojo que quería hacerse notar más. Sintió como la frente del pelirrojo se movía en su piel descubierta.

-¡Ihgk!- su cuerpo se entumeció- _¿Q-que… sucede? Mi pecho…mi pecho me esta ardiendo…_¡Ah! ¡Lavi-kun!- dijo ella moviéndole el hombro para que el chico se despabilara

-Hmmgh…-murmuro el pelirrojo quien al moverse rozo sus labios con el cuello de la chica. El rostro de la chica ardió en calor.

-¡Lavi-kun!- esta vez recurrió a gritarle logrando su cometido, Lavi se alejo de ella tapándose su oído.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡¿Qué sucede Meilin?- la chica agito las manos horizontalmente, negándole.

-No-no… pasa nada… es… es solo que…- miraba a todas partes buscando una excusa, su foco se prendió- ¡Ya es hora de que vayamos a ver a Megumi-chan!- dijo ella parándose energética y apuntando hacia el hospital- ¡Seguro tu también estas preocupado por ella! ¡¿La conoces verdad?

-He…Si

-¡Vamos!- Mei se dirigió de nuevo al interior del hospital, Lavi la siguió. Tomaron unas escaleras exteriores hasta entrar en el pasillo donde avanzaron algunas habitaciones deteniéndose donde se suponía que estaba la chica. Meilin fue la que toco la puerta avisando que iba a entrar, y sin siquiera esperar a recibir una respuesta, ella entro seguida por Lavi. En la habitación solo se encontraba sus 3 amigos, la pelinegra que todavía dormía en su cama, con suero corriendo por sus venas; el peliblanco cruzado de brazos frente a Megumi; y finalmente el peliazul, sentado en una silla a lado de su amiga/prometida.

Los dos muchachos vieron a Meilin y Lavi entrar, la primera corrió a lado de su amiga y el segundo se apoyo contra el muro cerca de la puerta.

-Niichan ¿Cómo esta Megumi-chan?- pregunto posando una mano en la Megumi. Kanda no le respondió, es mas ni siquiera la había escuchado ya que todos sus sentidos estaban en el pelirrojo- ¿Niichan?- volvió a llamarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo por fin Kanda frio y brusco como normalmente lo hacía con Lavi, este lo miro con su único ojo.

-¡Chotto niichan! ¿No vas a empezar un riña con Lavi-kun? Este no es el lu-

-Responde…-Meilin iba a intervenir, pero Allen la interrumpió y cuando esta giro a reclamar, Allen le mando una mirada "calmada" y negó con la cabeza, fueron segundos los que pasaron para colmar la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos Yuu, pero los suficientes para que Lavi por fin respondiera.

-La misma respuesta que le di al de allá- refiriéndose a Allen- No iba a dejar que Meilin se viniera sola hasta acá, y en ese plan entra la ida y venida- respondió calmado.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste que ella tenía que venir para acá?- Kanda se acerco a él encarándolo, Lavi tampoco desvió la mirada.

-No estoy obligado a responderte.

-No recuerdo haber dicho "¿me vas a responder?"

-Igualmente, no lo hare.

-Ya basta, ambos- ordeno Meilin acercándose a los dos mirándolos con reproche- este no es el momento para estar discutiendo. Yuu-niichan te lo ruego, por favor, deja de tratar de esa manera a Lavi-kun, el es mi amigo además es nuestro vecino. Y Lavi-kun también te pido lo mismo, Yuu-niichan sigue siendo mi hermano. Y no quisiera ver como mi amigo y mi hermano se hablan como si quisiesen matar.

-_Es eso mismo…_-pensaron ambos.

-Solo les pido que traten de llevarse un poco mejor, se que lo que les pido es un poco egoísta, pero si no lo hacen por Uds.…háganlo por mí. Onegai- les suplico viéndolos. Allen la veía con sorpresa.

-_Jamás la había visto a Meilin tratar de que un chico y Kanda se llevaran bien por ella…_-pensó Allen.

-Si es por ti creo que no tengo problema- espeto Lavi llevándose sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Tch…-Kanda volvió a su lugar. Lavi no entendía su actitud.

-_¿Y a ese que le paso? ¿Qué fue eso un sí o un no?_-Meilin esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!

Todos escucharon unos leves gemidos que venían de la pelinegra. Los presentes giraron el rostro, enfocándolo en el rostro de Megu, quien movía un poco la cabeza y arrugaba los ojos. Sus ojos ámbares se mostraban poco a poco, abriéndose parcialmente y viendo de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Indicándola a su poseedora en donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde…estoy?

-¡Megumi-chan!-mágicamente Mei salto de donde estaba hacia Megumi. Mostrándole una sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción- Que bueno…por fin despertaste

-¿Nee…san? ¿Qué…sucedió?

-Trata de no hablar, por ahora no te preocupes por ello. Estas viva y eso es lo que importa. Todos estamos aquí contigo…

-¿Todos?

-¡Hm! Allen-chan, Lavi-kun y Yuu-niichan- escuchar al último nombrado, provoco una reacción en Megumi, empezó a buscarlo por la habitación, ladeo el rostro y logro verlo. Yuu yacía en su lugar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Kanda-san…-susurro muy bajo, pero Kanda la escucho y se acerco a ella; no le dijo nada, con la mirada fue más que suficiente para que Megumi entendiera su mensaje- Lamento los problemas que te cause… no soy más que una carga para ti…- una finita lagrima se escapo de su ojo, Meilin se sintió mal por ella, queriéndole decirle palabras reconfortantes pero se detuvo.

-_Esta vez…no soy yo la que la consolara…_-reconoció haciéndose a un lado para que Yuu se acercara más a ella. Este lo hizo, Meilin se dirigió con Allen y Lavi- Dejémoslo solos…

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto Lavi, ella asintió en respuesta recalcándole que podría regresar mañana, ya que ahora podía regresar a casa.

-Estoy más tranquila ahora que despertó, todos han de estar cansados…-dijo ella, mirándolo a Allen que tenía una cara más que cansada y agotada- Vamos a casa…-ella fue la primera en salir no sin antes decirle a Yuu: "Ten cuidado niichan". Salió y los dos chicos también.

Ahora que por fin los habían dejado solos Kanda le dijo:

-No es tu culpa que estés aquí…

-Si lo es… fui yo la que cruzo sin darse…cuenta…-bajo su tono avergonzada y sintiéndose como una tonta.

-Fueron ellos los que venían corriendo… si alguien tiene la culpa aquí…soy yo…-los ojos de Megumi se abrieron perplejos.

-¿Eh?

-No reaccione a tiempo, y estas son las consecuencias de mi estupidez

-Espera…Kanda-san…

-Y me encargare de remediar mis errores…-Yuu no volvió a pronunciar otra palabra, tampoco la veía a los ojos- vuelve a dormir…

-_Kanda-san…no lo hagas…_-Megumi sintió como sus fuerzas se agotaban y sus ojos se cerraban-_No lo hagas por…_-sus propios pensamientos se detuvieron cuando cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin iba caminando entre Lavi y Allen, ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a su hogar, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso y ella no tenía la mas mínima idea del por qué.

-Ano… ustedes dos… ¿también se odian?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Ah?-espetaron ambos, una signo de interrogación apareció sobre sus cabezas.

-Porque, siento como si…- Allen la interrumpió.

-No nos odiamos… pero tampoco somos amigos…

-Aunque deberíamos llevarnos bien porque somos vecinos- acoto Lavi, Allen coloco su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

-¡Ha! Tienes un punto…

-Esta conversación se puso rara…-Meilin tenia una gota en su cabeza- _Aunque ellos no tienen razón alguno porque odiarse…_

-Supongo que no hay otra opción- Lavi la extendió la mano a Allen- Ya me conoces pero igual me presentare. Lavi Bookman, 18 años, gusto en conocerte.

-Allen Walker, 16 años, igualmente gusto en conocerte…

-¡ESPEREN! ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?- grito Meilin.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondieron ambos.

-¡Y ahora están sincronizados! ¡Es extraño! Allen-chan ya sabias que Lavi-kun era nuestro vecino ¿y por que recién se presentan?

-Ah era eso… nunca hubo tiempo para presentarnos…-una nube apareció sobre la cabeza de los tres- y cada vez que nos topábamos siempre había un inconveniente- la nube mostró los recuerdos de la pelea de Yuu y Lavi, y hace un momento en el hospital- Gracias a que tocaste el tema pude recordarlo.

Meilin tenía los ojos blancos y su boca abierta. Suspiro frustrada.

-Que… con que era eso- Lavi coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

-No me digas que esperabas que me llevara mal con todos tus amigos Meilin…

-¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡Me alegro que te lleves bien con ellos! ¡Ah!- Meilin se tapo la boca con ambas manos y se sonrojo. Lavi también se sonrojo un poco pero dejo de verla.

-_Cada vez que se sonroja o cuando me mira de frente, no puedo mantenerme mis ojos sobre ella…_-pensó Lavi.

-_¡Que tonta! ¡Lo dije sin pensar! Espero que no se haya molestado conmigo…_

-U-Um yo…_demonios me cuesta hablar…_

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros en el almuerzo?-sugirió inesperadamente Allen, sabiendo que si no decía algo el ambiente se tornaría absurdo y eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Hu… pero Yuu no esta de acuerdo con eso…

-No tomes en cuenta a Bakanda, si hay alguien que pueda calmar a Kanda- Allen palmeo la cabeza de Meilin- Esa es Meilin- los chicos ya estaban en su piso y frente a la puerta de la muchacha.

-¡Ha! ¡Hm! ¡Si niichan quiere empezar a pelear contigo, yo lo detendré!- abrió la puerta y entro pero antes de cerrarla apunto con el dedo a Lavi- ¡Lo mismo va para ti Lavi-kun!- cerro al puerta de un portazo.

-…Pft…Jajajajajajaja- empezó a reírse Lavi.

-¿Are?

-Con esa cara tan inocente y determinada Jajajaja parece imposible de creer que sea tan feroz jajajajajaja- le dijo Lavi entre risas. Allen solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

-No la subestimes, cuando Meilin no esta de acuerdo con algo, se enoja mucho.

-Lo se- le respondió Lavi- ya me toco enfrentar a una Meilin enojada- paso una mano por su cabeza- y duele…

-Te entiendo

Allen y Lavi entraron a sus respectivos departamentos. Sin haberse percatado de Meilin había estado detrás de la puerta, con su espalda apoyada en esta y su mano en su roja y caliente mejilla.

-Hoy mis mejillas… ardieron mas de lo normal…-la imagen de Lavi llego a su cabeza.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Empieza otro día en Black Order Academy, Allen como de costumbre iba caminando solo. Estuvo toda la noche en vela debido a que no podía sacarse a cierta peliverde de la cabeza, las ojeras de haber pasado una mala noche se notaban en su rostro.

-_Quiero saber como esta…_-se detuvo en la entrada del colegio-_Quiero saberlo…_-cerro sus puños con fuerza. Y fue allí cuando su suplica fue escuchada, Lenalee venia caminando frente a él con la mirada baja, Allen noto enseguida las marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos, muestra de que ella la había pasado tan mal como él mismo. Un nudo se formo en su estomago.

-_Allen-kun…_-pensó ella, ya habiendo notado que el peliblanco tenia la mirada fija en ella, ella negó con su cabeza su cabeza-_Iie todavía no puedo hablarle ni mirarlo… no hasta aclarar mi mente…_-Lee siguió de largo, pasando de Allen, y este no hizo anda pata evitarlo.

-_¿Por qué no pude detenerla?_

-¿Allen-chan?- Allen giro y se encontró con Meilin acompañada por Lavi.

-O-Ohayou Meilin, Lavi

-Ohayou- respondieron ambos- ¿Sucede algo, Allen-chan? Tienes ojeras… ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que el tío regreso!

-No… solo no pude dormir bien, muchas cosas pasaron ayer por eso no pude pegar el ojo.

-¿Muchas cosas?

-Ya van a empezar las clases, nos vemos en el almuerzo- Allen se retiro dejando a los dos jóvenes.

-No se si fue mi imaginación, pero creo que oculta algo…- le comento el pelirrojo a Mei.

-Que Lavi-kun lo haya notado quiere decir que no fui la única…- la voz de Meilin sonaba preocupada.

-Tranquila, seguro que no será grave, por ahora no hay porque preocuparse…

-Hm…-ambos se separaron en el pasillo tomando direcciones contrarias- _Sin embargo algo no me cierra… la forma en que se vieron Allen-chan y Lena-chan, pareció como si algo malo sucedió entre ellos…_

Mei entro a su propio salón, y lo que vio en el, la sorprendió. Lenalee estaba sentada en su lugar rodeada por sus amigas actuando como la misma chica de siempre.

-_No la culpo, lo que haya sucedido entre ellos es entre ellos…Espero que las cosas se solucionen…_

-Y ese baka de Rui salio corriendo a verla… ¡Jum! Si tan solo la hubiese dejado allí mi padre no me hubiese quitado mis tarjetas de crédito

-Pero Aiko, si no te hacías cargo de ella de seguro no solo te hubieran quitado tus tarjetas de crédito

-_Como siempre haciendo publico sus conversaciones…_- pensó la chica Kanda cuando aquella conversación so solo llegaba a sus oído sino a la de todos.

-Sayuki tiene razón Aiko…- la pelirroja se enojo.

-Y Uds. ¿Que van a saber? Ni que hubiera golpeado al presidente de Japón.

-¿Entonces a quien fue?- pregunto Ayumi.

-Esa chica nueva…Megumi algo.

El sonido de varios libros desparramarse contra el suelo se escucho. Y la dueña de aquellos libros era Meilin, quien tenía su vista nublada por la furia. Su mano enrollada en un puño, la apretaba tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-¡Tch!- empezó a caminar hacia ella, pero la entrada de Klaud la detuvo.

-A sus asientos que voy a pasar la lista- Meilin seguía parada en su lugar.

Esa chica nueva…Megumi algo

La frase sonaba como eco en su cabeza.

-¡Meilin!- la voz de la profesora la llamaba.

-Ha…

-¿podrías hacernos el favor de regresar a tu asiento?

-Hai…sumimasen- Meilin recogió sus cosas y se sentó. Podía escuchar como Klaud tomaba la lista pero en ese momento era de poco interés-_Esta vez te pasaste de la raya…Aiko…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Megumi dejo su plato del desayuno a un lado, y suspiro.

-Dios mío… quien iba a decir que después de mi primer día tendré que ausentarme 2 largas y aburridas semanas…_Aunque Kanda-san se haya ofrecido a estar conmigo… solo una pequeña parte de mi esta feliz de estar a su lado… pero la otra…_

Meilin cerró los ojos en son de tristeza, ya que había descubierto con facilidad la razón por la que Kanda se había ofrecido a "corregir su error". Y esa razón era algo que ni ella misma podía soportar.

Era la culpa.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE TE TOCABA VIGILARLA A ELLA EN ESTOS DIAS!- la voz grave de un hombre se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta-¡Ni SIQUIERA PUEDE CUIDARLA POR UNOS DIAS!

-¡NO ECHES TODA AL CULPA A MI! ¡TU TAMBIEN ERES EL PADRE!- ahora era la voz aguda de una mujer la que le respondía al hombre-¡ADEMAS ELLA DEBERIA ESTAR EN EL DEPARTAMENTE DONDE TU LA DEJASTE! ¡Y NO EN LA CALLE!

-¡Y TU DEBERIAS LLAMARLA PARA SABER DONDE ESTA!

-¡TU TAMBIEN!

Megumi escuchaba claramente los gritos de las dos personas que seguían y seguían. Apretó sus dientes fuertemente, y arrugo la sabana con la misma fuerza.

-Otra vez peleando… Ya me canse de querer que se lleven bien por lo menos cuando se trata de mí…

Afuera de la habitación de Megumi, dos figuras altas se veían de la forma más defensiva y a la vez agresiva que podían hacerlo. La mujer era de cabello castaño y ojos de la misma tonalidad, su rostro denotaba unos años menos que el hombre, este era muy apuesto a pesar de estar llegando ya a sus 43 años, cabello oscuro y de ojos ámbar.

-Llegar a este punto, donde ni siquiera soportamos al presencia del otro…- susurro la mujer.

-Dilo por ti… trato de contenerme solo por nuestra hija, eso es lo único que tenemos en común…

-Ya lo se… aun no se te quita la manía de recordarme las cosas…

-¿Uds. Son los padres de Megumi Yoshioka?- una enfermera interrumpió la conversación/discusión de los predecesores de Megumi.

-Si

-Antes de que la pasen a visitar, les vine a informar del estado de su hija- la enfermera comenzó la explicación con los adultos. Megumi, se había vuelto a acostar en su cama tratar de volver a dormir, o por lo menos pretenderlo.

-_No tengo muchas ganas de hablar con papa y mama…_

Después de unos minutos los padres de la chica entraron, y la encontraron con los ojos cerrados, su madre se acerco a ella retirándole de su frente lo cabellos que la cubrían.

-Esta dormida

-El accidente fue apenas ayer de noche, debe de estar muy cansada- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Ese chico…Kanda… ¿el fue quien la trajo?

-Según al descripción de la enfermera, el encaja perfectamente…

-Ya veo… cuando lo vea le daré las gracias apropiadamente… A veces hace las cosas por buenas razones…- la madre de Megu beso su frente.

Y la chica que estaba escuchando lo que decían sus padres, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su madre.

-_Te equivocas mama… Kanda-san no…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen y Lenalee estaban parados uno frente al otro en un pasillo desolado, ella tenia la espalda contra la ventana y el la miraba de frente, no había vacilación o duda en su mirada.

-¿Entonces esa es tu respuesta?- pregunto él. Lena quien miraba al suelo, se atrevió a ver aquellos ojos grises.

-Hm. Ni yo misma se como terminaran las cosas… pero Allen-kun yo…

-¡Escuchaste! ¡Hay una pelea en la cafetería!- dijeron unos chicos que venían del fondo- ¡Además es entre chicas! ¡Y no de chicas cualquiera!

-¿Una pelea?- repitió Lenalee, Allen los vio correr y lo siguiente que escucho lo sorprendió.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Son del 1-A…Aiko Hanazawa y… Meilin Kanda

-¡¿Mei-chan?

-¡Meilin? ¡¿En una pelea? ¡Oh!- recordó el incidente de anoche, donde una de las participantes fue justamente Aiko- ¡Demonios! ¡Se entero!- Allen corrió a la cafetería.

-¡Allen-kun! ¡¿Acaso sabes algo?- Lena lo alcanzo, preocupada por su amiga.

-Te explico luego, ahora hay que ir a detener esa pelea.

-¡Hai!

Los jóvenes corrieron lo más rápido que podían, estando a algunos metros de la cafetería ya se observaba como la gente se agrupaba o empujaba para poder observar mejor. Estoa llegaron e hicieron a un lado a las personas, sin importarles las quejas que estas emitían. Habiendo pasado todo el gentío observaron con sus propios ojos la escena que se suscitaba. Aiko en el suelo y Meilin encima de ella ambas con una mano halándole el pelo de la otra, la izquierda de Aiko empujaba la mano de Meilin para que no lo golpeara.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras con tus manos inmundas, plebeya!

-¡Por lo menos estas manos inmundas no le hacen daño a la gente, tonta oxigenada!

-¡Mi cabello es natural!- grito Aiko enojada con venitas asentadas en su cabeza.

-¡AL IGUAL QUE TU PECHO!-contraatacó más fuerte Meilin con sarcasmo. La ira en Aiko encendió y saco fuerzas para poder girar a Meilin poco a poco.

-¡Nada asegura que el tuyo también sea natural!

-Tu mismo me lo restriegas en la cara todo el tiempo…¡SOY POBRE! ¡Y aunque tuviera dinero no lo gastaría en mi cuerpo!

-¡No sabes que es gozar de dinero, estoy segura de que seria igual que yo!- Meilin con sus uñas logro hacerle un corte superficial en al mejilla.

-¡Si yo hubiera lastimado a alguien en un accidente… POR LO MENOS TENDRIA LA DECENCIA DE SABER SI ESTA BIEN O NO!

-¡CALLATE!-Aiko iba a darle un buen golpe a Meilin, pero alguien la halo desde atrás, Meilin también fue sujetada-¡Suéltame, idio-!- Aiko callo al darse cuenta que era Lavi- ¡Darling!

-¡Suéltame, Allen-chan!

-Juras que lo voy a hacer ¡Tranquilízate de una vez! ¡Te van a sancionar!

-¡No me importa que me sancionen!

-¡Meilin, detente!- le grito Lavi, pero esta igualmente no se calmo.

-¡¿Te vas a poner de su lado?- le dijo ella incrédula, se fijo como el brazo de él rodeaba al cintura de la pelirroja- ¡A ya entiendo! ¡Con que con esas estamos! ¡Bien!- se soltó del agarre de Allen y salio de la cafetería, la gente se le alejaba por el aura peligrosa que emanaba. La urgencia de ir tras ella nació en Lavi, Aiko sintió como el agarre del pelirrojo aminoraba y se encaminaba en dirección de Meilin.

-¡Darling! ¡Me duele la mejilla! ¡Mira lo que me hizo Meilin-san!- Aiko volvió a colgarse del brazo de Lavi haciéndole énfasis en su mejilla.

-A-Aiko…

-En serio me duele ¿me acompañas a la enfermería?- utilizo el tono mas meloso y falso que tenia.

-U-um esta bien…

Lavi se dejo arrastrar por la muchacha, aunque en su mente todavía estuviese preocupado por Meilin.

Lenalee se había separado de Allen y ahora estaba con sus amigas.

-Ohh entonces Lavi no era la excepción, poco a poco esta cayendo por Aiko…-hablo Miki.

-Pero Lavi tampoco es caído de la hamaca, el es todo un playboy a lo mejor será Aiko la que termine mal…- Sumomo se sentó con sus amigas.

-Talvez así deje de ser como es…

-M-Momo-chan, Miki-chan no sigan esas cosas…

-¿Qué sucede Hiro? ¿No me digas que la defenderás?

-N-no es e-eso, es solo que me parece mal… que los juzguen…

-Hiro-chan…-estrellas reemplazaron los ojos de Sumomo- No estamos juzgando estamos haciendo predicciones.

-Pero…

-Yo si creo eso capaz de Aiko…- decidió hablar Lena.

-Lo vez hasta Lena esta de acuerdo…

-Pero… hay algo que no permite que Lavi caiga del todo…- comento con cierto misterio.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntaron la pelicastaña y la pelinegra.

-_Supongo que tampoco lo notaron…_Nada, nada, vamos a comer que todo este ajetreo me dio hambre.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En el salón de los de tercero, todas las bancas estaban vacías, excepto una. Y en esa Kanda estaba durmiendo, con unas marcas debajo de sus ojos.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin tenía sus piernas pegadas a su pecho con sus brazos abrazándolas. Su rostro escondido en sus rodillas. Ahora estaba sentada en la típica banca bajo el mismo árbol de cerezos.

-De seguro que ya la llevo a la enfermería y le esta curando su mejilla… aunque se lo tiene merecido… _Pero mi pecho… me duele mucho…Cada vez que pienso en el y en Aiko el dolor traspasa mi corazón…_

Meilin envolvió su muñeca rasguñada con su mano, acariciándola para que se fuera el ardor.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué me moleste con el por tenerla agarrada? ¡No es mi problema en realidad!- bajo el tono de su voz, una gota adorno su cabeza- A quien quiero engañar, ni yo misma entiendo porque me molesto…

-¿Estas molesta?- Lavi de la nada apareció detrás de ella.

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡¿Q-q-que estas haciendo aquí?- Lavi se sentó a su lado.

-Estas preguntando lo obvio…

-¿Eh?

-Vine a verte

Un bebe con pañales y alas le lanzo un flecha en forma de corazón a Meilin, que cayo justo en su frente. Ella se ruborizo.

-_Vino a verme…_Pero Aiko…

-La deje en la enfermería- Lavi tomo su muñeca e inmediatamente noto el rasguño en esta- Ya me imaginaba que no podías salir ilesa- de su bolsillo saco un rollo de venditas y empezó a envolver la muñeca de ella.

-_Ahora ya no me puedo enojar contigo…_

-Con esto será suficiente

-Gracias

-No hay de que… ¿Y por que estas molesta?- Meilin lo miro de reojo, y regreso su mirada al árbol sobre ellos.

-Ya no es nada…-aseguro ella.

-Esta bien- recargo su espalda contra el espaldar y se quedaron en silencio-_Parece ser que ninguno de los dos piensa hablar…pero este silencio…_Me agrada

-Me agrada…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, giraron a verse- ¿Huh?- volvieron a decir en unísono. Pasaron unos segundos y empezaron a reírse, rieron tanto que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Lavi fue el primero en parar de reírse.

-Oye ¿en que estabas pensando?-pregunto curioso.

-Jajaja pensaba que a pesar de estar en silencio, me agrada- Lavi abrió su único ojo lo mas que podía- ¿Are?- espeto a ver esa expresión en el rostro…

-Yo también…pensé lo mismo…-Los ojos de Meilin también se abrieron, no aguanto verlo de frente mucho tiempo.

-Que coincidencia- paso su mano por su cabello, acomodando algunas mechas detrás de su oreja.

-Ah…Hm…Etto… se que es muy pronto para pensar en esto ¿pero ya sabes que vas a hacer para ese día?- siempre era así, en cada situación o momento en el que se sentía avergonzado frente a Meilin o llegaba a un punto donde ni el mismo podía controlar sus emociones, siempre lo evitaba cambiando de tema.

-¿Ese día? ¿Te refieres al concierto?

-Sí

-Etto… pues me imagino que tendremos que poner un lugar de encuentro…

-Somos vecinos podemos irnos juntos y no era eso a lo que me refería….

-¿Entonces?

-Yuu… No hace falta decir que lo enfurece verme cerca de ti

-Ah…-le sonrío divertida- Tehehe ya había pensado en algo para ese detalle.

-¿En que?- Mei se llevo el dedo a sus labios.

-Se-cre-to…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡¿EHHHHHHH?- ese fue un grito proporcionado por parte de Megumi.

-Shhh Baja la voz Megumi-chan…

-P-Pero ¡¿estas escuchando lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Lo se… pero es de algo que nos beneficiaremos las dos- le guiño el ojo.

Después de haber conversado ambos se retiraron a sus clases recibiendo el regaño correspondiente. Meilin fue advertida para no volver a empezar una riña, esta no se opuso y agradeció que su castigo no haya ido mas allá de un reporte. Las clases avanzaron normalmente, y después de estas Meilin despidiéndose de sus amigos cambio su rumbo al hospital, avisándole a su hermano que se quedaría con su amiga y este le dijo que la pasaría viendo. Regresando al tiempo actual, aparte de visitar a Megumi, Meilin venia a pedirle un favor.

-¿Pero como lo voy a hacer? Distraerlo a Kanda-san mientras tu no estas…

-Todavía tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso, pero por favor Megumi-chan- Mei junto sus manos en suplica- Yuu-niichan se va a enojar cuando sepa que voy a ir con Lavi-kun y a lo mejor no me dejara ir.

-Pero neesan…- Megumi aun dudaba si podía ayudar a su amiga.

-Onegai Megumi-chan, es el único favor que te pediré, en serio, en serio que quiero ir.

-No me refiero a los favores que me pidas neesan…pero… ¿de verdad quieres ir solo para ver ese concierto? ¿o solo porque Lavi-san ira?

-¿Eh?

-Respóndeme

-…- la pregunta la tomo desprevenida a Meilin quien no sabia que decir.

-_Me lo imaginaba, no se había hecho esa pregunta…_

-¿Importa de alguna manera?

-¿Hm?

-Lavi-kun fue demasiado amable al conseguirme la entrada al concierto, al principio me negué pero el insistió; de verdad quiero ir a ese concierto. Al mismo tiempo, ninguno de ustedes hubiera sido capaz de ir, a Lavi-kun también le gusta Rangiku, aparte del hecho de que me puso contenta que había alguien mas que gustaba de sus canciones, también me puso feliz cuando el se ofreció a acompañarme; por eso quiero ir con él- en ningún momento Mei vacilo de sus palabras.

-Neesan…

-Es por eso que, sinceramente no puedo decir si es la una o la otra… sino las dos- Mei sonrío con la mayor sinceridad y felicidad con la que nunca antes lo había hecho. Megumi también esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, rendida.

-Esta bien, te ayudare… Me quedare con Kanda-san mientras tu aprovechas ese tiempo para ir al concierto.

-¡Gracias!- Mei abrazo con fervor a su amiga.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin se salio con las suyas para poder ir a su tan anhelado concierto con Lavi, no hace falta recalcar la alegría de poder ir con el otro, de ambos. Megumi, pondrá en marcha su plan para retenerlo en el hospital el mayor tiempo posible a Kanda, además de que aprovechara a hacerlo entender que no tiene que hacer nada por ella solo por no haberla salvado a tiempo. ¿Y que habrá pasado, antes de la pelea entre Aiko y Megumi, entre Allen y Lenalee? Sin duda, los chicos tendrán que prepararse para ese día, mientras que otros tendrán que esperar por más sorpresas.

Próximo capitulo: _Escucha mi canción_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Bien lamento la demora jajaj me emocione un poco con este cap y esta mas largo de lo normal, además de que estuve en semana de exámenes y en los preparativos de mi graduación. Que por cierto fue ayer. Espero que como siempre sea de su agrado este capitulo.

Se ke Yuu no salio mucho en este cap pero lo recompensare en el otro al igual que Allen y Lenalee. Aviso de antemano que el prox cap va a estar de igual de extenso que este debido a las canciones que incluiré, las que siempre aviso antes de comenzar el cap.

Otro dato es que decidí esperar al 22 de enero para liberar el cap por una razón específica: hoy se celebran el segundo aniversario de cuando subí mis fics LavixOC en otras palabras cuando cree a Meilin. Aunque las fechas varían entre "Corazón Condenado" que fue el primero e "Insomnia" decidí establecer esta fecha para ese motivo. Y en conmemoración hice una figura en honor a Lavi y Mei ^^ el link esta en mi perfil.

Pero justamente no tuve Internet ese dia y tuve que esperar.

La otra semana no estare para nada en mi ksa xk me ire de viaje, asi que para mi regreso espero ver los reviews de todos los lectores a los cuales les agradezco su apoyo, les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos ^^

Hasta el próximo cap!


	8. Escucha mi cancion

Capítulo IX: Escucha mi canción

Los días habían pasado y el concierto de Rangiku Matsuura era lo mas sonado y comentado en la ciudad de Tokyo. Las entradas estaban a punto de agotarse, y muchas personas hacían hasta lo imposible por conseguirlas. Era jueves por la tarde y el concierto seria mañana alrededor de la misma hora, ¿Qué hacia Meilin a esta hora?

-¡No tengo nada que ponerme! ¡Y lo peor no tengo dinero para comprarme algo!- exclamo frustrada la chica, que estaba junto con Megumi y Lenalee, obviamente todavía en el hospital.

-¿Intentaste combinar algo diferente a lo que normalmente usas?- pregunto Megumi.

-¡Si! ¡Pero nada amerita la situación!- hundió su cara en el colchón mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabellos, desordenándolo- ¡No encuentro algo que se vea lindo!

-Te prestaría algo de ropa, pero lastimosamente no somos de la misma talla…- dijo Lena.

-Lo somos, pero simplemente sus ropas me apretarían del pecho y no podría gritar las canciones de Rangiku- comento desilusionada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No es culpa nuestra que hayas nacido bien dotada neesan…

-Yo tampoco pedí esto- ahora Meilin estaba enrollada como un feto sobre el suelo en un charco de sus propias lágrimas- quería verme bien…

-¿Are? ¿Entonces tu preocupación es verte bien para Lavi?- pregunto Lenalee encontrando el mensaje oculto en la desesperación de Mei.

-¡Eh!- el rostro de la pelimorada se encendió- ¡No para nada! ¡No, no es eso! Ajajajaa- rió nerviosa- ¿Q-q-q-que e-e-esa pregunta?

-Pues eso es lo que me quieres dar a entender- un brillo malicioso se asomo en los ojos de Lenalee.

-Tienes que ser honesta Mei-neesan sino no podremos ayudarte- Megumi también capto la intención de Lenalee.

-E-e-tto…- sus mejillas se encendieron más- Y-y-yo…

Desde que habían decidido ir juntos al concierto, a espaldas del hermano mayor de la chica, Lavi y Mei habían estado pasando más tiempo juntos de lo normal. Ahora Lavi, se sentaba con ellos en el receso y muchas chicas se habían desilusionado al ver al joven prodigio sentado con los plebeyos del colegio. Cabe decir que en el receso hacían como si él no existiese.

Pero regresando al punto, los dos se veían en la cafetería o de vez en cuando se sentaban bajo ese árbol de cerezos donde se conocieron. Lavi algunas veces iba y venia con ella del hospital. Y cuando aun no llegaba Yuu, él se cruzaba al balcón para seguir hablando por horas. Con tan poco tiempo, los dos se habían vuelto muy unidos; en el tiempo que no estaban juntos, añoraban la presencia del otro. Su relación había desarrollado en Meilin un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia el pelirrojo, el cual hasta ahora no podía compartirlo con nadie, ya que ni ella misma sabía que era. Solo que Lavi se había vuelto en una persona muy importante para ella.

Finalmente, todas las noches, después de pensar que pasaría un día entero con el pelirrojo aun cuando el tema de su vestimenta le preocupaba; siempre que el sueño la vencía a pesar de esas noches donde no podía conciliar el sueño, en la ultima persona que pensaba era en él. Y ese día, quería verse bien porque…

-Es la primera vez… que salgo con un chico…- el tono rojo de sus mejillas bajo a uno mas rosa, haciéndola verse tierna- e-en un manga que leí… la chica quería verse bien para el chico… p-porque el chico era muy importante para ella…

-_¿Fue a consultar un manga?_- se preguntaron Megu y Lena con los ojos en raya.

-Y como Lavi-kun es importante para mi…yo…- bajo su tono sin saber que decir. Megumi y Lenalee se miraron a los ojos, después de unos segundos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ya es tarde y creo que Megumi querrá descansar ¿verdad?

-He, hoy tuve rehabilitación y estoy muerta…

-Pero recién llegamos…- comento Meilin sin entender.

-Podemos regresar otro día Mei-chan, hasta mientras acompáñame a un lugar- Lenalee la tomo del brazo alejándola de su amiga- ¡Vamos! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicimos algo juntas!

-E-esta bien…Nos vemos después Megumi-chan, dile a Yuu-niichan que talvez llegue un poco tarde…

-¡Ok!

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi estaba en una piscina, donde el agua apenas llegaba a los muslos. Tenia puestos unos jeans oscuros, desabrochados y un citaron blanco igualmente desabrochado. Tenia el torso descubierto excepto por las gotas de agua que resbalaban sobre el. Su cabello húmedo estaba peinado hacia atrás, dejando solo una mecha de cabello pasando por su parche.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Solo unas fotos más!

Así es, estaba haciendo una sesión fotográfica para una nueva línea de ropa de Gucci. Mas bien toda su agenda estaba ocupada ese día, debido a que había pasado sus actividades del día siguiente para los días anteriores. Su manager y abuelo estaba sentado dentro de la mansión tomando una taza de café mientras hacía acto de presencia para su nieto e indicarle lo que seguía en la lista. Minutos después Lavi salía de la piscina, le pasaron una toalla y este procedió a secarse el cabello.

-¡Buen trabajo a todos!- anuncio la fotógrafa, se acerco a Lavi y palpo su hombro- A ti también ¡good job!, como siempre un placer trabajar contigo…

-Iie, me gusta trabajar contigo Katherine-san. Thanks- le guiño.

-Jajaja aunque me tomo por sorpresa el repentino adelanto, me imagino que has de tener una cita con tu novia…mmm la del nombre raro… ¿Chamusco?

-Jajajaja es Chomesuke, y ahora estoy libre.

-Ohhh ¡I like it! Ya te había dicho que no me agradaba mucho esa chica… ¡Tu también deberías buscarte una chica que te quiera por quien eres en realidad!

-Lo se, lo se… solo que es muy problemático, ya sabes ese tipo de chica quiere casarse y tener una familia, todavía no me siento listo para eso.

-Sweetheart, eso no tiene que ser pronto, a lo que me refiero es que tienes que encontrar tu otra mitad, aquella a la que amaras sin condición y que esta te devuelva el mismo amor. A ver si así dejas de ser un playboy empedernido.

-Eso fue cruel Katherine-san…- dijo con el ceño arrugado y ofendido.

-Te lo digo por tu bien, y hablando de playboy empedernido tu compadre del alma esta en los camerinos, después de ti le tocaba a él. Anda sécate que si no después tendré que pagar tu factura de medicinas- le dijo la fotógrafa inglesa, retirándose y yendo a su propio lugar para ver que fotos escoger y cuales no. Lavi se metió a su camerino y como le había dicho la profesional había alguien allí.

-Ara… ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, chico parche.

-Muy gracioso, lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Tykki.

El bello portugués libero una carcajada. Este vestía de igual manera unos jeans pero cerrado completamente. Una camisa de manga larga negra y fina que acentuaba sus músculos tonificados, los primeros botones desabrochados. Su cabello oscuro y rizado seguía como normalmente lo cargaba.

-Bueno me informaron que mi sesión tuvo que ser aplazada por unas horas, porque "el idol" Lavi Bookman tuvo que adelantar la suya- recalco "idol" con comillas.

-Bueno mis disculpas, pero no podía hacerlo mañana, tengo algo que hacer…

-¿Are? ¿No me digas que ya te conseguiste una después de Chomesuke? De seguro has de estar desesperado después de tanto sin hacerlo.

-¡CALLATE!- grito sonrojado por la vergüenza-¡ESAS NO SON MIS INTENCIONES!

-Tranquilo, que fue una bromita. Se que mañana es el concierto de Rangiku-san, sin embargo estoy mas que seguro que no es solo por ella por quien adelantaste todos tus planes.

-Bueno ya sabes porque adelante todo, no es de tu incumbencia saber lo demás…-Tykki enarco su ceja.

-Ah con que si había mas… apuesto mi carrera a que es una chica.

-Uruse…- sin más Lavi entro al baño para secarse bien y no pescar un resfriado.

-Interesante… me gustaría saber quien es tu siguiente presa…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Achoo!- Mei restregó su dedo contra su nariz.

-¿Resfriada?- pregunto Lenalee.

-Espero que no…

-Seria una pena enfermarte a un día de tu cita…- los ojos de Meilin se pusieron blancos.

-¡No me maldigas! ¡Y no es una cita!

-Hai, hai solo vas a salir con un chico…- al peliverde agito su mano despreocupada.

-¡Lena-chan!- reclamo ella avergonzada y nerviosa, Lenalee solo rió divertida- Veo que disfrutas martirizarme… a todo esto ¿Dónde vamos? Hace rato que estamos dando vuel- Lenalee se detuvo frente a una tienda- tas…

-Ya llegamos- Meilin miro a al tienda donde se detuvieron, un aura azul rodeo su cabeza y una flamita azul apareció a su lado. Lenalee sonrío y tomo su muñeca.

-Es…to… Denim…

-Hai, vamos a comprar la ropa para tu cita- la chica arrastro a Meilin dentro de la tienda.

-¡NO ES UNA CITA!

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Salio con Lenalee?

-Sí, dijo que iban a dar una vuelta después de tanto tiempo de no hacer algo juntas, me pidió que te avisara que talvez llegue un poco tarde.

-Ha…-Kanda estaba sentado a lado de Megumi, sus cosas estaban debajo de la cama.

-Ano sa… ¿Kanda-san?

-¿Hm?

-Estas seguro que puedes hacer esto… tu trabajo…

-Le pedí al tenchou (1) que me diera el día libre hoy y mañana…

-_Que suerte, entonces las cosas serán mas fáciles…_Pero te descontara de tu sueldo…- le recordó preocupada.

-Lo se, pero él insistió en que no lo haría; a cambio de que niña soba le prepare un almuerzo.

-Heee, supongo que no es malo, después de todo neesan cocina rico, jaja ¿aun te refieres a ella como niña soba?

-Déjalo estar…- susurro calmado mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No se que es peor eso o chibi jejeje

-Tu eres chibi y seguirás siendo chibi- Megumi inflo sus mejillas.

-¡Mou! ¡No es mi culpa ser pequeña! ¡Todavía me falta crecer!

-Igualmente, chibi.

-¡Kanda-san! ¡No eres justo! ¡Jum!- cruzo sus brazos como niña caprichoso y miro hacia otro lado.

-Siéntete honrada de que te ponga un apodo, no todos se ganan esa bendición.

-¿Nani? ¿Ser apodado es una bendición? Jajajaja ¡Que raro!- la sonrisa y risa de Megumi otra vez volvió a causar una sensación rara en el estomago de Yuu. La escena se vio interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta abrirse, por donde entro la madre de la pelinegra- ¿Oka-san?

-Megumi…- la madre se acerco a su hija, sin percatarse de la presencia de Yuu, y la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenia- ¡Hija, que bueno que estas bien! ¡Me tenias tan preocupada!- Akane se alejo de ella, limpiándose las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos- lamento no haber venido antes, cuando vine estabas dormida.

-Lo se oka-san se que tu trabajo te lo impidió, lo mismo para oto-san… Pero estoy bien, mis amigos han estado conmigo y Miranda-san también viene de vez en cuando.

-Me alegra hija… ¿estas tomando tus medicinas adecuadamente? ¿Ya almorzaste?- el instinto maternal el cual la mujer nunca perdió con su hija apareció frente a Megumi después de tanto tiempo.

-Hm, hace poco me tome la de la tarde después del almuerzo.

-Muy bien…- la pelicafe giro encontrándose con el mayor de los Kanda- Que bueno que te encuentro aquí… Arigatou Yuu-kun por haber salvado a mi hija…- el agradecimiento tomo por sorpresa al peliazul.

-Se equivoca, yo no la salve, si lo hubiese hecho ella no estuviera aquí…- Kanda bajo con arrepentimiento su cara al recordar el accidente, Megumi lo noto y también bajo su rostro con tristeza. Akane sonrío de lado, y con sus manos levanto el rostro de Kanda haciéndolo que la mire.

-Tu eres el equivocado, si que la salvaste. Porque si tu no hubieras estado allí, talvez mi hija no estuviera aquí con nosotros.

-Pero yo…

-Tienes razón-lo interrumpió ella- no evitaste que atropellaran a Megumi, eso nadie lo puede negar; pero la salvaste trayéndola al hospital, la salvaste estando con ella hasta el ultimo momento. Así que no tienes porque tener remordimientos, tu conciencia esta limpia- ahora miro a Megumi- y se que Megumi lo sabe muy bien, ella no tiene razón por la que culparte.

Kanda la miro y abrió sus ojos al encontrarse con al sonrisa de Megu.

-Oka-san tiene razón, Kanda-san… No te guardo rencor, más bien me siento en deuda contigo y también me siento muy agradecida.

-¿Lo ves?

Kanda estaba pasmado, sin palabras, con las cuerdas vocales hechas un lío, enredadas. Madre e hija acababan de abrirle los ojos de la forma mas clara que pudieron haberlo hecho, dándose cuenta del enrome error que estaba apunto de cometer. Haberse dejado domado por la culpa. Ahora entendía la cierta inconformidad en Megumi cuando la visitaba, esos esquivos de miradas llenas de tristeza. Ahora todo cerraba. Había sido más que obvio.

Akane se acerco a su hija y le susurro al oído:

-Los dejare un momento a solas- ahora alzo mas el tono- Iré por un poco de café- y salio de la habitación.

-Kanda-san- él la miro- quiero te le liberes de la culpa a la que tu mismo te sometiste por mi culpa.

-Lo habías notado desde un principio

-Para una mujer no es agradable que… ahm…_la persona que ama…_hagan cosas por ella debido a la culpa o pena. Te lo digo de frente para que no vuelva a suceder.

-Entiendo, aprendí la lección.

-¡Ah! ¡N-n-no es que te este sermoneando! ¡Y-yo!

-¿Quién te dijo que me estabas sermoneando? ¡Tch! Como si alguien me sermonea…- ladeo su rostro con prepotencia, como normalmente lo hacia. Megumi sonrió al ver que Yuu regresaba a su estado normal.

-¿Mei-neesan?- sugirió ella divertida.

-¡Tch! ¿Estas de broma?- Megumi empezó a reír. Siendo escuchada detrás de la puerta por su madre, quien esbozo una sonrisa complacida.

-_Te confío a mi hija, Yuu-kun…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Lena-chan, te lo ruego… esto es demasiado, estaré bien no te preocupes.

-Nada de eso Mei-chan, quiero hacer esto por ti; te pido que me lo dejes así. Además te ves muy linda con eso puesto, solo hace falta conseguir los zapatos adecuados y los accesorios a juego.

-¡Al menos déjame devolverte el dinero! Me demorare un poco pero terminar de pagarlo, lo prometo.

-Ya cálmate, si se trata de dinero eso corre por cuenta de niisan- Meilin salio del vestido con la ropa que se había probado en el brazo.

-¡Eso solo lo hace peor! ¡Comprarme cosas con el dinero del Director!- Lenalee le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Ya deja de preocuparte! No tiene que ser así ¿quieres verte o no linda para Lavi?- helo allí, Lenalee aprendió que en estas situaciones la mejor manera de chantajearla a Meilin era ponerlo de por medio al pelirrojo y vaya que funcionaba.

-¿Por qué tuviste que sacarlo a él?- pregunto frustrada.

-Porque me doy cuenta que eres feliz cuando se refiere a él, yo soy feliz viéndote a ti feliz, así que si tengo que ponerlo en medio para que estés satisfecha entonces lo haré.

-No es justo Lena-chan- la peliverde tomo la ropa que Meilin sostenía y la llevo a caja- te lo recompensare algún día.

-Si eso deja tu conciencia tranquila, esta bien no me molesta- Lenalee procedió a pagar la ropa con la tarjeta que le había dado su hermano. La empleada guardo la ropa en una bolsa y se la entrego a ella, y esta a Meilin- Ven vamos a la siguiente tienda a buscar los zapatos allí también vende unos accesorios bonitos.

Las amigas salieron y caminaron otro rato mas hasta llegar al centro comercial de la zona, donde subieron al segundo piso y se metieron en otra tienda de alcurnia, una de las empleadas recibió a Lenalee cordialmente, esta le devolvió el saludo y procedió a explicarle lo que quería para su amiga de acuerdo a la ropa que habían escogido.

-Mei-chan ¿Qué talla de zapatos eres?

-Eh ¡ah! 37 y medio

-¡Oh! ¡Suerte la suya Lenalee-sama! ¡Justamente nos llego un cargamento de zapatos ideales para lo que me esta pidiendo!

-Te lo encargo Mizuki-san

-¡Hai!- la vendedora se metió en una puerta donde decía "solo personal autorizado", Meilin y Lenalee se sentaron en mueble redondo de cuero rosa pastel, esperaron hasta que la muchacha apareciera con una caja de zapatos en manos- Todavía no hemos sacado estos al mostrador, pero haré una excepción.

La mujer destapo la caja, Meilin se quedo pasmada a ver la hermosura de aquellos zapatos que casi pareciera que no fuesen para ella.

-Están hermosos…

-Adelante, pruébeselos- los sacaron de caja y Meilin procedió a probárselos. Su pies se deslizo delicadamente, encajando perfectamente.

-Te quedan perfectos Mei-chan

-Lena-chan…-murmuro ella.

-¿Hm?- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-En serio te recompensare por esto

-Vale… Mizuki me llevo esos

-Se los llevo a caja- cuando ella se fue, Lenalee apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas inclinándose hacia Meilin.

-Solo falta irnos a la sala siguiente a comprar los accesorios ¿ya sabes que peinado hacerte?

-No- respondió apenada.

-Entonces me encargare de eso, también te pondré algo de maquillaje, algo ligero que te haga resaltar naturalmente.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias Lena-chan…

-No hay de que…

Las dos jóvenes siguieron recorriendo la tienda, comprando las cosas que faltaban para el día de mañana, y no solo eso pasaba entre las dos, sino que también se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Como no lo habían hecho desde que se separaron y el destino había vuelto a unirlas como las amigas que siempre debieron ser. Al darse cuenta que todavía les sobraba algo de tiempo, decidieron parar a tomar un descanso en un café de maids. Si aquel donde Meilin había estado con Lavi.

-¿Ya habías estado aquí?

-¡He! Lavi-kun me trajo aquí, la comida es deliciosa, aunque la otra vez una de las maids me vio con odio.

-Como no hacerlo… Recuerda que Lavi sigue siendo el amor platónico de muchas japonesas, que te vean con el es suficiente razón de envidia.

-Pero, cuando estaba con su novia anterior todos la trataban bien- una gota resbalo con al cabeza de Lenalee.

-¿Te das cuenta que estas hablando de una celebridad?

-Puede ser, pero ella era la novia, sigo sin entender porque me miraban de esa manera.

-_Mei-chan_- pensó al darse cuenta que su amiga no tenia remedio- _Talvez si le doy un empujoncito se de cuenta…_

-¿Y que vas a ordenar?

-Ano yo solo quiero un té y un omurice- pidió a la maid que las había atendido.

-Para mí un jugo de naranja y también un omurice.

-Les traeré sus órdenes enseguida, ojou-sama- la maid les retiro el menú y entro en la cocina.

-Ne, Mei-chan se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero tengo algo de curiosidad…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿De verdad te consideras como una amiga de Lavi?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Digo que, cada vez que me hablas de él, la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando estas con él; me hace pensar que no lo ves como un amigo sino como algo mas.

-Yo… ara… - sus mejillas se ruborizaron- yo no se…

-Talvez no sepas cuales son tus emociones o sentimientos ya que a lo mejor es la primera vez que los sientes.

-…-Meilin no sabia que responder-_Es verdad no se cuales son mis propios sentimientos… _¿Por qué preguntaste esto tan repentinamente, Lena-chan?

-Soy muy observadora Mei-chan, he visto como han actuado los dos cuando están juntos, además es importante que sepas que sientes de verdad por Lavi, de otra manera será muy tarde cuando te des cuenta.

-¿Por qué será tarde?

-No te gusta cuando Aiko se le acerca a Lavi ¿Verdad? Me di cuenta el día que peleaste con ella.

-¿Fui obvia que estaba molesta?- pregunto apenada.

-¿Pero con quien estabas molesta? ¿Con Lavi o con Aiko?

-Con él

-¿Y por que?

-E-eso… tampoco lo sabía…

-Lo ves, todavía hay cosas que tu misma desconoces.

-Lena-chan tu sabes que es lo sucede conmigo ¡dímelo por favor! ¡Es verdad que dentro de mi, un sentimiento hacia Lavi-kun ha nacido, es muy diferente a lo que siento por Yuu-niichan o por Allen-chan, aun no encuentro al respuesta a ese sentimiento!

-Lo lamento no puedo decírtelo, eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti misma ya te ayude dándote una pauta. Eso si, ten en cuenta que clase de persona es Lavi, eso va ligado a lo que sientes por él.

-Al menos se una parte de tu pauta- sonrío tiernamente- Se que clase de persona es Lavi-kun, y me hace muy feliz saber que se abre conmigo como no lo hace con otra chica.

-Lamento la demora, aquí están sus ordenes.

-Gracias- Lenalee miro una vez mas a Meilin, sin que esta se diera cuenta, ella sonrío para sus adentros.

-_Por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ahora nos ubicamos en un lujoso apartamento, o mejor dicho un penthouse del hotel más caro de todo Tokyo: "Haru no Sora" (2). La sala, acomodada con muebles de cuero rojo adornado con pequeñas almohadas blancas con diseños en negro. Una mesa rectangular negra con la superficie de vidrio en donde yacía un enorme arreglo floral de lirios, orquídeas y girasoles. El piso alfombrado y el equipo de sonido prendido. Una puerta se abrió dejando a su paso una hermosa mujer, cuyo cuerpo esbelto y dotado solo lo cubría una fina y diminuta toalla.

Se sentó en el sofá mas grande cruzándose de piernas, retiro la toalla con la que hasta hace unos momentos se estaba secando su largo, sedoso y ondulado cabello rosa, cayendo graciosamente sobre su exuberante pecho.

-Ahhh, es bueno darse estos descansos de vez en cuando, en especial…- se acerco a la mini refrigeradora que estaba en la esquina de la sala, sacando de allí una botella- ¡Cuando hay sake de por medio!- grito con emoción la mujer, pero su felicidad desapareció en un súbito arranque de su preciado alcohol- ¡Are! ¡Devuélveme eso Dan!

-Todavía me pregunto donde ocultas todo este sake Rangiku, sabes que no te lo devolveré y esta botella acompañara a las demás.

-¡Eres malo!- se aferro a su brazo haciendo presión con su pecho contra este- Vengo de una tediosa entrevista, estoy tan cansada que lo único que me calmará para dar bien el concierto mañana es un poco de sake ¿si?- dijo en un tono chillón.

-Es exactamente por eso mismo que debes estar sobria, piensas soportar una de tus famosas mañana después de tomar toda la noche ¿en el día de tu concierto?

-¡Jum! Sabes como odio que seas así de estricto- declaro rindiendo la pelirosa y volviendo al sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si no lo soy, me pregunto donde estarías…

-¡COMO DICES!- reclamo ella con una venita enmarcada y con los ojos blancos.

Dan Ichinose, hombre alto de una figura bastante cuidada y ejercitada, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos amarillos, traía puesta ropa semiformal, consistentes en unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa de vestir rojo vino. Después de esta descripción lo único que hace falta decir es que este hombre es el manager de Rangiku.

-Dejando de lado eso ¿ya pensaste en eso?- se sentó en una silla individual frente a ella- Sabes perfectamente que de esta no te salvas.

-Lo se, por eso odio esto. Lo único que he encontrado son a tontos amateurs que buscan la fama o simplemente un autógrafo…-Rangiku hecho la cabeza para atrás con molestia.

-La persona que buscas es muy difícil de encontrarla ¿Por qué mejor no te rindes y aceptas a otros que desean esa oportunidad? Siempre pidiendo lo imposible Rangiku- al mencionada se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la enrome ventana que era prácticamente toda la pared, donde se apreciaba una bonita vista de Tokyo y sus luces en la noche.

-Te equivocas Dan, no es difícil encontrarla, simplemente yo no he buscado lo suficiente o esa persona no quiere aparecer, esos otros chicos no son la persona indicada para esto.

-¿Y quien es la persona indicada? El tiempo se acaba Rangiku…

-Entonces…-giro de tal manera que su cabello siguió su misma dirección, salpicando gotas de agua en el camino- El tiempo es quien me mostrara a la persona indicada.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Intermedio

Rangiku Matsuura= Aya Endo (Child de Gakuen Alice, Sheryl Nome de Macross Frontier, Eriko de Shugo Chara, Kinue de Gundam 00) versión cantante= May`n

Dan Ichinose= Kazuhiko Inoue (Ryukossei de Inuyasha, Kakashi Hatake de Naruto, Yuzuru Suoh de Ouran Host Club)

Oh si acabamos de conocer a la mujer que emociona a Meilin y la razón por la cual une de por demás a ella con Lavi. ¿Pero que persona es a la que ella se refiere? Y hacia falta ponerle misterio al fic xD

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen estaba saliendo un callejón, por el cual tomaba para entrar al trabajo. Por suerte no había mucho que hacer ese día y su jefe, sorprendentemente un chico alrededor de su edad, le dijo que ya podía irse debido a la falta de actividad. Allen no se negó ya que quería aprovechar ese tiempo para pensar en solo un asunto, Lenalee.

_(Flashback)_

Lenalee y Allen estaban parados en aquel pasillo desolado, donde apenas se escuchaban murmullos provenientes de la cafetería.

-Lenal…

-Antes de que digas algo, déjame hablar a mi primero…- Allen se limito a asentir- Te pido disculpas por lo que sucedió, no me justifico por mi reaccione porque se que reaccione mal. Pero si te pido que por favor me entiendas y que me des tiempo, ahora mismo no se como responderte ante esta revelación, mejor dicho no se como tomarla…

-_Ya me lo imaginaba…_

-Quiero descubrir por mi misma, que es lo que haría la "Lenalee que te recordaría" y también que haría si yo estuviera en tu lugar. Se que también fue muy difícil para ti Allen-kun, estoy muy confundida y no quiero lastimarte con mi decisión Allen-kun, porque me importas.

-Piensas que todo terminara mal con nosotros…

-No, no claro que no. Solo tengo miedo de la decisión que escogeré… Hasta ahora solo he podido llegar a esto, solo te pido un poco de tiempo…

-¿Entonces esa es tu respuesta?

-Hm, ni yo misma se como terminarán las cosas… pero Allen-kun yo…

_(Fin Flashback)_

-Estoy seguro que Lenalee quiso decirme algo mas…- suspiro resignado- por mas que lo pienso no me hago una idea- Allen seguía caminando, se detuvo un momento debido a que la señal de trafico así se lo indicaba y cuando la señal se puso verde el avanzo, cabe decir que iba rodeado de mas gente, pero entre el tumulto reconoció a una persona que lo hizo detener. Sucediendo lo mismo con la otra.

-Allen…kun…- sí, la otra persona era Lenalee. Ninguno se movió, pero al notar que la gente ya no se cruzaba- e-etto será mejor que nos movamos…

-Ha…- Lenalee avanzo y Allen se dio la vuelta siguiéndola. Llegaron justo a tiempo a la esquina antes de que los autos se pusieran en marcha. Allen no sabia que decirle, después de todo no sabía si ya era el momento adecuado para hablarle.

-Creo que ya has esperado el tiempo suficiente, ya no quiero hacerte esperar más por mis tontas inseguridades.

-¿Estas completamente segura?

-Si, esta es la decisión que tome…- la joven camino los pasos necesarios para acortar la distancia entre ambos, y con sus brazos rodeo los hombros de Allen, recargando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo. Todo pasó en cámara lenta para el peliblanco, pero sus mejillas fueron mas rápidas en reaccionar que su cerebro, mostrando en ellas un color rojo.

-¿Lena…lee?

-Fui una tonta… tomarme tanto tiempo solo para llegar a esta simple resolución… Me alegra de que por fin me hayas encontrado Allen-kun, y me alegra mas saber de que estas bien y que siempre me buscaste, cuando yo pensaba que me habías abandonado… lo siento por eso ¿te lastime?- Lenalee enterró su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

-Iie

-Dime la verdad…

-Bueno…tal vez…un poco, pero luego entendí que me lo merecía- esas palabras hicieron que Lenalee lo encarara.

-¿Por qué te hechas toda la culpa? No tienes porque cargar con esto tu solo… aquel incidente se llevo partes de nosotros que talvez nunca recuperaremos, pero ahora eso esta en el pasado, lo que importa ahora es que estamos aquí… vivos ¿Sabes algo? Yo nunca creí esa frase "Todo tiene su razón"… ahora por fin la entendí…

Nuevamente el silencio los invadió, ya todo se había dicho.

Las palabras ya no hacían falta.

-_A este paso… no podré contenerme más…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Crees que Megumi pueda retenerlo el tiempo suficiente?- pregunto el pelirrojo a Meilin, que como normalmente lo hacían, estaban sentados en el balcón de ella. El tenía puesto una camisa sin mangas, negra y unos pantalones de dormir del mismo color, alrededor de su cuello tenia una bufanda naranja.

-Últimamente Yuu-niichan esta pasando mucho tiempo con Megumi-chan, y por las razones equivocadas…- contesto Meilin, llevaba puesto de igual manera un pantalón de dormir negro, pero una camisa rosa de botones, cual dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver el nacimiento de su pecho femenino. Sus inseparables pantuflas de conejo abrigaban sus pies.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Tu tampoco te has dado cuenta, Lavi-kun?- suspiro- mataku (3)… ¿ustedes los hombres son así de despistados?

-¡No entiendo! ¿Cuáles son las razones de Yuu?

-Ahh, creo que esta bien que no las sepas… y regresando a lo que decías, estoy segura de que Megumi-chan lo distraerá además el tiempo esta de nuestro lado, Mi ultimo periodo de clase me toca con Tapp-sensei, ese profesor siempre se queda dormido así que se me será fácil salir.

-Yo pienso faltar mañana a clases todavía tengo trabajo que hacer…

-Gomenasai, debido a mi capricho tuviste que adelantar todo tu trabajo…debes estar cansado…

-Puedes ponerlo así…- la miro seriamente.

-Lavi-kun…-murmuro ella dolida, el pelirrojo noto aquello en ella, cambiando rápidamente su rostro a uno alegre, coloco su mano en la cabeza de Meilin y le dijo:

-Pero la recompensa hace que valga la pena…- Meilin bajo la vista, como de costumbre sus mejillas rojas.

"_Cada vez que me hablas de él, la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando estas con él; me hace pensar que no lo ves como un amigo sino como algo mas"_

-_Mas…¿Qué un amigo?... mas que un amigo es…_

-¿Meilin?

-¡Ah! _Tengo que cambiar de tema…_-levanto la cabeza mirando el cielo oscuro-¡El cielo de hoy si que esta bonito!- Meilin se dio un golpe mental- _¡Baka! ¡¿el cielo esta bonito? ¡Mejor le hablaba del perro que no tengo!-_no bajaba la mirada del cielo ya que así ocultaba sus ojos blancos con un tic en el izquierdo.

-Hmmm- Lavi también miro el cielo- Ahora que lo mencionas, el cielo me recuerda esa noche…

-¿Esa noche?- pregunto confundida.

-La noche cuando estabas cantando…-Lavi regreso a mirarla, ella hizo lo mismo con nerviosismo- ¿Te gusta cantar?

-Ah…etto…¡hm!, pero lo hago para desahogarme… Yuu-niichan siempre termina muy cansado y no lo quiero incomodar con mis problemas, después me di cuenta que cantando el peso de esos problemas aminoraba.

-Ohhh, ¿entonces eso me hace en el primero en escucharte?

-Hai…

Un sentimiento de gozo fue lo que cubrió en el corazón de Lavi, saber que había sido el primero en escucharla cantar hacia que su instinto masculino se apoderara de el, nunca antes ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado, habían provocado en él lo que solo Meilin pudo hacer con una frase. No, no solo con una frase, cada gesto en ella: su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, lo adorable que se veía cuando se sonrojaba, su rostro enojado, la ternura que emanaba estando triste, y todos los gesto que ella le ha mostrado a través del tiempo que se conocían, simplemente le encantaban. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una chica lo hacia sentir de esa manera…

-_Pero… no, no quiero que las cosas cambien ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si quiero! Pero no puedo… no quiero lastimarla…_

-¿Lavi-kun?- lo llamo ella al ver que no reaccionaba- _Tal vez lo incomode…_Gomen, no quise incomodarte…-dijo sintiéndose molesta consigo misma.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No es eso!

-¿Entonces que es?-exigió ella, mirándole con ojos exigentes, ojos a los cuales Lavi no podía escapar.

-Es tonto…ja-jajaja…

-¡Igual quiero saber!- Meilin cambio de posición, poniéndose muy cerca de Lavi donde sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, se arrodillo entre las piernas de el y sus manos en medio de sus propias piernas. Lavi se sonrojo un poco, pero si que estaba nervioso.

-P-Pensaba que si lle-llegaras a perderte…a…yo… si te pones a cantar ¿te encontraría fácilmente?…

-No te entendí muy bien…-dijo con una gota.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que…! Canta cuando te pierdas que yo te encontraré.

Los ojos de Meilin brillaron como las estrellas sobre ellos.

-_¿Qué cosas digo? Últimamente las excusas no me están saliendo…_

-¡Hm! ¡Entiendo!- acepto Meilin con una sonrisa- ¡Es una promesa!- Meilin extendió su dedo meñique- No importa donde este, mientras yo siga cantando Lavi-kun me encontrara- Lavi sonrió sin mas, y enrollo su meñique con el de ella.

-Supongo que no tengo opción

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!

Ring-ring-ring

-Disculpa, ese es mi teléfono…etto…¿puedes moverte?

-¿Hai?- por fin Meilin se había dado cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, su rostro se encendió de vergüenza y salto como un conejo asustadizo de su lugar- ¡Gomenasai!- Lavi tenia una gota en su cabeza al verla muy apartada de él.

-No…

Ring-ring

El teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente, Lavi lo saco de su bolsillo, el número era desconocido.

-Moshi-moshi…¿Quién es?...¡Que demonios,Tykki!...¿Como conseguiste mi numero?...Cállate, que si lo hiciste pero no es de tu incumbencia…-hubo un largo silencio.

-_¿Tykki? ¿Será uno de los amigos de Lavi-kun? Suenan muy cercanos…_

-¿Ahora?...Lo lamento tendrás que dejarlo para otra, ahora estoy ocupado y necesito descansar mañana todavía tengo trabajo… No estoy interesado por ahora… Nos vemos…- Lavi colgó.

-¿Un amigo?- pregunto ella.

-Bueno… creo que entra en los términos… quería que lo acompañara a un lugar en honor a nuestro "reencuentro", me negué ya que el no es de esas cursilerías.

-¿A qué lugar quería ir?- eso lo puso nervioso.

-Ah-ah-n-no tiene importancia! Ja-ja-jaja es muy aburrido…-Meilin enarco una ceja sin entender la actitud del joven.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Cielos a este paso la diversión será menos…-Tykki dejo de lado su teléfono.

-Neee ¿Qué hay de tu amigo Tykki-kun?- una mujer joven de cabello rubio-castaño ojos negros y labios de un color rojo fuerte se acerco sensualmente al cuerpo de Tykki. Sentándose en las piernas de este y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Lo lamento Kari-chan, al parecer no vendrá…

-No te preocupes por mi, yo solo quiero a Tykki-kun… las que me dan lastima son las otras chicas a las que prometiste una compañía- la mujer empezó a recorrer los brazos del portugués con sus manos, también restregaba su cuerpo contra el de él.

-¿En serio? Entonces bien por mi…-Tykki le dio la vuelta a la mujer acorralándola debajo de él, esto solo excito a Kari, quien empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Tykki.

-Espero que me complazcas Tykki-kun…

-Lo mismo digo por acá- callo a la mujer besándola en los labios.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Por fin el día tan anhelado había llegado. Viernes 14 de Junio. Faltaban solo 5 cinco horas para el concierto que muchos han estado esperado. Meilin estaba corriendo de un lugar a otro con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra secando su cabello. Estaba recordando donde había guardado sus zapatos, y mientras lo hacía recordaba lo que le había dicho Lenalee.

_(Flashback)_

-Allen-kun y yo nos pasaremos por el hospital para asegurarnos de que Kanda se quede allí…

-A mi no se me ha ocurrido decirle a niichan donde voy a estar, si los ve estoy segura de que les preguntara por mi…- comento en tono preocupado.

-Tranquila ya algo se nos ha de ocurrir, tu solo concéntrate en disfrutar ese concierto. Y recuerda lo que te enseñe sobre el maquillaje y el peinado.

-¡Hm!- cerro su puño con energía- Tengo todo listo…

-¡Ok!

_(Fin Flasback)_

-¡Listo!- Meilin dejo que su cabello húmedo callera sobre su espalda, debido a la humedad su cabello se había tornado ondulado en las puntas. Empezó a poner su ropa- _Espero que Lavi-kun ya esté aquí… aunque me dijo que el pasaría por mi…_

Si ayer estaba emocionada porque por fin conocería a su idol, pues hoy ella estaba nerviosa, una extraña sensación habitaba en su cuerpo al despertar ese día. Podría decirse que fue bueno no verlo ese día a Lavi, ya que ni siquiera lo alcanzo a ver cuando salía al trabajo. Después de todo, le ponía nerviosa la reacción que tendría Lavi al verla, la asustaba que el chico la pasara mal junto a ella.

No todos los días sales con una estrella famosa; pero ella no lo veía de esa forma, es mas nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, para Meilin era una salida "normal" con el chico que…¿Qué, que cosa?

Bajo el cepillo con el que estaba dando unos arreglos a su cabello.

-¿El chico que…? Todavía no me he detenido a pensar en lo que me dijo Lena-chan… ¡Bien! ¡Hoy descubriré cuales son mis propios sentimientos! ¡Tengo que terminar de alistarme!

Lavi ya llevaba su tiempo y al igual que Meilin, tampoco sabía que vestir. Algo raro en él. Estaba parado con solo unos pantalones puesto en frente de su armario, bastante grande ya que había muchas camisetas colgando.

-Algo definitivamente esta mal conmigo… ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto que ponerme hoy? Simplemente puedo escoger esta…-tomo una camiseta verde- No está ya la use en el hospital la semana pasada, la "Adidas" esta sucia y las otras son tan calurosas que no podré…¡¿QUE SUCEDE CONMIGO?- se tiro al suelo de rodillas con un aura azul rodeándolo y fuegos azules.

Cuando había llegado a casa, salió de bañarse y se puso a ver su ropa, fue como si en ese momento toda la calma que había logrado todo ese tiempo se hubiese esfumado en tan solo unos segundos. Al darse cuenta que no podía sacar una ropa al azar- la cual increíblemente combinaba y normalmente recibía cumplidos por lo sencillo y sexy que él hacía ver la ropa- ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba con él. Pero admitirlo era otra cosa.

-Esto no puede seguir… no con ella… _Solo puedo admitir…_- recordó a una Meilin muy feliz que le sonreía- _Ella de verdad, es la chica mas…tierna, amable, alegre, bondadosa y dulce que haya conocido…_- ahora estaba de cuclillas cubriéndose su rostro sonrojado con una mano-… me siento tan estúpido diciendo algo y contradiciéndome al segundo…tengo que empezar a olvidar esto-tomo una actitud fría por un momento, luego se levanto y tomo una camisa de mangas largas y los zapatos correspondientes- No quiero que mi vida se vuelva problemática.

Por último tomo su billetera y las llaves de su departamento, aseguro su casa y camino a lado; toco el timbre y antes de que tocara por segunda vez la voz de Meilin diciendo "ya voy" lo detuvo. Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera. Y la Meilin que estaba detrás de esta, lo dejo atónito.

Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un diseño en el centro de esta en color negro, encima un jersey rojo; sus piernas estaban cubiertas en su totalidad de una licra de cuero negra, tenía puestos unas sandalias romanas grises oscuras con una flor negra y blanca de adorno. Como accesorios tenia un collar de estrella con brillitos plateados. Sin embargo, la ropa era solo un complemento que acentuaba su belleza, su cabello lo llevaba suelto cayendo en graciosas ondas por su espalda y hombros y su cerquillo se lo había acomodado hacia atrás. Finalmente su rostro; tenia mascara puesta y un fino delineador, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un polvo roja, y sus labios… solo aquel brillo los hacían ver apetecibles, los deseaba, quería probarlos.

-¿Lavi-kun?- pregunto ella con sus mejillas rojas. Se sentía incomoda y avergonzada- Tal vez exagere un poco con mi ropa, si no te gusta me iré a cam…

-No hace falta…

-¿Eh?

Lavi bajo la cara con un notorio sonrojo que quiso ocultarlo con esta acción.

-Te ves…bien…- se llevo una mano a su cuello. Luego levanto la vista ya que Meilin no le decía nada, ya que ella estaba igual de sonrojada o peor que el mismo.

-A-A-Arigatou, Lavi-kun… Tú también…te ves bien…_Pero ¿Por qué me siento un poco decepcionada?_

-Ahm, entonces… ¿nos vamos?- dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

-Hai- ella lo siguió de cerca.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Megumi estaba viendo la televisión y se detuvo en un canal de noticias, donde estaban pasando en vivo la conmoción afuera del estadio donde se presentara Rangiku. Después cambiaban la imagen a un de ella bajándose de una limusina pasando entre sus fans firmando algunos autógrafos y tomándose fotos. El reportero se acerco a ella:

-¡Rangiku-san! ¡Díganos! ¿Esta contenta de saber que por fin se va a encontrar con sus fans de Tokyo?

-Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que me presente en Tokyo, este fue el lugar donde comencé, así que sí, es lo que me emociona, Estoy contenta por encontrarme con mis fans.

-¿Qué se siente tener tantos fans que te quieran mucho?

-Es el mejor sentimiento del mundo, es lo que me hace seguir adelante- atrás de ella la horda de fans gritaron su nombre, ella los saludo y les sonrío.

-¡Rangiku-san! ¿Tiene algunas palabras para su publico?- la cámara una vez enfoco a la despampanante estrella, ella hizo la señal de paz y guiño un ojo.

-¡Chicos quiero que se diviertan, porque esto va ser una gran fiesta!- con el ultimo saludo ella entro al vestíbulo y los guardias trataban de calmar a los fans.

-¡Y ahí lo tienen querido televidentes! Rangiku-san dará lo mejor de si en este concierto, regresamos contigo Akira.

-Wow, eso de seguro es un relajo, buena suerte neesan- cambio de canal. Los golpes en la puerta anunciaron que Megumi tenía visita- ¡Pase!

-¡¿Por qué mientras estamos aquí haces que te revisen el grado de estupidez y de una vez te hagan la receta?

-Por lo menos puedo estar aquí sin que pueda propagar alguna bacteria, moyashi-contagioso.

-Ahora empiezo a sentir la falta de neesan… ¿no lo crees Lenalee-san?

-Ya lo creo…-bajo su tono de voz- Creo que ahora ya han de estar en la fila, si Allen-kun lo sigue distrayendo ganaremos algo de tiempo…

-Jajajaja se siente como una película de romance.

-Podría ser…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Sus boletos por favor- pidió un chico del staff, Lavi le entrego los boletos de ambos y cuando este les devolvió las partes que les correspondían, el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y la halo consigo. Acción que sonrojo a la muchacha y antes de que ella cuestionara al muchacho, este se le adelanto.

-Sujétate fuerte de mi, pasar entre la gente es algo turbulento- Meilin apretó la mano de él y de paso se aferro a su brazo apoyando su frente en esta.

-¿Así esta bien?- pregunto ella tímida, logrando que el chico se pusiera nervioso al sentir tan de cerca el cuerpo de la pelimorada, era sensación placentera y quería que se quedara así un buen tiempo. No le respondió solo la llevo con el hasta llegar a sus asientos, se sentaron y como todo estaba oscuro Lavi se quito las gafas con la mano desocupada ya que con la otra todavía tenia la mano de Meilin.

Ninguno se había percatado que sus manos seguían unidas…o tal vez si pero no querían dejar de sentir la calidez de la mano del otro.

Meilin sentía como su estomago se revolvía, cosquillas en su vientre y su corazón acelerado. En ese momento, todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, quedando solo ellos. Un mundo donde no necesitaba las palabras y sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

-_¿No será que…?-_giro su rostro al mismo tiempo que el muchacho, sus miradas se encontraron- _Lavi-kun…me…_- el rostro del pelirrojo poco a poco se acercaba al de ella, su calido aliento la hipnotizaba no miraba otra cosa que no fuera el ojo brillante de Lavi. Meilin cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, Lavi tenia medio abierto el ojo. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia él pudo observar a una Meilin que se había rendido ante cual rastro de cordura. Le encantaba verla así, con sus labios a menos de un centímetro de degustarlos. ¿Por que los deseaba tanto? No sabia la respuesta, tampoco podía evitarlo. ¿Acaso Meilin le gustaba?

-_¡Al diablo la cordura!_

Desapareció por completo la distancia entre ellos. Los nervios de Meilin desaparecieron al sentir los labios de Lavi sobre los suyos, solo oía su corazón que se había acelerado a un mas, era un sentimiento inexplicable, el chico que no la dejaba dormir por las noches la estaba besando con tanta ternura.

Lavi al sentir los suaves labios de Meilin, puso su mano detrás de su cuello profundizando más el beso y dejándola sin escape, esperando que ese momento durara para siempre.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Ano Kanda-san…

-¿Hm?- el peliazul estaba sentado a lado de ella escribiendo sobre lo que parecía su cuaderno de matemáticas.

-¿Te parece si vamos al parque? Etto, es que hace tiempo que no salgo por algo de aire fresco- Yuu paro de escribir y la miro incrédulo, la chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos- A-ano… Sheryl-sensei me dijo que ya esta bien que empiece a caminar por mi misma y como te vas a quedar aquí pensé que estarías aburrido y eso…yo…-fue bajando poco a poco el tono de su voz sin saber si continuar o no.

Yuu estaba analizando la propuesta, si bien el había planeado hacer su tarea mientras esperaba a que oscureciera para poder irse a casa la idea no sonaba de todo mal.

-_De paso me conseguiré algo de comer…Según Lenalee, Meilin se quedo haciendo la limpieza y ellos iban a pasar por ella para llevarla a no-se-donde…_

-_¡Oh no! De seguro se molesto…_A…E-e-tto Kanda-san mejor olvi-

-Por mi esta bien…

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que pensó haber escuchado mal.

-¿Acaso estas sorda chibi? ¡Muévete! Voy a llamar a la enfermera para que te ayude a cambiar- Kanda salio de la habitación, y Meilin no podía quitar la mirada de aquel lugar, después se llevo su mano a su pecho notando las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Rangiku estaba parada en medio del escenario, todo estaba oscuro y los telones todavía la ocultaban. Tomo fuertemente su micrófono cuando le dieron la señal de que ya levantarían los telones.

-_Rangiku no vayas a cometer ningún, porque hoy todos vinieron a…_

Una explosión de luces y el inicio de su canción fue el silbato del comienzo.

-¡Escuchen mi canción!- grito ella para por fin dar la apertura de su presentación. Aquella frase bastaba para que el público la aclamara.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Y después Meilin le puso en frente un plato de soba y lo calmo…

-Wow, sin duda solo Mei-chan puede controlar a Kanda…

-Yo también lo creo, una vez intente hacerle lo mismo, los resultados no fueron los esperados.

Allen y Lenalee estaban caminando por una zona tranquila, donde había un gran parque rodeado de algunas tiendas y cafés, no era tan ajetreado como la zona comercial de Tokyo, por eso era el lugar especial para parejas que desean tranquilidad…

-Allen-kun ¿te parece si nos sentamos allá?- pregunto Lenalee apuntando en una mesa de un restaurante de bollos calientes, Allen no objeto nada y se encaminaron hacia allá. Faltaban algunos metros para llegar y ambos jóvenes vieron como entraban a la tienda dos persona que les era mas que familiares, la primera en reaccionar fue Lenalee.

-¿Komui-niisan?- el director ya no andaba en su típica fachada normal, ahora andaba en ropas que un hombre normal de 29 años cargaría, y como hombre normal, también estaba acompañado de una linda dama de pelo café oscuro con un sombrero un poco pasado de época y vestido veranero de mangas cortas.

-¡¿Miranda-san?

¿Dónde me quede? Oh si, era el lugar especial para parejas que desean tranquilidad para demostrar su amor sin que nadie los juzgue, un amor que no es bien visto ante la sociedad y el mundo.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ya llega el turno de que Allen y Lenalee tengan su propia diversión, estaba vez jugaran a los espías. Yuu y Megu van al parque sin siquiera imaginarse lo que ocurrirá ¿los unirá mas o será lo contrario? Y hablando de cosas que uno no se imagina, ese beso de Lavi y Meilin ¿será que por fin ambos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿O quizás una jugarreta del destino lo impida?

Próximo capitulo: _Ese fue mi primer beso_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Uy bueno como ke este esta largo gomen pero de vdd que me emocione mucho, es una pna que el capitulo no haya tenido la recepcion de reviews que normalmente tiene y eso me entristece y a la vez me corta la inspiración. Eso si agradezco a los que si pudieron dejarme sus reviews de todo corazon! Es un agradecimiento especial APRA esas personas ^^

Ya comence la Universidad y créanme CANSA! Una vez solo pude dormir 5 horas al dia siguiente no podia prestar atención porque se me cerraban los ojos a cada rato en especial cuando tienes 3 horas de clase de una misma materia.

*Etto para los ke tengan duda, la sorpresa de Meilin era que estaban escogiendo ropa Denim Hilfiger

*Si alguien kiere una referencia de Dan pueden ir a mi perfil ke alli esta :D claro ke con el cabello corto

*La ropa de Meilin, su peinado y sus zapatos tb se encuentran en mi perfil ;9

*La ropa de Lavi en mi perfil.

Nos vemos pronto!

(1) jefe de tienda

(2) "Cielo de primavera"

(3)Por dios…


	9. Ese fue mi primer beso

ya entendí ke tengo ke hacer para ke todos vuelvan^^

Aclaraciones:

_Lalalaalala (centrada) _cantando

(_lalalalalala) (centrada) _música de fondo

Canciones de este cap :3

-**Welcome to my Fan Club's Night! (May'n)**

**-Iteza Gogo Kuji Don't be late (May'n)**

**-Diamond Crevasse 50/50 (Megumi Nakajima)**

Capitulo X: Ese fue mi primer beso

Kanda estaba esperando afuera del hospital, varias enfermeras caminaban con algunos hospitalizados, así como algunos doctores conversaban entre si. Había decidido esperar a Megumi en la entrada, y vaya que la muchacha se hacía esperar. De pronto escucho los golpes de lo que parecían unas muletas acercándose hacia él. Pero… ¿acaso esa era la chibi?

Tenía puesta una camisa verde claro, una falda jean dejando ver su pierna vendada solo hasta la mitad del muslo, unas botas café sin tacón debido a su condición. Su cabello lo traía en una cola de caballo alto.

Muy raras veces apreciaba a la pelinegra en ropa normal, y aunque se la veía muy sencilla en aquella ropa, de verdad lo había impactado. No dejaba de verla de arriba hacia abajo.

Megumi ya sentía la profunda mirada azul de Yuu sobre ella, no estando acostumbrada a que él la mirase de aquella forma realmente la había puesto nerviosa.

-Ah…etto… ya estoy lista- se mantuvo a una distancia prudente del peliazul, bajando la mirada con las mejillas rojas. Kanda también evito verla ocultando el rubor que quería aparecer en su rostro.

-Hay un parque cerca de aquí…vamos

Megumi empezó a avanzar hacia el, colocándose a un lado.

-¿E-Esta bien…si me pongo cerca de ti? A-ah, es por si acaso… m-me caiga…

-Tch

Como siempre Megumi no supo interpretar su respuesta, pero noto como Kanda dio un paso y espero a que ella diera el siguiente, Megumi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y con una frágil delicadeza avanzo las muletas junto con ella. Yuu le siguió el paso.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen y Lenalee estaban sentados en una mesa de al fondo del restaurante, donde ellos podían ver al director y a la casera pero estos a ellos no. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por a cartilla del menú, pero no estaban interesados en lo absoluto en ello. Ninguno se tragaba lo que estaban viendo, Lenalee nunca se imagino que su hermano se estuviese viendo con una mujer ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Claro y ella si tenía que decirle con quien andaba.

Allen estaba en la misma situación, si bien Miranda era una mujer joven y soltera, nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que se viera con el hermano de Lenalee, el director de Black Order.

-Allen-kun, los vamos a seguir- dijo con determinación la muchacha. Los ojos del peliblanco se pusieron blancos de sorpresa.

-P-Pero Lenalee eso es invadir la privacidad…

-¡Es mi hermano y él hace lo mismo conmigo! Además el nunca me ha comento sobre si está saliendo con alguien o no… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?- bajo su tono de voz al mismo tiempo que su mirada- ¿Acaso no confía en mí?

Allen podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Lena. Odiaba verla así. ¿Qué clase de poder tenia ella para que le terminara cediendo?

-¿Entonces lo comprobamos?- a Lenalee se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió.

-¡Hm!

Los jóvenes se dedicaron a observar a la otra pareja, aunque no obtuvieron mucha información de la que esperaban. Komui y Miranda solo estaban comiendo y charlando amenamente, lo único fuera de lo normal eran los "accidentes" típicos de la pelicafe y empezaba a hacer una escena en el restaurante; resultando en una Miranda disculpándose o pidiendo perdón y un Komui tratando de tranquilizarla.

Allen ya estaba acostumbrado a verla de esa manera. Mientras que Lenalee, bueno a veces actuaba de esa manera peor aun así le parecía una extraña la mujer.

-Erhm-erhm- se aclaro al garganta un mesero que estaba esperando- Disculpen jóvenes creo que les he dado el suficiente tiempo para que se decidan por algo del menú

-Ara-ara gomenasai es que de verdad no me puedo decidir por nada, todo aquí se ve tan desidioso- dijo Lenalee llevándose una mano a su boca- ¿No lo crees Allen-kun?

-¡Oh, claro que si! ¿Pero sabe algo? Esta indecisión también es culpa de uno de nuestros amigos, resulta que es gracias ellos que estamos aquí sin embargo como ellos probaron "Tantos" plato no sabemos por cual decidirnos. E-etto Maru-maru dijo que el takoyaki es delicioso, pero Poyo me dijo que la soba es aun más deliciosa, entonces apareció Blinky con el- Allen empezó a inventarse nombres y excusas para ganar algo de tiempo, Lenalee lo veía sorprendida y divertida.

-_Increíble Allen-kun, sigue así mientras yo veo a mi…_- la joven Lee giro el rostro para ver a su hermano- ¿Niisan?

Si no estaba en su lugar, sino que se encaminaba hacia la salida. Por otra parte al mesero ya se el había acabado la paciencia.

-Joven le recuerdo que esto es un restaurante americano, no servimos nada de comida japonesa.

Allen se puso de piedra al oír esas palabras.

-Y-ya le conté ¿Qué Puru me dijo exactamente lo mismo?- trato de excusarse él, y una gota adornaba su sien junto con un aura azul en frente de la llama de furia que rodeaba al mesero.

-¡Tu pequeña haba!

Lenalee se levanto de su lugar tomando rápidamente a Allen de la mano para no perder de vista a Komui.

-¡Los perdemos Allen-kun!- lo halo mientras corría a la puerta. Antes de que saliera el albino le grito:

-¡Demonios no soy una haba!

¿Cuál será el próximo destino de Allen y Lena?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La sensación de sus labios unidos era única, y para una primeriza como lo era Meilin, no podía describir aquel sentimiento con palabras. Ninguna palabra podía hacerlo. Sin embargo corresponderle aquel dulce y amable beso por parte del pelirrojo, fue la única manera de demostrarle que le gustaba. La intensidad subió cuando Lavi la tomo por atrás de su cuello y profundizo el beso. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun mas al sentir como los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta que se auto formuló.

La respuesta llego pronto con la falta de aire en los pulmones de la pelimorada. Esta gimoteo llevando su mano libre al pecho de Lavi y arrugando su camisa y empujándolo levemente sin apartarlo totalmente de ella. Con aquellos escasos centímetros Meilin recuperaba su aliento sin quitarle sus ojos semiabiertos cubiertos de inocencia sobre el ojo de Lavi.

Lavi estaba craneando lo que acababa de hacer. ¡¿Beso a Meilin? Se sentía de lo peor, robarle un beso a su amiga solo para satisfacer sus deseos. Sus pervertidos deseos. Una parte de él esperaba que ella lo rechazara y en el más normal de los casos que lo golpeara y se enojara con el; la otra parte, la que nunca espero, fue que ella le correspondiera y lo hizo feliz, el sabor acaramelado de la boca de Meilin le encanto. Pero… ella no se merecía a alguien como él, todavía nada le decía que ella estuviera interesada en él.

Las mujeres eran solo su pasatiempo, algo de una noche y se acabo al día siguiente o simplemente se deshacía de ella cuando se cansaba de ellas. Así es él. Y las agallas para hacer de Meilin una mas de su lista, se esfumaban. No podía corromper una criatura tan dulce como lo era ella.

-Lavi…kun…-lo llamo ella bajito e insegura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- A-ano…eso fue…

-M-Meilin yo…

-¡ESCUCHEN MI CANCION!

_(Empieza la música)_

Las luces al ritmo de la música subían de intensidad lo iluminando el contorno de la tarima.

-¿Te parece si hablamos de esto después?- soltó repentinamente Lavi, y de alguna manera Mei sintió como su pecho dolía, sinceramente no quería evadir el tema, pero tampoco quería incomodar al pelirrojo, por lo que tuvo que acceder.

-H-Hm…- enderezo su espalda quitando sus ojos de los de él.

_Can you hear me? My lovely boys & girls._

_suberidashita kiseki wa ima (I) already catch your heart._

Las aclamaciones y gritos por la ídolo iban subiendo de tono.

_saa STAND UP! 5G kurai de tobase!_

El publico alzaba sus brazos a la par que saltaba su puesto, todo seguía oscuro solo se escuchaba la voz de Rangiku.

___watashi wa ima I realize that I live._

_koko ni iru wa_

Y como si la canción se lo dijese, Meilin se levanto de su puesto como un resorte dirigiendo su vista, no hacia la tarima. Sino hacia uno de los reflectores enormes del coliseo.

_FEEL! I'm a shinin' STAR!_

Todos las luces blancas se enfocaron en dicho reflector y allí estaba Rangiku Matsuura, vistiendo ropa extravagante, costumbre de sus atuendos en sus conciertos. Se lanzo de su lugar hacia la tarima, claro que sujetada por una cuerda y una polea. Cayo con la cabeza hacia abajo y la alzo para reanudar su canto.

_seiza miraa booru karaa matte_

_PURANETTO HOOMU sanban gai de_

_moriagare ENJIN ONBIITO_

El juego de luces junto con las imágenes en el fondo, hacían ver los movimientos de baile de Rangiku, muy sutiles y estilizados. Los bailarines salieron detrás de escenario, colocándose alrededor de ella y efectuando pasos de baile que iban acorde con los de ella. En un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo del brazo de Rangiku, los bailarines realizaron el mismo movimiento pero con sus cuerpos, cosa que quedaron acostados boca abajo en el suelo y Rangiku salio de entre ellos para acercarse a sus fans, los señalo a todos con el dedo y guiño su ojo.

_Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S.!_

_choukuukan de yuuwaku ryuusei deeto_

_Welcome to my fan club's night! __S.O.S.!_

Meilin estaba más que embelesada al verla a su idol, sus ojos le brillaban y la sonrisa aparecía sola. Lavi se relajo un poco al ver que la pelimorada cayo en el famoso encanto de los conciertos de Rangiku.

-_También debería unirme a la diversión…_-pensó ya que el también era parte del montón de fans en ese lugar.

_choukousoku romantikku anata e_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Komui-san no te parece bonito este de aquí…- Miranda señalo unos bonitos anillos dentro de una cajita aterciopelada. Komui los veía con detenimiento y le dio su aprobación.

-Tienes razón Miranda, lo mejor es que sigamos observando mas, a lo mejor haya uno mejor que este- sugirió el pelimorado.

-Ok…- la pareja se adentro mas en la tienda, y un de los empleados se les acerco ofreciéndoles ayuda. Atrás de unos pilares las cabezas de Allen y Lenalee con unas gafas de sol y un bigote ruso falso se asomaron.

-Ne Lenalee ¿no crees que así llamamos la atención?- pregunto Allen con una gota al sentir las miradas extrañadas y curiosas sobre ambos,

-Eso no importa Allen-kun lo importante es que ellos no nos vean…

-Pero…

-Esto se esta haciendo peor…- dijo Lenalee con un tono de voz bajo, haciéndola sonar preocupada- ¿Por qué nunca me la menciono?

-En un principio no hubiese creído que estuvieran saliendo…

-Sin embargo, Allen-kun seguirlo a indicado otra cosa… y el hecho de que estén aquí lo confirma…- Lenalee susurro dolida y dentro de ella sentía como la molestia la consumía.

-Bueno…

_(FLASHBACK)_

Después de salir del restaurante, Komui y Miranda se aventuraron en un centro comercial. Ellos iban conversando de lo mas ameno mientras que Lenalee y su acompañante, saltaban de detrás de una banca a un poste luz que había allí, después avanzaron hasta un árbol y se detuvieron allí. Porque Komui y Miranda habían entrado a una tienda de invitaciones.

-¿Invitaciones? ¿Acaso se celebra algo?- pregunto Allen, y Lenalee negó- ¿Entonces para que es?

-No lo se, pero esto no me trae buena espina…

-¿No crees que no estamos apresurando? Una tienda invitaciones no nos dice todo.

-Entonces- Lenalee saco de quien sabe donde unos lentes oscuros y otro más para Allen- Ponte esto Allen-kun…- cerró su puño y con un tono determinado dijo: Esto solo esta empezando.

-¡¿Eh?

Después de que esperaran a que Komui y Miranda salieran de aquella tienda, Allen y Lena los siguieron a su próximo destino. Y tuvieron cierta dificultad ya que cruzaron por una enorme plaza con una fuente grande en medio de esta…y poca gente alrededor, quiero decir, no tenían donde ocultarse.

-¡Allen-kun! Camina silenciosamente ¡mi hermano nos puede descubrir!- le regaño con un susurro la chica Lee- Aquí no hay árboles donde podamos escondernos

-Lo se ¿pero que haremos si es que nos ven?- pregunto preocupado un desesperado Allen.

-Déjalo así algo se me ocurrirá.

-¡Ah! Se detuvieron…

Al parecer un pequeño grupo ambulante estaba ofreciendo un pequeño show en la plaza, un pequeño grupo estaba tocando instrumentos creando buena música y una bailarina estaba bailando alrededor de la gente que la rodeaba para ver sus movimientos gitanos.

-K-Komui-san ¿t-t-te parece si nos quedamos un rato viendo?- pregunto nerviosa la pelicafe, algo que Komui no se pudo negar.

-Claro- ambos se acercaron al tumulto de gente y al mismo tiempo manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de la bailarina para no molestarla. Los estudiantes no tuvieron más opción que mantenerse lejos ya que de una u otra manera no había lugar donde los viesen. Y como las cosas no estaban a su favor, la bailarina dio unos brincos haciendo que la gente se moviera abriéndose paso hasta llegar donde estaban Allen y Lena.

-¡Uwah! ¡Lenalee viene hacia acá!- giro par a ver que le decía su compañera. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Lenalee no estaba a su lado sino que estaba muy lejos de él y si no se equivocaba tenia sus manos unidas es signo de disculpas.

-_Gomen Allen-kun, pero mas que a ti…no me tiene que descubrir a mi…_

Allen tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas al tener a una hermosa mujer prácticamente bailándole encima. Con una tela transparente rodeo por detrás el cuello de Allen y lo atrajo hacia ella sensualmente. Debido a la naturaleza caballerosa de Allen ese tipo de insinuación lo ponía muy nervioso.

-A-Ano ¿neesan podrías dejar de hacer eso?- pero la joven de ojos negros y cabellera azul oídos sordos hizo, y los nervios aumentaron aun mas cuando ella lo empujo hacia la fuente haciéndolo sentar en el borde, subió una de sus piernas y continuo con el movimiento de caderas. Sus ojos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Por un momento sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde debería estar el director y al casera grande fue sorpresa al ver que ellos ya se estaban yendo. Trato de persuadirla una vez más pero nuevamente fallo. La peliazul le quito las gafas y tomo su mentón.

El pobre Allen ya veía las intenciones de ella. La chica se acerco a su rostro y le susurro al oído:

-Volveremos a jugar pronto, Allen.

Y asil la peliazul se alejo de el, dejando a un desconcertado Allen. La gente volvió a congregarse alrededor de la bailarina alejándose de la fuente donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba bailando ella. Lenalee se el acerco rápidamente al peliblanco.

-¿Te encuentras bien Allen-kun?- Allen se tomo uso segundos antes de responderle afirmativamente.

-¿Seguimos?- Lenalee al tener en mente solo la misteriosa relación de su hermano con Mirando, no insistió en el tema.

Para no hacer mas larga la historia, Lenalee se sorprendió mucho cuando entraron a otra tienda de fotografía y a una florería. Llegando a la parte final. Las invitaciones.

_(FIN FLASHBACK)_

-Primero se reunieron a comer, después una joyería buscando anillos y al parecer no eran anillos cualquiera, siguiente fueron a un estudio de fotografía obviamente necesitas los recuerdos ¿verdad?. La florería ¡oh! Nunca faltan las flores. Y finalmente ¡los invitados!- Lenalee subía el tono de su voz sin poder todavía creerse toda esa información que ella misma había deducido.

El pobre Allen tampoco tenía argumentos para contradecirles

Esto olía a…

-_Boda…_-pensaron ambos, Lenalee frustrada y Allen rendido.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Welcome to my fan club's night!_

_Sheryl on Stage!_

Mientras la canción se silenciaba, las aclamaciones de la gente se escuchaban cada vez mas alto, entre el publico Meilin también se unía a la horda y Lavi lanzaba unos silbidos. Este ultimo estaba aliviado de que por ahora lo sucedido anteriormente se haya suspendido, así le daría tiempo para pensar en sus actos y como responderle a Mei.

-¡Chicos!- la cantante se posiciono en el centro de la tarima después de haber respirado y empezó con la presentación adecuada- ¡¿Cómo están?- les pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Un gran "bien" fue su respuesta- ¡Genial!

Meilin suspiro con ensueño.

-Es tan hermosa e increíble…Quisiera ser como ella…

-¿Cómo ella?- alcanzo a escucharle Lavi, cosa que altero a la chica ya que habia pensado en alto. Movió sus manos en negativa.

-Eh, no es nada, es solo una tontería jejeje

-Pero…

-¡Así que empecemos con el verdadero show!- la siguiente canción de Meilin fue lo que interrumpió a Lavi.

_(Empieza la música)_

A los lados de Rangiku, unas explosiones de fuego sucedieron cuando la música se encendió, junto con el juego de colores de un momento a otro la ropa de la pelirosa había cambiado, aunque todavía conservaba ese estilo sensual y exhibicionista que la caracterizaba. Comenzando ahora por acercarse a su publico y emocionarlos.

Con una maniobra de giro con el micrófono en su mano se lo llevo cerca de la boca y comenzó a cantar:

_juuryoku hanpirei_

_kazan mitai ni hikaru FEEL_

_kimi wa shiten no_

_atashi no beating heart_

_mousou no GALAXY_

_suberiochitara POISONE sea_

_nan oku kounen daitan na KISU de tobikoero_

-¡Lavi-kun, unete a la diversión!- Meilin se giro hacia el, sonriéndole. Lavi abrió sus ojos incrédulo.

_HARAPEKO na no_

_tsugi no SUTEEJI ni ikimashou_

-¡Ven!- lo llamo una vez mas Meilin, tomando su mano y halándolo junto con ella. Lavi lo dejo pasar e hizo lo que ella pidió, divertirse.

_Motteke ryuusei chirashite DAYS_

_KOKO de keu na FAITO EKUSUTASHII kogashite yo_

_tondeke kimi no mune ni sweet_

_omakaseshinasai_

_motto yukushite ageru AGERU_

_iteza gogo kuji Don't be late_

Un hombre alto y robusto se levanto de su asiento junto con otros de sus amigos, tapándole la vista a los dos jóvenes. Claro que no supuso un problema para Lavi ya que con su altura de 1,89 lo beneficiaba.

_Don't be late lovely date_

Sin embargo la pobre Meilin trato de ponerse en puntilla para ver algo pero no lo lograba.

-No puedo ver nada…- menciono ella angustiada. Llevándose un dedo sobre su labio sin saber que hacer- ¿Y ahora que hago?

Lavi, la noto desanimada a su acompañante, dándose cuenta de su problema pensó en la única solución para su problema. Una solución un tanto embarazosa.

-Meilin tengo una idea…

-¿Eh?

_yurasarenai no wa_

_itsuwari no kimi no unmei (hoshi)_

_bibou to iu na no hakanai kiseki_

-Pero Lavi-kun no quiero molestarte.

_isshun no romantic toketara sugu ni it regrets_

-No hay problema-Lavi se arrodillo en el suelo.

-Pero…

_mujuuryoku joutai chi ni ashi mo tsukanai _

_omoide mo_

-Confía en mi…- le pidió con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Meilin brillaron con esa pequeña frase y ese encantador gesto.

_kono uchuu (sora) ippai_

-¡Hm!- asintió con efusividad.

_kodou narashite ai o agetai_

Y Lavi la cargo sobre sus hombros, brindándole a Meilin una vista más que excelente.

_motteke mogitate pretty chance_

_muri ni kazaranai de sono barrier yabutte yo_

_tondeke miryokuteki na part_

_mugen ni hirogaru_

_heart yurashite ageru AGERU_

_otomeza umare FASSHINEITO_

Durante ese solo Rangiku desapreció del escenario dándoles oportunidad a los guitarristas de lucirse.

-¡Ah! ¡Lavi-kun, Rangiku desapareció!

Pero el no la escuchaba. Las luces reflejaban la belleza sencilla y natural de Meilin, que, por su nerviosismo antes de llegar, no pudo dedicarse a admirar. Lavi se encontraba embobado con la ternura y dulzura de su rostro. Sin duda Meilin tenía un rostro angelical, no como las modelos con las que solía salir. No. Ellas era solo un mascara de maquillaje, que con solo un poco de crema descubría lo plásticas y superficiales que eran. Meilin simplemente era Meilin.

Vivaz, amable, alegre, tierna, cariñosa, generosa, sincera y un sin fin de cualidades que la hacían ella. Todas ellas verdaderas. Es por eso que no podía tratarla como esas otras mujeres. Ni siquiera con lo playboy que era podía atreverse a lastimarla; primero tendría que estar mal de la cabeza como para hacerlo. Además, nunca se perdonaría a si mismo.

_kizutsuite mo_

_The future of my love and life is not gonna say good-bye!_

-¡Alli esta! ¡Lavi-kun! ¡Mira, mira! Arriba- exclamaba como una niña pequeña aputando hacia la pelirosa, quien estaba entre los brazos de un hombre disfrazado de piloto y unas alas propulsoras en su espalda. Y ahora si, alejandose de sus pensamientos, Lavi dirigio su mirada donde el dedo de Meilin apuntaba.

_motteke ryuusei chirashite DAYS_

El piloto se la llevo volando a Rangiku en sus brazos mientras ella seguía cantando. Dio vueltas alrededor del enorme coliseo, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del público. Mei se fascino al verla gritando cada vez más fuerte.

_JIKA de keu na FAITO EKUSUTASHII kogashite yo_

_tondeke omoi todoke speed_

_mugen ni hirogaru_

_heart yurashite ageru AGERU_

_tondeke toki o koeteku_

_fukasa jibun shidai_

Los bailarines se congregaron en el centro del escenario formando un círculo. El hombre se acerco a ellos rápidamente y soltando a Rangiku entre ellos, atrapándola.

_heart yurashite ai o ageru_

La dejaron segura en el suelo y volvieron a sus posiciones con saltos hacia atrás. Dándole pasó a Rangiku a dar unos cortos pasos. Como siempre les guiño el ojo. Terminando de pronunciar las ultimas palabras de la canción.

_iteza gogo kuji Don't be late_

A la par que subía su tono de voz, su mano también se elevaba. Después la plataforma debajo de Rangiku empezó a descender. Y todo se torno oscuro cuando acabo la canción. Los aplausos y gritos se escucharon como de costumbre después de cada una de sus canciones.

-Lavi-kun ya puedes bajarme- pidió la muchacha después de salir de su trance de euforia.

-Ok- con cuidado y delicadeza Lavi la puse en el suelo- _Es ligera…._-pensó.

-Arigatou ¡Ahhh! Es genial, tan solo lleva dos canciones y todo esta encendido y animado.

-Si…-decía él mas no la escuchaba, encismado en sus propios pensamientos al ver el perfil del rostro de la pelimorada. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cámara cybershot DSC-TX7 negra (N/A: lo siento pero soy una viciada con las marcas de cámaras xD).

-¿Hum?- gimió Meilin cuando el pelirrojo le mostró la cámara.

-Tomémonos una foto, me habia olvidado por completo que tome mi cámara de la mansión para este día- Lavi la tomo del hombro y la halo hacia él. Con un solo dedo prendió su cámara y los enfoco a ambos.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Matte Lavi-kun!- las mejillas de ella se encendieron, cuando el brazo de Lavi rompió cualquier distancia prudente entre ellos.

-¡Sonríe!- Mei solo tuvo tiempo para girar su rostro en dirección de la cámara y un poderoso flash golpeo sus ojos. Unos segundos después reacciono abriendo y cerrando los parpados un par de veces.

-Mis ojos…-murmuro ella restregándoselos un poco.

-Ara, me gusta, échale un vistazo Meilin- Lavi le extendió la cámara y ella la tomo con cuidado.

Y el muchacho tenia razón, aunque no habia una sonrisa en su rostro ninguno de los dos se veía mal.

-_Lavi-kun…se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe…_

-¿No te gusto?- pregunto Lavi interpretando su silencio.

-¡Ah! ¡I-Iie! No me desagrada, de hecho sales muy bien en al foto Lavi-kun, debí imaginármelo ya que trabajas de modelo ¿verdad?- Lavi tomo de nuevo la cámara escaneando con sus ojos la foto, o mejor dicho, a Meilin- Lamento haber dañado la foto…

-¿En serio lo crees?- le sonrío con honestidad- Para mí, sales muy linda, mas aun con ese sonrojo que tienes- comento con un tono chistoso en sus palabras, trayendo la consecuencia que normalmente lograba: el sonrojo de ella.

Su pecho ardía, y la única palabra que salió de sus labios fue un tímido y pequeño "Gracias".

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Este, esta bien Kanda-san- le dijo Megumi sentándose en un banca del enorme parque, ambos estaban en un pequeña loma cerca de un árbol "Kiri". Megumi dejo de un lado sus muletas exhalando sonoramente. Kanda se quedo parado frente a ella.

-¿Y bien?

-No seas impaciente Kanda-san, hasta ahora no he podido caminar por mi misma, y tengo un poco de miedo…

-Si sigues con ese miedo nunca podrás hacerlo- le dijo Yuu, Megumi sonrió. Cuantas veces ya habia escuchado esa frase por parte de él. Incontable veces seguramente, y aun así nunca se cansaba de escucharlo. Porque era sus palabras las que desaparecían la mayoría de su inseguridad, y la incitaban a intentarlo.

-Jajaja, lo se Kanda-san, siempre me lo dices…- Kanda la vio confundido, Megumi desvío el tema- Pero esta bien que tenga aunque sea un poquito de inseguridad. No todos tenemos las mismas agallas que tu.

-No se trata de agallas…

-Mmmm, creo que tienes razón…, entonces…- apoyo sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas, empujándose hacia el frente. Lo hizo lentamente, sin embargo el músculo de su muslo se contrajo, provocando que Megumi regresara a su lugar- Itai… Moo parece ser que todavía mi músculo no lo soporta. A-Ano ¿Kanda-san?

-¿Nanda?

-Etto…¿Podrías…?

-¡Sempai!- un grito femenino llamo la atención de ambos. Una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, a paso apresurado se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Vestía una blusa de tirante veranea y un pequeño y ajustado short gris. Haciendo juego unos converse blancos. Cuando llego junto a ellos les dijo:

-¡Uwah! ¡Lo sabia eres tu, sempai! ¡Jejeje con ese pelo quien no te reconocería!

-_E-Es muy bonita…_-pensó Megumi al verla de cerca. La chica tenia las facciones muy bien definidas, y sus ojos negros llenos de un brillo infantil la hacian ver aun mas tierna.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ayuzawa?- la mencionada inflo los cachetes.

-¡¿Nani? ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu kouhai?- reclamo estirando y doblando los brazos a cada rato Paro al darse cuenta que no estaban solos. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre la figura de Megumi. Y esta inclino rápidamente su cabeza como un corto saludo.

-¡Uruse!- le dijo Kanda- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?- le pregunto con ese tono rudo que lo caracterizaba, pero que para los que lo conocían no tenia esa cualidad.

-Sempai, esto es un parque público- le explico lo obvio alzando su dedo- Fue mera coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, además ¿no crees que estas siendo grosero?

-Grosero mis polainas…

-No estas siendo para nada caballeroso sempai. No me has presentado a tu novia.

-¡¿Ah?- gritaron ambos, el chico con una venita anime en su sien, los ojos blancos y su mano empuñada. La chica con un fuerte rubor cruzando sobre su rostro.

-Es por eso que estas molesto ¿no?, porque interrumpí tu cita.

-T-Te equivocas, Ayuzawa-san. Esta no es una cita- le explico nerviosa Megumi, por otro lado internamente era que estallaba de alegría al ser vista como la novia de Yuu- _Aunque yo si quisiera que lo fuera…_

-¿En serio?- la voz de Ayuzawa denotaba alegría, y la morena se dio cuenta de ello-¿Entonces que hacen aquí los dos?

-Eso no te incumbe- contesto rápidamente Kanda. Ayuzawa decidió no insistir más.

-Bueno a lo que venía, sempai. Hay una exhibición de Kendo, y según tengo entendido los participantes son del equipo que paso a la siguiente ronda del torneo nacional ¿te parece si le echamos un ojo a sus habilidades?

-Sabes perfectamente que eso de "ver la habilidades del contrincante" no va con mi estilo…

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Di que si sempai! Algunos del equipo ya están allí…- le rogo la muchacha.

-Esos inútiles- gruño furioso Yuu- ahora se han ganado dos semanas de puro físico…

-¿Entonces iras?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Sí, pero a sacarlos a patadas a esas cucarachas, Chibi tú quédate aquí.

-Eh…¡pero Kanda-san yo…!-intento refutar Megu, pero Yuu no se lo permitió.

-Con esa pierna así no podrás seguirme el paso, no vaya a ser que me estorbes mientras les doy su merecido a esos haraganes.

Megumi se molesto con las palabras de Kanda.

-Ne, yo creo que deberías hacerle caso a sempai. Por lo que veo tu pierna esta lastimada ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas aquí tranquila y sentada mientras Yuu-sempai se ocupa de lo que tiene que hacer?- la voz dulce mezclada con sarcasmo y veneno en sus palabras molestaron aun mas a Megumi. No iba a dejar que aquella chica se saliera con la suya, ya podía leerle las intenciones de ella para con el peliazul.

-No tardare chibi…-Yuu dio media vuelta y eso fue el detonante para que Megumi con toda la fuerza que acumulo volviera a empujarse con sus brazos hacia el frente. Ignoro el dolor y trato de estabilizarse una vez logrado su cometido. Separo un poco las piernas alcanzando el equilibrio deseado.

-¡_Yosh! Lo logre…_-avanzo un paso y estiro su mano para alcanzar al peliazul. Lo que no conto fue que, una fuerza la empujara desde atrás, perdiendo la poca fuerza que tenía en sus piernas- ¿Eh?

Yuu la escucho y a lo que volteo de nuevo, vio como el cuerpo de Megumi caía hacia él. Sus reflejos tomaron cartas en el asunto, atrapándola entre sus brazos y apegándola firmemente hacia su cuerpo. Sin embargo, como ambos estaban en la parte más empinada de la loma los talones de Kanda se deslizaron sin poder aguantar el peso de él y el de Megumi. Ambos rodaron colina abajo.

-¡Sempai!- Ayuzawa grito, corriendo cuesta abajo. Yuu y Megumi ya habían rodado por toda la loma y seguían allí acostados sin moverse, y cuando la pelinegra llego se quedo petrificada ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Cuando Kanda reacciono después de tremenda rodada, sintió como la parte de atrás de cabeza le molestaba. Pero no solo eso, sus labios estaban unidos a algo suave y dulce. ¡Oh genial! A lo mejor su cara estaba ya dentro de algo. Abrió sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Los ojos ambarinos de Megumi estaba abiertos en su totalidad y fijos en él, allí fue cuando se do cuenta. Aquello suave y dulce eran nada más y nada menos que los labios de su vecina. El calor de las mejillas de la pelinegra podía sentirlas claramente debajo de su rostro. Y… en ninguno de los dos había la intención de moverse.

Megumi todavía no podía creer que en ese momento, frente a muchas personas, el mayor de los Kanda le hubiese robado su primer beso (N/A: hoy es el día de robar primeros besos xDD). Euforia y alegría era lo que hacia latir fuertemente su corazón. No será capaz de olvidar los finos labios de Yuu ajustarse fácilmente contra los suyos, después de todo ¿Qué chica no desea que la persona ama le robe su primer beso? Sin duda alguna, todas deseaban aquello. Desde que conoció a su mal humorado vecino se había hecho una promesa, la cual era que ningún chico se atrevería a besarla antes que Kanda. Y es que uno comete y dice locuras…por amor.

-_Allí fue mi primer beso…_-pensó ella anonadada.

Su nube se rompió cuando el mismo Kanda se alejo de ella. Y allí fue que se acordaba de un doloroso detalle.

Yuu Kanda, no sentía lo mismo por ella.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen y Lenalee estaban sentados en el patio de comidas de un centro comercial. Ninguno hablaba, o mejor dicho Allen no sabía que decirle a Lenalee. Mientras ella tenia la mirada concentrada en su malteada de chocolate, Allen buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

¿Pero adecuadas para qué?

-_Tal vez le duela el que su hermano no confía en ella…¿Qué puedo hacer?_ ¿Lenalee?- la mencionada lo miro- Se que no soy el indicado para decirte esto pero… ¿no crees que a lo mejor tu hermano está buscando el mejor momento para decírtelo? Miranda-san es una buena mujer, un poco rara pero eso no le quita la bondad de su corazón. A lo mejor lo que tu hermano teme es que no puedan llevarse bien ¿no crees?

-Puede que tengas razón, Allen-kun…pero yo… todavía no sé como tomármelo… toda mi vida mi hermano a estado junto a mi, y no puedo imaginarme un vida sin él.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Allen, al ver esa cara de Lenalee. Como la de una niña pequeña que no quiere que le quiten a su niichan. Poso su mano sobre la de Lenalee, y esta lo miro.

-Komui-san nunca te va a abandonar Lenalee, eres su hermana pequeña. Así como tú eres feliz con el… ¿no se merece el también ser feliz con la mujer que el escogió? Nadie va a ocupar el espacio que te pertenece Lenalee. Ten eso por seguro.

-Allen…kun…- Lenalee se sonrojo cuando Allen le sonrió su corazón palpitaba más de lo normal; además, las palabras del peliblanco la hicieron recapacitar. Y el tono dulce y amable de Allen hizo que sus lágrimas aparecieran. No pudo contenerse más y las dejo caer. Se llevo sus manos a cada lado de sus ojos, gimoteando.

Allen volvió a sonreír, ya que las lágrimas de Lenalee no eran de tristeza. Y aunque no fueran esas, el siempre estaría a su lado.

De pronto sintió un aura peligrosa, oscura y sádica. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, girando la cabeza poco a poco, alcanzo a ver los lentes empañados de Komui y un taladro de quien sabe donde saco. Sus dientes en forma de sierra, riendo de forma maligna.

-¿Cómo osas hacer llorar a mi Lenalee-chan?- varias nubes en forma de calavera salían de los oídos de Komui- Kukuku…

-¡¿Nani? ¡Komui-san no es lo que cree!

-Prepárate para recibir tu castigo, y despídete de tu miserable vida… ¡PULPOOOO!- encendió el taladro a su máxima potencia dirigiéndolo a Allen, a quien ya les caía sus lagrimas como cascada.

-¡Chotto Komui-niisan!- Lenalee se paró de su lugar rápidamente, poniéndose entre el taladro y Allen. A Komui le tomo desprevenido la interposición de su hermana, clavo sus talones en el suelo, y Allen la había tomado del brazo cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Komui logro detenerse, no sin haberle hecho un pequeño rasguño en el brazo de Allen dejando que los hilillos de sangre tiñeran su camisa blanca. Todo paso tan rápido.

Lenalee paralizada en su lugar. El taladro la hubiera lastimado a ella de no ser por la reacción de Allen, ahora abrazada por sus brazos que en una instancia se veía tan delgados, ahora los sentía tan fuertes sus músculos se acentuaban en la camisa. El contacto de su pecho con el torso masculino de él, hacia que su estomago se revolviera. Su aliento cálido chocando contra su cuello ocasionaba cosquillas. Al igual que las puntas de su cabello blanco rozando contra su perfilada nariz.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que antes no lo hubiera hecho. Y que ni hablar de su corazón, que ahora estaba alocado. Diciéndole que permaneciera así quieta como estaba, y que no tenga intención alguna de separarse de Walker.

-_Acaso yo… a Allen-kun…_

-¿Te encuentras bien Lenalee?-pregunto Allen preocupado.

-H-Hm… ¿Y tu Allen-kun?

-Ha… yo tam- Komui tomo del rostro a Allen, empujándolo hacia un lado y estaba abrazando a Lenalee de la cintura.

-¡LENALEE!- las lagrimas de culpabilidad y miedo chorreaban por toda su cara, y uno que otro moco colgaba de su nariz- ¡¿ESTAS BIEN? ¡¿ESE PULPO NO TE LASTIMO VERDAD? ¡TU NIICHAN ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO!

-Estoy bien, niisan- le dijo ella. Komui siguió haciendo berrinches, Lenalee solo lo veía, recordando las palabras del peliblanco. Y Lenalee le sonrió.

-¿Lenalee?- la llamo Komui al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanita- ¿En serio estas bien?

-¡Hm! ¡Perfectamente niisan!

Paso un momento en el que Komui se levanto y también le sonrió a su hermana.

-Que bien

-¿Komui-san?- ambos hermanos giraron para encontrarse con Miranda, que llevaba una bolsita colgando de su mano- ¡Gomenasai, no quise interrumpir!- la pelicafe quiso salir corriendo, pero se tropezó con algo en su camino, estampándose toda la cara en el suelo.

-¡Miranda!-Komui y Lenalee se acercaron a la mujer.

Miranda se levanto un poco, ladeo la cara para ver con que se tropezó. Resultando el cuerpo de Allen Walker, debajo de su brazo había un pequeño charquito de sangre proveniente de su brazo. Sus ojos tenían forma de remolino. Los ojos de Miranda se tornaron blancos de miedo y sus mejillas tomaron un color azul oscuro.

-¡Kyaaa, Allen-kun!- gritaron tanto Lenalee como Miranda, Lenalee se quedo junto a Allen tomándolo entre sus brazos y colocando su cabeza en sus piernas. Komui se acerco a la pelicafe tomándola de los hombros y levantándola.

-¡Allen-kun! ¡Allen-kun!- lo llamaba Lenalee. Allen abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando el bonito rostro de la peliverde, ella sonrió cuando abrió sus ojos completamente- Allen-kun…

-¿Lenalee?

-¡Hm! Soy yo… ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto ella, mientras el joven Walker se levantaba.

-He… podría decirse que si…

-¡¿Allen-kun, te encuentras bien?- le pregunto acelerada Miranda.

-¿Miranda-san?- Allen se sorprendió el verla allí, entonces recordó que Komui estaba allí; por ende, también Miranda. Miranda inspecciono su cuerpo por si había una herida, tremendo susto que se dio cuando vio el brazo del muchacho.

-¡A-A-LLEN-KUN TU BRAZO!

-¿Eh?-Allen se fijo en su brazo- Ah esto…

-¡Allen-kun hay que llevarte a curarte ese brazo!- le dijo Lenalee- Vamos a tu casa, la mía queda muy lejos de aquí.

-Eh p-pero Lenalee… Komui-san…

-Esta bien, aprovecho y dejo a Miranda en su casa. Además, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Lenalee.

La peliverde solo asintió.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ya en el anochecer el concierto de Rangiku estaba llegando a su fin. Con su última canción de despedida, la idol dijo sus últimas palabras de agradecimiento y esperando que la hayan pasado tan bien como ella lo hizo. Mucha gente ya estaba llorando a mares por el fin del concierto. Finalmente la mujer se despidió con un eufórico movimiento de mano y salió de la tarima. Las luces se prendieron iluminando el oscuro coliseo. Y el típico relajo de la salida de un concierto empezó. Algunas personas quisieron salir rápido para tomar puesto y comprar los recuerdos. Otros querían buscar la puerta por donde saldría la pelirosa y poder tomarse unas fotos. En fin, seguían haciendo un escándalo.

-¿Qué hacemos, Lavi-kun?

-¿No quieres comprarte un recuerdo?

-Hm, pero hay mucho relajo.

-Tratemos de pasar por los lugares menos congestionados. Tal vez hallemos una puerta para salir más rápidamente y llegar a la tienda.

-Oh…ok- acepto la chica no muy convencida, ya que todas las puertas estaban siendo rodeadas de gente grosera que empujaba sin consideración alguna para poder salir. Ambos caminaron buscando una puerta, y cuando por fin encontraron una, no habían sido los únicos que la vieron. Lavi tomo la mano de Meilin para llegar primero, sin embargo todo un tumulto de gente se lanzo contra ellos. Empujándolos.

Lavi trato de sujetarla fuertemente de la mano, pero la podre chica era fácilmente zarandeada por toda la gente.

-¡Lavi-kun!- lo llamo desesperada y asustada como una niña pequeña.

-¡Sujétate fuerte!- solo sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados, hasta que un hombre con su brazo los separo completamente- ¡Meilin!- grito el pelirrojo. Viendo como la alejaban a la chica de su lado. Él trato de avanzar hacia ella, pero le era casi imposible, encima de que casi no podía avanzar a Meilin se la llevaban mas y mas lejos.

-¡Lavi-kun!- volvió a gritar una vez más, y estirando su brazo tratando de alcanzarlo. Todo en vano.

-¡CUANDO SALGAS DE AQUÍ, NO TE MUEVAS!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas. Alcanzando a ver como la pelimorada asentía.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Rangiku se sentó en un sofá, después de agradecerle a su staff, tomo una botella de agua mineral dedicándose a tomar un buen descanso. Dan se acerco y le tiro una toalla en su cabeza.

-¿Cansada?

-Una buen baño de burbujas y acostarme hasta el año 3000 ¿te dice algo?

-No entendió como Tokyo puede cansarte más que otras ciudades ¿acaso no es el mismo?

Rangiku se paso la toalla secándose el sudor y poniéndola alrededor de su cuello le contesto:

-No no lo es, siempre le pongo más energía a mis conciertos en Tokyo, siento como si estuviera endeudada con ellos ¿un poco raro no es así?

-Demasiado diría yo…-una enorme piedra le cayó en la cabeza a Rangiku.

-Dan tu…-susurro con ira…

-Cámbiate- se giro hacia la puerta- Tu baño de burbujas te espera- y cerró la puerta tras él. Rangiku sonrió derrotada. Se levanto y tiro la toalla en el suelo.

-Dios… nunca vas a cambiar- la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Dan asomo su cabeza.

-Por cierto todavía no te salvas de ese asunto, mañana empezamos las entrevistas- volvió a cerrar la puerta. Un aura roja y negra con formas de demonios empezó a emanar de Rangiku, con un solo puño desquebrajo la mesa en frente de ella.

-Definitivamente… ¡NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR!- su grito de demonio enfurecido se escucho hasta afuera de su camerino, Dan lo alcanzo a escucharla y sonrió divertido.

-Siempre es un placer trabajar con ella.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde…- se decía Meilin. Hizo lo que le había dicho Lavi, no moverse de su lugar. Juzgando por lo alrededores todavía podía decir que estaba en el área del coliseo, pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde que salió del lugar. La gente la había arrastrado como si fueran una ola, dejándola botada en quien sabe que parte del coliseo.

El frio veranero enfriaba sus manos y movía sus cabellos desordenándolos. No había gente alrededor solo plantas y las paredes del coliseo.

-_Lavi-kun…¿Por qué te demoras tanto?-_ un miedo muy familiar surgía dentro de Meilin, y la necesidad de tener al pelirrojo a su lado, incrementaba- _Onegai… Lavi-kun…_-se acuclillo en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma. Rogando, rogando que llegara Lavi y la abrazara, apartando todo ese miedo que tenia. Solo podía pensar en él.

Aquel deseo de siempre estar a su lado. No se comparaba en nada a cuando quería estar a lado de su hermano. No. Era diferente. Sus sentimientos por Lavi eran diferentes a los que sentía por Allen o por Yuu. Y ahora se daba cuenta de aquello. Sus gestos amables para con ella. Lo dulce que se comportaba cuando quería disculparse con ella. Su rostro molesto, su lado preocupado. Pero sin duda, su rostro brillante con esa sonrisa. Cada uno de sus gestos, expresiones. Virtudes, defectos, todo. Todo aquello quería conocerlo mas profundo. Y que cada una de esas cosas, fueran solo para ella. Si estaba siendo egoísta. Pero no podía evitarlo. Porque ella…

-Lo amo…-susurro inconscientemente- Amo a Lavi-kun…- se llevo su mano a su pecho- Estoy…-recordó su rostro sonriente- Estoy…- una ráfaga de viento volvió a mover sus cabellos, trayendo consigo unas palabras…

…_Canta cuando te pierdas que yo te encontraré…_

Meilin abrió los ojos pensando que era su imaginación, mirando a todos lados, pero no había nadie. El viento volvió a envolverla en un delicado abrazo.

_(Empieza la música)_

Se acomodo mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja y cerró sus formas en forma de rezar en su pecho.

-Estoy enamorada de él- admitió serenamente.

_kamisama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa_

_konna wakare ga kuru to wa omottenakatta yo_

Una puerta cerca de Meilin se abrio, dejando pasar a Rangiku, Dan y dos guardaespaldas.

-¡Es en serio Dan, no podemos aplazarlo un poco! Con el tiempo que tengo podre encontrarlo…

-Mas rápido será con las entrevistas.

-¡Si pero…! ¿Are?

-¿Nanda?

_It's long long good-bye_

-¿Escuchas eso? – pregunto Rangiku, buscando en todas partes. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Meilin. De igual manera Dan lo hizo.

_sayonara sayonara nando date_

_jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete_

Rangiku solo la escuchaba cantar mirándola con ojo critico, hasta que noto aquella pasión oculta en su voz, eso era lo que ella estaba buscando. La voz de Meilin la había dejado impactada. Ella era la indicada.

_te wo furu no wa yasashisa da yo ne_

-Dan… cancela la entrevista- ordeno seriamente pero con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-¿Rangiku?

_ima tsuyosa ga hoshii_

-Por fin la encontré…- cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho.

-_Lavi-kun… aquí estoy…_-pensó Meilin antes de llegar a las notas mas altas de la canción.

_anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete (atashi ga umarete)_

_aisureba koso_

Rangiku decidió seguirle. Por lo que ella también comenzó a cantar.

_ai areba koso_

_mou nidoto hanasanai de _

Meilin giro al escucharla, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Su idol, su modelo a seguir estaba allí, cantando junto a ella.

_tsukamaetete_

Rangiku extendió su mano invitándola a seguir. Meilin giro completamente y continúo cantando.

_hitori janai to sasayaite hoshii planet_

Meilin termino de cantar ganándose un aplauso por parte de su idol. Esta se sonrojo.

-Tienes una voz muy hermosa- Mei se ruborizo ¿Y como no? Que un personaje famoso de la música alague tu voz no es algo que sucede todos los días.

-Eh…etto…Muchas gracias, Rangiku-san- agradeció nerviosa dando varias reverencias. Ran se rio.

-Jajaja eres muy linda jajaja

-Ah…ahhhhh- ahora no sabia que responderle. Sin embargo, la amena conversación se vio interrumpida.

-¡Meilin!- la voz de Lavi la llamo desde atrás de Rangiku. La artista se giro reconociendo la voz. El muchacho venia corriendo a toda prisa, su cinta en su cuello y varios mechones de cabello pegado a su rostro y cuello.

-¿Lavi?-susurro Ran. Una ráfaga de viento corrió por su lado, ladeo el rostro encontrándose con el cuerpo de Meilin corriendo hacia el pelirrojo. Lavi se detuvo al ver que la chica se acercaba a él. La felicidad lo invadió al verla sana y salva junto con el alivio, ella lo había preocupado cuando no la podía encontrar. Meilin se lanzo a su cuerpo abrazándolo fuertemente y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Pequeños temblores cubrían su cuerpo, asustando a Lavi.

-M-Meilin ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto inseguro. La pelimorada se pego lo más fuerte que podía hacia él.

-Tenía miedo…-susurro.

-¿Eh?

-Tenia miedo, Lavi-kun… pensé que no ibas a llegar…-su agarre se hizo mas fuerte. Y Lavi estaba cautivado, con aquellas palabras lo cautivo, naciendo en el un sentimiento de protección. Protegerla. El la protegería. Porque había caído preso de sus encantos, la libertad no era una opción y tampoco la quería. Rodeo su menudo cuerpo, no queriendo dejarla ir. Una de sus manos acaricio su cabello, y el apoyo su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Mei.

-Gomen… te prometo que nunca mas te voy a dejar sola…- le susurro a su oído, solo para que ella lo escuchara. Ambos corazones latían por su cercanía. Lavi se aferro mas a ella, sintiendo con claridad sus curvas, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente en aquel abrazo. Meilin sus propios brazos a rodear el cuello del pelirrojo, permitiéndole a este darle un pequeño beso en su frente para después apoyarse en ella. Meilin siempre mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y se ruborizo al sentir el calido gesto de su parte.

-Hm…- emitió la chica, dejando que Lavi siguiera acariciando su larga cabellera.

-Ohhh… sin duda pescaste uno grande, Bookman- halagó un hombre detrás de ellos, dando pequeños aplausos- Ahora ya no me puedo resentir por dejarme colgado.

Lavi se giro, viendo de quien se trataba le respondió:

-Nunca te prometí nada, así que no te deje plantado…¡Y deja de decir cosas fuera de lugar!

-Maa-maa no te enojes

Meilin se digno a ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Habia un hombre muy guapo frente a ella. Piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello oscuro y rizado, ojos color oro derretido. Cuerpo bien ejercitado, viéndose claramente por sus músculos pegados a su camisa Polo Ralph Lauren rojo vino, bastante alto, pasaba unos centímetros mas al pelirrojo. En verdad era todo un Adonis, cada una de sus facciones parecían haber sido hechas con suma delicadeza. Y Meilin ya lo habia visto en algunas revistas como "Seventeen" y "Vogue". Él era…

-Tykki…Mikk…- pronuncio despacio Mei. El mencionado la miro, sonrió de forma galante y acerco a ella, tomo su mano.

-Es un placer conocerla, Ojou-san- termino besando las manos de Meilin, y su sonrojo cubrió cada esquina.

-Eh…etto…

-¡¿Quien dijo que podías tocarla? ¡O peor aun besarla! – grito de repente Lavi, alejando bruscamente la mano de Meilin de los labios de Tykki.

-¿Nani? ¿Te pones celoso solo porque bese su mano? Aunque tu naturaleza es ser un celoso posesivo, sigues teniendo el derecho de besarla no crees…

-¿De que hablas Tykki?- la voz de Lavi estaba cubierta por enojo, y como dijo Tykki, por celos. Su ceño estaba fruncido notoriamente.

-Lavi-kun…- Lavi la sostuvo con un solo brazo rodeando su cintura.

-La besas en los labios ¿no es así? ¿Con quien estoy tratando? ¿Con un mocoso de primaria en plena pubertad?

-¡Tu..!- con las palabras de Tykki que efectivamente Lavi la había besado en los labios esa misma tarde. Pero seguía sin entender…¿Por qué estaba celoso?

-_¿Por qué…? El fue el que se llevo mi primer beso… aunque… el…nosotros… ¿Qué somos?_

Rangiku estando al margen, decidió intervenir.

-Ya basta los dos… ¿no ven que la están confundiendo a la pobre?- dijo refiriéndose a Meilin. Lavi paro su discusión y se dirigió a ella.

-Gomen Meilin… ¿quieres irte a casa?- Me asintió quedadamente la cabeza- Entonces vámonos- tuvo la intención de tomarle la mano, pero fue detenido por un poderoso golpe en su cabeza- ¡ITAI!

Meilin se quedo con los ojos abiertos y en blanco, habiendo visto quien fue quien golpeo al pelirrojo.

-¡Acaso ese viejo cascarrabias no te enseño algo de buenos modales!- reclamo Rangiku con su puño en alto y una venita enmarcada en su frente- ¡Mocoso engreído me vas a sacar canas a tan joven edad!

-P-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros!- Rangiku hundió mas la cara de Lavi en el piso con una fuerte patada.

-Oie, oie ¿sigues siendo así de fuerte, Rangiku?

-¡Tu cállate, Tykki!

-E-Etto…¿alguien me puede decir que pasa aquí?- pregunto Meilin un poco desconcertada. Tykki rodeo sus hombros con su brazo.

-Bueno ojou-san ¿Acaso no lo sabias?- con su dedo señalo a Lavi y Rangiku- ese par de allí son primos.

-¡Tykki, te dije que no la tocaras!- Lavi saco su cabeza del suelo.

-¿P-primos?- repitió Meilin, dirigiendo su mirada de Lavi a Rangiku y viceversa. Las fuerzas le fallaron en las piernas y tuvo que arrodillarse- _Imposible… ¿y nunca me lo había dicho?_

Y es que lastimosamente, había muchas cosas de Lavi, que Meilin todavía desconocía.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Noticia de ultimo momento en el mundo de Meilin Kanda. El chico que ama, Lavi Bookman; y su modelo a seguir y cantante favorita, Rangiku Matsuura son primos! ¿Cómo lo tomara la muchacha? Además recibe otra sorpresa que le abrirá las puertas a un mundo lleno de obstáculos, eso sin excluir al modelo internacional Tykki Mikk, que será otro personaje dentro de su destino incierto. Mientras las cosas avanzan poco a poco entre nuestras 3 parejitas, el colegio no se lo puede dejar de lado. Aiko también empieza a hacer sus jugadas, empezando así una batalla donde se vale todo.

Próximo capitulo: _Declaración de guerra_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

De verdad que la universidad es un impedimiento apara nosotros los autores T_T pero mis keridos lectores…HE REVIDIDO! Y HEME AQUÍ CON UN CAP LARGO DEBIDO A MI APASIOANDA INSPIRACION Y SU LARGA PACIENCIA!

Siempre agradeciéndoles por su apoyo, sino lo hecho

Bienvenidas AlyLiz-Twins!

Ke bueno ke les encanto y les agradezco que me entiendan!

Otro dato, ya les tengo los atuendos que utilizo Rangiku en el concierto ^^posteados en mi perfil!

Se que esto es algo corto pero son las 11 de la noche y ya mismo me botan de la compu! Asi ke espero ver sus reviews muy pronto! Siempre iluminan mi vida xDDD

Nos vemos en la guerra (?)


	10. NOTA DE AUTOR

Atencion esto no es capitulo nuevo, esto va a tratar de un pequeño problema que hay en manos.

Estimad elsaluchi (no se si eres hombre o mujer no te vayas a molestar):

Al principio quise dejar pasar tu primer comentario. Pero ya con un segundo para que quiero un tercero? Descuida yo tampoco creo en un principio que lo hiciste por insultarme, pero tiene cara de eso. Y con lo que acabas de decir, creeme tengo que hacer esto.

Como te diste cuenta hubo una persona que no le gusto tu comentario, he de añadir que otros lectores tambien me preguntaron por eso y realmente se molestaron pero no entrare en detalle. Tal vez mi hermanita se paso un poco cuando te respondio, pero ella tiene toda la razon. Estas en tu derecho de leer mi fic asi como todo usuario MUNDIAL de FF, pero si no tienes nada bueno o constructivo que decir, abstente a comentar por favor. Tu mismo lo dijiste _**"NO TE GUSTO"**_ entonces para que comentas? Soy mas que conciente que mi fic se parece un poco a Macross, ya que tambien soy una de sus admiradorasy tal vez por tal gusto que tengo y lo utlizo como inspiración me he pasado de la mano con el parecido. Dices que le cambie lo nombres, pero hay varias cosas con que le te puedo decir que no lo puedo hacer n_n y aki van algunas:

1.- Alto y Sheryl no son primos  
2.- En mi fic estamos en el año presente 2011 no en el de MF

3.- No existe robots ni zentradis.

4.- La historia se desarrolla en la tierra no en el espacio, peor en naves espacial sino en la real Tokyo.

5.- Meilin no es ¼ zentradi

6.- Si crees que ya es igual a MF por lo que puse de la oportunidad que tendra Meilin con Rangiku, asi como la de Ranka con Sheryl, pues te pongo un pequeño spoiler. Rangiku necesita a Meilin para hacer algo a lo que ella esta obligada, y si analizas un poco mas las escenas de Rangiku buscando a esa persona te daras cuenta que no es lo mismo.

7.- Yuu no pertenece a una familia Kabuki y debido a su personalidad no sirve como actor

8.- Ni Allen, Yuu o Lavi pertenecen a una unidad militar aerea.

9.- Kanda no salvo a Meilin de una flota que estaba a punta de estallar.

10.- Meilin no es una sobreviviente de alguna tragedia espacial. Y es hermana de sangre de Kanda, no es adoptada.

11.- Rangiku no esta enamorada de Lavi, por ende no se parece en NADA al triángulo amoroso de MF, y aclaro NO HAY INCESTO

Bueno he alli algunas…

Además si fuera lo que tu dices a eso se le llama PLAGIO, y yo me considero una persona muy honesta. Y al verdad a mi no me hubiera molestado que te quedaras igual que esos otros lectores de Macross que según _**tu**_ no les gusto tampoco mi historia y no quisieron perder el tiempo. La verdad lo prefiero así porque no supone un problema para mi si no mas bien un alivio.

Asi que como ya te aclare la cosa, te pediria de FAVOR que te abstenieras a tus comentarios y dejaras de leer mi historia si no te gusta. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con alguien que no le gusta? Los demas lectores les gusta y no puedo dejar de escribir solo porque alguien como tu y el grupito que mencionaste piensa que es mala, no puedo dejar de hacerlo y lo hago por las personas que me apoyan y he de decir que las aprecio mucho, son casi 70 reviews con palabras de buena fe y de corazon ¿acaso no es suficiente? Bueno para mi lo es. FF es un lugar PUBLICO, es casi como los EEUU todos gozan del derecho de libertad, algo asi se aplica con lo que queremos escribir y publicar.. Si quieres sigues leyendo porque la historia recien comienza, y si tienes un BUEN o CONSTRUCTIVO comentario. Bienvenido sea… mientras no entre en esos terminos por favor deja de hacerlo si? Creo que he sido lo suficientemente clara y amable como para pedirte un BASTA. Pero algo salio bueno de esto ^^, descubri los Disclaimers. Asi que te agradezco de todo corazon si haces lo que te pido. Ah y por favor escribe bien que me costo entender lo que me escribiste.


	11. Declaración de guerra

**Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis OC. Alguna semejanza con otras series es debido a mi inspiración en alguna de ella como por ejemplo Macross Frontier, pero esto no es PLAGIO.

Capitulo XI: Declaración de guerra

-Aunque me avergüenza decirlo, pero es verdad ese tonto es mi primo- explico Rangiku que estaba sentada cruzada de piernas en su limosina, entre Dan y Tykki. El trío mirando de frente a los mas jóvenes, Lavi pasándose su mano por su nuca varias veces, sin poder ver a Meilin aunque de vez en vez la miraba de reojo. Y esta, sentada al otro extremo del asiento con sus brazos cruzados debajo del pecho, mirando por la ventana oscura. Meilin no decía nada, solo permanecía callada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Después de la revelación por parte de Tykki, el ambiente se había vuelto absurdo. Por lo que Rangiku les pidió a todos que subieran a la limosina para evitar cualquier percance con los paparazzis. Una idea muy inteligente de su parte, ya que; Lavi Bookman, Tykki Mikk y Rangiku Matsuura eran una carnada jugosa para los paparazzis. Regresando al punto, Lavi tuvo que alzar a Meilin ya que esta todavía no reaccionaba.

-¡Ran-nee, ya deja de decírselo a cada rato! ¡Con la de Tykki tuvo suficiente!

-Baka…- una enorme piedra con el kanji de "baka" cayó encima de Lavi. Meilin lo había dicho seca y fríamente.

-Me-Me-Meilin…

-Como pude pensar que confiaría en mí…- las palabras gélidas de Meilin se transformaban en piedras las cuales caían sobre Lavi. Dejándolo enterrado bajo ellas. A Rangiku el causaba gracia lo que le provocaban las palabras de la joven Meilin al pelirrojo. Y con lo perspicaz que se consideraba, llego a la conclusión en respuesta de la actitud de Lavi, lo conocía a la perfección después de todo lo conoce desde que estaba en pañales.

Y era que, Lavi se había enamorado de Meilin.

-_El brillo de sus ojos cuando la ve, su sonrisa sincera… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que le preocupaba lo que una chica pensara de él…_-pensó seriamente la pelirosa- ¿Tu novia, Lavi?

Lavi resucito levantándose de los escombros de piedras con energía, gritando:

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!

Rangiku dirigió su mirada fugaz a Meilin, los ojos violetas de Meilin estaban completamente abiertos, sus pupilas ligeramente opacas. Las palabras de Lavi por alguna razón habían sido como una filosa arma que atravesó su pecho.

-_¿Por…que? ¿Por qué duele tanto?_-pensó Meilin llevándose una mano a su corazón, queriendo que el agudo dolor pasara. Acto que solo fue notado por Rangiku y Tykki.

-_Es un completo idiota…_-pensaron los dos con los ojos en blanco.

-Na Meilin-chan…- la mencionada la vio- ¿Te gusta cantar?- Meilin parpadeo antes de responderle nerviosa.

-Ah..Ha-¡Hai!

-Entonces ¿te parece si tenemos una conversación de chicas?- ante esto el manager de Ran reacciono.

-¿Estas hablando en serio Rangiku?- ella levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

-Etto ¿Qué clase de conversación de chicas?- Rangiku rió. Lavi ya se imaginaba lo que tenia Rangiku en mente decidiendo intervenir.

-¡Chotto, Ran-nee! Meilin tiene que regresar a casa, o sino se meterá en problemas…_Y Yuu me matara y dejare verla por quien sabe cuanto tiempo…_

-Por mi esta bien, Rangiku-san…- Lavi se quedo atónito con la aceptación.

-P-Pero Meilin ¿Y Yuu?- ella respondió sin verlo en los ojos.

-Él solo se enojara si me ve contigo…después me las arreglaré

-Hoooo- Tykki quien había permanecido callado, hablo- Me gusta tu carácter, ojou-san…-Mei lo miro con un pequeño rubor en su mejilla, despereciéndolo al instante.

-Uh…Ano, si no hay problema ¿podría llamarme por mi nombre Mikk-san? Ojou-san es un poco incomodo para mi…

-Solo si no me llamas por mi apellido, no soy tan viejo- dijo guiñándole el ojo causándole otro rubor a Meilin e ira a Lavi, el pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño y chasqueo la lengua- ¿Qué dices Meilin?

-H-Hm… Arigatou T-T-Tykki…-san…

-Bueno…-suspiro resignado- algo es algo…

-¡Entonces esta decidido!-la limosina de repente freno violentamente, Rangiku tomo de la mano de Meilin y la saco de la limosina, cerro la puerta antes de que los chicos salieran- ¡Roger, llévalos a dar una vuelta muuuuuuuuuuuuy larga!

-Entendido, Rangiku-sama- contesto el chofer.

-¡Oie, Rangiku! ¡QUE DEMONIOS TRAMAS!- le grito Dan.

-Con ustedes cerca no podré hablar tranquilamente con Meilin-chan, ¡Así que adiós!- con un golpe en el capote el vehiculo acelero llevándose allí a los 3 hombres. Meilin tenía los ojos blancos y parpadeo un poco.

-Sugoi…

-¡Muy bien, que te parece si entramos Meilin-chan!- tomo sus manos. Meilin al girar se sorprendió cuando vio que se trataba de…

-Mi…¿casa?- pregunto ella.

-¡Hm! ¡Pensé que te sentirías a gusto si estábamos en tu casa!

-P-Pero Rangiku-san ¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí?

-Lavi me lo dijo…

-Ara… debí imaginármelo

-¡Vamos entremos! ¡Quiero conocer tu casa, Meilin-chan!

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Eh? ¿Fiesta de graduación?- preguntaron Allen y Lenalee, la ultima vendando el brazo del primero. Komui sentado en frente de ellos y Miranda en la cocina de su departamento preparando un poco de té.

-Así es, muchos colegios están preparándose las ceremonias, si lo hacia a ultimo minutos no encontraría nada; por eso le pedí ayuda a Miranda no soy muy bueno con estas cosas.

-¿Are? ¿Entonces los anillos para que eran? Las invitaciones, el fotógrafo y las flores me cuadran pero los anillos no…

Miranda apareció con una bandeja con tazas de te, las dejo en al mesa y las sirvió a sus invitados, después tomo la suya y se sentó a lado de Komui.

Komui llevo sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando de allí una cajita aterciopelada negra con un lazo plateado adornándolo. Se lo entrego a Lenalee.

-Es para ti, Lenalee- Lenalee insegura tomo la cajita, con cuidado la abrió. Dentro había un hermoso anillo bañado en oro blanco, con una mariposa de cristal y diamantes como adorno principal- La ultima vez no pudimos ir a ver la mariposas por mi trabajo, pensé que comprándote este anillo podría compensarlo aunque sea un poco- el respetado director suavizo su voz ocultando la pizca de culpabilidad en ella. Lenalee observo su anillo como lo más preciado en el mundo.

-Es verdad que no se puede comparar a las mariposas niisan, pero no le quita la misma intención que cuando me llevas a verlas- una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, encerró el anillo en ambas manos- Gracias, Komui-niisan- le sonrió al director, y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Allen y Miranda ajenos a la situación también sonrieron complacidos con el fuerte lazo entre Komui y Lenalee.

-Me alegro que te gustara- Lenalee se lo puso, lo admiro con la misma embelesamiento que lo hace una mujer cuando le dan un anillo de bodas- Pero asegúrate de quitártelo cuando estés en el colegio- dijo el lado estricto de Komui, como el de todo buen director. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Allen y Lenalee.

-Hai…-respondió ella sin poder refutarle.

-Además… hay otra cosa que quisiera decirte Lenalee…-la mirada oscura se dirigió hacia la pelicafe a su lado, esta se sonrojo y Komui entrelazo su mano con la de ella. Lenalee se puso seria, preparándose para lo que tenía que decirle su hermano.

-_Por fin las cosas se van a aclarar…_-pensó aliviado Allen.

Miranda con nervios apretó la mano de Komui.

-Miranda y yo… hemos estado viéndonos algunas veces y bueno…- Komui de verdad se sentía nervioso explicándole a Lenalee sobre su relación con Miranda. Lenalee podía entenderlo, ya una vez le había pasado. Se levanto de su lugar y se puso en frente de Miranda, reverenciándose y sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Cuida de mi hermano, Miranda-san…-Miranda se sorprendió con la súbita petición de Lenalee, segundos pasaron y Lenalee seguía en su misma posición. Hasta que sintió como unas manos delicadas la tomaban de los hombros, irguiéndola. Fue Miranda, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Yo también tengo una petición, Lenalee-chan… De ahora en adelante nos llevaremos bien ¿nah?- cerro los ojos completando su petición. Lenalee asintiendo sonriendo.

-¡Hai! ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Miranda-san?

-Adelante…

-¿Cómo se conocieron tu y mi hermano?- la simplemente pregunto convierto a Miranda de piedra- ¿Are? ¿Miranda-san?

-Se nos fue…-dijo Allen.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En el restaurante donde se hospedaba Rangiku, estaban Lavi, Tykki y Dan. Los dos primeros con una vaso de whisky y Dan con una taza de café.

-Y… ¿Cómo vas con tu esposa Dan?- pregunto Tykki sin soportar el silencio.

-Ex esposa… acabamos de divorciarnos…-respondió Dan como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Cuando te sientas necesitado no dudes en llamarnos…-hablo esta vez Lavi, jugando con su trago.

-Lo pensare…- respondió acabando el tema de conversación.

Una vez más se quedaron en silencio.

-_La voy a matar cuando regrese…_

-_¿Qué demonios sigo haciendo aquí?_

-_Meilin…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Tu casa es muy bonita, Meilin-chan- Rangiku estaba sentada en el mueble frente al televisor, Meilin se acerco y le puso una taza de té en la mesita.

-Arigatou, Rangiku-san, aunque no se puede a llegar a comparar con la tuya.

-Na, me gusta más la tuya, es muy cálida y acogedora- tomo un poco de té, dejo al tasita en la mesa y se fijo en el único portarretrato en el centro de la mesita.

En la foto estaban un hombre de cabello corto azul con aspecto rebelde, una mujer de una belleza indescriptible de larga y ondulada cabellera morada que sostenía un bebe, envuelto en una manta rosada, entre sus brazos. El bebe tenía una pelusa de cabello morado, los ojitos cerrados y las mejillas gorditas y rosadas. La mujer estaban en una cama de hospital y a su lado había un pequeño de cabello azul hasta los hombros, viendo con curiosidad el bebe, a diferencia de los mayores que a pesar de ser una foto, el amor y el cariño destilaban en sus ojos por el pequeño ser.

Rangiku tomo la foto, viéndola de cerca.

-¡Wow! ¡Kawai! ¿¡No me digas que esta bebita eres tú Meilin-chan! ¡¿Tienes un hermano?

-…Ha…i…-contesto un poco triste Meilin sin atreverse a ver aquella foto.

-Estos han de ser tus padres ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto Rangiku, que se había encismado al ver aquella foto, como si fuera alguna nuevo o especial para ella.

-Ryuu y Emilie…

-¡Oh cierto! Hablando de ellos, no los he visto. Pensé que me encontraría con ellos, porque quería hablar con ellos.

-Gomenasai, Rangiku-san. Mis padres no están…-su vista era cubierta por su cerquillo.

-¿Entonces cuando puedo hablar con ellos?- se giro a verla pero se petrifico cuando vio las mejillas de Meilin cubiertas por lagrimas.

-Nunca… porque están muertos…-levanto su rostro encogido de dolor y tristeza, trato de remover sus lagrimas, pero mientras más las sacaba mas caían- Lo lamento Rangiku-san… es solo que, sigue doliéndome decir que no tengo padres…lo lamento mucho…- llevo sus manos a esconder su rostro. Ran se sentía como una idiota insensible.

Mei sintió de repente los brazos amables y la calidez del pecho de Ran rodearla. Su llanto paro al instante.

-Yo soy la que debe disculparse por no ser consciente de ello… desahógate lo que quieras, es lo menos que puedo hacer por hacerte llorar…

Meilin sentía un cariño muy cálido en las palabras de Rangiku, casi como el de Yuu, pero más amable y tranquilizador. ¿Acaso era ese el famoso cariño de mama del que todos hablaban? Meilin se tranquilizo en los brazos de Ran, hasta que ella misma se separo de ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Hm, gracias Rangiku-san…

-¿Estas sola?

-No, vivo con mi hermano.

-Ya veo. Meilin-chan, perdona el cambio de tema tan drástico. Pero hay algo sumamente importante que tengo que hablar contigo- su voz sonaba tan seria. ¿Pero que quería hablar con ella? Apenas se conocieron hace unas horas, y las únicas veces que la había visto fue por televisión.

-No entiendo que tienes que hablar conmigo, Rangiku-san…

-Veras…supongo ¿que has oído hablar del famoso programa de televisión "Japan's Next Shining Star"?

-He, es aquel programa para talentos del canto ¿verdad? Ya lleva un tiempo con cortas temporadas, que según tengo entendido empezaron a aparecer desde la última temporada donde tu saliste ganadora Rangiku-san…sin embargo sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

-Los primeros 5 finalistas de la última ronda tienen una tarea importante después de dejar el show, la cual es encontrar a otra estrella y dejarla en el show. Podría decirse que es en compensación a lo que ellos hicieron por nosotros durante la competencia. Todavía no entiendo que ganan aparte de mas rating y dinero, pero esa es la consigna que nos encargaron. Aparte tenemos que acompañarlos a lo largo de la competencia.

-Acaso ¿estás tratando de decirme que…yo…?

-La razón por la que estas temporadas han sido cortas desde mi tiempo donde salí, es debido que yo no pude encontrar la persona adecuada. Los otros 4 finalistas tampoco hicieron acto de aparición. Normalmente los que están en los primeros 5 lugares aparte de ser escogidos por su talento, también son juzgados por su capacidad de juzgar a otros artistas. Quiero decir confían en nosotros para traer buenos talentos que puedan ser merecedores de ello. Los otros 4 finalistas se contactaron conmigo diciéndome que habían encontrado a su estrella. Ahí es donde entras tu Meilin-chan…

Meilin estaba atónita, todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Tú eres mi estrella… Y necesito que vayas y participes allí…

-¡Chotto, Rangiku-san! ¡Todo esto es tan repentino! ¡Cinco finalistas, estrellas! ¡Yo no me puedo comparar con aquellas personas, no soy una persona con una excelente voz! ¡Todavía no entiendo esa consigna que se les fue encomendada a ustedes, pero lo que si entiendo es que yo soy incapaz de pertenecer a ese mundo!- respondió dudosa y alterada la pelimorada.

-¡Asi es! No te puedes comparar con esas personas, porque eres mucho mejor que eso Meilin-chan. Cuando te escuche cantar, pude ver y sentir varias cosas que ninguna otra persona pudo hacerlo. Puedo decir esto sin ningún temor, y es que tú naciste y estas hecha para esto. Entiendo a la perfección que de un momento a otro alguien totalmente ajeno a tu vida te digas estas cosas…

-Pero yo…no creo que pueda cumplir con tus expectativas Rangiku-san…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

La pregunta la tomo desapercibida a Meilin, pero Rangiku le había dado en la llaga.

-Sí, tengo miedo… Miedo de hacer el ridículo en público. Nunca antes había- se abrazo a si misma- cantando en frente de tantas personas, incluso para mi propio hermano es ajeno el hecho de que me gusta componer canciones o peor aun cantarlas. Todavía muero de vergüenza cuando recuerdo el día que Lavi-kun me escucho cantar…

-Entonces ¿Por qué cantaste esta noche?

Algo dentro de Meilin se agito.

-Eso fue…eso fue… por una promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-Porque, Lavi-kun me prometió que si cuando yo me extraviara, el me encontraría si cantaba… solo por eso…

Ahora todo le encajaba a la pelirosa.

-¿Estas segura que es solo por eso?

¿Qué si estaba segura? Por supuesto que lo estaba ¿O no?

-Y-Yo…no lo se… Rangiku-san… Me gusta mucho cantar, cada vez que la veía solo pensaba en ser como usted… pero el solo pensar pisar un escenario frente a miles de personas… me da miedo de que lo haga mal… ¿si tropiezo? ¿si caigo encima del publico? ¡¿O peor aun que me olvide las letras?

-Tranquilízate Meilin-chan…-la profesional le sonrió con comprensión- es normal cuando eres principiante, pero te aseguro que desaparecerán… confía en mi…

Aun con sus palabras pudo ver como la duda albergaba en Meilin, Rangiku no tuvo más opción.

-No es fácil que de un momento para otro tu vida de un cambio drástico- cerro los ojos serena y se levanto- Sin embargo, lo que digo va en serio Meilin-chan- endureció su tono haciéndolo firme- No me voy a rendir quiero que tu vayas allá y demuestres lo que tienes…

-¡Rangiku-san!

-Por eso tienes hasta que se acaben las vacaciones de verano para pensar en mi propuesta- saco su teléfono- Te enviare mi numero para que te contactes conmigo…

-Etto… gomen Rangiku-san…-una gota adorno la nuca de Meilin- no tengo teléfono…

-¡¿Eh? Una estudiante de secundaria sin teléfono…¡es inaudito!- exclamo sorprendida y exagerada la pelirosa.

-Lo que sucede es que no tengo dinero para comprarme uno, además no lo necesito, mis amigos viven en este mismo piso y la mayor parte del tiempo la paso en casa… el teléfono de la casa es mas que suficiente para contactarme con mi hermano…

-Me da miedo esa forma de pensar ¡eres joven! ¡deberías pensar en salir con tus amigos!- de pronto algo llego a su mente, sonriendo internamente con malicia- ¡Estas en la etapa de enamorarte!

El rostro de Meilin se volvió rojo rápidamente y humo salía de sus orejas…

-¿E-e-e-enamorarme? ¿Yo? ¡Jajajaja!- rio nerviosamente- ¿Qué cosas dices Rangiku-san? Es imposible que esa persona se fije en mi…

Rangiku golpeo con sus dos manos la mesa en frente de ellas.

-¡Entonces es un pobre ciego e imbécil!..._Ese imbécil ¿Cómo es que todavía no haya hecho su jugada?_

-Esta bien asi Rangiku-san…

-Meilin-chan…

-Después de todo- le sonrió triste y melancólicamente- venimos de mundos diferentes…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kanda caminaba de regreso a su casa después de dejar a Megumi sana en el hospital. Aun recordaba el incidente que paso con ella en el parque y después de eso Megu no le volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba del día, tampoco se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Y eso le empezó a molestar por sobremanera; sin embargo por simple naturaleza no le dijo nada. Sin saber que Megumi estaba confundida y triste. Confundida porque no sabia como tomar ese beso con su amor secreto y triste porque al parecer a este no le afecto como a ella.

Lo que ella no sabia era que ese beso si lo había descolocado al peliazul.

Dispuesto a pensar con tranquilidad las cosas, al llegar a su casa se sorprende al ver una limosina parqueada frente a su hogar, donde se subió una pelirosa exuberante seguido por un pelirrojo. Se veían bastantes molestos…

-¡Tch! como si fuera mi asunto…- entro al edificio y como consiguiente entre a su hogar.

-¡Niichan, okaerinasai!- lo recibió su hermanita que ya estaba con su pijama puesta- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No, ya me pase comiendo algo…

-Ah… ya veo… si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación- la menor de los Kanda se metió por el pasillo para entrar en su habitación. Sin duda fue un ambiente absurdo entre los hermanos. Ambos con muchas cosas para pensar, teniendo una larga noche para hacerlo.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lenalee termino de redactar un mensaje de texto, aplasto la tecla del centro activando la función de envío. Sonrío con dulzura, fue capaz de enfrentar a su hermano gracias a que su amigo peliblanco estuvo a su lado. De no ser así, todavía seguiría frustrada con el asunto de su hermano.

-Que bueno que pudimos volver a encontrarnos Allen-kun…- se dijo a si misma de manera serena y tierna. Sabia que algo sucedía con ella desde que conoció al peliblanco, en un principio pensó que era porque sentía que lo conocía de algún lado, algo cierto. Pero después de eso, aquella sensación aun embargaba en su corazón. Tenia sospechas de lo que podría ser… sin embargo tenia miedo.

Ella no podía superar aun la experiencia que tuvo con su ex novio, Haruna Seiji. Fue su senpai durante la secundaria y lo sigue siendo hasta ahora. Fue como toda relación, estaban muy enamorados, pero una cosa llevo a otra y las cosas no terminaron muy bien. Tanto que Lenalee ya no quería saber más de chicos, cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos hacia lo imposible por evadirlo, hasta el punto de ni siquiera chocarse con el en los pasillos. Es verdad, que su corazón dolía cuando recordaba aquellos días con quien fue su primer novio.

Era allí, donde Allen aparecía. Al pensar en el, ese dolor desaparecía, siendo reemplazado por una extraña calidez que le agradaba.

-_Si me pongo a pensar… Allen-kun es mas tierno, mas amable e incapaz de lastimarme…a diferencia de Haruna-senpai-_pensó la muchacha llevándose una mano a su corazón que extrañamente se había acelerado…

Junto con unas ansias de ver a Allen.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen estaba dormido boca abajo sin camisa y solo con pantalones puestos, en ese verano no necesitaba ni de una frazada. Su brazo izquierdo colgando fuera de la cama, con su celular en mano, la pantalla mostraba el mensaje de Lenalee:

"Allen-kun, gracias por haber permanecido a mi lado en un momento tan especial. Así como yo conté contigo, espero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, no es bueno cuando llevas la carga tú solo. Allen-kun quiero que me permitas ser tu fuerza para sobrellevar lo que sea."

Y en el rostro de Allen se podía apreciar una sutil sonrisa.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

(Intermedio)

¿Les parece si pongo canciones en español e ingles para nuestros protas?

(Fin Intermedio)

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin yacía acostada sobre su pupitre, un aura azul la rodeaba. Lenalee y Megumi se acercaron a ella al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Cabe mencionar que la pelinegra fue dada de alta el día anterior con la condición de que no se sobre esforzara.

-Mei-chan ¿quieres decirnos de una vez que es lo que sucedió en ese concierto?

-Mmmm

-Nee-san no creo que les haya ido tan mal… eres muy divertida y he escuchado que el concierto estuvo fabuloso ¿paso algo con Lavi-sempai?

-Fue mi culpa…-hablo la pelimorada- Tal vez… hice mal al dejarme llevar por eso, desde ese día, Lavi-kun no me ha dirigido la palabra… todo es mi culpa- finalizo la ojivioleta sintiéndose mas deprimida

-¿Eso?- vociferaron al mismo tiempo Lena y Megu.

-No me siento con ganas de explicarlo…- Megu no hizo mas que suspira rindiéndose y mirarla con compasión a su amiga, porque ella la entendía perfectamente. Ya que estaba pasando casi por la misma situación con Yuu. Lenalee por otra parte, frunció un poco el entrecejo, ya estaba pensando en lo que le diría al pelirrojo por dejar así a su amiga.

-_Ella merece a alguien que la haga feliz…_

-¡Minna-san! ¡Por favor presten atención!- un muchacho de lentes, cabello y ojos oscuros se paro en frente de la clase junto a una chica castaña y también de lentes. El muchacho hizo otro intento de llamar la atención de los otros hasta que lo consiguió- Como ya saben el Festival Escolar ya se acerca, así que les pido que aporten con ideas para ver que haremos, como lo haremos y donde lo haremos.

-¡Inchou es un pervertido!- grito de repente uno de los muchachos de atrás, provocando que el mencionado se sonrojara fuertemente. Otros alumnos también continuaron con la burla y el Inchou no encontró un momento para detenerlos, hasta que la castaña golpeo el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos, acabando con toda la bulla. Se aclaro la garganta y hablo:

-Como dijo el Inchou estamos a pocas semanas del Festival Escolar, así que necesitamos saber que haremos para el evento, de otra manera no podremos separar el salón que deseemos. Así que será mejor que pongan a trabajar esas cabezas suyas.

-¿Qué tal una joyería?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Me parece que mejor es una perfumería!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Una tienda de cosméticos es lo ideal!

Y así una hora de ideas feministas y rosas eran las que soltaban las muchachas provocando una intensa pelea entre ella mismas. Los chicos por otra parte no estaban de acuerdo con dichas ideas.

-¡Kora! ¡¿Por qué tienen que ser sus ideas? ¡Nosotros también contamos!- reclamo un muchacho.

-¡A callar!- ordeno otra chica- ¿Qué idea buena y productiva vendría de sus cabezas? ¡NINGUNA!

-¡¿Cómo dices?

-Por lo menos son mejores que las de unas chicas con aire en la cabeza…-un comentario salio al aire, y sin buscar culpable todos empezaron a discutir. Ajenas a la situación estaban Aiko y co., Meilin, Megumi, Lenalee y su grupo y uno que otro chico desinteresado.

-Me pregunto… ¿sabrán que ninguna de esas ideas se pueden hacer?- le comento Megumi a Meilin.

-Quien sabe… nuestro salón siempre termina haciendo obras de teatro o algún show de comedia con los pocos que les interesa. Ni siquiera los representantes tienen bien claro el concepto de un Festival Escolar…

-Seria bueno si se pudiera ganar dinero para un viaje escolar…

-Yo tenía una idea… pero dudo que la acepten…- dijo inconciente y desinteresadamente Meilin.

-¿Y que clase de idea seria esa?- alguien a un lado de Meilin con el rostro ensombrecido y con los lentes brillando se apareció, la pelimorada siguió sin haberse dado cuenta.

-Algún tipo de café, si combinamos las ideas de los demás talvez…-Meilin giro hacia la persona que le había hablado, pegándose un susto- ¡KYAAAA! ¡Iinchou! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo allí?

-Me parece muy interesante la idea que estas proponiendo Kanda-san ¿te importa si nos hablas mas acerca de ella?- se saco los lente y los pulió mientras hablaba.

-No creo que eso le parezca bien a los demás…

-Yo también quiero escuchar mas acerca del café neesan- hablo Megumi de repente, y Meilin la veía con ojos asesinos.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Lenalee levantando la mano. La otra representante se le acerco y también aseguro querer escucharla.

-Supongo que no puedo resistirme más… _Igual nada garantiza que la tomen…_ Como verán un Festival Escolar es para que todos pongamos en marcha un proyecto que nosotros mismo podamos hacer, no creo que las ideas de mis otros compañeros sean malas, solo un poco difícil de cumplir. Pensé que un café podría ser una buena idea, podemos llegar a un acuerdo de cómo quisiéramos que fuera, como vestirnos y ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo, te refieres a escoger el concepto del café- dijo el Iinchou.

-Así es, no necesariamente tienen que ser los clásicos, podemos unir las ideas de todos de tal forma que surja un concepto original. Tomando otro punto en cuenta, el café nos ayudara a tener fondo para el momento en que queramos realizar algún evento; por ejemplo un viaje fuera de lo que tiene que ver el instituto. Y todos ayudaríamos en algo por más mínimo que sea, aunque eso lo dudo mucho. Finalmente, creo que eso puede estar dentro del presupuesto de todos…

-¡Me niego!- se levanto repentinamente Aiko, poniéndose en pose altiva con una mano en la cadera- ¿Dentro del presupuesto de todos? ¡No me hagas reír! El hecho de que seas pobre no quiere decir que TODOS aquí presentes lo seamos. Fácilmente les pediremos el dinero a nuestros padres, unas cuantas llamadas y ¡listo! Ni siquiera tendremos que ensuciarnos nuestras manos.

Meilin la escucho con los ojos cerrados, cosa que molesto de sobremanera a la pelirroja.

-¡Yo digo que la idea de la joyería esta bien! ¡Si quieres disfrazarte puedes hacerlo plebeya! ¡Pero de conserje, y para que barras tus propia porquería mientras pasas por el lugar!- Aiko estaba tan enojada que soltó todos esos insultos sin piedad alguna.

-¡Hanazawa-san mide tus palabras!- defendió Megumi.

-Déjala Megumi-chan, me parece bien de tu parte que estés en contra de mi idea, no me sorprende viniendo de ti; pero no creo que los padres de todos estén de acuerdo en tirar su dinero a cambio de nada, no sabia que a ti te gustaba tirarle perlas a los cerdos…- Meilin hablo analíticamente, para poder hundirla a Aiko con inteligencia.

-¿Perlas a los cerdos? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna frase de plebeyos?

-Pues deberías aprenderla Aiko. Y con respecto al presupuesto, te agradezco encarecidamente tu preocupación- esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo escondido- Pero yo me las arreglare de alguna manera. Ponte a pensar, supongamos que la joyería se de… ¿Crees que lograremos vender todo? Ten en cuenta que no solo los estudiantes de aquí vendrán a nuestro Festival sino también estudiante de otros colegios, que ten por seguro no están al mismo nivel económico; por ende eso reducirá nuestro costo de oportunidad, significando una pérdida.

El salón se quedo en absoluto silencio, Aiko maquinaba la forma de atacarla a Meilin, pero no lo encontró…

-Tu…-siseo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Kanda- hablo rompiendo con el silencio el pelinegro de apellido Kaginage- Además a mis viejos no les gustaría la idea de gastar dinero en una joyería de la cual ellos no recibirán nada, el café resulta la mejor opción sin la intervención de nuestros padres…

-Kaginage-kun…-murmuro sorprendida la pelimorada.

-¡Además podemos manejar los atuendos a nuestros gustos! ¡Lo que significa que los accesorios también!

-¡Hasta podemos conseguir el numero de algunas chicas!

-¡Yo quiero encargarme del menú!

Y uno a uno surgían los comentarios positivos de los compañeros de Meilin acerca de su idea. Algo en Meilin florecía dentro de su pecho, le gustaba aquella sensación que provocaron sus compañeros al aceptar con gusto su idea. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, y le gustaba.

-_Talvez… no fue tan mala idea después de todo…_- pensó para si misma, esbozando una sonrisa.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Las clases acabaron y todos se estaban dirigiendo para sus casas. Meilin estaba guardando sus cosas, Lenalee y Megumi en la puerta del salón.

-Yo me adelantare chicas, Allen-kun me esta esperando…

-¡No te moleste con nosotros Lenalee-chan! ¡Ve y diviértete en tu cita con Allen-kun!- el comentario por parte de Meilin sonrojo levemente a Lenalee.

-Déjame aclararte, ¡es una cita de estudio!- Meilin solo se rió.

-¡Yo ya me dirijo a mi trabajo! ¡Cuidado en el camino neesan!

-¡Hai!

Cuando sus amigas se fueron Meilin siguió guardando sus cosas, solo quedaba ella en el salón. Finalmente se colgó su bolso en su hombro y salio al vacío pasillo, camino hasta el fondo y a lo que iba a girar se tropezó con una persona. Y esta la tomo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

-Gomen, no me había dado cuenta que…- alzo la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos negros como el carbón- ¡Kaginage-kun!

-Baka fíjate por donde caminas- la soltó de su agarre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-También podría preguntarte lo mismo, fuiste uno de los primeros en irse- Kaginage cerró sus ojos y en tono despreocupado le dijo:

-Eso no es tu asunto…Bueno, me retiro- pero no pudo avanzar ni un solo paso porque Meilin lo había agarrado de su mano.

-¡Ano! ¡Kaginage-kun, gracias por lo de hoy!

-¿Nani?

-De no haber sido por ti, creo que nadie se hubiera decidido en ese momento, además también gracias a ti los otros aceptaron mi propuesta…Por eso… ¡Arigatou!- le sonrió de tal manera que agito algo dentro del pelinegro, pero reacciono rápido para que Meilin no lo notara.

-¿Qué tontería dices? ¡Yo no lo hice por ti, es solo que ya me tenia harto esa discusión!

-Jajajaja ¡lo que tu digas Kaginage-kun!

-¡Uruse! ¿No tenias que irte?

-Hai, hai ¡Adiós!- se despidió la chica con un movimiento de sus manos, Kaginage la vio irse y suspiro una vez la perdió de vista.

Meilin se acerco a los casilleros donde tenia sus zapatos, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlos allí, y en su lugar solo había un papel. Lo tomo y lo abrió para después suspirar y fruncir un poco el entrecejo. Cambio su dirección y tomo las escaleras principales…Las cuales llevaban a la azotea de Black Order. Allí abrió la puerta, encontró a la pelirroja de su salón en frente de ella, sonriéndole con sorna. Meilin cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Hazlo rápido Aiko- dijo fríamente.

-Ohhh ¿con que estamos apurada plebeya?- removió unos mechones de cabello de su rostro hacia atrás- No te preocupes, claro que lo será… Como sabrás, aceptar la derrota no es una de mis virtudes… en ningún aspecto- endureció la mirada y la voz.

-En otras palabras estas molesta porque tomaron en cuenta mi opinión sobre la tuya- esta vez Meilin le sonrío con burla- Tu ego y orgullo deberían haber sido fuertemente pisados por una plebeya.

-Ara… con que nos estamos entendiendo…

-Yo nunca entenderá una mente hueca como la tuya- acentúo su sonrisa- simplemente eras fácil de predecir- Aiko frunció en entrecejo con furia.

-Entonces esto estará también dentro de tus predicciones pequeña bruja- a medida que hablaba se le acerco a Meilin, tomo una trenza y empezó a jugar con la punta- No se como es que conociste a Lavi Bookman, pero hace tiempo note ese interés tuyo por el, se que te gusta plebeya….

-¿C-Como?- fue lo que dijo Mei debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Creíste que no iba a dar cuenta, pequeña arrastrada?- Meilin retiro la mano de Aiko de un solo manotón y enfurecida le respondió:

-¡No me rebajes a tu nivel! ¡Además, que tiene que ver todo esto con Lavi-kun!

-Con que Lavi-kun… aunque no me guste admitirlo tu representas un obstáculo para tener para mi solita a Lavi, con lo que paso hoy demostraste algo de carácter; por ende, si te lo propones me lo quitaras, gata arrastrada.

-¡Lavi-kun no es ningún objeto! ¡El no le pertenece a nadie!- se anticipo Meilin viendo a donde iba la cosa.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No me hagas reír! "¿Qué no el pertenece a nadie?" Eso de seguro lo dices ahora plebeya, pero cuando te rodee con sus brazos, cuando tengas su rostro tan cerca y te invadan esas inmensas ganas de besarlo, cuando te sientas embriagada con su aroma…la mejor parte- se acerco a su oído y le susurro- cuando el te haga el amor como nunca antes lo haya hecho; es allí donde lo querrás reclamar como tuyo y de nadie mas.

Cuando Meilin escucho "te haga el amor" sus mejillas estaban fuertemente ruborizadas, pero disminuyo el nivel cuando Aiko la encaro de nuevo.

-No tengo planes de perder ante ti, será mío. Te voy a decir esto si es que la ganas de quitármelo no se te han ido…Te declaro la guerra plebeya, veamos quien se queda con Lavi al final.

Hubo silencio como respuesta de Meilin, miraba hacia el cielo como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de Aiko, esta tiro sus zapatos al suelo. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero las palabras de Meilin la detuvieron en el marco de esta.

-Te equivocas, Aiko… si me declaras la guerra… yo no peleare para quedarme con el…- la pelirroja la miro incrédula, Meilin se giro para encararla y Aiko abrió los ojos sorprendida con el rostro sonriente y lleno de confianza de Meilin- Peleare…_ para que Lavi-kun se enamore de mi y me ame de verdad…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Gracias por todo Allen-kun, espero que te hayan servido mis apuntes- Lenalee se estaba calzando sus zapatos- Lastima que me tenga que ir tan pronto, pero si no regreso antes que mi hermano de seguro armara un escándalo…

-No te preocupes Lenalee, también digo lo mismo espero que te sirvan mis apuntes de Matemáticas, déjame cambiar y te acompaño hasta tu casa- Allen se dio al vuelta pata su habitación.

-¡No te molestes Allen-kun! ¡Esta bien así!-Allen desde su habitación le grito.

-No pienses que dejare que una chica camine sola hasta su casa a estas horas, fin de la discusión.

Lenalee no pudo más que sonreír amablemente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco. De repente tocaron el timbre, y Allen le pidió a Lenalee que viera quien era. Lenalee así lo hizo y abrió la puerta, con Meilin del otro lado.

-¿Meilin?- la mencionada no alzo el rostro hasta después de unos segundos, el cual esta completamente rojo hasta que Lenalee escucho un "Puff" y humo salio de las orejas de la pelimorada, terminando desmayada en el suelo-¡Meilin-chan! ¡¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Quién era Lena-? ¡¿NANI? ¡Meilin!- grito Allen al ver a una Meilin en brazos de Lenalee con el rostro todavía rojo. Meilin solo escuchaba los gritos de Allen y Lenalee por hacer que reacciones, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar…

-_No puedo creer que haya dicho eso…_-pensó ella

_Te equivocas, Aiko… si me declaras la guerra… yo no peleare para quedarme con el…_

_Peleare…para que Lavi-kun se enamore de mí y me ame de verdad…_

Al recordar sus palabras burbujas empezaron a salir de la boca de Meilin, y sus ojos se convirtieron en espirales.

Por otro lado nuestro pelirrojo estaba en su cama, con solo un jean puesto, mirando hacia el techo y con una mano en su cabeza. Recordó el rostro sonrojado de Meilin, cerró los ojos fuertemente y golpeo el colchón con su puño.

-Maldición- dijo dando vuelta para acostarse de lado y cubrir su cabeza con una almohada.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin no sabe como interpretar las acciones del pelirrojo, por lo que decidí ir a buscarlo y llevándose una gran decepción. ¿Una cena llevara bien las cosas entre Yuu y Megumi? ¡¿Allen y Lenalee en un dueto? ¿Cuál será la próxima jugada de Aiko y que hará Meilin para no quedarse atrás? Rangiku una vez mas va a visitar a Meilin, pero esta vez viene acompañada.

Próximo Capitulo: Estrategia infalible

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

AQUÍ CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…..¡TARDE! T_T gomen ne minna! Es que estaba super ocupada la U me tiene hasta el cuello! Pero tengo un mes de vaciones asi que les sacare el maximo provecho. Como siempre espero el cap haya sido de su agrado… are… aunque bueno para la larga espera no fue la gran cosa u_u

Espero ver sus reviews pronto!

Sayonara! Cuidense!


	12. Estrategia Infalible

**Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis OC. Alguna semejanza con otras series es debido a mi inspiración en alguna de ella como por ejemplo Macross Frontier, pero esto no es PLAGIO.

Canción para el capitulo de hoy:

**-Vuelvo a existir (Alana)**

Capitulo XII: Estrategia Infalible

-¡Yuu-niichan, Okaeri!- saludo Meilin a lo que Yuu se asomo en la cocina.

-Tadaima- respondió dejando su maleta en el sillón, Meilin se le acerco limpiándose las manos.

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos, aprovecha y date un baño

-Prefiero adelantar un poco la tarea- Yuu se golpeo levemente su hombro- después de cenar tomare un baño

-¿Eshtash sheguro?

-¿Ah?- se giro a verla, Meilin tenia tapada su nariz con una mano- ¡¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo puedesh aguantar tu propio olor?

-¡Uruse!- grito Yuu con los ojos blancos y una venita en la sien.

-¿Acasho Tenchou-san te hizho trabajar con peshcado podrido?- Meilin sonrío burlonamente cuando la venita de Yuu se acrecentó, se soltó su nariz- Era broma niichan pero, ¿Cómo así adelantando la tarea?

El peliazul saco sus cuadernos y los dejó en la mesa frente al televisor, el también procedió a tomar asiento.

-Porque no quiero que todo se me vaya acumulando por lo del Festival…

-¡Oh!- Meilin se arrodilló a su lado- ¡¿Vas a participar también niichan? ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ni pienso decírtelo, de seguro no me dejaras vivir en paz…

-¿Ehhhhhhh? ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¡Prometo no molestarte!- Meilin empezó a zarandearlo del brazo- ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- Yuu le mostró sus dientes de sierra- ¡Mejor anda y ve la comida que ya huele a quemado!

-¡GYYAAAAAA EL CURRY!- Meilin salio disparada hasta la cocina, después de unos minutos grito- ¡SALVADO!- una gota apareció en la cabeza de Yuu.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-¡Niichan eres un héroe, salvaste a Curry-kun!- le grito su hermana desde donde estaba, Kanda levanto un poco las comisuras de sus labios esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Por qué no confías en mi Dan? Se lo que hago…esa chica es la indicada, mi sexto sentido me lo dice…

Rangiku estaba sentada en su cama pintándose las uñas de sus manos, siendo observado desde el balcón de su habitación por su manager.

-No es que desconfíe de ti Rangiku, es solo que esa chica…no me convence… fue pura casualidad encontrarnos con ella

-¿Y que si por casualidad la encontramos? Tu mismo la escuchaste esa noche ¿Por qué no te convence?…ella… también es capaz de transmitir sus sentimientos cuando canta, estoy seguro que pude sentirlos aquella noche- dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia la ventana, en pose pensativa. Dan suspiro cansado.

-Sigue sin convencerme Rangiku, tomar una pequeña parte de tu canción no dice mucho

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Entonces quieres que te demuestre lo contrario manager cabeza dura?- Rangiku salto de la cama, se le puso en frente a Dan y con su dedo empezó a golpearle el pecho- ¡¿Quieres saber que no estoy equivocada con respecto a Meilin-chan? ¡Pues te lo voy a demostrar!- saco su celular y empezó a buscar un numero en el directorio.

-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer Rangiku?- pregunto Dan controlando su ira.

-Haciendo una llamada ¿Qué no es obvio?- una venita apareció en la sien de Dan.

-¡Tu!

-¿Moshi-moshi? ¿Komui-san? ¡Hm! Soy yo…-se escucho un pequeño silencio hasta que Rangiku volvió a hablar- ¡He! Llamaba para pedirte un pequeño favor…veras se trata de…

Dan al escuchar el favor que le pedía Rangiku solo pudo abrir lo mas que pudo sus ojos, ante lo que le estaba pidiendo la cantante.

-_No__me__gusta__a__donde__va__esto__…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Seguro que no necesitas nada mas de mi Yuu-niichan?- Meilin dejo una taza de te sobre el escritorio de Yuu.

-Ha, ya vete a dormir- le ordeno con su vista sobre su cuaderno.

-Entiendo, descansa Yuu-niichan- le dio un beso de buenas noches y salio del cuarto del peliazul. Meilin recargo un rato su espalda contra la puerta después pego su oído un buen rato. Finalmente, asintió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Agarro un abrigo y se lo puso, cerro con seguro la puerta y salio al balcón de su habitación, también la cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-¡Bien! Solo me falta el mayor obstáculo…-giro hacia su derecha donde estaba el balcón de su pelirrojo vecino- Ano… ¿Cómo lo paso?- se pregunto Meilin llevando su mano a su mentón, maquinando una forma de cómo pasar hacia el otro balcón.

Por otra parte, Lavi salio del baño con una toalla cubriendo solo su cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y con otra secaba su descabellado pelo rojizo, dejo a un lado dicha toalla y se tiro un rato en su cama con los brazos abiertos; mirando al techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Desde hace unos días, cierto incidente, como el decía, no lo dejaba dormir tranquilamente por la noches. Hasta difícilmente podía dormir en toda la noche.

¿Cuál era ese incidente?

El beso que le dio a Meilin.

Lejos de desagradarle, le había encantado probar esos suaves y dulces labios de la pelimorada. El problema estaba en que lo había llevado a besarla, ganas de besarla ya las tenia pero ¿para que? Siempre que la veía, lo invadían esas enormes ganas de tomar sus labios y no dejarla ir, y ese simple beso no fue suficiente para el. Eso también lo tenía perturbado. Aquella necesidad no había quedado satisfecha, definitivamente algo causaba Meilin en el que lo llevaba a hacer, pensar y sentir tales cosas. Pero por mas que se rompía la cabeza pensando no encontraba la respuesta. Pensó en una opción, pero la descarto al instante cuando recordó la clase de chica que era Meilin.

-_Sin__duda__es__diferente__a__las__demás__…__simpática,__siempre__preocupándose__por__mi__sin__recibir__nada__a__cambio,__amable,__dulce__…__y__sobretodo__…_Es muy hermosa- pensó en voz alta, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose relajado y volviendo a sentir la calida sensación de los labios de Meilin; la cual todavía seguía ardiendo sobre los suyos, era un ardor maravilloso.

Siempre pensó que había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, y podría decir que hasta lo atraía. Tal vez la belleza sencilla de ella junto con su personalidad noble. Sin embargo, el no era el tipo de chicos que se mantenía en una sola relación, tenia 18 años necesitaba disfrutar su juventud después de todo. Estaba seguro que el no era el indicado para Meilin, ya le había tocado romper el corazón de una que otro chica cuando estas creían que lo suyo iba a durar; de lo que estaba seguro Lavi Bookman era que, a Meilin no le iba a romper su corazón de esa cruel forma, simplemente era incapaz de usarla tan vilmente y después cuando ya no necesitaba, botarla. Lavi no quería ser el causante de las lágrimas de Meilin, ella era la única chica que no soportaba verla derramar lágrimas, le dolía cuando lloraba.

Eso era de todos los días. Se decía a si mismo controlar sus instintos estando cerca de Meilin pero…

Lavi se levanto de la cama y se retiro la toalla que cubría parte de su desnudez. De pronto escucho un sonido que venia de su balcón, dio media vuelta, y deseo no haberlo hecho; ya que Meilin estaba del otro lado, viéndolo. Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba: Lavi no sabia que demonios hacia Meilin en su balcón. Mientras que Meilin, después de haber agarrado todo el valor que necesitaba para saltar de un balcón a otro, a lo que gira para la ventana del pelirrojo se encuentra con este tal y como Dios lo mando al mundo.

Meilin solo se había congelado cuando vio que Lavi no cargaba una camisa y algunas gotas de su cabello caían por su cuello y torso haciéndolo ver realmente sexy, a lo que su cara se torno completamente roja; sin embargo, todo cambio cuando su mirada bajo mas. Sus músculos se tensaron y sintió su cara arder, al instante humo salio sus orejas y se desmayo.

-¡Meilin!- el desmayo de la chica fue el detonante para que Lavi reaccionara, volvió a cubrirse con la toalla y salio tomando a Meilin entre sus brazos procediendo a recostarla en su cama. Se cambio rápido de ropa y concentro toda su atención en la pelimorada- ¡Meilin! ¡Meilin! ¡Despierta, Meilin!- Lavi la llamaba pero no había señal de que Meilin fuera a despertar pronto. Tranquilizándose, el pelirrojo fue a remojar una toalla para colocársela en la frente, de allí solo se dedico a contemplarla.

Preguntándose a que habría venido la pelimorada.

-Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo le habrá hecho para pasar de un lado a otro?- se rió ante lo intrépida que había sido la chica. Un mechón de cabello cubría su mejilla y se acerco para retirarlo, pudo sentir la dulce respiración de Mei cerca de rostro. Fue como si lo hubiera atrapado, Lavi no movió su cabeza de su lugar, todo lo contrario comenzó a acercarse más y más, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Como había dicho: Lavi trataba de controlar sus instintos al estar cerca de Meilin pero su lado posesivo lo incitaba a reclamarla suya, derrumbando todo el autocontrol que tenía para con ella.

-Hm…- un pequeño gemido salio de los labios de Meilin, Lavi inmediatamente se alejo de ella. Mei poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con la mirada verde de Lavi- ¿Lavi…-kun?

-Por fin despiertas…

-¿Despiertas?- al instante recordó lo que había sucedido, su rostro se coloreo de rojo y poniéndose de rodillas en la cama de Lavi se reverencio-¡GOMENASAI! ¡No fue mi intención espiarte! ¡Y-Yo s-s-s-s-solo vine a hablar contigo!- Mei empezó a tartamudear debido a la dificultad con la que las palabras salían de su boca, ni siquiera se atrevía verlo a los ojos-¡G-g-g-g-omen! ¡E-en s-s-s-serio no vol-vol-volverá a pasar!

Lavi sonrío ante la inocencia de Meilin, cualquier chica se le habría lanzado encima por su estado. Pero Meilin no era cualquier chica. Así que la tomo del mentón obligándola a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, las mejillas de Meilin seguían rojas.

-Tranquila eso le pasa a cualquiera, con un "disculpas" era suficiente

-P-Pero yo…

-La próxima vez yo me asegurare de cerrar la cortina cuando me cambie- le sonrió despreocupadamente, tanto así que a Meilin también se le contagio.

-Ok…

-¿Y a que venias?- Meilin no le contesto por un rato- ¿Meilin?

-A-ano…etto… ¿Cómo podría decirlo?...Etto…sobre ese día…-Lavi sintió una corazonada hacia donde iba la conversación- en el concierto… cuando Lavi-kun…me…me…b-b-beso…

-Gomen…

-¿Eh?- ante la disculpa Meilin se sintió incomoda y nerviosa…

-Lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y…no debí hacer eso…-Lavi en ningún momento se atrevió a verla a los ojos, a diferencia de ella que si estaba tratando de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que me estas tratando de decir?

-No te llevas una idea errónea sobre aquel beso, eso no tiene un significado para mí solo… no se que me paso- Lavi se paso una mano por su cabello en signo de frustración- Tal vez me deje llevar por el momento pero de allí no pasa, así que…será mejor que lo olvides y dejes de darle vueltas al asunto…

Aunque Lavi hablo poco, sus palabras fueron las suficientes para dejar devastada a Meilin, romper en miles de pedazos su pequeña esperanza, y pisar cualquier pequeño orgullo que tenia como mujer. Aunque fue un simple beso, para ella fue el mas importante no porque fuera el primero, sino por quien se lo había robado. Ya no podía pensar claramente, su mente estaba nublada de dolor y tristeza; así como, sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que querían caer.

-_¡Dame*!__¡No__puedo__permitirme__llorar!__¡No__en__frente__de__Lavi-kun!_- aprovechando que el pelirrojo no la veía, quito todo rostro de querer llorar y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa-¡Y-Ya veo! Ja-jajajaja ¡Eso es bueno!

Lavi abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y finalmente se digno a mirarla a Meilin. Un nudo se formo en su garganta al ver la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Meilin, esa sonrisa falsa que ocultaba con mucho esfuerzo todo el dolor que le habia causado, ni siquiera las palabras se atrevían a salir de su boca. Después de todo…¿Qué mas podría decirle?

-Pensé que Lavi-kun se sentía incomodo con lo que paso…jejeje- se llevo una mano su nuca en signo de incomodidad- Pero que bueno que no fue así… creí que también le habías puesto algún significado a ese beso…

-_¿Nani?...¿También?..._

-Yo… me alegro que no lo hiciste…- la sonrisa que le dedico a Lavi, fue como si una daga afilada llamada remordimiento hubiese sido incrustado en su corazón. Algo dentro de el le estaba diciendo "la regaste". Sabía a la perfección que la había lastimado, sin embargo…

-Gomen, Meilin…-bajo la mirada incapaz de ver la reacción que tendría la chica con lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Eh?

-Si no te lo decía… hubiera seguido lastimándote…_y__eso__es__algo__que__no__podría__perdonarme__…_-la chica también bajo la mirada, a sabiendo que su expresión solo causaría mas molestia en el pelirrojo.

-Quien sabe…-dijo en un murmullo muy bajo, que solo ella misma escucho-_Pero__… __no__puedo__permitirme__que__esto__arruine__nuestra__amistad__…__por__el__momento__…_¡Ne, Lavi-kun! ¡Ya no tienes porque preocuparte por mí! ¡Si a ti no te importa a mí tampoco! ¡Solo quería asegurarme de ello!

-_¿Por__qué__me__llenan__de__ira__sus__palabras?_

-¡Yosh! ¡Esto es un caso cerrado! ¡Simplemente olvidémoslo! ¡Oh!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Gomen, creo que me llevado mucho tiempo! ¡Mañana tenemos clases! ¡Será mejor que me vaya! Perdona las molestia- hizo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Hm…Ha…-afirmo el chico.

-¡Ja! ¡Oyasumi!- la pelimorada salio al balcón del chico se paro en medio y respiro profundamente.

-Oyasu- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- reacciono el chico al ver las intenciones de la muchacha.

-¿Nani? ¿No es obvio? Regreso a mi cuarto

-¡Pues es eso mismo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cruzar así?

-Pero si ya lo hice al venir acá…-Mei se rasco la sien diciendo lo obvio.

-¡Porque yo no te vi!- Lavi salio al balcón y se paro en el barandal de este paralelo al de Meilin- Ven te ayudare a cruzar- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-No tienes que molestarte, yo puedo hacerlo sola…

-No seas cabeza dura y toma mi mano…-Meilin dudo por un momento, pero al final accedió.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin esta sentada en su pupitre, como no había nadie más que ella en el salón decidió contemplar el cielo mañanero. Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida con el estruendoso sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Giro para ver de quien se trataba, encontrando a Lenalee y Megumi respirando agitadamente. Una risa un tanto malévola se escucho de sus bocas, levantaron sus ojos que brillaban siniestramente.

-¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?- pregunto Mei sin entender el comportamiento de sus amigas, Lenalee le mostró una cuerda y Megumi una cinta- ¿Qué van a hacer con eso? No recuerdo que ustedes fueran las encargadas de traer eso para el Café…Mejor dicho ¿Qué hay con la cuerda?-una gota adorno su cabeza.

-Nee-san/Mei-chan…- de repente Lena y Megu se vieron rodeadas por un aura negra y hostil- ¡A POR ELLA!- ante el grito ambas se lanzaron encima de Meilin.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?-grito Meilin sin tener oportunidad alguna de soltarse de sus amigas ya que Lena envolvió parte de la cuerda en su cintura junto con sus brazos y la otra parte en sus piernas- ¡¿Qué significa esto Lena-chan?- exclamo acostada en el suelo sin poder mover un solo músculo, Megumi aprovechó eso para tomar un pedazo de cinta y ponérselo en la boca.

-No queremos que nadie nos interrumpa nee-san, así que esta cinta es la mejor solución para tus gritos…

-Hmmfufu Mmfmfmfoo Hmmmjujummju (¡¿Nos interrumpa a que?)

-Y las cuerdas para que nos acompañaras pacíficamente a nuestro destino- dijo Lenalee sonriéndole sarcásticamente.

-HMUMUMU HMJUJUMMJUJU HMMM (¡¿LLAMAS A ESTO PACIFICAMENTE?)

-Entonces…-hablaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, Lenalee tomándola de las piernas y Megumi de los hombros- ¡Nos vamos!- corrieron a una velocidad increíble con Meilin en brazos saliendo del instituto, y la ultima son largas lagrimas anime saliendo de sus blancos ojos.

-HMMMMMJUUUUUU (¡SALVENME!)

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La luz del sol se colaba a través del enorme ventanal de la habitación de Rangiku. La artista estaba acostaba boca abajo todavía dormida y con grandes y esponjosas almohadas soportando su cabeza. Pero su preciado sueño se vera interrumpido gracias a un intruso en su habitación, que al ver que la mujer estaba todavía en su quinto sueño decidió traerla al mundo de los vivos. Inclino su cuerpo hasta que sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de su oído.

-Despierta- dijo para terminar soplándole en el oído, lo cual fue el detonante para que la pelirosa se levantara de golpe de su cómoda cama con un fuerte rubor cruzando por su rostro.

-¡Gyyaaahhh! ¡¿QUE ES ESA MANERA DE LEVANTARME DAN?- grito la mujer, pero cuando su visto se enfoco mas se dio cuenta de su grave error, sonrojándose aun mas. Porque solo había una persona en todo el mundo que sabia a la perfección que odiaba que la levantaran de esa manera.

-¡Oh! ¿Todavía necesitas que te levanten Rangiku? ¡Que patética sigues siendo una mocosa de 15 años!- ante la comparación la mujer apretó sus dientes con ira y vergüenza.

-¡CALLATE TYKKI!

-Puedo ver tu pecho…-dijo señalando el pecho de ella, que esta cubierto por una finísima y transparente bata de seda, Rangiku lo noto y se lo tapo con las sabanas. ¿Acaso el modelo quería dejarla sin sangre en las venas por sus tanto sonrojos?

-¡Y TU COMO SIEMPRE ANDAS DE MIRON!- Ran trato de incrustar un puño en el rostro de nuestro adonis "Made in Portugal", pero este lo esquivo con gran facilidad.

-¡Oe! ¡Oe! No dañes la mercancía- le dijo todavía esquivando los puños de Ran, tanto así que la mujer se tuvo que parar para asestarle aunque sea un golpe.

-¡Mercancía mis calzones de fresas!

-¿No son de encaj- ¡Buaf!- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que una cachetada de la pelirosa lo impidió.

-¡Y por andar de pervertido!- finalizo cubriéndose con una frazada- Lo que me recuerda ¿Qué haces aquí y como sabias que esta era mi habitación?

-¡Ite! Tus golpes no han cambiado para nada Rangiku, hasta diría que se han vuelto mas poderosos- dijo en deje de hacer chiste, pero no la inmuto a la pelirosa.

-Bueno esas clases de boxeo funcionaron para pervertidos como tu…¡Ahora! Contesta mi pregunta

-Fueron dos querida…No es tan difícil cuando tienes un rostro como el mío y puedes usarlo como arma mortal para sacar información de pequeñas recepcionistas- declaro con orgullo- Y bueno se que tu tienes información del paradero de Parchado-kun y la pequeña Ojou-chan…

-¿Por qué yo? Tienes el móvil de Lavi pudiste preguntárselo a el…

-Y lo intente- Tykki se acerco a un mueble donde había una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa, empezó a moverla circularmente en su mano- Pero me salio con cosas como "Ni creas que te acercaras a Meilin" "No pondrás tus sucias manos sobre ella"- dijo imitando burlonamente el tono de Lavi. Cuando quiso probar un poco del licor, Rangiku se lo arrancho de las manos y vertió el líquido en una maceta.

-Sabes que en mi presencia no puedes tomar ni fumar…-le recordó con un tono de regaño rozando a preocupación.

-Te has vuelto aburrida ¿sabes? Además de que no eres la indicada para decírmelo…

-Si no lo hago yo nadie mas lo hará…¿o quieres que todo mundo se entere?- Tykki cerro los ojos despreocupado.

-Creo que contigo es suficiente…¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me dirás?

-Tykki no me dirás que jugaras con esa niña ¡Tiene 16 años! Y tú lo notaste esta enamorada de Lavi… no te va a funcionar- la voz de Rangiku se torno sombría.

-Pero Parchado-kun no quiere abrir el único ojo que le queda… Si mi intervención es necesaria para que se de cuenta, no me importa sacrificarme- aquella actitud lejos de parecerle normal, solo le molestaba a Rangiku. Se atrevió a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y con tono peligroso le dijo:

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Mei-chan… no te atrevas a hacerle lo mismo que…- pero fue incapaz de completa su oración.

- ¿Lo mismo que, qué Rangiku? No me digas que todavía no puedes olvidarlo…

-¡Cállate! Ya te lo advertí, no permitiré que la humilles y lastimes de esa manera- dijo son su ceño fruncido y la voz ronca, soltó a Tykki y giro para adentrarse en el baño- Este día estoy ocupada así que vete a otro sitio a fastidiar…- pero antes de que entrara el la tomo de la muñeca, aprisionándola contra la pared y pegando su boca a su oído. La frazada cayo y los pechos de Rangiku sintieron la fría pared.

-¿Nani? ¿Este es el trato que recibo después de tanto tiempo Rangiku?-le planto un corto beso en la base de su cuello- Sabes perfectamente que cuando pongo mis ojos en una hermosa chica no desisto ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunto al pasar con picardía su mano libre sobre su terso muslo. No hace falta decir que la pelirosa estaba roja del placer.

-¡Suéltame!-exigió Rangiku. A pesar de que su mente decía que no, su cuerpo pedía a gritos que fuera tocado por ese hombre-¡SUELTAME BAKA-TYKKI!- forcejeó mas, provocando que su retaguardia se frotara contra la entrepierna del portugués, a la vez que este libero un ronco gemido muy cerca de su oído.

-Dices que te suelte pero tu cuerpo pide otra cosa…-declaro metiendo su mano al interior de sus muslos. La pelirosa ya no lo soportaba más.

-¡VALE TU GANAS! ¡TE DIRE DONDE ESTA PERO YA SUELTAME!- y así de rápido Tykki la soltó, y esta volteo a verlo con sus mejillas rojas, respiración agitada y una leve capa de sudor en su frente. Solo para encontrarse con una risa burlona.

-¿Tanto tuve que hacer para que dijeras eso?-una venita adorno su sien y nuevamente lo volvió a cachetear.

-¡BAKA-TYKKI!- tan fuerte fue el grito que retumbo las paredes del hotel.

En otra habitación, un muy malhumorado Dan estaba sentado en su cama con su cabello desordenado y una expresión de profundo enojo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan ruidosa a estas horas de la mañana?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Los chibi Yuu, Lavi y Allen salen en pantalla dibujando algo en suelo. Se levantaron y se sacudieron las manos para levantar un enorme cartel, que decía:

"Los héroes de la historia no aparecerán hasta la hora del almuerzo"

Ahora ellos estaban tomando una siesta en futones.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin estaba sentada en una espaciosa cama adornada con varios peluches, Lenalee yacía atrás de ella desatando la cuerda de su parte superior. Teniendo libre sus brazos ella misma se quito la cinta, tomando aire por su boca.

-¿Se puede saber para que me trajeron aquí? ¿Y en donde estamos?

-En mi casa- respondió tajante la peliverde. Megumi entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a Lenalee.

-Tu casa si que es grande Lena-san, ni todo el condominio se compara a ella...-le dijo una muy asombrada Megu, mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Megumi-chan sabes a lo que venimos

-Hai hai- la pelinegra se giro encarándola a Mei

-¿Ahora me dirán porque el repentino secuestro?-dijo seria la muchacha.

-Y tu nos diras que es lo que te tiene tan deprimida Meilin-chan- respondió con la misma seriedad Lenalee.

-¿Eh?

-Sabes a lo que nos referimos, nee-san no ha sido la misma de siempre desde ese concierto, siempre evades el tema y no nos quiere decir porque.

-Y si voluntariamente no nos quiere decir- Lenalee se llevo una mano a su espalda- Entonces tendremos que utilizar la fuerza- movió la mano a su lugar y le enseño lo que tenía a Meilin.

-Lena-chan...no creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto...- dijo atónita la pelimorada.

-Si para que me digas la verdad necesito usarlo, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, díselo Meilin-chan...dile a este delicioso, esponjoso y cremoso crepe de frutilla lo que sucedió esa noche- se lo acerco mas a Meilin, y esta deleitada veía la jugosa textura de la crema la cual desprendía la esencia de las frutillas. Se relamió los labios.

-Díselo a Crepe-san, nee-san ¿Que sucedió esa noche con Lavi-sempai?- a Meilin ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, Lenalee movió el crepe de forma circular y Meilin hacia el mismo movimiento con su cabeza.

-Crepe...de...frutilla- alzo sus manos queriéndolo alcanzar pero Lenalee lo alejo y con su dedo le negó.

-¡Ah-ah! Tendrás crepe de frutilla hasta que hables- Meilin empezó a sudar frio, hasta que un volcán interno hizo erupción.

-¡WAAAAHHHH!-se agarro su cabeza negando fuertemente- ¡Entiendo!- se tranquilizo- Les contare lo que sucedió...¡Pero después me darán ese crepe que pide a gritos que lo coma!

Lenalee y Megumi con los ojos en raya y punta le afirmaron. Meilin tomo aire y exhalo despacio, encaro a sus amigas y empezó a contarles con lujo y detalle lo que había sucedido esa noche, claro que omitiendo su encuentro con Rangiku y Tykki y la propuesta de la primera.

-¡T-T-e B-B-BESO!- gracias al shock de las chicas Meilin aprovecho y le arrebato la crepe de las manos de Lenalee, dándole un mordisco. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y puso una sonrisa tonta.

-¡CHOTTO MATTA**!- grito Megumi, tomándola de los hombros a Meilin- Dices que de repente ambos se miraron fijamente y se acerco a ti y te beso…

-Y que después tomo tu nuca para pegarte mas a el… ¿Y NO HABLARON DE ELLO PORQUE EMPEZO EL CONCIERTO?- termino Lenalee, cosa que hizo que Meilin recordara la conversación de ayer, y ese sentimiento de decepción surgiera una vez mas quitándole las ganas de comer la crepe- O tal vez si…

-Fue ayer… desde esa noche el me estuvo evadiendo, llegue a pensar que talvez ese beso no le importo…le acerté un poco cuando lo fui a buscar ayer-empezó a relatarle con punto y coma lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo. Lena y Megu sintieron pena por su amiga y Megu la entendía y su admiración hacia Meilin aumento aun mas. Ya que ella no podía ni verlo a la cara a Yuu.

-Meilin-chan…¿estas enamorada de Lavi?- pregunto Lenalee con tono materno.

-Si…perdidamente…-afirmo sin rodeos, dejando a un lado el crepe y se tapo la cara con sus manos- Yo no se que hacer…aunque dijo que no me quería seguir lastimando…no entiendo porque me duele el pecho-agua salía de entre sus dedos- talvez el no puedo verme mas allá de una simple amiga…y de una mas del montón… fui tan tonta…

-Te equivocas nee-san…

-¿Eh?- Mei levanto su rostro de sus manos. Megumi se le acerco y retiro sus lágrimas con su dedo.

-Tu no eres una mas del montón de Lavi-sempai… Debes aprender a leer un poco mas entre las líneas- el sonrió.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Simplemente eres alguien especial para Lavi-kun… eres la única chica a la cual no trata de la misma manera que las otras…

-¿Y eso me hace especial a ellas?

-Y por mucho…

-Megumi-chan tiene razón… ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque?

-La verdad no me he dado cuenta… A ustedes las trata de la misma manera después de todo…

-Pero no fue a nosotras a quien invito a un concierto…Entiende Mei-chan… El es incapaz de hacerte lo mismo que a esas chicas, la mayoría de las chicas que lo rodean son unas ofrecidas es por eso que Lavi no las toma en serio. Puede ser que no sienta lo mismo que tu todavía, pero te puedo asegurar que el hecho que no te vea igual que las del montón es un pequeño rayo de esperanza…

-Tú lo dijiste, el no siente lo mismo que yo… ¿De qué me sirven estos sentimientos?… si el… no son mas que un desperdicio… no se si lo merezca…

-¡No digas eso nee-san! ¡Él es el que no merece a alguien tan buena, dulce y tierna como tú! Deja de denigrarte Mei-neesan…-Megumi la tomo de la mano, la apretó suavemente y la miro con cariño- Yo creo que quien sea el novio de Mei-neesan es alguien muy afortunado…

-Mei-chan- ahora Lenalee coloco su mano sobre la de Megumi, también apretándola ligeramente- eres muy bella por fuera, y por dentro lo eres aun mas…y yo se que tanto lo eres porque tu misma me lo has demostrado… tienes tantas cualidades que hacen de ti una persona así… siempre poniendo a los demás antes que a ti, eres amable con todas las personas aun cuando no las conoces, sabes perdonar- a Lenalee se le escapo una lagrima- si sabes hacer a las demás personas felices… tu también mereces serlo y con creces…

-Megumi-chan…Lenalee-chan…-susurro Meilin, mirándolas a ambas- Gracias…-les sonrió- gracias por ser unas grandes amigas y por ser tan buenas y comprensibles conmigo…

El trío de amigas se dio un abrazo grupal, y cuando se separaron Lenalee continúo:

-Así que Mei-chan…es hora de que empecemos a crear un plan…

-¿Un plan? ¿Para qué?

-¡Un plan para seducir a Lavi-sempai!- exclamo emocionada Megumi, sonrojándola a máxima potencia a Meilin.

-¡¿N-N-N-Nani? ¡¿Seducir a Lavi-kun?

-Es la única forma nee-san… sino nunca te vera más que una amiga… además sabes perfectamente que Hanazawa anda también atrás de ella

-¡Oh!- la boca de Lenalee formo una perfecta o- Cierto me había olvidado de Aiko… puede que represente un mayor obstáculo pero no durara mucho hasta que uno de los dos se canse del otro…

-A veces das miedo Lena-chan…

-Pero Lena-san tiene razón… todos sabemos porque Aiko esta atrás de Lavi-sempai… hasta el mismo…

-Acerca de eso…yo… etto…- Mei empezó a juga con sus dedos.

-¿Nani?- cuestiono Lenalee.

-Aiko me declaro la guerra y bueno yo…

-No me digas que aceptaste…-dijo sorprendida Lenalee, Meilin solo asintió- Bueno…no podremos usar trucos sucios y bajos…

-¡Lena-chan!- exclamo ruborizada Meilin.

-¿Nani? No pensaste que Aiko jugara justa y honestamente ¿o si?

-Pero… ¿no se supone que así debe ser?- Lenalee y Megumi cayeron de espaldas con una gota en la cabeza y ambas pensaron:

-_Es__muy__inocente__…_

-De cualquier forma, Mei-neesan… no debes quedarte atrás ¡Tienes que luchar por el amor de Lavi-sempai!- grito Megumi como en son de guerra levantando el puño y se vio rodeada por llamas de fuego y sus ojos también las tenia. A Meilin y Lenalee les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-_Me__pregunto__que__tendré__que__hacer__…__-_Meilin miro hacia abajo y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-_para__que__Lavi-kun__se__enamore__de__mí__…_

-Ah por cierto Mei-chan, no tienes que olvidar de tu estrategia infalible...

-¿Estrategia infalible?- pregunto confundida.

-Bueno es un paso pasa usarlo como tal

-Me puedes decir que es...

-Eres la vecina de Lavi-sempai, por más que Aiko lo vea en el colegio... tu lo ves casi las 24 horas del día ¡Lo mejor del caso es que se cruza para verte!- grito emocionada Megumi- Seguro ya hicieron sus cochinadas.

Thud

-¿Nee-san?- Megumi gateo un poco en la cama encontrando a una Meilin desmayada y con sangrado nasal.

-No pudo con ello- suspiro resignada Lenalee.

-¿Acaso le atine?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lavi estaba sentado en su pupitre, el profesor de Historia explicaba la clase pero este no prestaba ni la misma atención; después de todo el ya sabia de que trataba el tema. Tenia su lápiz en la boca y miraba hacia la ventana, encontrándolo mas interesante que la clase. De repente sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo, llevo su mano dentro de el sacando su móvil, el cual tenia un mensaje de texto:

_¡DARLING! -3- 3 Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi ò_o La ultima vez me dejaste plantada…asi que como recompensa…Mmm que te parece si nos vemos en la entrada del cole ^^? Allí decidiremos que hacer! No acepto un NO por respuesta…ya estoy yendo para allá ;9_

Lavi termino de leer su mensaje y una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su rostro, guardo su móvil y todas sus cosas, y con excusa salió del salón. Salió del instituto y debajo de la sombra de árbol se encontraba Aiko su cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba en una coleta debido al clima veranero, solo llevaba la camisa del colegio y la corbata femenina un poco desamarrada llegando a rozar el segundo botón, ya que el primero esta abierto mostrando el nacimiento de su pecho. Su falda poco mas arriba de la mitad de sus muslos.

La muchacha se irguió y se dirigió hacia Lavi con paso seductor y contoneándome sensualmente las caderas, se paro frente a el con una mano en su cadera.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- hablo seductoramente la chica.

-Esta vez no se presentara ningún inconveniente-respondió galante este, Aiko tomo la corbata de Lavi y lo acerco rozando sus labios con los de él.

-Entonces... por hoy serás completamente mío- atrás de ellos apareció una limosina, Aiko tomo de la mano a Lavi, provocando que su sonrisa se acrecentara mas. Se acercaron al la limosina y ambos se subieron en ella. Lavi acorralo a Aiko entre él y el asiento, con una sola mano tomo la muñecas de la pelirroja y las coloco encima de la cabeza de ella, dándole espacio a besarla en los labios. Aiko solo se dejaba hacer pero correspondiendo con mucha pasión el beso de Lavi. Este con su otra mano empezó a tocar las piernas blancas de Aiko lujuriosamente, descendió sus besos por el cuello de la muchacha, esta solo daba gemidos bajos y sensuales.

A lo que Lavi se irguió un poco para seguir procediendo, por un momento su vista se dirigió a la calle. Su ojo se abrió completamente y su corazón se estrujo un poco.

Ya que Meilin iba corriendo por la calle, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Por un momento y por alguna MUY extraña razón, Lavi pensó que en ese momento había traicionada a la pelimorada. Sintió las manos de Aiko tomarlo del rostro y besarlo ferozmente, el volvio a lo suyo no sin antes haberse preguntado si esa traición...

Fue por acostarse con la mujer que le hacia la vida imposible a Meilin o quizás porque...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la terraza de Black Order había dos individuos, era la hora del descanso, pero al parecer lo que menos ellos hacían era descansar.

-Odio mas comer contigo que con los dos... contigo toda mi comida pierde el sabor- dijo uno de los muchachos.

-Si tanto odias comer conmigo porque simplemente no te largas y los dos seremos felices, mi comida se pone agria con tu simple presencia, creo que es algo alrededor tuyo ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa un baño?- respondió el otro chico, causando que llamas alrededor del otro chico aparecieran y una venita muy inflamada adornara su sien.

-¿Nani? Quisiera que vuelvas a repetir eso moyashi podrido

-¿Lo ves Bakanda? No te has lavado las orejas por eso no has escuchado bien lo que dije- respondió Allen que también se enojo gracias al apodo de Kanda.

-Perfecto...-su pelo cubrió su mirada- ¡Ahora si puedo cortarte en pedazos!- volvió a levantar su mirada que estaba roja.

-¡Antes tomaras un baño Kandapestoso!- dijo poniéndose en guardia. Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, formado un nube de polvo, halándose el pelo, mordiendo el brazo del otro (al más estilo anime xDD). La puerta que daba a la terraza fue abierta dejando ver a las 3 muchachas. Una vena apareció en la sien de Meilin, con pasos agigantados se metió entre Allen y Yuu, tomo sus camisas y los separo, procediendo a darles un buen puñete en sus cabezas.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!

-¡¿Por qué nos golpeaste?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempos, volviéndose a enojar y se miraron- ¡No me copies Moyashi/Bakanda!

-¡He dicho suficiente!- volvió a gritar autoritariamente Meilin, calmándolos al instante a ambos. Lenalee y Megumi sonriendo, alegrándose de que su amiga ya estuviera más enérgica. Los 5 se sentaron, formando un circulo. Yuu a lado de Meilin, a lado de esta Lenalee, siguiéndole, Allen y finalmente con Megumi cerrando el círculo a lado de Yuu. Todos por fin estaban comiendo hasta que Meilin rompió el silencio.

-Ano... ¿alguien sabe porque no llega Lavi-kun?- Kanda por un momento frunció el ceño, ya que en cierta forma le molestaba que su hermanita se juntara tanto con el pirata roba cunas. El era incapaz de decírselo a ella, pero se sentía satisfecho de descargar su ira en el mismo pelirrojo, cuando salía con una de sus ocurrencias podía golpearlo.

-¿No vino a clases Kanda-san?- le pregunto Megumi.

-Ha, pero antes de que se acabaran las clases, salió con la excusa de que tenia dolor en no sé dónde y se fue...

-Qué extraño- dijo Meilin- Ayer se encontraba bien ¿se habrá resfriado?- se pregunto ella recordando el incidente de aquella noche, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres con ayer?- dijo Yuu hacia su hermana, encontrando algo sospechoso ya que estaba seguro que no se habían cruzado para nada ayer. La preguntaba asusto a Meilin, ya que ella no le había contado para nada a su hermano de que Lavi se cruzaba a su balcón, porque ambos habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto. Era muy seguro que el estallaría y quien sabe que haría.

-E-E-Etto... Ayer...ummm...nos encontramos...en...en el pasillo...!Si! En el pasillo ¡Aja! Ayer nos encontramos allí y bueno nos pusimos a conversar un rato y como lo vi bien... bueno por eso me sorprende que se encuentre mal ¡Ja-Ja-jajajajjajajaja!- empezó a reírse nerviosamente con una mano en su nuca.

-_Es__muy__obvia-_pensaron Allen, Lena y Megu con los ojos en rayas. Yuu se quedo viendo fijamente a su hermanita, la conocía tan bien que sabía cuando estaba mintiendo y esta no era una excepción. Normalmente sus mentiras eran blancas que al final la conciencia la carcomía y terminaba pidiéndole perdón mil veces como si hubiese cometido el peor crimen. Sin embargo, esta mentira le estaba ocultando algo mas allá de una travesura.

Continuo con su comida después de un simple "Hm", sabía que su hermana no era una inconsciente que haría algo para traicionar su confianza, por eso decidió seguir creyendo en ella.

Al escuchar la afirmación de su hermano, Meilin respiro un poco más tranquila no totalmente ya que todavía estaba lo de Lavi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al mismo tiempo en la oficina del director...

Komui estaba sentado seriamente, frente a el se encontraban dos personas. A una la conocía muy bien, mientras que la otra le sorprendió mucho que se encontrase allí ni siquiera se podía imaginar su propósito en el instituto. Volvió su mirada a la mujer.

-¿De dónde salió el súbito interés en una alumna que de muy bajo perfil por no decir ninguno, que solo se destaca por sus notas y ser la hermana menor de nuestro mejor capitán del club de Kendo?

-Vamos Komui, ¿no sientes un poco nostálgico esto? Además no deberías sentirte halagado y orgullosa que nuevamente una de tus alumnas bajo tu dirección sea escogida entre millones para un oportunidad como esta ¿no crees?

-Tengo mis propias razones para no hacerlo y una petición de alguien...

-Bueno no es cuestión tuya si ella lo quiere hacer o no... ¿desde cuando Black Order ha decidido interferir con las decisiones de sus estudiantes? Así como fue alguna vez mi caso quiero que ella también aproveche la oportunidad

-¿Y ella ya acepto?

-Pues...no...- un gota se resbalo por la frente de Komui-¡Pero lo hará! Simplemente no se da cuenta del potencial que ella misma tiene, estoy más que segura que cuando la escuches te darás cuenta que esto es para ella.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo lo harás?- hablo el joven a su lado que todo el momento permaneció callado.

-¡Sencillo! Se acerca el festival escolar... allí todos en el instituto se darán cuenta de su talento y eso te incluye Komui- el director la miro fijamente, conocía a la perfección a Rangiku, cuando se proponía algo no se rendía hasta conseguirlo y convencerla de hacer lo contrario era casi imposible. Sin embargo el sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de dejar a Meilin ingresar en un mundo como lo es de la pelirrosa y de Lavi. Y le habían pedido que no dejara que la historia de los padres de los hermanos Kanda se volviera a repetir. Pero...

_-Puede__ser__que__haya__una__esperanza..._Entiendo...

-¡¿La dejaras?- pregunto con emoción.

-No he dicho eso, presenciare su talento y después de eso... tomare mi decisión

-¡Que aburrido! ¡Está bien te lo demostrare! ¡Te demostrare que Mei-chan tiene lo que sea que tienes en esa cabeza demente!- Rangiku tomo sus cosas y se levanto- ¡Ire a avisarle! ¡Levante tu trasero europeo Tykki! ¡Nos vemos en el festival Komui!

Finalmente las dos estrellas se retiraron de la oficina del director, este giro su asiento viendo el exterior donde se extendía un enorme campo verde. Este esbozo una sonrisa.

-Es verdad... quiero ver si de verdad tienes lo que se necesita... Kanda Meilin

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Achoo!- estornudo Meilin.

-¿Te sientes bien Mei-neesan?

-Hai... de seguro alguien está hablando de mi

-No me sorprendería, después de todo estamos en la boca de los demás- comento Allen.

-A excepción de Lena-chan... bueno aunque no me sorprenderían que estuviese diciendo que la hermana menor del director se junta con personas como nosotros...

-De hecho no me molesta en lo absoluto... mi hermano y yo y estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de ambientes...

El pequeño grupo se dirigía a la cafetería, ya que Allen quería su ración de dangos y Meilin un pastel de frutilla.

-¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo... Allen-chan dicen las malas leguas que vas a hacer un solo de piano en el festival...- Allen se sorprendió que su amiga se enterara.

-Asi es... ¿quién te lo dijo?

-Lo escuche por ahi...

-¿Allen-kun sabes tocar el piano? - le pregunto Lenalee, lo que avergonzó un poco al peliblanco. Pero Meilin se le adelanto.

-¡Perfectamente! Y un excelente maestro déjame decirte...

-Por lo menos sirve para algo...- murmuro por lo bajo Yuu, pero obviamente Allen lo escucho.

-Me pregunto que tendrá de interesante golpear a la gente con un palo de madera

Meilin empujo la puerta de la cafetería, pero giro un poco el rostro para ver de mala manera a su mejor amigo y a su hermano.

-Ven y te demostrare lo interesante que es golpear habas blancas

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Les dije que-!

Pero Meilin no termino su frase ya que choco con alguien, pero unos brazos fuertes evitaron su caída y sintió como era cargada.

-Ojou-chan deberías fijarte más por donde caminas...

-Esa voz...- levanto su mirada, morado y dorado se encontraron- ¡Tykki-san! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-_¿Tykki-san?_- se preguntaron Yuu, Allen, Megumi y Lenalee.

-Pues rescatar a damiselas en peligro de chocarse con las demás personas- le contesto coqueto, besando su mano y después acerco mas su rostro al de ella, poniéndola nerviosa a la chica, al instante coloco sus manos en el rostro de Tykki y lo alejo.

-Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal...

-_De__verdad__ella__es__algo..._

Pero su momento se vio interrumpido por los gritos de los muchachos y muchachas dentro de la cafetería.

-¡Rangiku-sama!- fue la exclamación de los hombres.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Tykki-sama!- fue en cambio la de las chicas.

No esta demás decir que el primer lugar donde fueron a buscar a la pelimorada fue la cafetería, obviamente con dos estrellas reconocidas era de esperarse la reacción por parte de los estudiantes. Pero para ellos era como el aire, invisible, porque su objetivo era Meilin.

-¡Tykki-baka! ¡Quien vino a buscarla era yo no tu, metiche!- exclamo molesta Rangiku, quitando los brazo de Tykki de encima de Meilin.

-¿También Rangiku-san?

-¡Yo Meilin-chan!- saludo la pelirrosa- ¿A que no te sorprendí?

-Pues de hecho si... y mucho diría yo, pero ¿a que vinieron?

-Veras en este ambiente no puedo hablar tranquilamente ¿que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo?- Rangiku tomo la mano de Meilin y la halo fuera de la cafetería. Seguidas por Tykki.

Todo esto fue visto bajo la miradas atónitas de Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Megumi y el resto de los estudiantes en la cafetería y solo una pregunta había dentro de las cabezas de todos.

¿Cómo demonios Meilin conoce a dos estrellas tan famosas como Rangiku Matsuura y Tykki Mikk?

Por un lado, una del grupito de Aiko estaba haciendo una llamada importante con un comunicado más importante para la pelirroja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dentro de una habitación oscura se encontraban los dos pelirrojos, quienes estaban acostado en una espaciosa cama. La mujer estaba encima de Lavi besándolo, con sus manos en pecho descubierto de él, su blusa abierta mostrando su pecho cubierto por un sujetador también llevaba encima su falda escolar. Lavi también tenía su camisa abierta y su pantalón con el cierre abierto, y sus manos en la espalda de Aiko. terminaron de besarse y Aiko hablo:

-Definitivamente a la gente les gusta cortarnos la diversión... ¿no crees darling?

-¿Nani? Esta vez eres tú la que se tiene que ir... yo todavía puedo seguir, esas rondas no fueron nada...

-Lo sé- volvió a tocarlo para tratar de excitarlo pero no tanto como ella lo estaba con solo estar encima de él y tocarlo- Pero ahora a mi se me presento un inconveniente, y tendremos que dejarlo por hoy- Aiko se levanto de la cama y de él, empezó a arreglarse- La próxima vez prometo que continuaremos

-Estaré esperando tu llamada- dijo el pelirrojo también arreglándose.

-Bueno será mejor que me adelante ¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve?

-Sería muy obvio... además tengo que hacer algo antes de volver

-Está bien, nos vemos- se empino un poco y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Se retiro de la habitación dejando solo al pelirrojo, este removió las cortinas que obstruían la luz del sol, viendo como Aiko se subía a un taxi con destino al instituto. Lavi se fue al baño y remojo su rostro, y este se reflejo en el espejo. Su ceño se contrajo y dio un golpe seco en la pared blanca.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Que sucedió allí?- se pregunto recordando que en un momento mientras hacía suya a Aiko, pudo jurar que quien estaba suyo no era ella, sino su inocente vecina con un cara cubierta de placer y su aterciopelada voz gimiendo con deseo su nombre- ¿Por qué pensé en Meilin en ese momento?

Ahora si con certeza sabia que algo andaba mal con él y su amiga pelimorada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya las clases habían acabado, y el instituto estaba vacío de estudiantes a excepción de los que tenían actividades del club. Lenalee tuvo que esperar a que su hermano se desocupara de unos cuantos papeles y podrían irse a casa juntos. Por lo que, la peliverde decidió dar vueltas alrededor del colegio para perder un poco de tiempo. Estaba en el último piso, cuando sus oídos captaron una melodía, y una de piano para ser más especifica. Lenalee se quedo maravillada con la melodía que sonaba tan triste, emanaba un sentimiento de soledad el cual necesitaba ser reemplazado o aplacado. La peliverde conocía la letra de la canción y eso solo acentuaba la tristeza en la melodía. Camino buscando el salón de música donde estaba dicho piano, llego y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Adentro del salón vacio, estaba un piano de cola, cuya tapa levantada cubría un poco a la persona que estaba tocándolo. Pero Lenalee lo reconoció al instante, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Allen Walker tocando con suavidad las teclas del piano, sus ojos cerrados mostrando lo concentrado que estaba en la melodía. El corazón de Lenalee brinco un par de veces al ver en ese estado al peliblanco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y por un momento pensó que Allen se veía realmente apuesto.

Por otra parte, Allen termino con su solo al oler el perfume tan distintivo de Lenalee, abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia la Lee. Esta pego un brinquito al verse descubierta y sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas.

-¿Lenalee? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Allen con una sonrisa amable, haciendo latir mas el corazón de Lenalee.

-Um…Gomen Allen-kun te interrumpí, creo que mejor me voy…- haciéndose para atrás tratando de tocar la puerta para irse pero la voz de Allen la detuvo.

-No tienes que irte… solo estaba recordando cómo se tocaba la canción- con esto dicho ambos se quedaron en silencio. Lenalee se acerco al muchacho, y con mucha delicadeza rozo sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano.

-Tocas muy hermoso Allen-kun…- pensó en voz alta la chica, Allen abrió sus ojos al escucharla y esta se tapo la boca con vergüenza- _Q-Que__me__está__sucediendo__… __¿Cómo__pude__decir__una__cosa__así?_- sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver una sonrisa muy hermosa en el rostro de Allen, nuevamente su corazón empezó a latir y su estomago revoloteaba.

-Arigatou Lenalee

Agradeció el con toda la sinceridad y honestidad dentro de su corazón, ya que Lenalee era la segunda persona después de su fallecido padre en halagar su forma de tocar el piano.

-D-De-De nada Allen-kun ya sabes yo solo digo lo que pienso… _Literalmente__¡Vamos__Lenalee__cambia__de__tema__rápido!..._Etto Allen-kun ¿esa canción es para el Festival?

-Hai

-¿Y se tratara de un solo de piano?

-De hecho una chica de tercer año iba a cantar la letra, íbamos a practicar hoy pero se le presento un inconveniente y no pudo asistir; así que, decidí quedarme yo a practicar un poco- le conto Allen, a lo que Lenalee solo asintió.

-Ya veo y… ¿desde cuándo empezaste a tocar el piano?- Lenalee tomo asiento a lado de Allen, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Creo que desde que tengo memoria, todos mis recuerdos son tocando el piano junto a mi padre, incluso creamos nuestra propia melodía. Deje de practicar algún tiempo por aquel incidente- Lenalee asintió comprendiendo a cual incidente se refería- y cuando mi tutor me encontró paso algún tiempo hasta que volví a tocar el piano. Ahora se ha convertido en un hobbie, o cuando quiero pensar.

-Vaya eso es algo muy bonito, mi hobbie se ha vuelto dibujar ropa jejeje- Lenalee se paso una mano por su nuca- Aunque dudo que a la gente le guste mis diseños

-¿Quieres ser diseñadora de modas?

-Algo así… pero eso es un secreto que tengo guardado por mi hermano, el quiere que sea una científica como él, pero ni loca seré igual que el…

Komui estornudo sobre los papeles que estaba firmando.

-Jajajaja- rio Allen- entiendo… está bien que quieras perseguir tu propio sueño, mientras ames lo que haces no habrá problema.

-Arigatou Allen-kun- esta vez Lenalee le sonrió- Ojala mi hermano pueda entenderme como tú lo hiciste

-De nada…

Ambos estuvieron inundados en un silencio cómodo, como si la presencia del otro fuese suficiente. Lenalee se fijo en la mano de Allen que reposaba sobre las teclas blancas, ella llevo su mano sobre la de el. Allen se sorprendió y la miro.

-Ne…Allen-kun… ¿crees que podrías tocar para mí esa melodía?- movió despacio sus dedos sobre la mano blanca de Allen, pareciéndose casi a una caricia. Allen lo pensó un momento, asintiendo suavemente. Lenalee quito su mano de la de Allen permitiéndole asi que empezara con las primeras notas.

Allen tocaba delicadamente y a la vez con profundidad. La sonata ahora llevaba consigo un sentimiento diferente al de cuando lo escucho por primera vez. Lenalee lleno sus pulmones de aire y exhalo…

_Juro que nunca vi a un niño como te veo a ti_

_No vez?, nunca así…_

Allen la miro sorprendido a Lenalee. Nunca pensó que Lenalee pudiese cantar.

_Aun no entiendes la manera en que me haces sentir_

_Si estas, cerca de mi_

Su voz lo había maravillado, había algo en ella que aliviaba su corazón. Lo calmaba como lo hacía una canción de cuna para con un bebe. Sonrió y siguió tocando con una idea en mente.

_Y así, todo cambio, el mundo giro_

_Vuelvo a existir…_

_Te regalo el tiempo en mi reloj_

_Hoy se que nunca sentí esto por nadie, y es algo_

Lenalee también sonrió al escucharlo cantar con ella.

_que no quiero evitar_

_Solo tú me haces gravitar…_

_Sin ti todo lo que tendría es espacio, me llevas_

_con tanta facilidad_

_Ya no quiero a nadie, nadie más…_

_Cada caída me ha guiado hasta llegar a ti, lo se…_

_Si haber caído significa que hoy estés aquí, por ti_

_Caería otra vez, mil veces…_

Al mismo tiempo Lavi caminaba por el mismo pasillo por el que cruzo Lenalee, se adelanto y también alcanzo a escuchar el piano y las voces de Allen y Lenalee, pero sin reconocerlas. Caminando y caminando visualizo a Meilin, apoyada en la pared junto al salón de donde provenía la canción. La pelimorada lo vio y con una seña en su mano le pidió que no hiciera ruido. Lavi se acerco a ella y en voz muy baja le pregunto que sucedía. Meilin solo dirigió la mirada adentro del salón. Y el ojo esmeralda de Lavi siguió la misma dirección.

_Te regalo el tiempo en mi reloj_

_Hoy se que nunca sentí esto por nadie, y es algo_

_que no quiero evitar_

_Solo tú me haces gravitar…_

_Sin ti todo lo que tendría es espacio, me llevas_

_con tanta facilidad_

_Ya no quiero a nadie, nadie más…_

Lavi se asombro un poco el buen dúo que hacían Allen y Lenalee. Guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos y se apoyo en la pared, escuchándolos hasta que Allen termino de tocar el piano. Observaron como ambos se vieron y sonrieron, y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron como por ley de opuestos que se atraen. Hasta que sus labios se tocaron, era un beso tierno y dulce, los corazones de Allen y Lenalee se alocaron. La ultima llevo sus brazos a rodear el cuello de Allen, y este agarro su cintura pegándola a él lo mas que podía. Los espectadores de afuera se sonrojaron, inconscientemente se miraron pero rápidamente apartaron la mirada.

-S-S-Sera mejor que nos vayamos…- dijo Meilin emprendiendo el camino hacia arriba. Lavi antes de seguirla, dirigió por última vez su mirada adentro, notando la mirada seria de Allen y los ojos esperanzados e inocentes de Lenalee, ambos seguían sin separarse. Imaginándose lo que sucedería, decidió que lo mejor era seguir a su amiga.

Subieron un par de pisos, llegando a un salón que más parecía bodega con unos escritorios tirados en la pared del fondo, la pizarra sucia y un poco desquebrajada, y en una de las esquinas había algo grande cubierto por una manta gris por el polvo. Meilin se acerco a este mientras Lavi cerraba la puerta, ya estaba anocheciendo y la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco el salón. Volvio su mirada hacia la pelimorada, quien estaba al frente de aquel mueble grande.

-¿Qué es eso?- Meilin retiro con cuidado la tela tratando de no levantar mucho polvo, revelando así un piano de cola, desgastado con el tiempo. Meilin paso su mano por la madera.

-Este piano lleva mucho tiempo aquí, Allen-chan y yo lo encontramos, habíamos escuchado de uno de los conserjes que se había dañado hace tiempo, cuando falleció el antiguo director de Black Order por alguna extraña razón dejo de funcionar, también nos dijo que el director lo tocaba frecuentemente, por esa razón no lo desechaban. Entonces Allen-chan me dijo "Ha… entonces no deja que nadie más lo toque, nadie quien no sea su dueño"- se rio calladamente- Me sorprendieron sus palabras, después el se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar, me sorprendí ya que supuestamente estaba dañado- sonrió nostálgicamente- Ahí me di cuenta del talento de Allen-chan para tocar el piano… escucharlo tocar era una escenario muy hermoso. Fue como si el piano hubiese estado esperado por tantos años a Allen-chan, me pareció tierno sin razón alguna. Sin embargo, cada vez que Allen-chan tocaba, era como si transmitiera la soledad que llevaba consigo, soledad que trate de hacer que desapareciese pero que nunca lo logre…

Lavi solo la escucho hablar.

-Pero hoy, después de escucharlo, pude sentirlo… aquella soledad que una vez perseguía a Allen-chan fue aplacada… y todo gracias a Lena-chan- volvió a sonreír entre alegre y triste- Se volvió una melodía aun más hermosa, que no puedo evitar soltar lagrimas… yo creo… que eso es a lo que llaman…el poder del amor… ¿no crees Lavi-kun?- el pelirrojo no respondió simplemente se limito a verla mientras se sentaba en el piano, colocando sus dedos en las teclas. Y Meilin siguió con la melodía donde había terminado Allen.

Lavi siempre supo que Meilin era una chica llena de sorpresas, y verla tocar el piano bajo la luz de la luna, fue SU escenario más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Verla tan delicada y elegante tocando aquel piano, simplemente la hacía ver tan hermosa, una belleza que ni siquiera las palabras podían describirlo, o tal vez no había palabras para hacerlo. Pero había una forma de cómo podía expresarlo, cantando aquella canción.

_Te regalo el tiempo en mi reloj_

_Hoy se que nunca sentí esto por nadie, y es algo_

_que no quiero evitar_

_Solo tú me haces gravitar…_

_Sin ti todo lo que tendría es espacio, me llevas_

_con tanta facilidad_

_Ya no existe nadie, nadie más…_

Y tocando las últimas notas de la canción, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Meilin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Parece ser que no todo va mal para nuestros protagonistas, al menos no para Allen y Lenalee, que tomaran una decisión para ese amor que está floreciendo. Y no solo Meilin tiene una rival en el campo del amor, Megumi interactuara con la kouhai de Kanda, que a pesar de que ella lo ve en el club no sabe que Megumi tiene también un as bajo la manga. Después de un tremendo show ¿podrá Yuu sentir más que algo por su pequeña pelinegra? Rangiku vuelve a hacer su aparición en el Festival Escolar junto con Tykki causando alboroto en todo el instituto. Aiko decide seguir haciendo sus jugadas sobre Lavi, aprovechando que Meilin está "distraída", pero lo que no sabe es que en esa tarde Lavi caerá no en la jugada de Aiko, sino en la de Meilin, sin que esta lo planeara.

Próximo Capitulo: A que no esperaban esto

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Expresión que denota negación, algo así como "No"

**Esperen un momento

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hoolaaaa! Jajajaja a que no se esperaban esto xDDD jajaja de hecho lo último se me ocurrió al último minuto ya que no ha habido mucha oportunidad para el AllenLena, pero ya tomara su debido lugar! Jojojo siii también hubo un dueto LaviMei, puede que sean la misma voz pero para efectos del fic por favor no me mateen!

Por millonésima vez pido disculpas por la tardanza, ya saben algunas como mata la U y bueno que mejor regalo adelantado de Navidad para mis queridas y queridos lectores que este? Jajajaj un MEGA capitulo! Aprovechare al máximo las vacaciones navideñas y de Año nuevo para adelantar lo mas que pueda. Si no las veo después quiero desearles una muy Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!

Nos leemos!


	13. A que no se esperaban esto I parte

**Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis OC. Alguna semejanza con otras series es debido a mi inspiración en alguna de ella como por ejemplo Macross Frontier, pero esto no es PLAGIO.

Por si acaso este capítulo estará dividido en dos partes.

Capitulo XIII: A que no esperaban esto (Parte I)

El salón estaba pobremente iluminado por la luz de la Luna, ya que se enfocaba en las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el banquillo del piano. Lenalee estaba abrazada fuertemente a Allen con su rostro enterrado en su cálido pecho y sus manos arrugaban su camisa en la parte de su espalda. Allen por otra parte tenia una de sus mano en la espalda media de la peliverde, y la otra reposaba en su cabello, su cabeza descansaba en su hombro. El palpitar de sus corazones lo podían sentir a flor de piel debido al contacto casi íntimo. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ambos lo necesitaban para ordenar sus ideas, y ese abrazo fue el resultado de la necesidad de sentir que el otro estaba allí y que aquel beso fue real.

Lenalee recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido así…

-_Iie… estoy segura que es la primera vez que me siento así… es completamente diferente a lo que creí que sentía por esa persona… porque… ¿Cuándo empecé a sentirme así por Allen-kun?... pero…_

-Lenalee-la llamo el peliblanco para captar su atención- Yo…quiero que me mires…

Le tomo un poco de tiempo a Lenalee agarrar el suficiente valor y mirarlo a los ojos a Allen, se sonrojo violentamente notando la determinación del chico.

-Allen-kun…yo…- Allen coloco un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola.

-Déjame hablar a mi primero antes de que se me olvide…-se sonrojo un poco avergonzado-Yo… bueno…esto…primero que nada quiero que entiendas que lo que acaba de suceder tiene mucho significado para mi, pues yo…- se llevo su mano a su nuca, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para no sonar tan avergonzado- Desde hace mucho tiempo tu me… siempre he pensado que eras alguien sumamente importante para mi… Tarde algo de tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti ya que bueno…éramos unos niños y yo bueno… cuando te conocí supe que debía protegerte cualquier cosa o de quien sea que quisiera hacerte daño, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más profundo… Lenalee tu… eres mi tesoro mas valioso, eres la mujer de mis ojos es por eso que yo quiero que me des una oportunidad…

Lenalee estaba atónita, si bien sus palabras no eran las mas románticas o empalagosas, calaron muy profundo en su corazón. Su mirada solo podía acentuar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y aunque no lo había dicho, Lenalee entendía lo que Allen estaba tratando de decirle. Le pareció muy dulce y tierno de su parte… sus palabras habían sido capaces de borrar el miedo que había en su corazón.

-Allen-kun… yo también he estado sintiendo algo diferente por ti, algo que va más allá de la amistad… el beso también tuvo mucho significado para mi Allen-kun… es por eso que yo… ¿estás seguro que estas bien con alguien como yo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo hay chicas más bonitas que yo afuera y bueno…- Allen de improvisto volvió a tomar los labios de Lenalee, acariciando sutilmente la mejilla de ella, al sentirse correspondido.

-Entiendo esto Lenalee… para mi… nadie es más hermosa que tu… solo tengo ojos para ti, siempre los he tenido, me enamore por quien eres Lenalee, nadie trae alegría a mis días como lo haces tú con tan solo brindarme una de tus hermosas sonrisas… así que no vuelvas a decir que alguien más podría hacerme más feliz que tu, porque no hay chica como tú que lo haga…

-Allen-kun…- murmuro ella, hechizada y enternecida con sus palabras

-Si me das esta oportunidad, te juro que te hare feliz, porque ni siquiera voy a intentarlo… lo voy a hacer-basto unos pocos segundos para que Lenalee lo volviera abrazar por el cuello y lo besara con desmedido amor. Sus labios hacían una pequeña danza entre ellos, y Allen tomo su nuca para sentirla más profundo, más real. Después de unos minutos, el aire les falto y tuvieron que separarse, pero decidieron quedarse en esa posición, abrazados y con sus frentes juntas.

Lenalee clavo sus pupilas violáceas en el hermoso color platinado de los ojos de Allen, se sentía tan bien divagar en aquellos ojos plata. Una sonrisa un tanto prepotente surco los labios de Allen.

-Entonces ¿es un sí?- Lenalee asintió sonrojada y dándole un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios- Perfecto, entonces creo que tomara un poco de libertad para hacer esto…-volvió a acercarse para tomar los labios suaves y tibios de Lenalee, ella solo se dejo hacer. Sonrió bajo el beso, disfrutándolo. Este y otros más por venir.

Porque simplemente, se dedicaría a disfrutar y amar los besos que Allen, su ahora novio, le iba a dar a partir de ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi y Meilin caminaban de regreso a su hogar, ambos iban muy callados, pero era un silencio cómodo. Ninguno había hecho comentario alguno sobre su pequeño dueto, porque de alguna forma se sentían tan plenos que no necesitaban de palabras para expresarlos, y sorprendidos de lo bien que se habían acoplados sus voces, los sensaciones que habían sentidos cuando sus voces se combinaron al cantar esa canción que de alguna forma se sentían identificados con ella, fueron maravillosas.

-_Pensé que se sentía bien tan solo que Lavi-kun me escuchara cantar… pero esto es totalmente diferente… cantar junto a él es como si mi corazón se llenara de gozo y me impulsara a querer poder seguir cantando junto a Lavi-kun toda mi vida… También pudo sentir como mi amor por el crecía…_

-_Su voz… Sonó tan hermosa junto a la mía, me sentía tan abrumado, todos los sentimientos de Meilin cuando cantaba pude sentirlos claramente… es como si ella, me los estuviera diciendo…_

-Ano… ¿Lavi-kun?- el pelirrojo la miro- Alguna vez te has preguntado…Etto…¿Co-Como seria tu vida sería si no hubieras decidió convertirte en cantante?

La pregunta asombro a Lavi, hasta lo puso a pensar, aunque la respuesta era muy fácil de deducir.

-Mi vida si no fuera cantante… veamos- se puso en pose pensativa mirando al cielo y guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos- La resumiré con una sola palabra: Aburrida

-¿Aburrida? ¿Por qué?- pregunto con inocencia Meilin.

-_De vez en cuando debería ver más televisión o leer el periódico_-pensó con una gota Lavi- Bueno si no me hubiera revelado en ese entonces, tal vez estuviera siguiendo los pasos de mi padre y de mi abuelo, nunca me llamo la atención llevar el negocio familiar… Digo ¿Cómo podría desperdiciar este rostro encerrado en una oficina?

-Vaya que tienes elevado tu ego…

-Sin embargo, no me arrepiento haber tomado esa decisión, bien mi abuelo es mi manager para seguirme los pasos pero no le tomo mucha importancia… hay que disfrutar los placeres que te brinda la vida…- cuando al parecer había terminado recordó algo, golpeando su puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda- ¡Oh! Por poco me olvido

-¿Nani?

-Definitivamente, si yo no fuera una cantante… Tal vez nunca te hubiera conocido Meilin, porque conocerte es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado- le sonrió sinceramente.

El corazón de Meilin latió tan rápido y sonoramente que ella juraba que Lavi podía escucharla claramente, pero un sonrojo violento la traiciono, se puso nerviosa y avergonzada.

-E-Eh…Ah…Y-Yo…a-a-ano…-se sentía como una volcán a punto de explotar- ¡YA ME TENGO QUE IR!- pego un grito y salió corriendo hacia su departamento cerrándola de una solo portazo. Adentro se deslizo contra la puerta llevándose una de sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo como su alocado corazón todavía no se calmaba.

Afuera, Lavi estaba un poco desconcertado, y sin sospechar nada, hasta le pareció graciosa y tierna la reacción de su amiga. Y se dirigió a su propio apartamento.

Despues de retirarse sus zapatos Meilin se dirigió a la sala, esperando encontrar a su hermano.

-¡Tadai…

Su saludo se corto al encontrarse con una escena que le pareció… ¿chistosa? Le había acertado cuando imagino que su hermano estaría en la sala, junto con otra acompañante. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente y se tapo su boca para no liberar una fuerte carcajada, después de todo, ¿nunca imaginaste encontrarte al serio y gruñón de tu hermano en una posición así?

Yuu estaba tirado en el suelo, con su cabello suelto y húmedo pegado su espalda, lo único que cargaba encima era una toalla que cubría desde su cadera hasta la mitad de sus muslos, sus piernas flexionadas debajo de las piernas de su pelinegra vecina y sus manos las tenia apoyadas sobre el suelo a cada lado de la cabeza de Megumi , quien se encontraba debajo de este con sus mejillas rojas, su largo cabello negro se extendía sobre el suelo; y al parecer, debido a la caída su falda se había levantado, dejando ver un buen tramo de su blanca y tersa piel. Los rostros de ambos jóvenes estaban tan cerca que desde lejos pareciera que la distancia entre sus labios eran nula.

Ninguno se había fijado en que Meilin había regresado, hasta que un extraño sonido proveniente de ella, los regreso al mundo real. La miraron y se sonrojaron a mas no poder, y poniéndose realmente nervioso.

-Go…ku…Gomen…kuku…Hagan de cuenta…kuku…que nunca estuve aquí- con un ademan de despida de su mano la chica se retiro corriendo a su habitación y su comentario exalto a Yuu y Megumi.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Kanda se levanto de encima de la chica. Corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto, Megumi se levanto igual de rápida pero dirigiéndose al cuarto de Meilin, golpeándolo para que le abriera.

-¡NE-NE-NE-NEESAN! ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME! ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- atrás de la puerta Meilin estaba tirada en el suelo agarrándose de su estomago y riéndose.

Por otra parte, Kanda estaba buscando una camisa entre sus cajones, y por alguna razón no encontraba ninguna. Bien, si ya de por si la situación estaba ligeramente incomoda, cuando llego su hermanita todo se salió de sus manos.

-_¡En cuanto encuentre una endemoniada camisa le daré su merecido a ese renacuajo!_-pensó irritado ya que lejos de aliviar el momento, la risa de Meilin solo hizo sentirse mas avergonzado como nunca antes en su vida. Entonces se puso a pesar como en un 2x3 el había acabado encima de Megumi.

(_Flashback_)

-Por millonésima vez te repito… ¡Puedes volver cuando ella regrese!- grito un exasperado Kanda a una Megumi que estaba sentada en la sala con una cara determinada.

-Y por millonésima vez te repito ¡No lo hare!- respondió la oji ámbar, torcio su boca de manera caprichosa- ¡Puedes hacer de cuenta que no estoy Kanda-san! Pero es muy importante lo que tengo que decirle a nee-san… asi que no importa lo que digas o hagas- de la nada saco una vara gruesa de metal y la clavo al suelo, después saco una cadena y se encadeno a ella misma en el pilar- ¡NO ME MOVERE DE AQUÍ!

Yuu viendo lo que le había pasado, no sabía ya como contener su enojo, sus dientes estaban apretándose entre sí, y más de una venita estaban adornando su frente.

-¡Esta bien!- tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

-¡Entendido!- coloco su mano en su frente de forma militar.

El peliazul entre a su cuarto, saco unas prendas y tomo una toalla para meterse a tomar una ducha, fueron unos minutos donde sus músculos pudieron relajarse bajo la tibieza del agua. Con una toalla rodeo su cintura, y con la otra empezó a secar su largo cabello. De pronto escucho un grito agudo que venía desde la sala, y la única persona que estaba allí era Megumi. Culpen a sus instintos, pero el chico salió corriendo desde su cuarto, sin caer en cuenta de su estado, o mas bien no le importaba, solo quería saber que le había ocurrido a la chibi. Corrió a la sala, pero la madera y la humedad de sus pies provocaron que resbalara. Antes de caer, sus ojos pudieron captar lo que había provocado el grito de la chica.

Una cucaracha.

Después de eso todo su cuerpo cubría por completo el menudo de la pelinegra. Hasta encajaban perfectamente.

(_Fin del Flashback_)

-¡¿Qué demonios paso allá afuera?- grito Kanda tirando la toalla al suelo con toda la frustración que tenia adentro… pero había algo más en su interior que no se lo podía arrancar, algo que ni una buena paliza lo solucionaría. Llevo su mano a su pecho, justo donde una cicatriz cubría la piel sobre su corazón. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué su corazón latía más fuerte en comparación a cuando terminaba un entrenamiento? Hasta el grado de dolerle… pero un dolor bueno.

Y no saber porque su corazón se comportaba de esa manera lo enfurecía. Solo quería que esos rápidos latidos se detuvieran.

"Onii-chan… ¿Sabías que nosotros no podemos mandar nuestro corazón?"

Recordó de golpe las palabras de su hermana, y también de una interesante conversación que tuvieron unas noches atrás.

(_Flashback_)

Los hermanos Kanda estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá, el mayor cambiando de canales a ver si uno le llamaba la atención, y la menor leyendo un libro con portada rosa. Esa era una escena típica entre los dos hermanos.

-Ne…Yuu-niichan- le llamo Meilin sin quitar su mirada del libro.

-¿Hm?- respondió el también sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

-¿Pronto me darás una hermana mayor?- como si una roca cayera encima de Kanda, la miro como si estuviera loca.

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Aunque más bien seria hermana menor…- sin obtener una respuesta clara Kanda volvió a exaltarse…a veces solo a veces quisiera estrangular a su hermanita.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…- con una mano Meilin volteo a la siguiente página de su libro. Yuu apretó su puño tratando de lograr un poco de paciencia, finalmente Mei lo miro- Me refiero a Megumi-chan

Ahora si Kanda se desubico

-¡¿Ha?

-¡Oh Vamos! No te hagas… Se como la miras desde lo lejos Yuu-niichan… puedo apostarte que cada vez que estar cerca de ella tu corazón late muy rápido y sientes que te falta el oxigeno, claro en caso de personas normales- Meilin lo señalo con un dedo- pero como estamos hablando de ti lo máximo que has llegado seria los latidos…

-_¿Cómo demonios adivino?_

-Y según este manga esos son claros síntomas de… ¿de verdad quieres oírlo de mi? O prefieres descubrir solo…

-No me fiare de lo que tu estúpido manga dice…- una venita apareció en la frente de Meilin.

-¡Admite de una vez que te gusta Megumi-chan!

-¡No lo hare, porque ni siquiera me gusta! ¡Es solo una chibi, jamás podría enamorarme de ella!- Meilin le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a Yuu- ¡Eso duele!

-¡Te lo tienes merecido! ¡Mi manga no se equivoca, la negación es también uno de los síntomas!- tomo su manga y busco una pagina- ¡Aquí dice! "Tranquila Asuka-chan… es normal en los hombres negar que alguien les atrae, es mas eso solo confirma el hecho de que si le gustas. A ellos les avergüenza que descubran quienes les gusta, veras son muy tímidos, les gusta vernos sufrir por ellos para después darnos el sí"

-¡Y una mierda lo que diga ese manga! Yo puedo escoger de quien enamorarme, no necesito que un estúpido manga me diga quien "me gusta"

-Te equivocas Yuu-niichan- Meilin se acerco un poco y coloco su mano en su pecho- Alguna vez escuche algo muy interesante…Oniichan ¿sabes que nosotros no podemos mandar nuestro corazón?...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hubo un silencio donde ambos se miraban seriamente, Yuu esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

-No lo sé…. Pensé que tu si lo entenderías- dijo como si fuera lo más normal. Un aura oscura rodeo a Kanda y su cara se torno roja por el enojo.

-¡SEERRRAAAS!- grito explotando como si fuera un volcán.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!

(_Fin del Flashback_)

-¡Tch! ¿Qué no puedo mandar mi corazón? ¿Quién abra dicho esa bobería?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi estaba acostado en su sofá con un libro reposando en su rostro y sus manos detrás de su nuca, cuando de repente el sonido de su móvil capto su atención, con una de sus manos tanteo hasta encontrarlo, no se molesto en ver quien era solo se coloco en su oreja.

-¿Moshi-Moshi?

-¿Ahora si aceptaras mi invitación?

-No dejaras de insistir hasta que yo vaya ¿verdad?- contesto cansado Lavi, levantándose de su sofá.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- respondió gracioso Tykki. Después de unos segundos Lavi suspiro rendido.

-Está bien iré… mándame un mail con la dirección, me cambio y salgo para allá

-Te estaremos esperando…

Lavi cerró la llamada y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, opto por un simples jeans, una camisa fina de manga larga hasta los codos, color blanca y encima un largo abrigo negro con capucha con dos líneas doradas cruzándose por su lado izquierdo. Se coloco su capucha, tomo su billetera, también su móvil donde ya estaba el mail de Tykki con la dirección que había solicitado, finalmente tomo sus llaves y salió de su apartamento.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, la puerta de a lado se abrió dejando ver a dos chicas. Meilin y Megumi salieron riéndose de quien sabe que cosa, sin darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba de salida.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Megumi-chan…- se despidió la pelimorada.

-¡Hm! Oyasumi nee-san- justo cuando se dio la vuelta fue que ella se dio cuenta de que Lavi se dirigía hacia su dirección- ¡Oh! ¡Konbawa Lavi-sempai!- saludo la pelinegra- ¿Ya estas mejor de tu dolor de estomago?

-¿Eh?

-Yuu-niichan nos dijo que tenias dolor de estomago, por eso no viniste con nosotros a almorzar…- intervino Meilin.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! Jajajaja si ya me siento mejor, solo fue momentáneo…

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que comes… ¿Pero si te estás alimentando bien?- pregunto preocupada la chica.

-Tranquila Meilin que si estoy comiendo… y aunque no lo hiciera estoy obligado a hacerlo, este cuerpo trabaja mucho…

-Me pregunto si será cierto…

-¡Es verdad! Hidoi ne*… Meilin siempre eres así conmigo…

-Si no lo hago Lavi-kun descuidara su salud…- se puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Creo que yo sobro aquí- susurro Meilin mas para si misma porque ninguno de los dos la escucho y mucho menos noto cuando se retiro.

-Creo que ya entendí me alimentare mejor Meilin…

-¡Y no me refiero a esos yogurts o mermeladas que casualmente tomas!

-¡Wakatta! ¡Wakatta!**- dijo el riéndose un poco, pero el ameno momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Lavi, al tomarlo y darse cuenta de quien era emitió un quejido- ¡Tch! ¡Qué manera! Bueno Meilin te dejo alguien me está esperando desde hace rato…

-Eh ¡Uhm! Entiendo lamento haberte retrasado…-Meilin tomo la perilla de su puerta adentrándose un poco a su hogar- Ten cuidado Lavi-kun…

-Arigatou- con una señal de la mano Lavi salió corriendo del piso, Meilin solo pudo verlo irse un poco decepcionada.

Pero como siempre, el pelirrojo dejaba alocado su corazón… estará un buen rato calmándolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de mañana en el Instituto Black Order, y Megumi estaba haciendo las tareas que le habían sido encargadas debido a que ella era la encargada por el momento. Después de limpiar y al ver que todavía no llegaba nadie, decidió pegarle una visita a Yuu.

-_Según nee-san, Kanda-san iba a estar por esta hora también para entrenar un poco_- pensó mientras caminaban en dirección al área de Kendo. La idea de estar sola con Kanda después del "incidente" de anoche la ponía nerviosa, por no decir mucho. Y sabia perfectamente que el peliazul estaba molesto, no sabía si con ella pero igualmente le iba a pedir disculpas. Aunque para ella ese momento había sido mágico. Claro no todos los días tienes a Yuu Kanda medio desnudo, completamente sexy encima tuyo.

Podía jurar que se iban a besar.

Encontrando la puerta para entrar al dojo de Kendo Megumi pensó:

-_Sin embargo, después de que nos besáramos en el parque Kanda-san no volvió a tocar el tema…_-se rozo sus labios con uno de sus dedos- Me entristece pensar que tal vez no le importo…- finalmente la pelinegra entro y se sorprendió al ver vacio el club.

-Tu…- la voz de una chica llamo su atención, girándose y dándose cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿A-Ayuzawa-san?- la morena vestía un jersey y un pantalón negro con líneas rojas, su corto cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta y en sus manos llevaba un tablero- Ohayou…

-Ohayou y… ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

-¿Eh?- dijo Megumi sorprendiendo del tono rudo que empleo la chica- Ummm bueno pues yo venía a buscar a Kanda-san

-Sempai no está disponible en este momento, estas son horas de club así que te recomiendo no molestarlo- volvió a responder despectiva la muchacha, y Megumi frunció un poco su ceño porque ya se estaba molestando.

-Por lo que puedo ver las horas de entrenamiento han acabado, por ende no voy a molestar a Kanda-san…- ahora Ayuzawa fue la que frunció el ceño.

-¡Las horas para las fans acabaron!

-¡Yo no soy ninguna fan! ¡No eres nadie para decirme cuando o no puedo ver a Kanda-san!- se hizo un pequeño silencio, y la pelinegra sonrió con malicia.

-¿Nani? ¿Crees que por solo venir a ver a Kanda-sempai podrás ganarte su amor? Admítelo tienes la de perderlas… así que te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo… ¡Piérdete!

-¿Perderlas contra quien?- respondió con un tono ronco Megumi tratando de contener su furia- Si es contra ti, créeme que ha habido peores…

-¡No te mereces el amor de Kanda-sempai!- le grito Ayuzawa, lanzándose contra ella, empinándola contra el suelo y queriéndola arañar, unas personas pasaban por allí y decidieron detenerse para ver de que se trataba tanto alboroto.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes de quien se merece su amor? ¡No eres nadie para decidir quién debe amarlo!- Megumi tomo la pequeña coleta y la halo, permitiéndole así ponerse encima de ella. De verdad se sentía molesta que una chica como esta venga a monopolizar a su Kanda-san ¿Quién era ella para prohibirle a ella amarle? Tal vez solo el mismo Kanda pero aun así.

-¡Lo amo! ¡Es por eso que no puedo permitir que nadie se acerque a el!- grito confesando la manager del club, escuchando unas exclamaciones de sorpresa pero las ignoro, poco le valia que los demás supieran de su amor por su sempai- ¡Menos tu! ¡Apenas entras a la Academia y no me voy a creer el cuento de que lo amas!

-¡Cállate!- exclamo furiosa Megumi, no iba a permitir que esa muchacha pisara sus sentimientos- ¡¿Qué sabes tu de Kanda-san? ¡Solo lo conoces de la Academia y unas pocas horas en el club! ¡No sabes lo que es convivir completamente con él!

-¡Como si tu lo supieras!

-¡Claro que lo se!- aquello silencio un poco a los espectadores que estaban murmurando alrededor de ellas- ¡Es mas amargado e idiota que lo normal! ¡Si por lo menos no come 3 veces a la semana su bendita soba su humor es de lo peor! ¡Detesta que lo llamen por su primer nombre! ¡Cuando tratas de entablar un conversación con el su vocabulario no pase del "Tch"! ¡Cada vez que se enoja quiere resolverlo todo a golpes! ¡Y TIENE LA MALDITA COSTUMBRE DE PONER APODOS! –los ultimo lo grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y bajo la cabeza, su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente.

Todo mundo estaba atónito… porque si le gustaba ¿Por qué hablaba mal de él?

Y antes de que Megumi comenzara de nuevo, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi y Meilin ya estaban allí.

-Debemos sacar de allí a Megumi-chan- ordeno la pelimorada, todos asintieron pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso, alguien más se le adelanto.

-P-Pero…yo… a pesar de todo eso…- levanto la cara, dejando sorprendida a Ayuzawa al ver las lágrimas en el rostro sonrojado de Megumi junto con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en su rostro- A pesar de todo eso… Yo… No me voy a cansar de amar a Kanda-san… El… es el hombre que yo amo… del que yo me enamore…

-¿Qué tu qué?- todos se congelaron al escuchar esa voz, y Megumi sintió como su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo, un pequeño temblor apareció en sus manos soltando la ropa de la chica debajo suyo. Lentamente giro su rostro, enrojeciéndose hasta más no poder.

Kanda estaba allí parado con cara de incrédulo y de sorpresa.

Y Megumi se sentía morir. Es más… ninguno de los dos podía mover sus músculos.

-¡Muy bien todos el espectáculo se acabo!- grito de repente Lavi, que junto con Allen empezaron a alejar a la gente, mientras que Meilin y Lenalee se acercaron a separar a Megumi de Ayuzawa, no sin antes enviarle un mirada asesina.

-Megumi-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada Lenalee, pero Megumi no respondía, haciéndola preocupar aun mas. Le miro a Meilin y esta entendió lo que le quiso decir, y asintió la cabeza. Giro sobre sus talones y se acerco a su hermano, pegándole un coscorrón en la cabeza ya que este tampoco reaccionaba, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y le dijo:

-¡Tu vienes conmigo!- y lo arrastro fuera del lugar, cuando Kanda salió fuera del rango de vista de Megumi está por fin reacciono, liberando sus lagrimas y se agarro fuertemente de Lenalee.

-L-Lena-chin…- Lenalee le devolvió el abrazo con ternura a Megumi, le sobo la cabeza con cariño.

-Todo va a estar bien Megumi-chan… todo va a estar bien…

-No…nada está bien…- se aferro mas a ella- No quería…que Kanda-san se enterara así…

Y después de esas palabras cayó en llanto la pelinegra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No puedo creer que tenga un hermano tan idiota!- exclamo Meilin en las afueras de la Academia.

-¡Uruse! ¡¿Cómo querías que me diera cuenta? ¡Y la chibi no tenía que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos!

-¡Pues yo creo que esa era la única forma de que te dieras cuenta!- ambos se callaron respirando agitadamente, hasta que ambos pusieron un semblante serio- ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera lo pensaste o se te cruzo la idea por la cabeza?

-Ya te dije que no… la chibi es…¡Chibi! Nunca pensé que de verdad ella..yo… _Maldita sea ¿Por qué me siento nervioso? Pero también…_

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo que, que voy hacer?

-¡Baka! Con Megumi-chan…

-No lo sé… - respondió mirando al cielo y sentándose en el suelo. Meilin miro con comprensión a su hermano, si hubiera estado en la misma situación que él tampoco sabría que hacer. Suponiendo que ella todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Ella también se sentó a su lado, suspirando. Después recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y tomo su mano.

-Yuu-niichan…

-¿Hm?

-¿Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo?- cerro los ojos. Yuu se quedo en silencio pero un ligero apretón en la mano de Meilin hizo que esta sonriera confirmando la respuesta de su hermano.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo debo empezar?- se acaricio la sien.

-Creo que… primero deberías descubrir que es lo que sientes por Megumi-chan…

-Tch… Problematico

-A menos eso fue lo que leí en el manga…

-_Me apresure en pensar que lo había deducido ella…_-pensó con pesadez Yuu, imaginándose que su hermanita nunca cambiaria ese habito. Esa era otra cosa que debería sumarle a su lista de problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lenalee y Megumi estaban en el baño, ya que la primera le sugirió que fuera allá para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Aunque le había costado un poco ya que la pelinegra seguía un poco frustrada.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Megumi-chan?- la pelinegra se seco la cara y la miro desanimada a Lenalee.

-Mejor no es la mejor palabra pero… estoy más tranquila…- dijo en voz baja Megumi. De repente la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver 3 cabelleras: una negra, otra castaña, y finalmente una naranja.

-¡Lena-chan! ¡Es cierto lo que dicen!- grito Sumomo acercándose a Lenalee.

-¡Que una chica de nuestro salón grito a los cuatro vientos su amor por Kanda-sempai!- prosiguió Miki.

-¡M-Miki-chan!- exclamo Hiroko, sonrojada de la vergüenza. Sumomo y Miki se dieron cuenta que la persona que acompañaba Lenalee, era de la quien se estaban corriendo los rumores. Lenalee con solo mirarlas las regaño, y estas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas.

-Eso… fue rápido- dijo irónica Megumi. Decidiendo irse de una vez a su salón paso entre los 4 chicas, pero antes de llegar a la puerta una mano la detuvo de su muñeca. Megumi poso sus ojos ámbares sobre unos tímidos y nerviosos ojos café.

-Y-Y-Yo…-Hiroko se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- Yo a-a-admiro lo q-q-que hi-hizo Me-Megumi-san… P-Porque se requiere de mu-mucho valor para ha-hacerlo… no es fa-fácil decirle a la persona que a-a-amas los que sientes…Por-Por eso…- la miro suplicante- No dejes que esos comentarios te afecten, porque no es un crimen o un pecado enamorarse…-dijo sin titubear en ni un solo momento, y la solto ya que se avergonzó de lo que dijo- ¡L-Lo-Lo siento!- se reverencio y salió corriendo.

-¡Hiro-chan!- gritaron Miki y Sumomo, Lenalee sonrió ante lo intrépida que fue su amiga, se dirigió hacia Megumi y poso su mano en su hombro.

-Lo ves Megumi-chan… no todo ha sido tan malo como parece, eres la heroína de Hiroko…

Megumi la vio a Lenalee y le sonrió quedadamente.

-Creo que…ahora si me siento mejor

Lenalee acentuó su sonrisa.

-Ano…Yoshioka-san…- dijo Miki acercándose tímida, y tanto ella como Sumomo se reverenciaron- ¡Sumimasen!- exclamaron las dos, Megumi se sonrojo un poco.

-Iie… no se preocupen…

-¿No te sentiste mal?- pregunto la pelicafe.

-No es eso… simplemente que ustedes no hicieron nada de lo que yo tenga que disculparlas…

Ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

-Sera mejor que busquemos a Hiro-chan- dijo Lenalee. Todas asintieron y salieron del baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroko iba corriendo por los pasillos de la Academia, iba con todo el rostro rojo y el corazón acelerado y no por la carrera.

-_No puedo creer… que yo haya dicho esto…_¡Kya!- exclamo al chocar con alguien y caer directamente al suelo- G-Gomenasai…- se disculpa la chica sin alzar la cabeza, ya que su día no podía ser peor.

-¿Hiroko?- pregunto la persona con quien había chocado, la chica se congelo en su lugar y no se atrevía a levantar el rostro, sus latidos eran tan fuertes que parecía que dentro de poco su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Y sus mejillas también adquirieron un tono rosa.

-So-So- pero se detuvo al pronunciar ese nombre- Ka-Kagina-ge-Kun…

Así es el chico con quien había chocado era con Kaginage. Hiroko bajo una vez más su mirada sin poderle mirarlo, porque era seguro que se iba a perder en esos pozos oscuros.

En cambio el chico solo la miro, frágil y delicada como siempre había sido esa chica de extraño cabello naranja. Aunque para el siempre fue un color muy bonito. Pero entonces el recordó la situación en la que se encontraban, molesto cerro su puño y apretó su mandíbula.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, como siempre andas de despistada- dijo con una voz gélida, y sin siquiera ayudarla a levantarse, siguió su camino pasando de ella.

Y Hiroko se sintió devastada. Su corazón dolía y sus lagrimas se hicieron presentes, encogiéndose en su lugar sin importarle donde estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tykki… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- pregunto la pelirosa idol al modelo portugués con una cara llena de ternura sarcástica, Tykki también la vio con divertida amabilidad.

-¿Dime?

-¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE SEGUIRME A CUALQUIER LADO QUE VAYA!- grito con los ojos rojos y una aura peligrosa, sus cabellos se levantaban como si fueran serpientes.

-No a todos los lados, todavía no te he seguido a la cama- comento con lógica Tykki.

-¡Cállate pervertido!- reclamo sonrojada Rangiku- ¡Búscate algo que hacer que yo estoy ocupada!

-Veras mi "algo que hacer" bordea a cierta ojou-chan de pelo morada, ojos violeta y espectaculares curvas, y como tú tienes contacto con ella, me pegare a ti como chicle.

-¡No me vas a distraer a Meilin-chan! ¡Que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer!

-Claro- le sonrió como todo un adonis- Yo me refería a que seré el dueño completo de su tiempo libre

Rangiku solo lo miro de mala manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del primer periodo de clases Meilin, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Miki, Sumomo y Hiroko están sentados en la terraza como acostumbraba a reunirse a comer el grupo. Aunque la oji ámbar se sentía un poco deprimida ya que desde lo de la mañana no había visto a Yuu, tenía que ser sincera no estaba preparada para verlo, pero la entristecía ver que este la esquivaba.

-Esto es un sueño…- comento Miki con lágrimas y su cara brillaba- comer junto a Lavi Bookman

-Es más bien como un sueño hecho realidad- dijo esta vez Sumomo también con cara de boba. El pelirrojo tenía una gota en su cabeza y les sonrió un poco divertido.

-¿Gracias?- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Lena-chan! ¡Por que no nos dijsite esto desde antes!- le dijo la pelinegra.

-¡Ella tiene razón!- siguió Miki. Pero ninguna le llego una respuesta por parte de la peliverde, todo se giraron a verla y sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder. Lenalee le estaba dando a probar un poco de su tamagoyaki y el peliblanco abrió la boca con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Cómo esta Allen-kun?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Esta delicioso Lenalee

-Qué bueno que te gusto- la atmosfera que los rodeaba era toda rosa con pajaritos volando a su alrededor.

-¡Alto ahí!- grito Miki, llamando la atención de ambos tortolitos- Lena-Lena-chan tu…

-¡¿Allen y Lena-chin está saliendo? ¡¿Cuándo sucedió esto que no me di cuenta?- ahora la que grito fue Megumi llevándose sus manos a su cabeza casi como si estuviera horrorizada.

-¡Shhh!- silenciaron desesperados la peliverde y el peliblanco- Meilin no los grites…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Megumi.

-Si mi hermano se entera… bueno… nada saldría bonito de ello…- la frente de Allen se torno azul- mi hermano me sobreprotege mucho

-Puede entenderlo- concordó Meilin, pero agradecía que su hermano no fuera tan loco como el de Lenalee. Megumi se dio cuenta que ni Lavi o Meilin parecían sorprendidos.

-¿Y ustedes por qué no se sorprenden?

-Nosotros ya lo sabíamos- respondió Meilin resaltando lo obvio.

-¡¿Cómo?- gritaron los integrantes restantes excepto por Hiroko.

-Pasábamos por allí cuando Allen y Lenalee se demostraban pasionalmente su amor- respondió divertido Lavi al ver las caras de vergüenza de los mencionados.

-¡No fue nada pasional!- se defendieron los tortolos, Meilin y Lavi se vieron divertidos, pensando alargar un poco más la diversión.

-¿Cómo no va a serlo? Allen-chan tocando el piano…- el peliblanco se sonrojo y Lenalee bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Bajo la luz de la Luna, en un cuarto a oscuras… los dos solos- lo último lo dijo con una voz baja e insinuante. Y los rostros de ellos parecían tomates. Ni siquiera podían hablar, hasta que Lavi y Meilin empezaron a carcajearse.

-Es en serio…deberían ver sus caras- dijo entrecortada Meilin por la risa.

-¡Ustedes!- volvieron a decir al unísono la parejita, las demás chicas se les unieron riéndose un poco mas bajo, disfrutando del momento gracioso que habían provocado la pelimorada y el pelirrojo.

-Pero me alegro por ustedes Allen-chan…Lena-chan- Meilin los miro con ternura, a los que ambos asintieron.

-¡Yo también me alegro Allen, Lena-chin!

-¡Nosotras también!- comentaron Miki y Sumomo, más alegres por su amiga peliverde, viendo que ella por fin podía seguir caminando adelante junto a Allen.

Lavi y Hiroko asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y después de felicitar a la nueva pareja todos siguieron conversando de cosas triviales. Miki y Sumomo seguían en su ensoñación para con Lavi y este trataba de calmarlas, Hiroko y Meilin también entablaban una conversación y Allen junto con Lenalee seguían con lo suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final de las clases todos como siempre se iban a sus respectivos hogares. En el salón de Meilin esta se despidió rápido de sus amigas y salió diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Paso por el salón de su hermano avisándole que tal vez llegaría tarde y que había sobras de la comida de ayer para el, se despidió de su hermano y el pelirrojo. Aunque este último estaba curioso de lo que tenía que hacer Meilin, pero decidió que después aprovecharía para preguntarle.

Meilin salió de la Academia y avanzo lo mas que pudo alejándose de esta, siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con un pequeño café, entro en este y sentó en una mesa, un mesero se acerco a ella pero ella le dijo que solo quería un vaso con agua y que estaba esperando a alguien. El mesero asintió la cabeza y fue a verle su vaso de agua. Mientras esperaba Meilin se deleito con lo bonito que era aquel pequeño café.

Después de que el mesero se retirara, una persona con una enorme gabardina gris a juego con sus pantalones negro, también llevaba un enorme sobrero y unas gafas oscuras; esta persona se sentó en la silla en frente de Meilin, esta solo sonrió.

-Ano…- la persona bajo un poco sus gafas dejando ver unos brillantes ojos verdes jade- Rangiku-san…- susurro para que nadie la escuchara.

-Escúchame Meilin a la cuenta de tres sales de aquí y entras en la limo- hablo con voz ronza la pelirosa tapándose la cara con el menú.

-Por eso sugerí que lo mejor era que yo vaya hacia usted…- dijo con una gota en su cabeza.

-Nada de eso, al lugar que vamos es un poco especial…

-Y nos volvemos a encontrar Ojou-chan- la voz de un hombre las interrumpió ambas alzaron la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos amarillos como el oro. Que a diferencia de Rangiku no iba para anda oculto, solo con unas simples pantalones azules, camisa blanca y una gabardina crema; su cabello peinado hacia atrás como siempre.

-¿Tykki-san?

-¡Tykki! ¡Idiota te dije que no me siguieras!- dijo Rangiku quitándose las gafas y el sombrero. Grave error.

-¡Rangiku-sama!

-¡Tykki-sama!

Las personas que estaban allí se acercaron a rodearlos, entre clientes y empelados del lugar.

-¡Te odio Tykki!- exclamo la ojiverde.

-Tú lo causaste no yo…

Y Meilin los veía a ambos lidiar con ese pequeño grupo de fans.

-Tal vez…me demorare un poco mas Yuu-niichan...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Proximo capitulo: _A que no esperaban esto (II parte)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Que cruel

**Entiendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bueno! Aquí en este capitulo dedique mas al AllenLena y al KandaMegu! ^^ espero que les haya gustado a su fans! En vista que de que el capitulo me iba aquedar muy largo decidí cortarlo en dos partes, igualmente esta vez no me demorare mucho para subir el siguiente! Buenas noticias tengo vacaciones hasta mayo! =D asi que tomare descanso hoy y mañana continuare con la segunda parte!

La muscia me ayuda mucho para la inspiración n_n

Bienvenidos (en vista de que hace tiempo no doy la bienvenida)

**Ekii: **tranquila si he estado leyendo tu fic ^^ solo que por cosas no lo he terminado

**DarkinocensDLT: **no hay de que gracias a ti por comentar

**LaviYuuAllen-kun: **jajaja y abra mas mio! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado!

**LunaG: **espero que estes despierta esta vez! Y te agradezco mucho tu opinión de verdad es un alivio y un honor que te haya gustado espeor no haberte decepcionado

**Hidden Moon: **es un logro lo que hice entonces! Gracias por leer mi fic! Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo!

**Yukistar: **aquí esta una continuación mas!

**xOgnAdOrA: **perdona por demora! Pero aquí hay otro capitulo mas! Espero sea de tu agrado!

Y agradecimientos a los que siempre me leen y me siguen apoyando (**Selene-Moonlight**, **Kaoru Uchiha Hatake, Megumi-Zhian, Lia-sennenko, LIRIO-CHAN, Miranda-Kliese,**)

Nos vemos!


	14. A que no se esperaban esto II parte

**Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis OC. Alguna semejanza con otras series es debido a mi inspiración en alguna de ella como por ejemplo Macross Frontier, pero esto no es PLAGIO.

**-Akane Sora ni Negau (Mao)**

**-Cancion sorpresa! Aunque es de esperarse xD **

Capitulo XIV: A que no esperaban esto (Parte II)

Era de noche, y Megumi llegaba de su trabajo ya que gracias a este se distrajo un poco de lo que le sucedió en la mañana de aquel ajetreado día. En lo que duraron las horas de su trabajo claro, porque ni bien pasó una calle del restaurante, los recuerdos de su vergonzosa –según ella- conversación la empezaron a atormentar. Los recuerdos no la habían dejado pensar en claro de lo que debería de hacer de ahora en adelante.

-_Por una parte, es bueno que Kanda-san me haya evitado todo este tiempo, si lo viera no sabría que…_-sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llego a la puerta de aquel condominio, su boca formo una pequeña "o" y sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

Yuu Kanda venia caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y los ojos cerrados, cuando abrió los ojos y deje de sorpresa resplandeció en sus ojos azules al ver a la pelinegra en la puerta, estática. Pero inmediatamente cerró sus ojos. El corazón de Megumi empezó a palpitar rápidamente a cada paso que daba Kanda, al tenerlo tan cerca, sus ojos instintivamente se cerraron.

-K-K-K-Konichiwa Kanda-san… - segundos que le parecieron eternos pasaron en silencio, abrió primero un ojo para verificar donde estaba el peliazul, abrió su otro ojo al darse cuenta que no estaba frente suyo, giro su cabeza y se entristeció enormemente al ver que Kanda había pasado de ella sin devolverle el saludo con uno de sus típicos monosílabos.

Bajo la mirada dolida y se llevo una mano a su corazón, tratando de aliviar ese dolor en el mismo. Mientras que las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meilin iba sentada junto a la ventana de aquella lujosa limosina, sin embargo no andaba sola. La chica prácticamente se pegaba a la puerta con sus manos en sus rodillas, sudando un poco por los nervios y sus mejillas rosadas. Ya que a su lado opuesto estaba nada más ni nada menos que Tykki Mikk.

-Ojou-chan no hace falta que te alejes tanto- la miro Tykki con su barbilla apoyada en su mano derecha. Sonrió con diversión.

-N-No hace falta Tykki-san, aquí estoy perfecta.

-¿Por qué?- se acerco mas a ella- No muerdo- le dijo con la voz ronca.

-Y-Yo no me refería a eso ja-ja-ja- rio entre cortado Meilin, sin saber cómo salirse de aquella situación- _Solo me falta tirarme fuera del carro_…¡Eek!- exclamo Meilin al ver que Tykki se había sentado MUY cerca de ella- Ano Tykki-san creo que está invadiendo mi espacio personal…

-¿Y desde cuando lo hubo?

-Todos lo tenemos, y por favor no quiero ser ruda, así que apártese de mi…- pidió educadamente Meilin, tanto que Tykki no tuvo más opción que suspirar aburrido y separarse de ella.

-Es como si tuvieras un repelente contra famosos ¿lo sabías ojou-chan?

-¿Nani?

-Otras chicas en tu lugar se hubieran abalanzado contra mí y me hubieran violado; sin embargo, eres la única chica que he conocido que no lo ha hecho, y de cierta forma me intriga- comento Tykki mirándola seriamente.

-¿Por qué? Tal vez no soy como las otras chicas, pero no le veo la intriga a eso…

-No lo entiendes Ojou-chan…para personas como Parchado-kun y yo que tenemos las mujeres a nuestros pies- rio un poco- Seria imposible que una mujer se nos escapara de nuestras manos, en otras palabras, que rehuyera de nuestro contacto- silencio un poco- Claro hay mujeres que al principio se hacen las difíciles, pero segundos después son como las otras…

-Ahora entiendo como Lavi-kun y tu pueden ser amigos, tienen la misma idea sobre las mujeres…- respondió algo molesta Meilin.

-Nuestro orgullo no nos permite que una mujer, como tú por ejemplo, nos rehúya… Observarte se me ha hecho uno de mis pasatiempos, quiero entender cómo es posible que seas así… ¿Entiendes que eres como un imán para los hombres?

-Pues no entiendo como lo soy… que yo sepa no le atraigo a nadie en el instituto, no soy una chica que llama la atención por sus atributos o status social…- comento al chica cerrando los ojos- Pero quiero que entiendas algo Tykki-san… Ninguna mujer te pertenece, ya que nos somos objetos de nadie

Cuando termino de hablar la limosina se había detenido frente al condominio donde vivía Meilin, y esta con un "Buenas Noches" se bajo del lujoso vehículo y camino hacia su casa.

-Con que ninguna mujer me pertenece… Interesante…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tadaima…-dijo Meilin retirándose sus zapatos de los pies, dirigiéndose a sala donde supuso que se encontraría su hermano.

-Okaeri…-respondió el- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Hm? Yo…_Vamos piensa en una excusa rápida…_Estuve en la casa de uno de mis compañeros de clase, decidimos reunirnos después de clases hasta el día del Festival, para revisar detalles y puntos sobre lo que nuestro salón hará… Por eso voy a estar llegando más o menos a esta hora a casa…

Yuu se giro a verla, examinándola con aquellos profundos ojos azules.

-¿Es necesario que lo hagan después de clases? ¿Te das cuenta la hora que es? No deberías andar por las calles a esta hora…

-_Demonios… surgió su lado sobreprotector…_¡No te preocupes Yuu-niichan! Mi compañero fue muy en amable en enviarme con su chofer hasta casa, y lo seguirá haciendo todos los días…-se sento junto a el- Sabes que personas como ellos ni en sus sueños pisarían este lugar…

-Me importa un bledo que pisen aquí o no… No deberías confiarte-

-¡Esta bien niichan!- se llevo su mano derecha a tocar su brazo izquierdo y lo alzo- Todavía recuerdo los movimientos que me enseñaste de karate..voy a estar bien…

-¡Tch!

-¡Ne! ¡Dime que si me dejaste algo de comida! ¡Vengo muerta de hambre!- se quejo Meilin abrazándose su estomago.

-Ha…quedo soba en la estufa…

-¡Wii! ¡La soba de Yuu-niichan es la mejor! Tomare un baño y la comeré- Meilin se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación, Yuu la observo irse y suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así los días pasaron en Black Order, demasiado rápido para los estudiantes que ya estaban en medio de las preparaciones para el Festival, todos corrían de un lado para otro, algunos estudiante como Allen estaban separados de sus compañeros ya que estos estaban siendo preparados por sus maestros para los actos que se iban a dar como clausura del Festival, y para finalizar con broche de oro el baile de verano por el Centenario Festival de Black Order.

Pero para nuestra protagonista no todo resumía en eso, después de un ajetreado día de corre por allá y corre para acá en el Instituto, tenía que dirigirse con Rangiku al ensayo privado que ella tenía. A lo mejor se preguntan que ensayo me refiero.

_(Flashback_)

-¿Presentarme en el Festival de Black Order?- pregunto Meilin que estaba sentada junto a Rangiku en la banca del laberinto de rosas de allí, el árbol del centro les ofrecía una sombra generosa y el viento soplaba gentilmente.

-Asi es…- afirmo Rangiku con una sonrisa.

-Pero Rangiku-san yo ya voy a hacer algo para el Festival- respondió Meilin viéndola extrañada- tengo turno en la cocina y después como mesera…-comenzó a enumerar alzando sus dedos.

-¡No me refería a eso!-la interrumpió Rangiku- Me refiero a la presentaciones que hacen al final de todas las actividades del día

-Ah…con que eso…-se quedo en silencio un rato- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Yo haciendo una presentación?

-¡Asi es! Pienso que es una buena forma de darte cuenta si de verdad vas a aceptar mi propuesta original o no…

-Demo Rangiku-san, no se si lo vaya a hacer bien…quiero decir… no tengo ninguna experiencia en ese campo- le dijo nerviosa la pelimorada- ¿Y si la dejo en ridículo? Es algo que no me podre perdonar, no… algo como eso…yo…

Meilin fue interrumpida por la mano de Rangiku apoyándose en su hombro junto con una sonrisa sincera.

-Para eso estoy yo Meilin-chan… si tu fracasas es porque no fue lo suficientemente buena, quien queda en ridículo soy yo por no escoger a la chica adecuada…

-Rangiku-san…

-Pero todos sabemos que las cosas no van a acabar asi ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Porque yo se que contigo no me voy a equivocar, diría que hasta seria capaz de poner las manos al fuego por ti, Meilin-chan ¡Confío en ti!

Meilin no podía expresas muy bien lo que sentía, ya que Rangiku era la primera persona fuera de su grupo de personas más cercana en confiar de esa manera en ella. La pelirosa de verdad tenía altas expectativas en ella. Y aquellas palabras era todo lo que ella necesitaba para alejar sus dudas.

-Rangiku-san- la llamo y la pelirosa centro su atención en ella- ¡Lo hare!- dijo con una sonrisa confiada, y la idol solo le devolvió al sonrisa.

-¡Esa es la actitud!

(_Fin del Flaskback_)

Entonces, cada vez qe terminaba clases, Meilin se alejaba del colegio hasta el café, donde la esperaba la limosina para recogerla y llevarla a una enorme mansión. Allí la esperaba Rangiku.

-¡Konichiwa, Meilin-chan!

-Konichiwa, Rangiku-san

-¿Adivina qué?- le pregunto juntando sus manos y colocándolas a un lado de sus mejillas

-Eh…

-¡Espera no respondas te lo dire! ¡Hoy será tu prueba de vestuario!- exclamo abrazándola.

-¡¿Mi que?

-¡Vamos! No esperabas que dejara presentarte en ese mugroso y horroroso uniforme- le dijo apuntando el uniforme de la chica, esta vio su uniforme, sin encontrarle el problema que Rangiku le veía- ¡Se supone que vas a conquistarlos Meilin-chan! ¡Y con eso no dejas ni siquiera un poco a la imaginación!- puso sus manos en su cadera.

-¿Un poco de imaginación?- pregunto sin entender.

-Tienes que utilizar tu cuerpo para cautivarlos Meilin-chan- le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad- Créeme que eso siempre me funciona, y gracias a Dios fuiste bendecidas con mis mismas curvas- Meilin se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Pero Rangiku-san ¿Por qué la gente debería fijarse en mi cuerpo? Digo, no creo que mi cuerpo sea del agrado de los chicos- susurro casi cabizbaja.

-¡Mou! ¡Me canse¡ ¡Vienes conmigo!- Rangiku la tomo de la mano y se la llevo escaleras arriba, caminaron por un largo pasillo y tomaron la puerta de la derecha. A duras penas la pelimorada se pudo fijar en la habitación, cuando tomaron otra puerta más y lo que había adentro la sorprendió tanto que la dejo helada. Meilin se encontraba en otra habitación, enorme, y…

-¿Un cuarto de ropa?- se dijo a si misma mientras Rangiku caminaba de un lado a otro, sacando y tirando ropa al suelo, diciendo cosas como "Esto no va" "No es su estilo" "No se ajusta a la ocasión" y un sinfín de cosas.

Meilin retrocedió unos pasos hasta toparse con un pequeño sofá redondo, inconscientemente se sentó en el, aun sin poder salir de su estado de shock. Minutos después Rangiku se paro en frente suyo y le extendió un conjunto de ropa junto con los zapatos y accesorios adecuados, Meilin solo los tomo.

-Con un maquillaje adecuado noquearas a cualquiera ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Lavi cuando te vea lucir esto! ¡Te veras tan linda!- tomo uno de sus cachetes y lo peñizco, regresándola a la realidad.

-¡¿Eh? ¿L-L-Lavi-kun va a …?- se sonrojo completamente.

-Mataras dos pájaros de un tiro- le guiño un ojo- Solo me faltaría el peinado e indicarte qué tipo de maquillaje llevar- se puso en pose pensativa.

-Rangiku-san yo… ¿Esta segura que me quedara su ropa? Esto es mucho para mí, no me veré para nada bonita…- Rangiku volvió a tomarla de la mano, y la halo hasta una puerta, donde la abrió y mostro un espejo de cuerpo completo y que se dejaba apreciar de varios ángulos. Rangiku le quito la chaqueta, deshizo un poco su corbata y abrió dos botones de su blusa- ¡Chotto Rangiku-san!- dijo cuando la idol empezó a doblarle la falda en la parte de la cintura para así elevarla hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Deshizo también las trenzas, provocando que su cabello se ondeara un poco, las vinchas que sujetaban los cabellos alrededor de su rostro también fueron retirados. La pelirosa abrió un cajón y saco de allí un lindo moño de una flor, tomo el pelo de Meilin y lo recogió hacia un lado, terminando con darle un poco de forma a las ondas.

Ran se coloco detrás de ella, y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Dime Meilin-chan ¿Qué ves allí?- pregunto viendo su reflejo. La chica se observo, sorprendida con el enorme cambio que había hecho su mentora con solo arreglarlo un poco el uniforme y el cabello.

-Yo… ¿esa soy yo?- se pregunto incrédula- Es como si fuera otra persona distinta…

-Pues yo veo a la misma tierna Meilin-chan solo que un poquito más arreglada- Meilin-chan eres muy hermosa, mira que con tan solo unos pequeños cambios resulto una bella colegiala… y te aseguro que si dejaras de tener esa perspectiva tan baja de ti misma, te verías a un más hermosa… Tykki, Lavi, tus amigos, yo, todos vemos los hermosa que es Meilin-chan ¿Por qué no intentas verlo tu misma? Que tras ese uniforme y trenzas se encuentra una verdadera belleza…

-¿Me veo…bonita?- le pregunto sonrojada- Rangiku-san… ¿cree que a Lavi-kun le guste esta yo?

-¿Qué dices? A el hombre que no le gustes está loco… Meilin-chan tú tienes esa inocencia seductora y atractiva que buscan los hombres… Ahora- tomo la camisa de su mano y la extendió cubriéndola con ella- ¿Cómo crees que te verías con mejor ropa y mas arreglada?

-Arigatou… Rangiku-san…-una pequeña lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Meilin.

-Meilin-chan, los hombres como Lavi son difíciles de enamorar y hacer que te valoren y respeten como mujer… Pero no imposible, por eso no te rindas… verte bien es tan solo un paso para lograrlo, no te rindas por más que ese paso sea tan pequeño, pero es significativo…

-Es verdad que me quiero ver linda para el… nunca me había pasado con un chico…- bajo un poco la cabeza avergonzada.

-Ne hagamos algo… en el Festival dale a conocer a Lavi lo que realmente vales, que será un idiota si deja pasar una oportunidad contigo, muéstrale Meilin-chan, muéstrale todo lo que tienes… a cambio… te ayudare a verte más linda ¿Qué te parece?- le sonrió.

-Rangiku-san ¿usted haría eso por mi?- pregunto consternada, abriendo los ojos.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres como la hermanita que siempre quise!

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Meilin asintió con una sonrisa.

-Daré lo mejor de mi…

-¡Así me gusta! Llévate esa ropa contigo junto con los zapatos, como signo de que nuestro trato esta sellado, como ya dije te ayudare con tu peinado y maquillaje… Pero eso será despues, hasta mientras anda viendo que maquillaje va con tu ropa…

-Ano Rangiku-san…

-¿Hm?

-No tengo maquillaje…

-¡Nani!- Ran se puso azul, como si le hubieran dicho que su preciado sake ya no estaría a la venta- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas maquillaje? ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡¿Qué clase de adolescente en su sano juicio no lo tendría?

-_De alguna manera me siento ofendida…_-pensó con una gota en su cabeza.

Rangiku tomo su bolso y le dijo a Meilin:

-¡Vamos Meilin-chan! ¡Hay que comprarte maquillaje!

-P-pero no es necesario por el momento Rangiku-san…

-¡Nada de peros andando!- y se la llevo con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi y Aiko se encontraban en una cama sentados uno frente al otro perola chica en medio de las piernas de Lavi, el primero solo llevaba un pantalón puesto y la segunda desnuda con la sabana cubriendo de su cintura para abajo. Ambos se estaban besando. Aiko pasaba sus manos por todo el pecho del chico, tratando así de excitarlo y mantenerlo otro rato con ella. Lavi notando las intenciones de la chica, la beso profundamente provocando que la chica gimiera y se hiciera para atrás, recostándose en la cama. El chico cortó el beso cuando su móvil volvió a sonar.

-Ahora si me tengo que ir…- se levanto de encima de ella, y busco el resto de su ropa. Aiko también se levanto, pero tomo la sabana para cubrirse.

-¡Mou! Después de tanto y ya te tienes que ir… no eres justo Darling

-Tengo cosas que hacer y esta vez no puedo ignorarlas- termino de abrocharse la camisa, y su corbata la metió en su bolsillo. Tomo su maleta y camino hacia la salida.

-¡Darling! ¡No te olvides de llamarme!- le grito la chica, Lavi solo suspiro y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Cuando cerró la puerta Aiko volvió a recostarse boca abajo y tomo su móvil, buscando el numero de Lavi, abrió su información de contacto y para poder apreciar la foto que tenía el- Solo un poco mas Darling, el día del Festival será mi coartada perfecta para aplastar a esa plebeya inmunda…

De debajo de la cama, saca una carpeta llena de papeles, de entre los cuales saco una foto de Meilin con su uniforme del colegio. Aiko sonrió con maldad.

-Veamos si tu pequeño y débil corazón soportara lo que sucederá ese día… una semana más plebeya…una semana más…- hablo con voz tenebrosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi estaba llegando a su casa con un par de fundas colgadas en sus manos.

-_Demonios ¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo las compras?_- se pregunto un poco irritado, ya que nunca antes había hecho algo similar-_ Y tuve que dejar algunas cosas porque no me alcanzo el dinero…_

-¿Lavi-kun?- lo llamo una dulce voz, el se giro sobre sus talones y se impacto con lo que tenía en frente.

-¿Meilin?- dijo, ya que la chica había regresado a casa con la ropa como se lo había dejado Rangiku. El corazón de Lavi comenzó a palpitar al apreciar como Meilin lucia muy bien con la forma en cómo cargaba su uniforme, ni muy atrevido y ni muy reservado como normalmente llevaba su uniforme la chica. La falda que antes le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ahora estaba a la mitad de sus muslos dejando al aire libre esas blancas, largas y torneadas piernas. La camisa con los botones desabrochados y la corbata mal puesta, le daba una pequeña acentuación a sus senos y dejaba ver una pequeña porción del nacimiento de estos.

Su cabello que antes estaba en esas dos trenzas ahora estaba un poco recogido, y algunos cabellos adornaban su rostro. El pelirrojo pudo apreciar la forma de su rostro, y como sus ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad, también se fijo en el blanco cuello de la chica que antes era opacado con las trenzas.

-Yo…-Meilin se acomodo un poco su cabello detrás de su oreja- ¿Me veo rara?

Lavi le tomo un poco de tiempo reaccionar.

-¡Hai! ¡Digo! No…_Demonios ¿Por qué me siento nervioso?..._Te ves…bien…supongo- llevo su mano a su nuca y desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar el pequeño sonrojo. En cambio la chica, bajo la cabeza, decepcionada por la respuesta del chico.

-_¡No! ¡No!-_sacudió su cabeza negativamente- _Paso muy pequeño pero significativo… pero mejor cambio el tema…_Ano…¿Vienes haciendo compras Lavi-kun?

-Ha-levanto un poco la bolsa- aunque es la primera vez que lo hago, debo decir que fue todo un éxito.

-Haber…-Meilin se acerco y reviso la funda, su rostro se torno azul- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo sacando de la bolsa, una funda de frituras, otra de papitas, fundas de golosinas, también saco unas latas de cerveza- ¿A esto lo llamas un éxito? ¡Es pura comida chatarra Lavi-kun! ¡¿Y planeas tomar en medio de la semana?

-Bueno es mi comida favorita, no me sirve de nada las otras cosas porque la cocina no es lo mío…-dijo Lavi algo confundido- ¡Ah!- de otra funda saco un envase de plástico- ¡Pero traje toneladas de ramen instantáneo!

-¡Eso no es comida sana! ¡Si comes eso todos los días te vas a enfermar!- le grito molesta Meilin. Lavi puso una cara triste de perrito degollado.

-Pero…me gustan…

-¡Igualmente! ¡No me vas a convencer con esa cara! ¡Mañana los dos iremos a comprar lo que se debe comprar!- ordeno Meilin mientras se adentraba al edificio- ¡Es una promesa! Así que nos vemos después de clase en la puerta de entrada- finalizo hasta perderse en las escaleras. Lavi se quedo en su lugar, hasta que empezó a reírse.

-Sí que es rara…-se dijo mientras se reía más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lenalee estaba sentada en su cama, ya traía puesta su pijama, y tenía su computadora portátil reposando en sus piernas que estaban cruzadas. En la pantalla se podía apreciar solo una ventana abierta del MSN.

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_Entonces ¿te parece si disfrutamos un poco del Festival en nuestros tiempos libres? :3_

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

_Gomen Lenalee :( Apenas termine mi turno en mi salón tengo que ir a practicar para mi presentación… _ ¡Hontoni gomen!_

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_n_n No te preocupes Allen-kun, se que estas ocupado… Ya abran más cosas que hacer…_

-Pero ninguna se compara con pasar juntos, como pareja, nuestro Festival- se dijo triste Lenalee.

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

_No me engañas Lenalee, se que te sientes mal… Desde donde estoy puedo ver tu cara triste…_

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_¡No! ¡no estoy triste Allen-kun! Además… si anduviéramos juntos de seguro mi hermano nos vería y armaría un alboroto…_

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

_¿Estas segura que esta bien no decirle a tu hermano? Es en serio… no me importara pasar el mayor dolor que me imponga tu hermano, solo quiero… erhm… tu sabes…_

Lenalee rio por bajito

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_Allen-kun, puedo ver tu sonrojo desde donde estoy xD_

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

…_Mientras solo tú lo veas… ¬/¬ creo que no hay problema…_

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_¡Ya se! =D como eres tan lindo conmigo…¡te llevare una sorpresa! n/n_

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

_=O ¡En serio! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?_

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_SE-CRE-TO =__]_

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

_Dx ¡Nooo! Dimeeee_

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_^^ Puedes darme una recompensa por ello ¿puedo pedir lo que sea?_

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

_è_e ¡LO QUE SEA! _

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_Veamos… Sera…¡Algo que te pediré después de la sorpresa! __X3_

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

_Nooooo DX_

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_Allen-kun…_

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

_¿Nani? :3_

_GirlwithDARKboots dice:_

_Te quiero 3_

_Meet_the_Crown_Clown dice:_

_Yo tambien 3_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí tenemos a las tres nuevas integrantes :)

Sumomo Harada: cabello negro y ojos aguamarina. Seiyuu: Chie Nakamura (Sakura Haruno)

Miki Yukimura: cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos negros. Seiyuu: Yukari Tamura (Tenten-Mei Sunohara-Elizabeth Middleford)

Hiroko Matsuyama: cabello naranja y ojos café claro. Seiyuu: Nana Mizuki (Moka Akashiya-Hyuuga Hinata-Kotoko Aihara-Alois Trancy)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin el día mas esperado por todos los alumnos de Black Order llego. El Centenario Festival ha llegado, muchos alumnos de otras escuelas de varios distritos de Tokyo llegaban ansiosos por otro inolvidable Festival de los de Black Order. Las afueras del edificio estaba llenos de puestos de comida, también habían alumnos con carteleras divulgando sobre la actividad que realizaban sus salones, otros iban con disfraces, y finalmente los demás estudiantes que no tenían nada que hacer y simplemente se dedicaban a disfrutar del evento.

-Tenían que verlo…jajaja… su cara fue única cuando lo descubrí- dijo Meilin quien estaba llevando una bandeja llena de galletitas al horno, siendo escuchada por Lenalee, Megumi, Sumomo, Hiroko y Miki.

-Que cruel Mei-chin… es por eso que sempai lo oculto hasta este día- le dijo Miki, quien al igual que las demás no podía evitar sonreír ante el relato de su amiga.

-Es que nunca me dijo que salón iban a hacer un Host Club- respondió Meilin soltando otra carcajada.

-D-D-De seguro que ese salón estará muy lleno…-dijo Hiroko decorando unas tartaletas.

-¿Así lo crees Hiro-chan?- pregunto Lenalee. Megumi cayó en cuenta lo que quiso decir Hiroko, y coloco su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

-¡Claro! ¡Lavi-sempai! La idea del salón fue más que perfecta… creo que hasta la escogieron por el…

-Pero, Lavi-san no es el único chico que trae loquitas a las chicas- Miki miro a Meilin- Tu o-nii-san no se queda atrás…

-También esta Haruna-sempai…- dijo Megumi con un dedo en su mentón.

-¿En serio Yuu-niichan es popular?

-¡¿Nani?- exclamo Sumomo- ¿No me digas que nunca te has fijado en la popularidad entre las chicas…y chicos también…que tiene tu hermano?

-En realidad no…-negó con la cabeza Meilin- Porque en lo único que piensa es kendo, soba, estudios, mas kendo y mas soba…¿Ya dije kendo y soba?

Ante esto las chicas se rieron. Después de unos minutos entro una chica de su salón.

-Harada-san, Yukimura-san, Matsuyama-san, Kanda-san, Lee-san y Yoshioka-san…Ya es hora de que su turno comience así que vayan a cambiarse por favor.

-¡Hai!- respondieron las chicas al unísono. Todas tomaron su maleta y se dijeron a los baños para cambiarse. Por mera casualidad en su recorrido hacia los baños, las chicas estaban llegando al salón 1 de los de tercero. Una gota enorme adorno sus cabezas al ver la enorme fila, que podría apreciarse llegaba siquiera hasta afuera del edificio. Muchas chicas estaban gritando el nombre de Lavi, mientras las mas locales exclamaban el nombre de Kanda, y entre los otros chicos que también eran Host. Todas a excepción de Lenalee y Hiroko se asomaron en una ventana. Por un lado se podía ver a Lavi rodeado de muchas chicas, lleva un traje negro y su cabello peinado hacia atrás pero un mechón rebelde estaba hacia adelante, de vez en cuando coqueteaba con las chicas que estaban rodeándolo. Después regresaron a ver a Kanda y bueno…lo que estaban viendo no estaba tan alejado de lo que se imaginaron.

A diferencia de Lavi, las chicas que estaban con Yuu tenían corazones en sus ojos y más bien eran ellas las que atendían a Yuu. Sumomo tomo una cámara y le empezó a tomar fotos.

-Meilin, Megu después les sacare unas copias para cada una…-dijo la pelicafe.

-Arigatou Mi-chan- contesto Meilin, que la rodeo un aura brillante- Otra más mi álbum vergonzoso de Yuu-niichan…

-¿Tienes un álbum asi?- susurro Lena. Finalmente llegaron al baño y se cambiaron. El traje de maid consistía en un par de botas hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla y unas medias negras hasta la mitad de sus muslos. La falda negra y un corsé blanco con tiras negras que se marraban de frente, las mangas rodeaban los brazos y terminaban en forma de lazos, un collarín de tela negro con los filos blancos y finalmente un gorrito blanco (referencia tomada y es el uniforme de Misaki Ayuzawa en Kaichou wa maid-sama =D el uniforme no me pertenece pero me encanta)

-No me cansare de decirlo, Lena tus uniformes son lo máximo…-dijo Sumomo.

-¡Estamos hablando de Lenalee, Momo! ¡Nadie supera sus diseños!- complemento Miki-

-¡Cierto! ¡Lena-chan quiere ser diseñadora!- hablo ahora Meilin.

-No es para tanto…-dijo apenada Lenalee, se fijo en su reloj de muñeca- ¡Miren la hora que es! ¡Ya deberíamos comenzar nuestro turno!

-¡Vamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya pasaba del medio día, por fin había acabado el turno de Lavi, ahora este se encontraba cambiándose a sus ropas normales, cuando de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar. El se acerco y noto que era un mensaje de texto de Aiko, donde lo invitaba a pasar por su salón.

-_Si no mal recuerdo es un café… creo que es buena idea pasarme por allí para comer algo…-_pensó mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dirigía al salón 1 de los de primer año.

Mientras tanto Aiko sonrió al leer el mensaje de Lavi que le afirmaba que ya iba para allá.

-_Con esto la primera parte de mi plan comienza… Estoy segura que Lavi no quitara sus ojos de encima de mi cuando me vea en este uniforme…debo salir rápido para atenderlo…_

En cuanto la pelirroja salió de la cocina, noto que su salón estaba bastante lleno, en su mayoría por chicos. Rápidamente poso sus ojos en la pelimorada que estaba ocupada sirviéndole y atendiendo a los clientes.

-_Perfecto, esa plebeya está ocupada…_-por la ventana diviso que el pelirrojo de acercaba a su salón- _¡Mi oportunidad!_

-Hanazawa-san- la profesor a cargo llamo a Aiko- necesito que venga conmigo…

-¡¿Eh? ¡pero sensei estoy ocupada!- exclamo viendo de reojo como el chico se acercaba mas a la entrada.

-Pues no al veo que esté haciendo algo importante- la tomo de la muñeca a la pelirroja- así que venga conmigo

-_¡Maldición, DARLINNGGGG!_-pensó maldiciendo su suerte, mientras lacrimales salían de sus ojos.

Adentro, Megumi fue quien se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, y fue corrieron hacia donde Meilin.

-¡Nee-san!- la llamo, y esta se giro con unas bandejas en ambas manos- ¡Déjame esa orden a mí!- le quito la bandeja de las manos- ¡Tu cliente más importante llego!

-¿Mi cliente más importante?

-¡Lavi-sempai está aquí!

-¡¿Eh!- se sonrojo la pelimorada

-¡Meilin-chan!- ahora Lenalee la llamaba y llevaba un menú en la mano, el cual se lo entrego a Meilin- ¡Rápido, ven! ¡Sino alguien más se lo llevara!- la tomo de la mano y la halo con ella.

-Chotto, Lena-chan… todavía no estoy preparada para…

-¡Deja de hablar y muévete!- en una acto desesperado, Lenalee empujo a Meilin hacia Lavi.

-¡Kyaa!- Lavi la escucho y se giro, rodeando su menuda cintura con sus brazos, y pegando su cara a su rostro.

-¿Nani? ¿Meilin?- la chica reacciono al llamado y levanto su rostro sonrojado. Y el corazón de Lavi se acelero al ver la ropa que lleva la chica. No ce falta decir que noto como su pecho se amoldaba perfectamente a ese traje, haciéndolos ver redondos y firmes, y aquella falda negra también resaltaba la redondez del trasero de la chica.

-¡Eh! ¡Ah! Yo…- se alejo del chico e hizo una reverencia- Bienvenido, amo ¿desea que lo lleve a una mesa?- actúo al instante la chica, recordando sus líneas.

-Hai…-respondió quedado el pelirrojo.

-Por favor, sígame- Meilin lo llevo a una mesa un poco apartada de las otras, una vez que Lavi se sentó Meilin siguió hablando- Nuevamente bienvenido…Yo…Mei-chan será quien lo atenderá esta tarde- le extendió el menú- Aquí tenemos nuestro menú, una vez que el amo se decida, por favor llámeme.

-Ya se lo que voy a ordenar…Mei-chan- le sonrió, provocando que la chica se sonrojara- Quiero un café helado, el pastel "Primera primavera" y la recomendación del chef…- le entrego el menú.

-Hai, enseguida traeré su orden a…

-¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¡¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros onee-san?

Meilin se vio interrumpida, y todos dirigieron sus miradas a unos chicos que juzgando por sus uniformes no eran de Black Order, y para colmo tenían cara de bravucones. Eran 3, de los cuales 2 estaban sentados y uno abrazaba con mucha confianza a Hiroko. La pelinaranja estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, sin saber cómo quitarse de encima al chico sin tener que ser ruda.

-L-L-L-L-Lo siento mucho a-a-a-a-amo, estoy tra-trabajando…-murmuro ella en voz baja, ya que la penetrante mirada del chico la intimidaba.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¡No te puedo escuchar!

-Y-Y-Yo- Hiroko cerró los ojos asustada- P-Por favor s-s-suel-teme…

-Juguemos un poco- dijo el muchacho acercando su rostro al de Hiroko, con intenciones de besarla

-¡Hiro-chan!- exclamaron sus amigas que quisieron acercarse para ayudarla.

-_Sora-kun…_-pensó la pelinaranja- _Ayúdame…_

-¡¿Nani?- exclamo el chico, cuando alguien lo agarro de su cuello, y le planto un sonoro golpe en la mejilla.

-¡No pongas tu sucias manos en ella!- Kaginage tomo a Hiroko de la mano y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Mientras que la chica lo veía con alegría y alivio contrastando con su rostro lleno de preocupación y miedo.

-¡Kora!- los otros dos chicos se levantaron para defender su amigo, Kaginage se preparo para defender a Hiroko, y ella solo se aferro a él.

-¡Oh! ¿Me pregunto que hará la policía con ustedes cuando lleguen?- la voz de Lavi fue escuchado por todos, los que se le abalanzaban al pelinegro se detuvieron y se pusieron un poco pálidos al ver que el pelirrojo sostenía su teléfono cerca de su oreja y con una sonrisa que les decía que iba en serio- No solo llegan y causan problemas a los demás sino que también intentaron abusar de una estudiante femenina…

-¡Maldito!- exclamaron los chicos, al cual se les unió el que había recibido el golpe queriendo ahora abalanzársele a Lavi, este sonrió listo para defenderse.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Estos son los que están causando problemas!- Miki, quien había salido del salón por los profesores, estaba haciendo señas de que entraran al salón. Eso fue llamada de retiro para ellos, salieron corriendo, empujando a Meilin en el camino, pero fue atrapada por los brazos de Lavi nuevamente, se enojo por ello pero decidió dejarlo así ya que la chica no se lastimo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Hai, Arigatou Lavi-kun- hizo una pequeña reverencia- Ano ¿podría ir a ver como esta Hiro-chan? Prometo que después de eso traeré tu orden…

-Ha, anda, no te preocupes por mi- Meilin asintió y fue a verla a su amiga que la había llevado a la cocina. Ella estaba sentada con lágrimas en los ojos, rodeada por todas sus amigas que la consolaban.

-Todo va estar bien Hiro-chan…cálmate…-pero la chica seguía llorando. Meilin se fijo en su compañero pelinegro, y pudo darse cuenta en aquellos ojos oscuros las ganas de consolar también a la pelinaranja. Entonces una idea surgió en su cabeza.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que la llevemos a la enfermería- propuso la chica, se acerco a Kaginage y apoyo su mano en su brazo- Kaginage-kun, en vista de que hay muchos clientes afuera nosotras no podemos llevarla ¿Nos harías el favor de llevarla a Hiro-chan a la enfermería?- le sonrió, señal que fue captada por Miki, Sumomo, Lenalee y Megumi.

-¿Nani?

-Kaginage-kun ¡por favor hazlo! ¡Mira que ya estamos haciendo esperar a los clientes!- le dijo Miki.

-¡Por favor!- pidieron las otras tres. Para esto Hiroko ya estaba prestando atención.

-Chicas ¡No es necesario! ¡Puedo continuar! ¡No quiero molestar a Kaginage-kun! Va-Vamos regresemos a…¡Kya!- no termino su oración ya que fue levantada en brazos de Kaginage.

-Vamos…-dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-¡¿Q-Que haces? ¡B-B-Bájame! ¡Es muy v-v-ver-vergonzoso!- dijo la chica sonrojada. Pero el pelinegro hizo oídos sordos y siguió su camino.

-Nos tienen que explicar todo después del Festival-exigió Meilin.

-¡Propongo pijamada en casa de Lena-chin!- dijo ahora Megumi.

-¡Aceptado!- dijeron todas.

-Esperen… ¿Por qué en mi casa?- dijo Lenalee. Finalmente todas volvieron a sus labores, Meilin estaba preparando la orden de Lavi, cuando Aiko se paro detrás de ella con una sonrisa divertida pero que escondía algo malo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Plebeya-chan…- Meilin la vio pero decidió ignorarla.

-Tu ayuda solo significa hacerle algo a la orden que tengo… ¿Para hacerme ver como tonta frente a Lavi-kun?

-Como que te has puesto aguda ¿no?- cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho.

-Si es un cumplido, gracias. Ahora hazte a un lado por favor…- Aiko rio un poco y se movió, pero no tanto como para que Meilin pasara muy cerca de ella y le susurrara- Buena suerte haciendo el ridículo…- y se fue de allí. Sin embargo, Meilin no entendió bien a lo que se refería.

-_No debo bajar la guardia…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin todas las actividades se acabaron, los estudiantes se estaban cambiando para el evento más esperado del día: El cierre del Festival. Meilin y compañía estaban en el baño ya que había decidido cambiarse al último, todos empezaron a cambiarse y al final la única que quedaba era Meilin.

-Adelántense chicas, deje algo en el salón y tengo que ir por el…- Meilin se escuchaba algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura? Si quieres podemos quedarnos…

-¡Ia! ¡Ia!- meneo sus manos en forma de negación-estaré bien, además…¿Allen-chan no te dijo que estuvieras temprano allí, Lena-chan?

-Hai… pero…

-Escuche que su acto es uno de los primeros, no se preocupen, prometo alcanzarlas

-Si tú lo dices- todas se retiraron con una ligera sospecha en ellas. Meilin espero unos minutos, y la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir, pero entrando otra persona.

-¡Hai!- dijo con voz melosa- ¡Tu onee-sama ya llego!

-Rangiku-san ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar sin ser notada?- pregunto con una gota en su cabeza.

-Trucos que se adquieren a través del tiempo…

-¿Te das cuenta que sonaste vieja?

-¡Oh! Hare de cuenta que no escuche eso, además tenemos poco tiempo- se acerco a Meilin, la pelirrosa llevaba puesto un lindo vestido gris oscuro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, mangas cortas con el filo negro, su cabello iba suelto pero con bastantes ondas y una diadema color plata con negro adornaba su cabeza. También llevaba unas bucaneras de gamuza hasta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla color negras.

-¿Y teníamos que dejarlo por sorpresa? Tuve que inventarles una patética excusa a mis amigas para que se fueran.

-Eso formara parte del impacto Meilin-chan… ¡Vamos, manos a la obra!- exclamo mientras elevaba unas fundas que estaban en sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y así se acaba la interpretación de comedia de los gemelos Futago ¡Nuevamente un aplauso!- dijo el conductor del evento, parado en una enorme tarima en el patio de Black Order, y los alumnos estaban sentados en el suelo, algunos en pareja otros en enormes grupos, muchos estaban mezclados con los alumnos de otros colegios. Los aplausos y los gritos no se dejaban de escuchar, era más que obvio que todos estaban pasando un buen rato.

-Me pregunto cuando le tocara a Allen- dijo Miki dirigiéndose hacia Lenalee- hay una personita que muere por verlo- la peliverde se sonrojo.

-¡Urusai! No digas esas cosas Miki…

-Tal vez no falta mucho para que salga…- dijo Megumi.

-A todo esto… ¿No creen que Mei-chin y Hiro-chin se han demorado?- pregunto Sumomo, tomando un poco de agua de su botella.

-A lo mejor Hiro-chan y Kaginage-chan se están "reconciliando"- insinuó Miki moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo. Todas se sonrojaron un poco.

-¡Eres una pervertida Miki!- reclamo Sumomo- Hiro-chin se desmayaría de tan solo escucharlo…

-Sí que tenemos una tímida- se refirió Megumi a Hiroko- Pero ¿Y nee-san?

-Esa es la que me preocupa…-Lenalee tenía su mirada fija en el edificio donde se suponía que estaba su amiga.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora en una combinación de salones- el conductor volvió a captar la atención de todos- Tenemos la interpretación musical de los representantes del salón 1-2 y del salón 3-1, un fuerte aplauso para ¡Arisa Takahashi-san y Allen Walker-kun!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, y pro su puesto Lenalee con más énfasis, de pronto su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, lo tomo y lo abrió. Era un mensaje de Allen, que decía lo siguiente:

_Asegúrate de escuchar atentamente, esto va para ti_

El corazón de Lenalee latió furiosamente. Volvió la vista a la tarima, donde todo se volvió oscuro, solo una luz se prendió, enfocando un piano de cola, con Allen sentado en el banquillo vistiendo formalmente. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse para abrir con un pequeño solo de piano.

_(Empieza la música)_

Verlo allí son su rostro apacible, hico que las mejillas de Lenalee se prendieran de un rosa bajo. Al piano se le sumaron los otros instrumentos. Otra luz empezó a prenderse poco a poco, mostrando a una muchacha de cabello negro en un vestido de coctel blanco.

_akane sasu yuuhi ga _

_terasu yokogao o mitsume _

_sotto negau moyuru sora yo _

_toki o tomete ite_

Y como le había pedido Allen, Lenalee escucho atentamente la letra de aquella canción. Los ojos de Allen se abrieron un poco y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos morados. Aun cuando la distancia era un poco grande, ambos sentían como si estuvieran el uno frente al otro. Era una conexión extraña pero maravillosa. Lenalee decidió dejar de pensar y solo concentrarse en seguir escuchando esa bella canción.

_kanashimi o_

_seoite hitamuki ni susumu anata_

_kanau naraba oikakete yukitai_

_kewashiki kono michi o_

La muchacha que cantaba se movía a través del escenario, primero se dirigió hacia el público y después regreso hacia el piano. Se apoyo contra el piano, cerca de Allen, y lo vio mientras cantaba. Llegando al coro le puso más énfasis y sentimiento.

-Es una hermosa canción- susurro Sumomo.

-Tienes razón…- acoto Miki.

_tooku tooku nagaruru kumo _

_tatoe ima ga hakanaku to mo _

_soba ni itai _

_kono kokoro o someyuku hi wa tokoshie da kara _

Lenalee se llevo su mano a su corazón, pensando si no podía enamorar más de Allen, ante tal gesto hermoso. Hasta parecía que él había escogido esa canción para ella. Bueno se la dedico ¿pero que importa?

_kizuna dake shinjite_

Finalmente, las lágrimas de Lenalee cayeron. Pero estas eran de felicidad, acompañadas de una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Nani? ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar eso si yo misma se lo di en sus manos?

-¡Lo siento mucho Matsuura-san! P-P-Pero le estoy diciendo la verdad, yo tenía en este mismo lugar el CD y yo…

-¡Pues que incompetente de su parte! ¡Argh!

-A-A-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos Rangiku-san?- Rangiku miro a Meilin preocupada.

Déjenme explicarles, una vez Meilin termino de cambiarse sé dirigió a las bambalinas para esperar su turno, fue entonces que el coordinador de la música se acerco a ella con la cara mas pálida que un fantasma. El CD con la pista de la canción de Meilin había desaparecido, la pelimorada no escucho explicaciones y pidió que por favor la ayudaran a buscar su CD. A la búsqueda se le sumo Lavi, que al principio se sorprendió mucho sobre la actuación de Meilin, pero alejo todas esas ideas con los ojos desesperados de Meilin rogando por ayuda. El pelirrojo busco en los lugares donde estuvo Meilin. Esta lo acompaño mientras Rangiku se quedo en las bambalinas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Kaginage y Hiroko, quienes estaban bastantes sonrojados cuando los encontraron, también se le sumaron a la búsqueda, todo fue caso perdido porque nunca lo encontraron. Habían usado todo el tiempo posible, ya que habían aplazado su turno para el final. Allen, termino su turno y salió sonrojado y su frente estaba azul, susurrando cosas como "Cave mi propia tumba" o "Si sobrevivo seria un milagro". Al ver a su amiga allí se entero y se preocupo por ella, ya que cuando él acabo, todos los presentes llegaron a la conclusión de que el CD no estaba en ninguna parte.

Meilin se dejo caer en una silla que por suerte estaba cerca. Los nervios y el miedo que a través de sus prácticas logro apaciguar, ahora le había regresado de golpe. Su cuerpo temblo y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos.

-Meilin no te preocupes, todavía tenemos 2 turnos más hasta que llegue el final…

-Pero no está en ninguna parte Rangiku-san… no lo encontraremos… lo mejor será que no lo haga…- todo el tiempo Meilin hablo con voz temblorosa.

-¡No voy a permitir que eso suceda! ¡Estuvimos varios días, imparables horas practicando para este día! ¡No voy a dejar que todo eso se vaya a la basura!

-¡No quiero!- libero Meilin perdiendo los estribos- ¡Es imposible¡ Es imposible para mi cantar! ¡No tengo lo necesario para cantar!- una bofetada la callo, tan fuerte que giro su rostro, todos se quedaron pasmados. Mei se llevo una mano a su roja y adolorida mejilla, y miro incrédula a Rangiku.

-¡Te equivocas! Tiene todo lo necesario para cantar ¡Y ES TU VOZ!

-Rangiku-san…-la pelirosa tomo las manos de Meilin.

-Meilin-chan… no arrojes a la basura las esperanzas que hemos puesto en ti…- dejo sus manos- ¡Iras allá y les demostraras de que estas hecha! ¡MANDA DE INUTILES MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS Y BUSQUEN ESE MALDITO CD!

-_¿Por qué sigue buscando?_-pensaron Allen, Hiroko y Kaginage. Rangiku los vio y señalo a los dos hombres.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Sigan buscando!- Allen y Kaginage nos tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso. Meilin seguía sentada con la mirada baja. Lavi que no se había movido de su lugar la observo. Pensando que nunca antes había visto esa faceta, suspiro y se acerco a ella, arrodillándose. Tomo una de sus manos y con la otra la puso en su mejilla y levanto su rostro. No se había fijado pero aquel maquillaje no tan exagerado que llevaba la hacía ver muy hermosa.

-_Pero este no es el momento para pensar esas cosas…_

Se dijo a él mismo.

-Escucha Meilin… Por cosas como estas no debes asustarte, es verdad que ahora no tienes lo que se necesita para ser una cantante profesional- eso la hirió un poco- Al mismo tiempo eso te diferencia de un cantante verdadero…Un cantante verdadero no necesita de música, ni siquiera de un micrófono

-Lavi-kun…-murmuro ella.

-Por lo menos tu Meilin…-continuo él, y le sonrió haciendo un pequeña caricia en su mejilla y un ligero apretón en la mano- Tu sola voz, es capaz de tocar el corazón de la gente

Mei estaba pasmada, nunca espero esas palaras por parte de Lavi. Cada palabra calmaba su corazón y lo llenaba de una maravillosa calidez, sus palabras la abrazaban de forma reconfortante. Esta sorprendida, solo esas palabras pudieron más que las acciones. El pelirrojo le había devuelto la confianza con dulces y tiernas cosas que nunca espero. Una cosa más a su lista de razones por las que se había enamorado de Lavi Bookman.

-_El tiene razón… siempre estoy cantando sin música y sin micrófono, incluso aquella vez_- recordó cuando el pelirrojo la escucho cantar- _Quiero_…Quiero…

-¿Hm?

-Quiero que todos me escuchen…

-Esa es la actitud- le sonrió- se me ocurrió una idea ¡Busca a Ran-nee y dile que te arregle ese maquillaje un poco y también tu peinado!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Confía en mí!- Meilin asintió y fue en busca de Rangiku- Bien ahora solo me falta buscar a esas personas…

-Ano…- Lavi se giro a ver a Hiroko- ¿cree que pueda ayudar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin había llegado el momento, el chico del violín con el loro había terminado, y salían del escenario mientras el conductor, lo halagaba un poco.

-¡Taku! ¿Dónde se metió ese idiota? ¡Ya le toca a Meilin!

-Está bien Rangiku-san…-tomo el micrófono- Confío en Lavi-kun…- antes de salir le sonrío. Meilin se paro en medio del escenario. No paso mucho para que los murmullos y exclamación de sorpresa se hicieran escuchar. Mei trago duro saliva, estaba nerviosa, pero recordó las palabras de Lavi. Volviéndola a llenar de confianza acerco el micrófono a sus labios.

_BABY doushitai? Souju_

_HANDORU gyutto nigitte mou Standby_

_want my heart & want my love?_

_NO! mou SUINGshite kiss!_

Aiko que estaba al fondo, se sorprendió de la voz que tenía la chica, y al parecer no era la única, pero después sonrió con malicia al no escuchar la música que la acompañaría a Meilin.

-Muy bien merecido te lo tienes, plebeya…

_chuuto hanpa na SUTAIRU wa NO_

El sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica se escuchó. Sorprendiéndola a Meilin y provocando que girara un poco el cuerpo.

_button ja tteru LOVE nara for me_

Lavi cargaba una guitarra eléctrica. A lado suyo, estaba Kaginage en la batería y Allen en el teclado. La chica sonrió de alegría y la motivo para empezar a moverse.

_Beautiful! Excuse me!_

_hoshiitara lala~ possibilities_

-Imposible- murmuro Aiko impactada- Se suponía que hiciera el ridículo ¡No conseguir que Darling la ayudara!- exclamo furiosa- _Entonces…usare armamento pesado…_- la pelirroja entro al edificio.

_point, I don't care_

_dollars, how much fake_

_point, futatsu ni hitotsu_

_but ai narashite_

La pelimorada dibujo un corazón en aire con su dedo, guiño un ojo y sonrió.

_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?..._

Meilin seguía moviéndose alrededor del escenario, hacienda leves movimientos con la cadera de un lado a otro. El público poco a poco se estaba contagiando con la buena aura que emitia Meilin. Su cabello semi ondulado bailaba al son del movimiento de su cuerpo. Algunos chicos estaban hechizados con el cuerpo de Mei, y es que la ropa que llevaba ayudaba en algo. Consistiendo en unos botines negros, un short negro hasta la cintura con dos tirantes, una camisa blanca con un diseño en el frente y para terminar un gorrito negro.

Llego al coro y de alguna forma el rostro de Meilin se veía iluminado, lleno de alegría, dulzura e inocencia. El viento movía sus cabellos hacia atrás y las luces resaltaban el brillo de su rostro. Ya las personas empezaron a exclamar su nombre o silbar. Por dentro Meilin pensaba que todo eso era inimaginable, hasta algunos de su salón que la ignoraban también estaban divirtiéndose escuchándola cantar.

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!_

Camino hacia atrás y se acerco a Rangiku, la halo de la mano y la saco al escenario. Más ovaciones y gritos se escucharon.

_How fantastic to be with you! my love_

Meilin la miro dándole a entender que también se le uniera. Rangiku lo entendió y tomo un micrófono que se le fue entregado. Con mucha energía también empezó a cantar junto con ella.

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!_

_How fantastic to be with you! __(feeling heart)_

Las dos empezaron a moverse con movimientos sincronizados, casi como si fueran un espejo. Caminando de espaldas y luego poniéndose de frente.

_DARLIN' chikazuite fukujuu_

_NO YOU, NO LIFE nantsutte mou zettai!_

_need your heart & need your love_

Meilin se hizo a un lado, dejando que Rangiku tomara la atención del público, como siempre agregándole picardía a sus movimientos, les guiñaba el ojo a uno que otro chico, los saludaba y montón de cosas más.

_YES! chou HAPPY dashi! PEACE_

Se giro extendiendo su mano hacia Meilin invitándola a que siguiera cantando.

_nokkachatteru koi de mo GO!_

Meilin avanzo hacia el centro.

_mou ikkai nante nai kara_

_exciting_

Hizo las señas de la paz con sus dedos y guiño un ojo.

_Wonderful! Charming you!_

_GET shitaikara lala~ we'll sing around the world_

Lavi quien veía todo mientras tocaba la guitarra, pudo apreciar el gracioso giro que hizo Meilin mientras sonreía llena de vida. Aquello le pareció muy tierno. Mei y Rangiku se acercaron frente a frente.

_three, hey, I count down._

Meilin alzo tres dedos.

_two, are you ready?_

Ahora Rangiku alzo dos dedos.

_one, mou matenai yo_

Ambos pusieron un solo dedo.

_zero, ai narashite_

Giraron moviendo sus cabellos y poniéndose nuevamente de espaldas.

_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?_

Volvieron a girar extendiendo sus manos que no cargaban el micrófono hacia el público.

_What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?..._

-¡Wow! No pensé que Meilin-chin tuviera esa voz- dijo Miki viendo con ojos brillantes a su amiga- Además es increíble cómo se las ve a ambas juntas en el escenario…

-Casi como si nacieron para estar en el…- Sumomo también tenía su vista fija en su amiga que esta tronando los dedos mientras veía a Rangiku que estaba haciendo las mismas acciones.

-¡Eso no es todo! ¡Lavi-sempai está tocando la guitarra! Estoy segura que toda la energía que despide nee-san se debe a ello…- Megumi llevo sus puños a su pecho, feliz por su amiga.

-Es verdad, la combinación de la voz de Meilin-chan y Rangiku es maravillosa… y ambas en el escenario se conectan muy bien…- expreso Lenalee.

_anata to romantic date!_

Meilin tomo con sus dos manos el micrófono, y cerró los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza.

_watashi ni miracle kiss_

Rangiku se paró a su lado, viendo al público. Solo con una luz enfocándolas.

_futari no emotion date_

Cantaron al mismo tiempo cuando Meilin alzo el rostro. Rangiku poco a poco se hizo para atrás, dejándole el final para Meilin.

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!_

_How fantastic to be with you! my love_

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!_

Meilin con cada paso hacia atrás iba moviendo la cadera y el cuerpo sutilmente o subía y bajaba el brazo de manera tierna. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta Lavi posicionándose entre él y Kaginage, inclino un poco su cuerpo hacia un lado para que su hombro con el brazo de Lavi se rozaran.

_How fantastic to be with you! my love_

Cantando las últimas líneas, Meilin levanto su mirada hacia Lavi, conectándola con la de él.

Meilin lo vio con tanto amor, una mirada que Lavi no pudo interpretar pero sintió como si ella le estuviera diciendo esas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y el cierre del Festival concluyo con la maravillosa interpretación de Meilin. Finalmente llega el momento de las confesiones! La Fogata se inicia y terminara con muchas parejas formadas. ¿Megumi por fin recibirá la respuesta a su confesión por parte de Kanda o se irá con el corazón destrozado? ¿Meilin aprovechara para confesarle sus sentimientos a Lavi? ¿Y que tendrá planeado Aiko esta vez? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Hiroko y Kaginage? ¡Hora de pijamada! ¡Y con una invitada especial!

Próximo capítulo: _Historias de amor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola hola! Wow! Me he demorado menos en subir xD, y eso es porque a partir de la próxima semana ya comienzo clases! PERO no se preocupen! Por algo les deje un capitulo largo xDDD como siempre mis promesas no cumplidas de tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Oh si la canción sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que "What 'bout my star" de Megumi Nakajima :D y claro y de la serie Macross Froniter n_n lo siente pero adoro esa serie! Y sus canciones obviamente.

Claro! No me he olvidado de la petición de **DarkinocensDLT!**

En mi perfil podrán encontrar el link para las canciones y por supuesto para la ropa de Ran y Mei. No nos olvidemos de la traducción al ingles de la canción de Allen para Lenalee ^^ espero haber escogido bien! Uds háganmelo saber! Tambien esta la canción del capitulo 12 si no mal recuerdo!

Bienvenida:

Vampiresca17, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! Y también con el de mis demás lectoras! Por cierto! La que me envie el review 100 tendra un regalito especial! xD aunque no se cual es todavía mejor que la ganadora lo pida!

Nos vemos!


	15. Historias de amor

**Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis OC. Alguna semejanza con otras series es debido a mi inspiración en alguna de ella como por ejemplo Macross Frontier, pero esto no es PLAGIO. Un poco OOC de parte de un personaje pero espero ke no se note mucho! Por favor háganmelo saber!

OP 2- Sweet Romance (Mayumi Go)

Meilin está parada en medio de la oscuridad con unas luciérnagas iluminando su rostro

_WHAT IS WHAT IS koi __te NANI_

El viento empuja las luciérnagas y ella abre sus ojos, una luz la ilumina encontrándose en una escenario

_moshi kashite hajimatteru SWEET ROMANCE_

Con el micrófono en la mano lo lleva hasta su pecho y este se ilumina haciendo que su cabello se mueva hacia los lados, la imagen se aleja.

Varias luces se prenden iluminando el centro del escenario.

Aparece el titulo de INSOMNIA siendo iluminado

_Itsumo guruguru omoi dashichau_

Meilin camina hacia Lavi que esta sentado apoyado contra un arbol con una guitarra en brazos

_atama no naka KIMI no koto_

Lavi la ve y desvía la mirada, provocando que Meilin se detenga con una mirada dolida

_nemutte te mo me ga samete te mo_

Ambos estan acostados con los ojos cerrados con solo una sabana blanca cubriendo sus cuerpos, un hilo rojo los rodea y uniendo sus dedos

_NAZE ka ki ni Naru ENDLESS PLAY_

Lavi toma la guitarra y se va dejando hojas musicales, y Meilin cae arrodillada con las manos cubriendo su rostro

_Dare ni mo ienai kara_

Lavi y Meilin estan sentados con sus espaldas apoyadas, ella sonrojada.

_kimochi o MADAA MODOO_

El viento mueve sus cabellos y levanta unos pétalos de cerezo, Lavi se lleva una mano a su mano frustrado mientras Meilin llora, y los cerezos los cubren.

_datte BITTER AND SWEET_

Aiko se da una vuelta con un micrófono en mano

_BABY BABY _

Chibi Lenalee y Miranda saltan cantando

_me ga au tabi_

Allen toma de la mano de Lenalee y le besa la frente

_mune ga kurushiku naru no wakannai_

Miranda viendo de lejos a Komui con traje de etiqueta sonriendo con otras mujeres, con una mano en su corazón y sus ojos con pequeñas lagrimas

_TELL ME TELL _

Ahora las Chibi Megumi y Hiroko estan saltando y cantando

_nanka futari_

Hiroko corre hacia Kaginage tomándolo de la mano y sonriendo, atrás de ellos Sumomo Miki saltando de alegría

_sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan_

Kanda se gira a ver a Megumi que le da la espalda y ladea el rostro para sonreirle, provocando que este se sonroje un poco y vuelva a girar el rostro

_HELP ME HELP ME _

Chibi Rangiku y Lullubell bailan de espaldas

_mou modorenai_

Tykki abre su teléfono mostrando una foto de Rangiku, lo cierra y se gira a ver a Lullubell que le sonríe con una mano en la cadera

_dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no _

La imagen se aleja mientras una Rangiku está en una tina con burbujas cubriendo su cuerpo mirando hacia arriba

_WHAT IS WHAT IS koi __te NANI_

Las chibi Aiko y Meilin están cantando, juntan sus manos y después se llevan una mano a sus mentones confundidas

_byouyomi kaishi _

Varios petalos rojos pasan frente al rostro de Meilin

_THREE _

De sus ojos cae una lagrima

_TWO _

Meilin acerca su boca a la de Lavi

_ONE_

Rangiku se limpia unas lágrimas del rostro

_tabun KORE__te SWEET ROMANCE_

Lavi y Meilin de espaldas mirándose de reojo y uniendo sus meñiques. Aiko del otro lado de Lavi abrazándolo. Kanda a lado de Meilin con una Megumi colgada del cuello. Allen y Lenalee tomados de la mano sonriendo. A un lado de Aiko, Tykki con un cigarrillo, Rangiku regañándolo y Sumomo con Miki con ojos en forma de corazón viendo a Tykki.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Capítulo XV: Historias de amor

Rangiku escuchaba orgullosa las aclamaciones que recibía la pelimorada, la cual se le notaba en el rostro lo contenta que estaba, saludando a todos con el brazo en alto y una enorme sonrisa. Pero su buen humor llego hasta allí con la aparición de una rubia.

-¿Así que esa es tu subordinada?- la voz de la rubia despabilo a la pelirosada, quien al reconocer esa voz su ceño se frunció, cruzo sus brazos por debajo de su pecho sin molestarse en girar.

-¿Y que si así es?- respondió tajante.

- No pensé que te habías convertido en un alma caritativa Rangiku... sabes que la clase económica no te dará puntos extras

-Por supuesto, después de todo, tu sabes lo que son puntos extras- descruzo sus brazos y se giro mirándola firme y amenazante-¿No es así Lullubell?

-Aun así terminaste ganando el primer puesto- la rubia se saco sus gafas oscuras y mordió uno de los extremos, viéndola burlonamente con aquellos ojos felinos.

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora? ¿No me digas que estas interesada en Meilin-chan?

-Me ofendes a decir que me interesa esa mocosa pobretona- se acomodo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja- todavía no comprendo la decisión del director de dejar que pestes como ella y su hermano estén aquí... si tan solo el antiguo director estuviera aquí de seguro no permitiría esto

-Eres profesora y aun así tienes la osadía de juzgar de esa manera a tus alumnos- dijo Rangiku molesta.

-No quiere decir que tengo que amarlos, pero eso no es a lo que he venido Rangiku, solo quería comprobar algo para ver si mi decisión fue la acertada...- río la rubia volviendo a ponerse sus gafas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que yo también encontré a alguien interesante...-finalizo desapareciendo de la vista de Rangiku.

-Esa mujer...-murmuro con ira contenida Ran mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-¡RANGIKU-SAN!- la alegre voz de Meilin capto su atención, sus brazos la rodearon en un abrazo- HONTONI ARIGATOU!

-¿Eh?

-¡Gracias por permitirme vivir esta experiencia Rangiku-san! ¡Sentí como si fuera tu por unos instantes! Claro que no te llego a los talones, pero igualmente fue maravilloso

Rangiku le sonrió complacida.

-Me halaga que pienses de esa forma...

Su pequeño momento fue interrumpido con la llegada de los amigos de Meilin. Lenalee, Megumi, Sumomo, Hiroko y Miki venían por un lado mientras que Allen, Kaginage y Lavi venían por el lado del escenario.

-¡Meilin!- exclamaron todos, las chicas abrazando efusivamente a Meilin. Esta las recibió gustosa. Rangiku solo pudo sonreír viendo a las chicas, llevándose una mano a su cadera, entonces se dio cuenta que Lavi abrió su teléfono, sonrió y rápidamente desapareció del lugar. Dejándola extrañada a Rangiku.

-¡Estuviste fabulosa! - dijeron Lenalee y Sumomo.

-Nada mal Meilin-chi- dijo Miki.

-Eso fue grandioso Meilin-san...- hablo quedadamente Hiroko.

-Mi nee-san es increíble- lanzo un puno al aire Megumi.

-Gracias amigas- los ojos de Meilin se iluminaron, no cayeron al sentir una mano acariciar su cabeza, giro y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Allen- ¡Allen-chan!

Se lanzo a sus brazos y este la recibió.

-Buen trabajo Meilin…

-¡Gracias Allen-chan! No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti- se Alejo del peliblanco y se acerco al pelinegro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento- Por supuesto que también estoy agradecida contigo Kaginage-kun...No sabía que tocaras tan bien la batería...

-No deberías darnos las gracias a nosotros- le respondió el chico- Bookman fue el que dio la idea...

-Lavi-kun...¡Claro! El me prometió que todo iba a estar bien!- junto las palmas de sus manos y sonrió con la mejillas ruborizadas.

-¡Nice, Lavi-sempai!- chasqueo sus dedos Megumi cerrando un ojo.

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto girando la cabeza buscando al pelirrojo.

-Se fue corriendo...- esa voz paralizo el cuerpo de Meilin junto con el de todos a excepción de Ran y Kaginage. Todos giraron y se encontraron a un espeluznante Kanda que solo veía a Meilin y esta empezó a sudar frío.

-Yu-u-u-nii-nii-niichan

_-Hooo, con que este es el famoso hermano mayor...pero... su rostro se me hace conocido...- _pensó Rangiku.

Un incomodo silencio se formo, el cual fue roto por un suspiro del mismo Yuu.

-Hablaremos en casa- dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse, Megumi fue tras él.

-¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto Sumomo.

-O que esta asimilando la idea- dijo Allen.

-O está muy molesto- termino Meilin con un aura azul y deprimente rodeándola.

-Apuesto que si le gusto Meilin-chan...-trato de animar Lenalee.

-Ni el Dios de la soba me salvara de esta...- contesto sin vida, y una gota apareció en la cabeza de Lenalee.

-Etto... ¡Allen-kun di algo!- ordeno la peliverde.

-¡¿PORQUE YO?- exclamo Allen y se asusto al ver la mirada imponente de Lenalee.

-Kora, no es momento de deprimirse recuerda que todavía tienes que agradecerle al baka de Lavi- le dijo Ran causando un efecto inmediato y positivo en Meilin.

-Es cierto! Iré a buscarlo- se despidió de todos y emprendió su búsqueda, todas las chicas y Allen tenían una expresión bobalicona.

-Es tan linda...- dijeron todos al unísono, con las mejillas rosadas.

-Solo mencionar su nombre cambia su estado de ánimo- dijo Lenalee.

-Estas muchachas de hoy...-suspiro rendida Rangiku.

Y entonces...

-¡ALLEN WALKEEEEEEEEEERRRRR! - el escalofriante grito del director asusto a todos y más aun al mencionado. Que se volvió blanco totalmente te como el papel.

-¡HA LLEGADO MI HORA!- exclamo llorando Allen. Rangiku no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE MI HERMOSA LENALEE? ¡MORIRÁS PULPOOO!

-¡Oh!- cayó en cuenta Rangiku- no me digas que estas saliendo con Lenalee... Menudo sufrimiento que te espera jajajajaja - se río con ganas la pelirosa, lo cual disminuía las esperanzas de vivir de Allen que estaba temblando sujetado a una pierna de Lenalee.

-Su-fri-mi-en-to...

-Fue un placer conocerte muchacho... siempre te recordare por tu valentía jajajajaja - y la pelirosa se fe riendo dejando a un desmayado Allen.

-Allen-kun!- exclamo asustada Lenalee.

Es verdad, nunca te olvidaremos Allen Walker.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

-KANDA-SAN!- el grito agudo de una fémina detuvo el camino del peliazul, se giro para darle oportunidad a la chica para que lo alcance.

-¿Nani? ¿Que sucede?- pregunto amable Yuu, ya que después de pasar tantas cosas y tiempo juntos, el chico se había vuelto un poco más abierto y amable con Megumi, y también no sabía de que otra forma tratarla después de su abierta confesión, e inconscientemente la trato con amabilidad con la incertidumbre de poder lastimarla.

Y ese era un tema, el cual él había decidido, que no se podía seguir posponiendo. Debía darle una respuesta a Megumi después de casi más de 2 semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, tiempo que dejo pensar y analizar las cosas con la cabeza fría. Y según lo que le había dicho su hermana, la pelinegra andaba deprimida por su actitud, ganándose un buen golpe y un "Insensible y tarado" de su parte.

-¿Kanda-san, te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica recobrando el aire perdido por la carrera.

Ambos se encontraban detrás de uno de los edificios de Black Order, por ende solo estaban ellos dos.

-¿Y porque no he de estarlo?- respondió con una pregunta.

-Solo quería asegurarme-le sonrió- Kanda-san la forma en que ocultas tus sentimientos solo provoca que la gente se preocupe mas...

-Nunca he pedido que lo hagan...-se cruzo de brazos mirándolo altivo.

-Pero no lo puedes impedir...Si lo hacemos o no es cosa nuestra...-acentuó su sonrisa al haberse adelantado un paso...

-Tch! Lo que sea...-Megumi llevo sus manos atrás y las junto, se inclino un poco y le sonrió con todo el amor y alivio que existía en su ser.

-Me hace muy feliz que por fin podamos hablar como antes, Kanda-san... Hasta extrañaba que me llamaras Chibi...

Kanda se quedo en silencio, sin querer queriendo la chica había abordado un poco al tema que él no sabía cómo iniciar...Pero lo siguiente que escuchó, por una razón que él desconocía encendió su furia.

-A lo mejor si me hubiera quedado callada las cosas no se hubieran dañado entre nosotros...

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto con la furia contenida.

-No me hagas responder eso Kanda-san...- bajo la mirada Megumi, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-Te hice una pregunta y exijo que me la respondas...- empezó a caminar hacia ella, provocando que Megumi retrocediera.

-N...No...-no supo en qué momento, Kanda la tenía acorralada entre él y la pared.

-Lo repetiré una vez mas... ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso...?

-¡Que si no hubieras escuchado que te amaba, no estaríamos en esta absurda situación!- le dijo Megumi con la voz elevada y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos cerrados, pero tuvo que abrirlos con sorpresa por el sonido de las manos de Kanda chocando con fuerza con la pared, sus manos a cada lado de su rostro.

-¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE AMARME ES ABSURDO?- grito colérico. La pelinegra se llevo una mano a su corazón, su boca se entreabrió pero difícilmente palabras coherentes salían.

-E...Eh... Yo...

-¡NO BROMEES CONMIGO!- le reclamo- Estuve partiéndome la cabeza todo este tiempo, descubriendo lo que sentía por ti, esa molesta sensación en mi pecho cada vez que estabas conmigo, ese deseo de protegerte a ti y tu sonrisa y las podridas ganas de besarte… dándome cuenta que me gustas ¡¿ y me sales con que es absurdo?

Megumi se quedo en shock con las palabras de Kanda. Su cabeza estaba procesando todo esa información recibida. Kanda apretó sus puños con fuerza, frustrado de que la chica no reaccionara, pasaron unos eternos segundos para que la chica parpadeara liberándose del shock.

-Eh-eh...ano...

-¡Di algo!- grito exasperado.

-¡¿Que quieres que diga?- respondió la chica frunciendo un poco el ceño- Me lanzas en cara de la peor forma que me correspondes ¡¿y quieres que me quede como si no dijiste nada? ¡NECESITABA TIEMPO PARA ASIMILARLO!

-¡¿Que necesitas asimilar?- le respondió enojado con su actitud.

-¡NECESITO SABER SI ES REAL!- grito chillonamente la pelinegra llevándose sus manos a su rostro- No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto para después despertarme y darme cuenta que solo fue eso... un sueño... que mi realidad era que el hombre que amaba no me correspondía...- mas lagrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas, y esas palabras fueran las suficientes para que Kanda mandara todo a la mierda.

-Tch...-tomo sus muñecas y las retiro de su rostro.

Besando los labios de Megumi. Esta abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, pero poco a poco los volvió a cerrar, entregándose al cálido y amable beso que su querido peliazul le daba. El la aprisiono contra su cuerpo, dejando sus muñecas y abrazando su menuda cintura contra si, levantándola un poco del suelo. Y la chica apoyo sus manos en su pecho.

No supieron cuanto duro el beso, pero lo suficiente para que sus pulmones reclamaran por aire. Yuu se separo lentamente de ella, dejando solo unos milímetros de distancia entre sus labios. Y le sonrió galantemente.

-Esto es lo más real que puedo hacerlo- la muchacha se sonrojo al sentir su aliento chocar contra sus labios, como si la estuviera provocando a que lo besara.

Cosa que Megumi acepto, pero solo le dio un pequeño beso.

-Kanda-san... yo... estoy muy feliz...yo... no sé qué decir...- otra vez las lagrimas estaban cayendo- mi corazón está desbordado de alegría que no encuentro las palabras exactas- apoyo su frente en el hombro de él y arrugo su camisa con sus manos.

-Solo tienes que decir "si" a lo que te voy a decir... y escucha bien porque no lo repetiré- llevo su mano a su mejilla haciendo que lo mirara. Azul y ámbar se encontraron.

Megumi asintió. Kanda tomo aire para soltar las palabras que pensó nunca decir.

-Me gustas, Megumi...Qui-Qui-quieres s-s-s-ser mi-mi...-empezó a hablar entre cortado el chico, algo que le parecía muy tierno a la chica.

-¡HAI!- lo interrumpió Megumi con una sonrisa-Si quiero ser tu novia Kanda-san...

-¡¿Si sabias lo que iba a decir para que me dejaste decirlo?- reclamo molesto el chico, sacándole una sonrisa enamorada.

-Quería ver lo que eres capaz de hacer por mí...

-Teme...- y la chica empezó a reírse abrazándolo de la cintura al chico, calmando la furia de Kanda- Tch... _Bueno su sonrisa vale la pena... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?_

Por supuesto, después de todo ese ajetreo, la sonrisa de tu ahora novia era la mejor recompensa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

-Mou! ¿Donde se habrá metido Lavi-kun?

Nuestra pelimorada había estado recorriéndose todo el edificio buscando a su pelirrojo. Había pasado por su salón pero ni sus cosas estaban allí, y registro el resto de salones en ese piso. Su búsqueda se dificulto mas al darse cuenta que ni había nadie en el edificio ya que todos estaban afuera. Suspiro con la esperanza de que por fin pudiera encontrarlo en los últimos salones que le faltaba, cuya casualidad daba que uno de ellos era su propio salón.

-_Debo encontrar a Lavi-kun...no puedo guardar mas estos sentimientos que están mi corazón_- detuvo sus andanzas, llevándose una mano al corazón y mirando el cielo oscuro iluminado por las estrellas.

El tiempo que utilizo buscándolo fue de mucha ayuda para que Meilin pusiera en orden sus sentimientos y pensamientos. O más bien para pensar que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. El pelirrojo se había vuelto alguien sumamente importante para ella, le gustaba estar a su lado y reírse de sus ocurrencias, le agradaba esa calidez que nacía en su pecho cada vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Su mundo había cambiado desde que Lavi Bookman había entrado. Y la verdad que quería seguir descubriendo las nuevas cosas que la vida le ofrecía junto a el.

Uno de ellos sin duda alguna fue su pasión por el canto, gracias a el pudo conocer a su cantante favorita y esta le brindo la oportunidad de mostrar su talento. Y las inseguridades que había sentido fueron borradas con sus dulces y amables palabras. Meilin pensó que ya no podía seguirse enamorando más de ese hombre. Pero el destino siempre buscaba la manera de demostrarle que ella estaba equivocada. Porque cada día que pasaba, su amor por el chico de ojos esmeraldas crecía, un amor que se alimentaba hasta con sus más pequeñas acciones.

Y todo se hacía más especial al ser el primer amor de Meilin.

Quién diría que te enamorarías de un pervertido que en su primer día de clases te cae encima?

Bueno, las cosas más raras siempre le pasaban a ella.

La chica pudo divisar su salón, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al ver que llegaba el momento que, hasta ahora, era el más crucial de su vida.

-_Pero no retrocederé_- pensó determinada, se detuvo en frente de la puerta- _Hoy será el día en que se lo diré..._

Puso su mano en la puerta y la deslizo.

-_Le diré a Lavi-kun que lo..._

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados, sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder y empezaron a arderle, su corazón se detuvo al sentir como cuchillo cuchillos se clavaban en él y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

-Más...por favor...bésame...- dijo una voz aguda en tono de ruego.

Toda ilusión se hizo trizas.

-Como tú quieras...- respondió otra vez complacido.

Y toda esperanza empezó a morir en ese instante.

El cuerpo de Meilin se había congelado ante aquella vista. Aquel hombre del cual ella estaba enamorada, estaba encima de otra mujer, con su cuerpo entre sus piernas, pantalones abajo, camisa perdida y el cabello fuera de su lugar. Los mechones se le pegaban en la frente y alrededor del rostro gracias al sudor, ocultando de esa manera su mirada. La chica estaba empinada contra el escritorio del profesor, sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, su camisa estaba abierta dejando ver sus desnudos pechos.

El sonido del escritorio siendo movido gracias al movimiento de caderas de ambos junto con los gemidos que ambos proferían la aturdieron más a Meilin.

Podría ser inocente, pero ella sabía que estaba pasando allí.

-Hy-y-yaahh- gimió agudamente la chica- Lavi a-ah lo ha-haces tan bieeen- trato de hablar la chica, aferrándose a su cuello pegando su boca a su oído para gemirle en este y excitarlo mas.

-Aiko...-gimió ronco el muchacho, provocando que eso terminara de partir el corazón de la muchacha.

-Hmmm... M-m-más! Mas rápido!- ordeno la chica y el pelirrojo solo hizo caso, acelerando las embestidas dentro de la chica y profundizándolas al tomar una de sus piernas y colocarla en su hombro.

-Tiene que ser una broma...-murmuro Meilin que entre los gemidos y gritos de placer no se escucho, retrocedió un paso y su talón toco la puerta tras ella. La única que escucho ese sonido fue Aiko, que le envió una mirada venenosa y divertido, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de Lavi, ella movió sus labios...

-Ga-ne...-entiendo Meilin.

-¿Por qué?...- susurro con la voz llena de tristeza y dolor, de su garganta no podían salir las palabras, como si estuvieran ahogándola. Por alguna razón se sentía pequeña, tonta, y traicionada. Sin poder aguantar más, llevo sus manos a cubrir su rostro mojado por las lágrimas. Haciendo lo único coherente que pudo pensar.

Salir corriendo de allí. Dejando aquellos sentimientos que la habían hecho sentirse viva, atrás.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Allen iba corriendo entre la multitud, empujándolos para poder salvar su vida de un furioso Komui que llevaba una sierra eléctrica enorme que proclamaba la sangre del peliblanco.

-¡NO HUYAS ALLEN WALKER! ¡VEN A ENFRENTAR TU DESTINO!

-¡Como si ese fuera el destino que yo quiero!- respondió Allen con lagrimas cómicas en sus ojos.

-¡Niisan! ¡Detente de una vez!- grito Lenalee que venia corriendo unos metros atrás mas que el director y el estudiante. Pero parecía que su hermano no la escuchaba.

-¡Onegai Director Komui! Podemos hablarlo tranquilamente, ¡NO TIENE QUE HABER SIERRAS DE POR MEDIO!- trato de negociar el Walker. Ahora estaban corriendo por los pasillos del edificio principal empujando a los pocos profesores y estudiantes que estaban allí.

-¡ES TARDE PARA HABLAR CUANDO PUSISTE TUS MANOS EN EL SANTO CUERPO DE NI LENALEE-CHAN!- sus lentes se empanaron de un color rojo y su lengua pareja el de un dragón.

-¡Pero si no lo he hecho! _Todavía..._- pensó el chico sonrojándose un poco. Giro por un pasillo y maldijo su suerte al ser uno sin salida- Mierda...-murmuro cuando su camino se acabo, dio la vuelta lentamente al escuchar los ruidosos pasos de Komui, comenzando a sudar frío.

-Al fin...-a medida que se acercaba, Allen daba un paso hacia atrás, hasta que la pared se lo impidió.

Komui río malvadamente acelerando la velocidad de la motosierra. Allen fijo su mirada en la ventana a su lado, pensando seriamente en saltarla con su vida peligrando.

-¡ERES MÍO!- declaro Komui lanzándose hacia Allen, pero un sombra que vino desde la ventana apareció posicionándose entre el Lee y el Walker- Na...

-¡Ya fue suficiente Niisan!- era nada más y nada menos que Lenalee estirando sus brazos protegiendo a Lenalee con su cuerpo, la mirada valiente de ella despertó algo en Komui, pero era muy tarde para retroceder, la motosierra iba directo a ella.

Sin embargo la chica fue tomada por la muñeca y halada hacia atrás para ser girada y cubierta por unos fuertes brazos, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo se la motosierra, ella había cerrado los ojos al sentir el arma cerca de ella.

Unos apresurados latidos, junto con una calidez conocida para ella despertaron sus sentidos, levanto el rostro para encontrarse muy cerca con el de Allen.

-Allen-kun...-lo llamo ella para ver si estaba lastimado, el peliblanco abrió los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro- ¿Estas bien?

Allen frunció el ceno molesto y preocupado. Y la tomo de loa hombros.

-¡Eso fue peligroso!- le dijo molesto-¡ Lenalee nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así!

La peliverde bajo la mirada triste, pero la alzo molesta.

-¡¿Por qué no? ¡Estabas en peligro Allen-kun! ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras estabas siendo amenazado por un loco con motosierra!

-¡¿No entiendes que si algo te pasa mi vida no tendría sentido?- la abrazo fuertemente- Es mi trabajo protegerte...- acaricio su cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Allen-kun-murmuro ella dulcemente, llevando sus manos a la espalda del chico devolviéndole el abrazo, sonrió derrotada- Lo siento...

Komui que estaba observando la escena, estaba sin palabras, sonrió un poco y dio media vuelta.

-Komui-niisan- llamo seria Lenalee, el mencionado se detuvo.

-Agradezco que hayas salvado a mi hermanita Allen Walker-kun- ladeo un poco el rostro y sonrió levemente.

-Director...

-Niisan...¿será que?

-Hmp- volvió a girarse apuntando los acusatoriamente con el dedo índice- ¡PERO NO HE APROBADO SU RELACIÓN!

Una enorme piedra les cayó a Allen y Lenalee.

-Niisan mou...

-Oh Dios que hará debido a su juventud Allen-kun junto con mi Lena-chan saltaron por la ventana y los perdí de vista- alzo las manos como restandole importancia y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- vociferaron ambos.

-Vaya será mejor que empiece de nuevo con la cacería pero se complicara demasiado porque ya mismo se acaba Festival... ¿que haré?

Los dos tórtolos sonrieron captando lo que quería decir el director, Allen toma de la mano a Lenalee y salieron corriendo por la ventana con sus dedos entrelazados.

Komui suspiro.

-Un poco de libertad no le hará daño- se dijo sonriendo para retirarse a seguir con sus quehaceres.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Meilin había llegado atrás del edificio donde había presenciado lo más doloroso de su vida, después de la muerte de sus padres. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, recuperando el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, llevo una mano a su pecho para calmar su corazón. Necesitaba tranquilizarse o preocuparía a los demás. Pero la verdad no le importaba, se sentía como una completa idiota. Siguió tomando grandes bocanadas.

-Soy una tonta sin remedio...-se dijo entre bocanadas, sintiendo el ardor de las lagrimas amenazando con salir- la más grande de las tontas... como pude pensar que tendría una oportunidad...yo...

Bajo la mirada al suelo, al cual cayeron gotas de agua que provenían de sus ojos. Sollozos salieron de su garganta, y como si una fuerza la moviera involuntariamente empezó a escribir en la tierra, ensuciador sus manos, dejando que todo lo que estaba en su corazón se plasmara en la tierra.

Una persona se acercaba a ella desde atrás. Con un semblante despreocupado y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Tykki se acercaba a Meilin mientras fumaba. Se detuvo cuando la escucho decir algo en un tono de voz bajo y herido.

_-Softly, Softly I entrust my feeling to the sky, Is this love?, If only my wish could reach you, If you were holding my hand, If you were healing my scar…- _su voz se escuchaba destrozada, pero aun así Tykki pudo deducir los sentimientos de la chica, al escucharla sintió como sus sentimientos lo envolvían.

-_Al igual que Rangiku- _pensó el portugués. Se puso a lado se la chica pero esta pareció no darse cuenta y decidió hablarle- Personalmente pienso que una bonita canción como esa no debería ser escrita en la tierra...

Los dedos de Meilin se detuvieron y lentamente levanto su rostro, Tykki abrió sus ojos notando el estado de la chica, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sus lágrimas sobre su pálido rostro no mentían.

-Tykki...san...-murmuro ella.

-¡Oe! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¿Que te sucedió?- pregunto arrodillando se a un lado de ella y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Yo...- Meilin reacciono un poco al ver la cara ligeramente preocupada del pelinegro. Si bien su relación con Tykki no era la más cercana, en esos momentos solo necesitaba que alguien aparte de sus amigos la consolara.

-¿Ojou-chan?

-Tykki-san... si tuviera que escoger entre una rica y bella heredera con una buena posición social, que no es un estorbo para usted pero que piensa que eres un objeto con el cual pasar un buen rato; y una buena para nada, sin ni un centavo encima y ningún atractivo en especial que te ame por quien eres con virtudes y defectos... ¿cual escogerías?

-Bueno eso es una pregunta repentina- dijo el modelo con una ceja levantada- Pero obviamente me quedaría con la bella heredera- dijo en son divertido, notando que había metido la pata al fondo al ver el aura deprimente en Meilin.

-Después de todo ambos piensan igual...

-Erhm estaba bromeando Ojou-chan...- se aclaro la garganta poniéndose serio- Bueno depende en que perspectiva me la pones...- la cara confusa de Meilin leído a entender que tenía que explicarse- Si me lo pones en la perspectiva de no sea nada serio y algo de una noche pues la rica heredera encaja perfectamente, pero por otro lado, si lo ponemos en una perspectiva donde quiera algo serio, iría por la pobretona, claro siempre y cuando esté al tanto de sus sentimientos y que esa chica me guste...

-Al tanto de tus sentimientos...-murmuro para sí misma- _Aunque eso planeaba hacerlo lo otro me preocupa mas... _¡¿Pero qué pasa si no sintieras lo mismo por esa persona?

-Eso es algo que no tiene que ver conmigo, ¿tú qué crees que debería hacer la chica, Ojou-chan?

-Porque no lo se te estoy preguntando...

-Esto va a estar más difícil de lo que pensé- pensó el chico haciendo una mueca con los labios- Si te gusta una persona, ¿Que es lo más lógico que tienes que hacer para que tu le gustes?

Meilin se tomo unos minutos.

-Pues llamar su atención, supongo.

-Cerca, tienes la idea, piensa un poco mas...- la alentó Tykki. Pasaron otros largos minutos...

-Tykki-san de verdad que no comprendo- dijo rendida.

Suspiro se nuevo.

-Nadie dijo que enseñarle a primerizos fuera fácil...- se llevo una mano a su mentón, y una idea se prendió en su cabeza- Ya se...escucha atentamente Ojou-chan... y discúlpame si apesto pero esta es la única manera que entiendas...

Meilin lo miro expectante.

_No llames la atención, ni sigas provocándome_

_Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento_

Meilin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme, para seducirme, para enamorarme_

_Y vas causando efecto_

_No sabes cómo me entretienen tus locuras, y que para verte invento mil excusas_

_Has dejado en claro todos mis sentidos_

_Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos de cada ilusión..._

Tykki bajo la voz para terminar, la pelimorada estaba sonrosada.

-¿Entendiste?- pregunto el hombre avergonzado ya que nunca antes había hecho eso, y que una chiquilla lo haya provocado lo hace mas perturbante. Meilin bajo la mirada, juntando sus manos.

-Gracias Tykki-san... ya sé que tengo que hacer...

-No dejes que el rechazo de parchado-kun te detenga, Ojou-chan- río galante- mira que te estoy dejando para ese baka...

-¡¿EH? ¡¿Tykki-san como sabias que era Lavi-kun?- pregunto alterada la chica, roja como un tomate.

-Es bastante obvio, pero el único que no lo nota es ese idiota- le respondió calmado.

-Ya veo...pero Tykki-san estas equivocado en algo...

-¿Hm?

-Lavi-kun no me rechazo...

Por otro lado, el mencionado se estaba arreglando las ropas, al igual que Aiko.

-Darling, ¿quieres acompañarme en lo que queda del festival?- le pregunto Aiko restregando su pecho en el brazo de Lavi- Me divertiré mas si estás conmigo y tal vez- hizo círculos en su pecho- No se... repetir lo que paso aquí...- termino con tono seductor.

Lavi sonrió ante la propuesta, pero antes de abrir la boca su celular vibro, y su rostro palideció al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Y es que cada vez que Rangiku le llamaba, no le esperaba nada bueno.

-Lo siento Aiko pero lo dejaremos para la próxima, y si no atiendo esta llamada créeme que no habrá una próxima...

Aiko hizo un puchero.

-¿En serio es tan importante?

-Mi vida depende de ello...

-Está bien, pero antes...- se colgó de su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente- me voy con mi premio- le dijo después de separarse.

-Te llamare- le dijo Lavi, tomando su maleta y saliendo del salón.

Cuando se fue, Aiko se sentó en la mesa donde antes estaba, moviendo las piernas alternadamente y con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro.

-Es mi jaque, plebeya- y empezó a reírse mientras se tapa la boca.

Afuera, en las escaleras, Lavi contesto el teléfono.

-Moshi-mo

-¡BAKA!- escucho del otro lado Lavi, alejando el teléfono de sus oídos.

-Ano...Ran-neesama

-¡¿Donde estas pedazo de idiota?

-Escúchame neesama estaba ocupado con unas necesidades y yo...

-¡¿Por que desapareciste justo después de que Meilin-chan terminara? Te está buscando tarado...

Lavi iba caminando pero se detuvo enfrente de una ventana mirando el cielo oscuro.

-No hace falta el grito entonces, iré a buscarla...-bajo su mirada y su voz quedo atrapada en su garganta.

-¡BAKAMONO! ¡Meilin-chan lleva bastante tiempo buscándote! ¡¿Crees que es bonito tener a una señorita buscándote mientras tú haces tus cochinadas? Mueve ese torpe trasero tuyo, búscala y discul-

-No hace falta buscarla, la encontré- y cerro la llamada.

Con Rangiku.

-¡LO HARÉ PEDAZOS CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE!- grito tirando el móvil al suelo con tanta fuerza que lo rompió.

Con Lavi.

Bajo la mano donde tenía el móvil y cerro ambas manos formando un Puno. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos de una ira y furia que él no sabía de dónde venían.

-¿Que está haciendo con ese idiota?- murmuro Lavi- Y encima en esa posición...

Lo que Lavi estaba presenciando era como los cuerpos de Tykki y Meilin se estaban abrazando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lavi se ponía cada vez mas furico al ver como las manos de Tykki se aferraban a la menuda cintura de Meilin y como los brazos de esta al cuello de Tykki, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

Un extraño sentimiento nacía en el, mezcla de la furia y ansiedad. Pero sin entender porque toda esa furia se dirigía hacia Meilin.

Regresando con Tykki y Meilin, el primero solo pudo abrazar más a la pelimorada cuando sus sollozos aumentaron de tono.

-_Baka metiste la pata...-_ pensó el pelinegro llevando una mano a acariciar la cabeza de Meilin. Su móvil también empezó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto.

-¿Tykki?

-¿Rangiku? este no es tu numero...- dijo extrañado ya que efectivamente ese número no estaba en sus contactos.

-Después te cuento,¿ la encontraste? ¿Lavi está contigo?

-Sí y no...

-¿Cómo?

-Que si la encontré y Parchado-kun...

-¡Eso entendí baka! Me refiero a ¿cómo que Lavi no está allí?

-Bueno si ese bueno para nada estuviera aquí, debería estar solucionando el problema que creo

-Me mintió, ahora si me las pagara caro...

-Y recomiendo que vengas para acá... urgente- dijo recalcando lo último, preocupando a Rangiku- también llama a sus amigas.

-¿Donde estas?- unos segundos más Rangiku cerró la llamada y devolvió el móvil para dirigirse al paradero de Tykki y Meilin.

El portugués guardo el móvil y suspiro, palpando la espalda de Meilin y elevando su mirada, alcanzando a ver un destello rojo, y sonrió para si mismo.

-Mira que por tus estupideces puedo salir ganando yo...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Espacio comercial... lo se ese Tykki fue muy OOC pero fue necesario para que nuestra Meilin entendiera y para sucesos futuros. Es la primera parte de la canción "Atado a tu amor" de Chayanne, no me da pereza recalcar que amo a ese hombre y sus canciones *_*

Bueno no los dejo con la intriga y continuo con la historia.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

-Haré las debidas presentaciones, Rangiku Matsuura, cantante profesional, un gusto en conocerte- dijo Rangiku con un sonrisa que conquistaría a cualquiera.

-¡¿Que significa esto?

Cualquiera menos al mayor de los Kanda.

-Niichan...yo...-murmuro asustada Meilin.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, esto ya estaba planeado solo que cambiaron unos pequeños detalles, yo me asegurare del bienestar de tu imotou, Kanda-boy...-Rangiku cruzo sus brazos debajo de su pecho viendo aburrida a Kanda.

-Gomen Yuu-niichan prometo que mañana te explico todo, pero mira el lado positivo- le sintió tontamente- es mi primera pijamada, y por suerte deje la cena cocinada, no pasaras hambre jejeje

-Meilin...-escupió el chico molesto.

-¡ICK!- la chica junto sus manos en forma de plegaria- ¡perdóname niichan! ¡prometo no volverlo a hacer!

-Vamos, Kanda-boy deja que la chica se divierta...

-¡No me llames así!

-Así que, ¿qué dices? la tendrás devuelta en un sola pieza antes del anochecer de mañana.

-Escucha cuando alguien te habla...

-Onegai niichan- le imploro Meilin con ojos de borrego degollado, Yuu la analizo por un buen rato, rindiéndose.

-Está bien, pero cuando regreses estate preparada para las tareas que te daré- a Meilin se le ilumino el rostro y se sonrojo de la felicidad, lanzándose al cuello de Yuu y besándolo en la punta de la nariz.

Ran ahogo una risa al ver la cara del chico roja de vergüenza.

-¡Arigatou niichan! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te quiero!

-¡Kora! ¡No hagas eso!- puso su palma en la cara de Meilin separándola de el.

-Nah bien que te gusta que te mime

-¡Uruse niña soba!- reclamo dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Itte!- dijo Meilin llevándose una mano al chichón.

-Meilin-chan es hora de irnos- el chofer de la cantante entro a la casa y tomo la maleta de Meilin- Hasta luego Kanda-boy...

-Deja de decirme así...

-Hasta mañana Yuu-niichan- se despidió haciéndole seña con la mano Meilin, Kanda solo le levanto la mano.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Lenalee, Megumi, Hiroko, Miki, y Sumomo estaban sentadas a lo largo de un cómodo -y por lo visto- caro sofá, todas sonrojadas con una postura recta y las manos una sobre otra encima de sus rodillas. Sus maletas cerca de ellas. No se atrevían a emitir sonido alguno.

Las cinco estaban en una espacioso y elegante sala. Un gran candelabro colgaba sobre sus cabezas, paredes beige con diseños en café oscuro, piso alfombrado, un enorme ventanal con una gran vista a los enormes jardines verdes iluminados por algunos faroles.

-Esto es incluso mas lujoso que la casa de Lena-chi- susurro Miki, que gracias al enorme silencio fue escuchada claramente por sus amigas.

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos aquí?- pregunto Megumi con una gota adornando su cabeza.

-Por Mei-san...

(Flashback)

Lenalee venia corriendo junto con Allen, en el camino se encontraron con Miki y Sumomo. Más adelante se toparon con que Yuu y Megumi venían cogidos de las manos, quienes al verlos soltaron sus manos, completamente sonrojados, Allen aprovecho la oportunidad de molestar a Kanda con algo que ya no lo considerara un desviado, quedándose atrás con el peliazul dándose una paliza.

Lenalee pronto informo a Megumi y las demás de la llamada que había recibido, todas se pusieron serias, Sumomo les dijo que se adelantaran, que ella buscaría a Hiroko.

El trío no perdió el tiempo y corrieron al lugar que les había dicho Rangiku.

En cuanto llegaron, encontraron a una llorosa Meilin en brazos de Ran, quien le acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarla, y a Tykki fumando, quien se rascaba la cabeza sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

-Que sucedió Rangiku-san?- pregunto Lenalee que se acerco a acariciar el cabello de Meilin, costumbre que había adquirido desde que se conocieron, comportándose como una hermana mayor.

-Lena-chan...-murmuro con la voz ronca Meilin después de tanto llorar.

-Aquí estoy Mei-chan- le susurro maternalmente Lenalee.

-Y-Yo... Lena-chan...-separo un poco el rostro del pecho de Rangiku para ver a la peliverde, y esta se le encogió al ver el rostro de su amiga bañado en lagrimas y sus ojos violetas yendo a lilas, rojos por consecuencia del llanto.

-Shh, tranquila Mei-chan, no me moveré de aquí, primero quiero que te calmes y allí te escuchare, ¿de acuerdo?

La mencionada solo asintió.

-¡Dinos quien fue Mei!- Miki levanto los puños y un fuego la rodeo levantando sus cabellos- ¡Dime quien fue y le daré una paliza!

-¿Sabes su dirección neesan? ¡Porque me asegurarse enviarle comida envenenada!- dijo ahora Megumi con una irá color morado rodeándola, frotándole las manos sádicamente.

-Chicas...-susurro Lena con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tykki, ¿tienes alguna idea de quien ocasiono esto?- le pregunto la pelirosada al portugués, quien movió el cigarrillo al otro lado de su boca y levanto un ceja.

-Tengo que responder a eso cuando la respuesta es bastante obvia, fue el tarado de tu tuerto primo...

-_Pero si respondió- _pensaron al mismo tiempo Lena, Megu y Miki con los ojos en rayas.

-Ese idiota, de esta no sale ileso...- gruño Ran apretando fuertemente su puno que tenía una vena sobresaliendo- _Lavi… de verdad no eres consciente de sus sentimientos…¿o quizás?_

-¿No me digan que sempai metió la pata?- pregunto Megumi, decepcionada ya que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de él y su neesan juntos.

-Y hasta el fondo- dijo Tykki exhalando humo.

-Dejemos a ese inepto de lado, lo más importante es Meilin-chan...

-Pero Yu-Kanda-san- se corrigió rápidamente la pelinegra- no debe ver a neesan en ese estado, si se entera quien tiene la culpa eso es muerte segura para Lavi-sempai

-Eso sería una buena idea...estoy segura que Kanda-sempai no dudaría en cortar en diminutos pedacitos a Lavi-sempai y después cocinarlos para dárselos a los perros...- acoto Miki como si fuera algo normal.

-Oh no, salió a relucir el lado sádico de Miki- dijo Lenalee.

-Esto es problemático- interrumpió Tykki- ¿pero creen que eso querría la ojou-chan?

-Buen punto- le dio la razón Rangiku- y yo que ya estaba pensando en ayudar a Kanda-boy...

-Creo que ya me encuentro un poco mejor...-Mei se separo de Rangiku- Gomen Rangiku-san... moje tu vestido...

-No te preocupes Meilin-chan...

-Solo quiero descansar un poco antes de contarles todo...

-¡Oh! Si es así entonces, ¿por qué no pasan la noche en mi casa? De todas formas ya quería salirme de ese cuartito que había en ese hotel...

-Ran-Rangiku-san... de verdad no quisiera incomodarla ni molestarla mas de lo que he hecho...- contesto avergonzada Meilin.

-¿Que cosas dices, Meilin-chan? Hace tiempo que no disfruto de una buena pijamada, no seas aguafiestas, no solo te ayudaremos ¡sino que también veremos películas, comeremos por montón, nos pintaremos las unas, y tendremos charla de chicas! ¿A que no suena divertido?

-_La única entusiasmada aquí eres tu- _pensó para sí mismo Tykki.

-Por supuesto, tus amigas también eran invitadas, mientras más seamos mejor!

-¡¿Eh?- exclamaron sonrojadas.

-¡Decidido!- levanto un puno al cielo- Déjenmelo todo a mí, unas cuantas llamada y todo solucionado, oh pero contigo es otra historia Meilin-chan... lo tuyo es un caso especial

-¿Caso especial?- repitió Meilin.

-Muy bien me adelantare con ustedes...

A lo lejos Sumomo y Hiroko se acercaban.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Que nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Rangiku-san- le dijo Miki.

-Oh...¡¿EH?

-¿Co-Como es-es eso po-po-posible?- tartamudeo Hiroko.

-Buena suerte señoritas- les dijo a todas Tykki.

(Fin Flashback)

-Aunque, la verdad fue una buena idea... no creo que Meilin-chi hubiese aguantado estar sola hoy... no la conozco mucho pero para que llorara así, tiene que haber sido algo muy doloroso para ella- hablo con voz baja Miki sintiéndose mal por la chica.

-Meilin-chan es un chica fuerte, muy pocas la pueden lastimar, sin embargo cuando una chica está enamorada se vuelve tan frágil que necesita de ese alguien que la proteja- dijo Lenalee sonriendo un poco, recordando a su querido Allen.

-A neesan le han sido negada cosas tan importantes, y es tan buena persona que aunque sea debería ser recompensada un poco...

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Hiroko.

-Meilin-chan es huérfana-respondió la Lee- al igual que yo no recuerda a sus padres, la única familia que tiene es Kanda, y si no mal recuerdo creo que tiene un abuelo que los ayuda

-He- confirmo Megumi- pero los visita muy poco debido a su trabajo, neesan no sabe a qué se dedica, intento preguntarle a Kanda-san pero le dijo que no era necesario que lo supiera...

-Lo que equivale a casi nada- bufo Sumomo.

-Pero neesan es feliz con que esas pocas veces la visite, dice que aprecia mucho que en su apretada agenda se dé tiempo para visitarla... no puede darse el lujo de quejarse de ello siendo él y su hermano su única familia...

-Diría que Meilin-chi tiene un perspectiva diferente a nosotras...- Miki se llevo las manos detrás de su cabeza y estiro las piernas.

-Yo en cambio diría que es un poco más madura que nosotras en ese aspecto... yo salí del orfanato antes que ella, y tuvieron que pasar algunos años después para que ella saliera, tanto tiempo sola hizo efecto en ella... solo tenía 4 años...

-Pero me alegro que pudimos conocer a Meilin-san... es una preciosa amiga que tenemos que a pesar de todas esas cosas, es muy dulce, amable y tiene un enorme, cálido y buen corazón- dijo Hiroko, haciendo sonreír complacidas a todas.

-Como siempre, Hiro-chan clara, concisa y dando al blanco- comento Miki viendo a su amiga quien se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Pero no creen que ya se han demorado?

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando ver a Rangiku y Meilin.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí? Les dije antes de venir que estaban en su casa- Ran salió se la sala para llamar a los mayordomos para que cargaran sus maletas- Vamos todas a mi habitación, tomaremos un baño todas y para ese entonces la cena estará lista.

-¡Hai!- respondieron todas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Lavi se encontraba en un bar, a su lado dos mujeres que lo mimaban dándole fruta en la boca mientras que la otra se llenaba su vaso con licor, su mirada estaba ensombrecida y aceptaba fríamente las acciones de las mujeres, mientras que el pasaba sin pudor algunos sus manos por sus partes traseras y sus piernas.

Sus caricias se volvían ama toscas, al recordar lis brazos de Tykki tocando el menudo cuerpo de Meilin.

Lo cual lo llenaba de rabia y lo incitaba a seguir tomando.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Kanda estaba en su escritorio, con solo una lámpara iluminando su cuarto mientras escribía en su cuaderno, pero no se lo veía del todo concentrado, ya que no podía sacarse de su cabeza la imagen de su hermanita cantando frente a tantas personas, ni siquiera se le cruzo por la cabeza que Meilin gustaba por el canto. Vaya buen hermano mayor que resulto ser. Dejo de escribir y abrió uno de los cajones que estaba con llave, rebusco entre las cosas que habían y allí sacando una foto, algo vieja y con los bordes ligeramente quemados.

Yuu la observo fijamente, ver esa foto lo ayudaba muchas veces a tomar decisiones o simplemente cuando quería recordar.

En esa foto como fondo tenía un árbol de cerezos blancos y rosados, sentado bajo su sombra y las piernas dobladas estaba el mismo de unos 4 años, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, una sonrisa genuina plasmada en su rostro mostrando sus dientes blancos y su cabello corto, llevaba un short deportivo negro y una camiseta azul. Toda la ropa sucia y parte de su cara y cuerpo también; a su lado estaba su padre que también tenía la misma sonrisa en su rostro que su hijo, el cabello azul tirando a negro corto y puntiagudo, quien tenía agarrada por debajo de las axilas a una pequeña, gordita y con poco pelo Meilin de apenas 8 meses, vestía un vestidito rosado con una enorme fresa en el centro, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos tenían lagrimas y extendía su pequeña manito hacia adelante.

Kanda recordaba a la perfección que ese fue su primer día de campo después de que Meilin naciera, el estaba sucio ya que Meilin había intentado caminar sola, pero en un descuido cayo y su hermano se lanzo sobre el suelo para amortiguar su caída.

Su madre cogió a Meilin y su padre lo ayudo a él, y nunca se olvidara de las palabras que le dijo.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, serás un excelente hermano mayor, recuerda siempre proteger a tu hermanita, si no pudiste evitar que cayera, entonces ayúdale a levantarse"

Termino con una caricia en su cabello, sacándole un risa a su hijo de haberlo hecho sentir orgulloso, su padre le quito de las manos de su madre a Meilin y la sentó en sus piernas. Le pidió que le dijera gracias a su hermano, y Yuu no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de su hermanita al ser su primera palabra "Yuu-itan"

Y conmemoraron ese momento con una foto, que Meilin al ver un extraño objeto en manos de su madre se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar, Oyashi?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

-La vida es injusta...-susurro desanimada Miki.

-Porque siempre somos nosotras quienes nos debemos esforzar...-siguió Megumi con el flequillo tapando su mirada.

-¿Que debemos de hacer?- pregunto Miki.

-Ano...de que hablan-KYA!- exclamo Meilin al sentir como unas manos tomaban sus pechos y los estrujaban.

-Eres injusta neesan, ¿Cual es tu secreto? compártelo con nosotras...

-Yo... Megumi-chan...- dijo sonrojada.

-Es verdad que entre las 6, Meilin-chan es la más dotada- apunto Rangiku apoyada en un muro y colgando su brazo en el filo de la norme tina, las mencionadas 5 sintieron como una roca les cayó encima y tomaron sus propios pechos con sus manos.

-D-Demo Rangiku-san... también...-se sonrojo Meilin desviando la mirada de los pechos de Rangiku quien sin ningún pudor inflo sus pecho haciéndolos notar mas.

-No queridas, lastimosamente no estoy tan joven como antes, mis pechos no crecerán mas pero los de ustedes si

-¡¿Mas?- exclamaron todas esperanzadas a excepción de Meilin

-¡Yo ya no quiero un crezcan más!- grito Meilin tapándose sus senos con sus brazos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

-¡Waaah! nunca antes había comido tanto en mi vida...-Megumi ya con su pijama puesta que consistía en un pantalón hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla café y una blusa turquesa con puntos café, se lanzo a lo que parecía un enorme colchón que cubría todo el suelo de color blanco y muchos almohada de varias colores lo rodeaban.

-Gracias por la comida-murmuro bajito Hiroko, su pijama consistía de un pantalón y camisa de manga larga blancos con diseños rojos y negro en los bordea de las mangas y al final de los pantalones. Miki que tenía un short negro con una camisa fucsia, junto como Sumomo que cargaba una camisa larga hasta la mitad de sus muslos verde limón y un short blanco que le llegaba a la misma altura de la camisa, tomaron a Hiroko de ambos brazos y se lanzaron al mullido colchón.

-¡Kyya!-exclamo la pelinaranja, sintiendo lo mullido que estaba el colchón.

-¡Ran-san, Lena-chi, Meilin-chi! ¡Muévanse!- las llamo Miki, quien dejo a su amiga para sentarse dejando a Hiroko a merced de Sumomo, esta le halaba los cachete a la tímida Hiroko.

-¿Mou, acaso no se pueden estar quietas?- pregunto haciendo su aparición la peliverde que llevaba encima un vestido de mangas largas morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Y neesan?-pregunto Megumi abrazando un almohada estando boca arriba.

-Esta con Rangiku-san, por alguna extraña razón la hizo ponerse- Lenalee se sonrojo un poco-...una de sus pijamas

-Lena, ¿por qué estas sonrojada?- pregunto esta vez Sumomo.

-¡Hai! Aquí estamos...- la voz de Rangiku junto con su presencia y la de Meilin respondió la pregunta hecha por la pelicafe.

-¡Meilin-chi!- exclamo Miki.

-Hooo Mei créeme que si hubieran hombres aquí todos hubieran muerto por falta de sangre- alago Sumomo con tono pícaro.

-Neesan eres una chica muy bendecida- acoto Megumi con admiración.

-Se te ve bien...Mei-san- dijo tímida Hiroko.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellas, Mei-chan- afirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza Lenalee mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Te lo dije Meilin-chan- la pelirosa golpeo suavemente el hombro izquierdo de Meilin.

-Yo...

La piyama de Meilin era un pequeño y ajustado conjunto de una blusa roja que se amoldaba perfectamente a su pecho, levantándolo y el escote de la blusa dejaba ver la perfecta línea de la unión de sus senos. La blusa se ajustaba en su cintura de avispa y terminaba un poco más arriba del ombligo.

La parte se abajo era un short negro que también se ajustaba a su trasero y este llegaba unos cuatro dedos más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos.

-Con un cuerpo así no entiendo porque el baka de Lavi no se haya fijado en ti todavía...

-¡Rangiku-san! Yo no quiero que Lavi-kun se fije en mi cuerpo...aunque para él sea lo más importante- lo último lo dijo en tono decepcionado y desanimado, bajo la cabeza.

-Mei-neesan, que fue lo que sucedió con Lavi-sempai...

-Meilin-chan es hora de que nos cuentes todo...- Meilin suspiro y levanto la mirada, recordando el motivo por el que todas estaban allí...

-Antes de empezar...Megumi-chan, Lena-chan... no saben cuánta razón tenían...

.

.

.

.

.

-No soporte más, y tampoco supe cómo y cuándo pero cuando volví en mi misma ya estaba detrás del edificio y al poco tiempo llego Tykki-san…

Todas rodeaban a Meilin quien estaba abrazando una almohada buscando fuerza, Rangiku que estaba un poco más alejada, tenía una mirada insegura y se mordía levemente el labio.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Meilin-chan?- le pregunto seria y con la mirada ruda la pelirosa, la mencionada se giro a verla con un poco de miedo plasmado en su mirada lila.

-Yo…- bajo la mirada incapaz de sostenerle a Rangiku-No estoy segura…o más bien… tengo más o menos la idea de que hacer…. Pero no estoy segura de hacerlo o no…

-¿Nani? ¿Te vas a rendir solo porque viste a Lavi acostarse con una muchacha ofrecida?- Rangiku le siguió manteniendo la mirada dura y cruzo sus brazos- Pensé que darías lucha para que Lavi se enamorara de ti, pero ni siquiera has hecho el intento de decirle tus sentimientos ¿Cómo esperas que Lavi te vea y reconozca esos sentimientos que el desconoce?

Como si un rayo cruzara por su cabeza, Meilin cayó en cuenta de eso…Rangiku lo noto y siguió hablando.

-Los hombres son muy ciegos a pesar de tener dos ojos, y obviamente este tonto es peor ya que solo le queda uno, siempre somos las mujeres las que tenemos que hacer el trabajo pesado…

-¡Asi es!- Miki capto hacia donde iba Rangiku- ¡Te pongo de ejemplo a Hiro-chan! ¡¿Sabes cuanto tuvo que hacer para que por fin Kagi-kun le correspondiera? ¡Y eso que son amigos de infancia!- Miki la tomo por los hombros a Meilin- Hiro-chan tuvo que sufrir mucho, se esforzó mucho, pero por sobre todo amo mucho a Kagi-kun y por fin sus esfuerzos y sentimientos le llegaron…

-¡Miki-chan! ¡No digas cosas vergonzosas!- exclamo Hiroko totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Y Hiroko-chan tuvo que luchas contra una prometida!- añadió Sumomo- Luchar contra alguien con el que estas prometido a pasar el resto de tu vida no es nada fácil, pero ella no se rindió y siguió luchando; a pesar de que Hiroko-chan es tan tímida pudo decírselo

-¡Chotto matte!- exclamaron Meilin y Hiroko- ¡No entiendo lo que me quieren decir!/¡Ya paren por favor!- dijeron respetivamente.

-Meilin-chan resumiéndote- intervino Lenalee- No puedes rendirte cuando ni siquiera lo has intentado…- le sonrió la peliverde.

-No tires la toalla ni aunque sempai este harta de ti…-dijo Megumi.

-Utiliza todas tus fuerzas- Rangiku por fin se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza- Te lo dije, esto no iba a ser fácil…

-Pero no imposible…-termino Meilin. Sonrió con mucha felicidad de tener unas amigas que la querían y cuidaban tanto, ante el pensamiento sus lagrimas empezaron a caer…- Muchas gracias amigas…

-¡Kawaii!- gritaron Rangiku, Megumi, Miki, Sumomo y Lenalee lanzándose a abrazarla a Meilin cayendo todas encima de ella.

-¡Kyaaa!

Hiroko que se abstuvo a lanzarse contra su amiga rio desde su lugar…

-¡Oh! Cierto…- Meilin se levanto de entre sus amigas y se acerco a Hiroko tomándole de las manos, sus ojos brillaron-Ne ne Hiro-chan ¿Es verdad que tu y Kaginage-kun son novios?- ante la pregunta la pelinaranja se sonrojo bruscamente.

-Ano Meilin-san y-yo...So-So-Sora-kun...

-¿Sora-kun?

-Ese es es su primer nombre-aclaro Miki.

-Uwaaah...¡Cuéntanos Hiro-chan! Me intriga eso de que Kaginage-kun tenía una prometida

-Haaa como adoro las historias de amor...-dijo Rangiku- ¿Y bien? ¿Que esperas?

-Yo también quisiera escuchar los detalles-dijo Lenalee.

-Yo también- se apunto Megumi...

-E-E-Etto...- Hiroko llevo sus manos a sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero al ver las caras entusiasmadas de todas no tuvo mas opción- E-E-Esta bien...

-Déjenme traer las palomitas y bebidas...- Rangiku tomo un teléfono cerca y le pidió a la ama de casa que le subieran la comida.

-Ya que estamos en eso, hay algo que quiero saber...- hablo Sumomo y miro a la pelirosa.

-¿Nani?

-Leí una vez en una revista que Tykki Mikk y Rangiku-san estuvieron en una relación muy intensa...¿Nos podría contar su historia de amor?

Ante la petición la pelirosa se sonrojo fuertemente, todas a excepción de Meilin sonrieron sabiendo que ella les tenía algo bueno; en cambio Meilin...

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHH?- sus ojos estaban blancos y las tenía completamente abiertos- ¡¿Tykki-san y Rangiku-san en una relación?

Todas cayeron al mejor estilo anime, y una enorme gota general apareció. Meilin tenía su boca abierta y en forma de cuadrado todavía de la sorpresa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Con el apoyo de sus amigas Meilin empieza a mover las fichas de su juego, buscando el momento ideal para confesarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo; pero no todo le sale como lo planeaba con la extraña actitud de Lavi hacia ella, quien ahora empieza a ignorarla, y Aiko aprovecha esto para su siguiente movimiento. Las cosas podrían cambiar con el repentino anuncio del director Komui y también podría unir mas a las parejas recién formadas. ¿Como iran las cosas para todos? ¿Que le deparan las cosas a Meilin?

Proximo capitulo: Sol, arena, y una cancion

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Konbawa! Bueno esta vez he de admitir que no me he demorado tanto como las otras veces... O si? Como verán el capítulo esta super largo, espero no me maten pero me emocione con el transcurso de las cosas que no pude hacerlo en dos partes xDDD espero que el próximo capítulo me salga igual que los anteriores...

Insultos, quejas, buenos comentario...se los acepto en un review :3

Oh! Espero les haya gustado el OP, y la canción que estaba cantando Meilin muy pronto la conocerán

En mi perfil estará el Lina en Youtube de la canción del OP creo que le van a encontrar bastante similitud pero tenía que hacerlo con esta canción jejejjjeeje

Gracias a las peronistas que comentaron en el anterior cap espero ver a todas en este de aquí...y sin mas que decir! Nos vemos!


	16. Sol, arena y una cancion

**Disclaimer:** DGM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis OC. Alguna semejanza con otras series es debido a mi inspiración en alguna de ella como por ejemplo Macross Frontier, pero esto no es PLAGIO. Un poco OOC de parte de un personaje pero espero ke no se note mucho! Por favor háganmelo saber!

**-Desde que te vi (Axel Fernando) **

**-Hoshi Kira (Megumi Nakajima) **esta canción viene con traducción en el video, pero igual pondré la traducción la ingles debajo de las letras, porque a mi parecer se leen más bonito =)

**Ya saben links en mi perfil, tengan listos los videos.**

Capítulo XVI: Sol, arena y una canción

Todos los alumnos de Black Order estaban formados según su salón en el amplio coliseo. Al frente de ellos estaban los profesores sentados uno junto al otro, en el centro estaba Komui hablando por un micrófono felicitándolos por un Festival mas, excelentemente cumplido. En la clase de Meilin todas las chicas estaban juntas; sin embargo la mencionada no prestaba atención a ni una palabra de lo que decía Komui, su vista estaba concentrada en las acciones de cierto pelirrojo de tercer año.

-_Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación…-_ pensó la chica al ver como Lavi conversaba animadamente con sus compañeros, se sonrojo un poco al ver su sonrisa.

-¿Escuchaste nee-san?- le hablo Megumi.

-¿Eh?

-¡El premio para la clase que más fondos halla recaudado será un viaje a Okinawa con todos los gastos pagados! Y los que participaron en el cierre ya tienen asegurado su boleto ¡No es genial nee-san! ¡Iras a la playa!- le conto Megumi zarandeando a Meilin.

-¡La playa!- exclamo Meilin con una baba saliendo por un lado de su boca y sus ojos brillosos- ¡De seguro que habrá mucha comida deliciosa! ¡Cangrejo, pulpo, gamba!

-Cualquiera diría para hacer compras, broncearse y conocer chicos sexys- dijo Miki con una gota en su cabeza.

-Pero estamos hablando de Meilin- dijo Sumomo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Allen-chan, vamos a comer mucho pulpo asado!- grito Meilin con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mano en alto, llamando la atención de Allen, quien le respondió con la misma efusividad.

-¡Y mucha barbacoa!

-¡Silencio los dos!- callo Lenalee con las manos en su cadera- ¡Taku, compórtense como debe de ser! El director ya va a anunciar a los ganadores

Todas dirigieron su atención al director, quien estaba abriendo un sobre.

-Muy bien el salón que viajara a Okinawa será…- los ojos del director se abrieron totalmente y después muy emocionado anuncio- ¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer tenemos un empate! Los ganadores son: Por su "Host Club" el primer salón de los de tercero…- muchos gritos de emoción se escucharon por parte de ese salón, muchos de los hombres abrazaban a Lavi agradeciéndole, quisieron darle las gracias también a Yuu pero basto una mirada para alejarlos…

-Bueno era más que obvio que ellos iban a ganar- suspiro Sumomo.

-Después de todo tienen a Lavi-sempai…y Kanda-san…-el nombre de este ultimo lo susurro con algo de celos la pelinegra de ojos ámbar.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Iré a la playa con Yuu-niichan! ¡Sera el mejor viaje de mi vida!- salto Meilin de la emoción, mientras que Lenalee, Megumi, Miki, Sumomo y Hiroko tenían un aura negra rodeándolas con el signo kanji de "Olvidadas" en su frente.

-¿Dónde quedamos nosotras?- murmuraron todas deprimidas.

-¡Y por el "Maid&Butler Café" tenemos a los del primer salón de los de primero!

Otros gritos de emoción también se escucharon.

-¡Genial! ¡Iremos a Okinawa!- grito un muchacho.

-¡Hace mucho que no he ido para allá! ¡Por fin tomare un merecido bronceado!- exclamo otra chica.

-¡Muchas chicas en bikini!- gritaron un grupo de muchachos.

-Minna-san ¡Gracias por su esfuerzo!- lloro a mares el Iinchou, con un pañuelo se sonaba la nariz.

-¡Kanda!- un muchacho de pelo café se acerco a ella y golpeo su hombro varias veces- ¡Fue posible gracias a ti! ¡Quién diría que las ideas de los plebeyos fueran tan geniales!

-¡Kanda-san es mi heroína!- dijo otro chico, y mas y mas personas la rodeaban a la chica diciéndole cumplidos. A excepción de Aiko y su grupo.

-E-etto yo no he hice nada en especial, fue gracias al trabajo de todo- dijo nerviosa Meilin, no acostumbrada al buen trato de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Es mucho mejor que una puerca tienda de joyas!

-¡Escuche eso Himekawa!- reclamo un chica golpeándolo.

-¡Kora!

-De seguro ahora nos estaríamos lamentando porque no logramos vender… Arigatou Kanda-san- dijo el Iinchou, apareciendo de la nada atrás de Meilin.

-¡Kyyaaa! ¡Iinchou!- todos estaban riéndose, hasta que un Sumomo, Miki y Megumi se acercaron a todos.

-¡Yosh! ¡Chicos a preparar maletas!- dijo Megumi.

-¡Porque Okinawa nos espera!- gritaron Miki y Sumomo alzando sus puños, y todos las siguieron.

¡Okinawa, Black Order va para allá!

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Muchachas! ¿Qué les parece si vamos todas a comprar un traje de baño?- propuso Miki, quien estaba sentada sobre la mesa de Meilin, mientras esta recogía sus cosas alzo su cabeza interesada en lo que dijo su amiga.

-¿Comprar un traje baño?

-¡Así es Meilin-chin! ¡Tenemos que encontrarte el traje de baño perfecto!- le guiño un ojo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Uno que haga que le dé un derrame nasal a Lavi!- continúo Sumomo.

-¡¿EH?!- se sonrojo Meilin y empezó a tartamudear- P-p-pero yo p-p-pensé q-que usa-usaríamos el d-del colegio…

Todas cayeron de espaldas.

-¡Eso no le va a dar un derrame nasal!-le dijeron Miki y Sumomo al mismo tiempo.

-Hai, Hai recuerden que Meilin-chan es nueva en esto- tranquilizo Lenalee- ¿Qué les parece si mañana después de clases nos vamos al centro comercial?

-¡Hai!- exclamaron Megumi, Miki, Sumomo y Meilin, Hiroko solo asintió. Todas salieron juntas, mientras que Lenalee, Hiroko, Miki y Sumomo subieron a sus respectivos autos para irse a casa, Megumi se despidió de Meilin a la entrada dirigiéndose a su trabajo. La pelimorada siguió moviendo su mano despidiéndose de Megumi hasta que dio la vuelta y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Con que un traje de baño…_Solo espero que de verdad Lavi-kun se fije en mí…_-se giro para irse a su casa, pero choco con alguien y cayendo hacia atrás- Itte…Gomenasai no me fije- alzo la mirada para ver con quien había chocado-… ¡Lavi-kun!

El chico también se sorprendió de verla, después de todo no se había cruzado con ella en todo el día, a excepción cuando salieron de casa.

-Ha…- dijo tajante girándose sin siquiera ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que perturbo un poco a la chica- Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo finalmente emprendiendo camino, esa actitud fría y poco caballerosa de su parte, más que entristecerla, enfureció a Meilin.

-¡Espera un momento!- se levanto ella rápidamente y lo siguió ya que no le hizo caso- ¡Te dije que esperes!- lo agarro de la mano pero este se soltó bruscamente, como si su contacto quemara- _¿Qué le sucede?_- pensó la pelimorada ahora si preocupada por su actitud.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo sin encararla.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Has estado muy…raro- dijo no muy segura de la palabra que empleo.

-Yo no estoy raro, seguro es tu imaginación- se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en la pared cercana, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ah sí? Yo también pensé que era mi imaginación, hasta que te vi actuando normalmente con los demás, excepto conmigo

-¿Qué eres un acosadora?- pregunto rudo y molesto.

-No veo que te moleste que otras mujeres lo hagan- ella también se cruzo de brazos y lo miro firme.

-Ellas son diferentes…

-¿En qué? Si eres tan amable en explicarme porque se me hace difícil ver en como…

-Son unas chicas sin cerebro, sin personalidad y que su vida es perseguirme- le sonrió cínico, dignándose a mirarla con burla- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres igual a ellas?

Meilin estaba furiosa, algo no andaba bien con él, y no iba a caer en su jueguito.

-Muy bien, se nota que no quieres decirme que sucede contigo, supongo que ser buena contigo no funciona- puso una mano en su cadera y con la otra lo señalo- Te reto a una competencia

Lavi esta vez sí sorprendió

-_¿Se habrá vuelto loca?_

-¿Qué? ¿Estás tan asustado que una chica te gane en un pequeño duelo de básquet que ni siquiera puedes hablar?-le sonrió al mejor estilo Kanda, consiguiendo lo que quería. Enojarlo a Lavi.

-¿Una enana como tu ganarme? Ya lo veremos…

-Supongo que eso es un sí, sígueme

Meilin tomo una dirección diferente, caminaron algunas calles y Lavi diviso a lo lejos un parque, donde en efecto había un cancha de básquet y lado de esta los juegos infantiles rodeando una fuente. Observo que en la cancha había unas niñas jugando, Meilin se acerco a ellas.

-Yuna-chan, Asuka-chan, Mami-chan- las llamo, las niñas dejaron su juego y corrieron hacia la chica a abrazarla- ¡Wah! Como han crecido…

-¡Meilin-neechan!- exclamaron todas- ¿Hoy has venido a animarnos?

-¿Trajiste onigiris?

-¿O limones remojados en miel?

-Gomenasai, onee-chan hoy día no ha venido para eso- se arrodillo para estar a su altura- por otra parte, vine para pedirles un favor en especial.

-¿Nani?- respondieron las tres.

-¿Podrían prestarme su balón para que onee-chan y ese onii-san de allí tengan un pequeño partido?- señalo Meilin a Lavi y ellas se lo quedaron viendo con pura inocencia, incomodando un poco a Lavi.

-_¿Qué miran tanto?-_ se llevo una mano a su pecho- _Es como si estuvieran viendo dentro de mi alma…-_pensó asustado y sudando un poco.

-Meilin-neechan- susurro uno de las niñas cubriendo su boca para que solo ella la escuchara- ¿Ese onii-chan es tu novio?

Meilin se sonrojo fuertemente y humo salió de sus orejas, pero se controlo frente a las niñas.

-N-No… no lo es, es un…amigo… ¿Nos prestan el balón?

-¡Hm!- respondió la pequeña Asuka- Nosotras ya nos íbamos Meilin-neechan puede quedarse con el balón- la niña le entrego el balón- ¡Nos vemos Meilin-neechan!

-¡Sayonara!- se despidieron Yuna y Mami, las tres salieron corriendo a sus casas, dejando solamente a Lavi y Meilin en el parque. Esta ultima dejo sus cosas en una banca cerca, se saco el collarín de su cuello y desabotono su camisa donde traía por debajo una blusa blanca.

Lavi hizo lo mismo, en cambio el se quito su camisa dejando ver una de color negro, tomo su bandana de la maleta y se acomodo el pelo para que no le estorbara la vista. Ambos se pusieron en el centro de la cancha.

-Esto será sencillo y rápido, el primero que logre anotar 1 aro gana, si yo gano me dirás que sucede contigo y si pierdo no me lo dirás...solo hay una regla- levanto su dedo indice- Que no hay reglas

Meilin sonrio y empezo a driblar hacia la canasta detras de Lavi, este giro sobre sus talones y corrió hacia Meilin quien ya se estaba preparando para lanzar la pelota a la canasta, Lavi se interpuso frente a ella y fácilmente le quito el balón por su altura.

-Con que no hay reglas...-le susurro al oído, estremeciendola a Meilin y sonrojandola, se alejo de ella pero Meilin reacciono rápido y lo siguió.

-¡No escaparas!- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, corriendo tras él. Sin embargo no todo salió como ella lo planeaba, tan solo haber corrido poco más de la mitad de la cancha, sintió un apretón fuerte en su pecho y como sus pulmones fueron restringidos de oxigeno por un momento- _No ahora…_-pensó la chica mientras se llevaba sus manos a su pecho agarrando su camisa, cayó de rodillas y empezó a toser fuertemente.

Con su otra mano, cubrió su boca ya que sintió como algo salía de su garganta y termino en su mano. Meilin se asusto al ver que se trataba de una mancha de sangre. Una pequeña pero igual era sangre. Se limpio rápidamente en el suelo.

-_¿Por qué en un momento así?_-pensó frustrada Meilin, tomando bocanadas de aire- _Ni siquiera puedo durar 3 minutos corriendo…_- se sentía mareada, creía que después de tanto tiempo su cuerpo resistiría un poco más, pero ni eso.

-Oe ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lavi, y de no ser porque se sentía mareada, Meilin pudo haber jurado que escucho un deje de preocupación en su voz. Aun tomando aire por la boca levanto la mirada, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver un extraño brillo en el ojo de Lavi, y la expresión en su cara, tomo una última bocanada y respiro por la nariz. Le sonrió y le dijo:

-Hm estoy bien- trato de levantarse pero no pudo, fue allí que sintió como los brazos de Lavi la levantaban del suelo, acelerando su corazón y coloreando sus mejillas. Si antes se fue por un momento el aire de sus pulmones ahora fue por un buen rato, hasta que sintió la banca debajo de ella.

-Quédate aquí- dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y sacaba de esa una botella de agua- Toma

-A…Arigatou- dijo ella todavía sorprendida por ese gesto, tomo un poco de ese liquido vital mientras que Lavi se sentaba a su lado- ¿Patético verdad? Te reto a un duelo y no resisto ni un minuto…

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo tomando la botella de las manos de Meilin y también bebió agua. Ambos quedaron en silencio, Meilin miraba al suelo avergonzada y Lavi hacia el cielo naranja incomodo. El ambiente entre ellos estaba diferente, por alguna razón eso le molestaba a Lavi, y lo peor era que no sabía si enojarse con ella o con el mismo.

Se levanto de la banca y recogió sus cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Meilin.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Me voy a casa- siguió con su camino.

-¡Espera! Aun no me has dicho que sucede contigo- dijo Meilin levantándose de su lugar.

-Yo hice un punto cuando caíste, como el partido se suspendió, tu perdiste... no te diré nada...

-¡Chotto matta!

-¿Na-? ¡Uwoh!

Meilin se le había lanzado hacia Lavi con tanta fuerza que lo tumbo contra la fuente, cayendo ambos en ella y mojándose. Meilin estaba encima de Lavi con el rostro en su pecho mientras el pelirrojo se sostenía con un brazo apoyado y su mano acariciaba su cabeza ya que se había golpeado en ella.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- reclamo molesto.

-¡No lo has dicho!- dijo ella aun sin levantar el rostro.

-¿Ha?

-No me has llamado por mi nombre como siempre lo haces...- dijo en un tono de voz mas bajo.

Otra vez quedaron en silencio, y Lavi no sabia que responder a eso...

-Si lo iba a hacer... en verdad que lo iba a hacer... pero como desapareciste y me estuviste evitando todo el tiempo, no tuve oportunidad para decirtelo...

-¿Que estas hablando?- hablo el mas calmado y lo dijo solo para que ella lo escuchara, provocando que levantara su rostro con una expresión llena de culpa y arrpentiemiento, las gotas de agua en su rostro hacían parecer que fueran lagrimas...

-Quería agradecerte...- los ojos de Lavi se abrieron hasta mas no poder y una sensación calidad y acogedora lleno su pecho. Tal vez por lo sincera y tierna que fue Meilin o quizás su rostro lleno de inocencia y ojos brillantes. Quien sabe. Pero tuvo el maravilloso efecto de mitigar cualquier enojo que haya sentido hacia ella, dándose cuenta de la estupida actitud que había tenido.

-¿Por que me agradeces?

-El dia del Festival, me ayudaste con mi presentación... cumpliste tu promesa... gracias...

Lavi cerro sus ojos y suspiro

-_Aunque no es por eso que estaba enojado- _pensó.

-Lavi-kun... yo...- el la miro y ella se ruborizo- no puedo pensar en otra cosa que te haya hecho molestar conmigo...esa noche te estuve buscando- el recuerdo de lo que vio en el salón a la asalto, deprimiendola- pero no te encontré, fui a tu apartamento y no me respondías, trate por el balcón y estaba cerrada...

-¿Que te he dicho sobre cruzar el balcón tu sola?- regaño el suavemente.

-Si es porque no te lo agradecí-ignoro Meilin- Lo siento mucho... pero... siento que no es solo eso...¡Por favor dimelo! quiero enmendar mi error...

-_Como si pudiera hacerlo...-_pensó con reproche al recordar a Meilin y Tykki juntos- No hay ningún error que enmendar, estaba molesto con cosas del trabajo y... bueno... sin querer me desquite contigo..._Aunque no es del todo mentira...- _desvío un poco la mirada, porque si la miraba a los ojos ella podría descubrirlo.

-Entonces... ¿no estas enojado conmigo?

-No- regreso a verla con una sonrisa, esas que le encantan a Meilin- Nunca estuve enojado contigo Meilin...

Ella le mostró una sonrisa brillante y tierna, y lo abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. El solo se dejo, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

A los pocos minutos ambos se levantaron y salieron de la fuente, exprimiendo sus ropas para quitarse el agua.

-Esto no es bueno, debemos cambiarnos o nos enfermaremos y no iremos a Okinawa...-dijo Meilin.

-Ha... yo pienso que- Lavi se quedo con las palabras en la garganta al por fin haberse dado cuenta del estado de Meilin. Mojada de pies a cabeza, sus cabellos pegados a su rostro y cuello... y su camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo, mostrando todas las curvas en ella y su ropa interior.

Su corazón se acelero al escanear el cuerpo de Meilin, quien para tener 15 años estaba muy bien dotada, y ese aspecto la hacia ver realmente hermosa y sensual.

Con esos pensamientos sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su corazón parecía querer salirse. Y cierto amiguito suyo le gustaba lo que veia.

Meilin no entendia la expresion de Lavi, pensaba que tenia algun insecto o suciedad en la cara, se reviso por si habia algo raro. Su rostro tambien se torno rojo al notar el estado de su cuerpo. Ella cubrio su cuerpo con un brazo y con el otro golpeo al pelirrojo.

-¡KYYYAAA! ¡Lavi-kun eres un pervertido!

-¡¿Por que es mi culpa?!- grito Lavi mientras se perdía en el cielo.

La pelimorada tomo sus cosas y se cubrió con estas, regresando a su hogar tratando de que nadie la viera.

Y una sonrisa de alegría adorno su rostro.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Kanda-san!- Megumi se acerco hasta el chico que venia saliendo de su trabajo, le sonrió a manera de saludo- Buen trabajo...

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Pensé que como nuestros trabajos estan en la misma dirección podríamos irnos a casa juntos...- Kanda se la quedo viendo como si estuviera analizando la proposición.

-Haz lo que quieras- cerro los ojos y camino. Megumi conociendo su actitud solo asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió.

-¿Estas emocionado por el viaje a la playa?- le pregunto la chica.

-Me tiene sin cuidado- respondió- es muy problemático...

-¿En serio? Yo creo que será muy divertido, construir castillos de arena, jugar volleyball playero, nadar en el océano, los fuegos artificiales- fue nombrando cada cosa a la par que alzaba un dedo- Y lo mejor es que iremos todos juntos... para mi este viaje es muy especial- acelero un poco el paso y se coloco frente a Yuu para detenerlo.

-¿Especial?- repitió el sin entender.

Megumi le sonrió.

-Es mi primer viaje con Kanda-san- se sonrojo y desvío un poco la mirada- c-como mi n-n-no-novio...

Esa actitud se clavo en Kanda y sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas. Nunca lo iba a decir pero Megumi siempre le pareció linda cuando se ponía nerviosa o avergonzada, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas blancas se tornaban rosas por su causa le gustaba. Por y para él. Solo él estaba permitido verla de esa forma, cualquier otro seria comida para los perros.

Y solo respondió de la única manera que se le ocurrió, la tomo de las muñecas y la metió en un callejón. Alli la acorralo contra la pared y la beso. Megumi a los pocos segundos respondió el beso, sintió la mano grande y cálida de su novio en su mejilla, las cuales se ruborizaron y ella soltó un pequeño quejido cuando Yuu mordió su la io inferior y aprovecho para ingresar su lengua en la boca de ella.

Fueron algunos minutos, cuando ella se alejo para tomar aire.

-No vuelvas a hacer esa cara- le dijo el, ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el peliazul viendo hacia otro lado y su pelo ocultando su mirada.

-¿Cual cara?- pregunto inocentemente. Yuu también alzo la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules en los ámbares de ella.

-Tch- y la volvió a besar pero este era un beso dulce y suave, que hacia temblar las rodillas de Megumi- Olvídalo... cada vez que hagas esa cara, haré esto...- le dijo con un tono de voz grave y para Megumi sonó tan seductor que la sangre se le subió por toda la cara y el humo salía de su nariz.

-Si Kanda-san hace eso... creo que me desmayare...- dijo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-Vámonos Chibi- le dijo separándose de ella y siguiendo con su camino.

-Hai...- murmuro ella con las mejillas todavía rojas y los ojos en espiral, caminando de un lado a otro detrás de Kanda.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al día siguiente después de clases…

-¿Que tal este Lena-chin?- Sumomo le mostro un traje de baño a Lenalee, la cual estaba dentro de un probador.

-Arigatou Sumomo ¿Cómo van las otras chicas?- pregunto.

-Bueno… Megu-chin y Mi-chan ya se decidieron, las únicas que faltan son…

-¡¿Qué pasa con estos trajes de baños muy reveladores?!- se escucharon dos voces agudas.

-Hiroko y Meilin-chan...- termino la frase Lenalee, a lo que Sumomo solo asintió.

-Nee-san, tu y Hiro-chan son las únicas que faltan... hemos recorrido toda la tienda...

-Porque todavía no hay nada que me quede...- replico Meilin con las mejillas infladas.

-Meilin-chin cualquier traje de baño te queda, recuerda que tu misión es buscar uno que deje knock out a Lavi...- dijo Miki y le mostró un traje de baño que apenas y cubría sus partes femeninas.

-Solo estoy buscando algo que no cubra todo pero que tampoco enseñe todo...

-C-Creo que este e-e-esta bien para mi- tartamudeo Hiroko llevándose uno de dos piezas pero era muy lindo, ya que se ataba en el cuello, tenía un pequeño doblez que parecía falda.

-Chicas yo creo que lo mejor es que Meilin-chan deje que ella misma vea algo que le guste- sugirió Lenalee entregándole su traje se baño a una trabajadora de allí.

-Si Lena-chin lo dice- dijo Miki rendida. La peliverde tomo de los hombros a Meilin y la empujo al mar de trajes frente suyo.

-Sa* Meilin-chan diviértete en tu busqueda, avísanos cuando hayas terminado, si Hiroko sale y todavía no estás decidida iremos a tomarnos un refresco en el piso de arriba ¿ok? Le dices a Sari-san que lo apunte a mi cuenta...

-H-Hm ok Lena-chan- y así Meilin se adentro entre el mar de perchas que había en la tienda. Aprovechando que estaba sola, se puso a pensar que no sabia que clase de chica le gustaba a Lavi. O si tenía alguna preferencia por como vestía la chica.

-_Pero si me pongo a averiguar sus gustos nunca encontrare nada adecuado, lo mejor será que escoja por mi instinto... si esto no funciona, ¿Hay otras maneras de se que fije en mi verdad?- _penso la chica para si mientras sacaba uno que otro analizandolo minuciosamente, se estaba decidiendo entre dos trajes de baño: uno de cuerpo entero rosa pastel que se ataba a su cuello con un escote en v en la parte delantera y atras otro escote profundo que le llegaba hasta el final de espalda; el segundo era de dos piezas, la parte se arriba era como un top con escote y también amarrado en el cuello y la parte de abajo tipo short de color verde limón con turquesa. Cuando iba a hacer su decision, escucho una voz que conocía a la perfección, y no porque le agradase la persona. Al instante se oculto tras una percha.

-Aiko que te parece este de aquí, estoy segura que a Lavi le va a encantar- dijo una de las rubias amigas de Aiko, llevándole un traje de baño azul marino tipo trikini que bien resaltaría las curvas de la pelirroja.

-Niñas yo les aconsejaría que se preocupen por Uds. yo por mi parte vine a retirar el que mande a hacer...

-_No puede ser ¿ella ya había anticipado esto?- _penso Meilin sintiendo que algo andaba mal. Que Aiko haya mandado a hacer un traje de baño y que estuviera listo unos dias antes del viaje no parecia mera coincidencia.

-Hai, se nos había olvidado que arreglaste las cosas para que parecieran un empate y nuestro salón fuera con los de tercero...

Meilin abrió los ojos sorprendida, incrédula y furiosa con aquella pelirroja. Había utilizado a sus compañeros de esa vil manera, ellos de verdad se habían creído que ganaron limpia y justamente.

Y de nuevo, estaba hablando de Aiko Hanazawa. Ella en carne propia sabe que la pelirroja no jugaba limpio.

-Como sabrán mi padre es el dueño de la aerolínea en la que viajaremos, el día del festival me menciono sobre el premio, era mas que obvio que el ganador iban a ser los del salón de Lavi... así que le pedí que en caso que no ganáramos usara sus contactos para que nos enviara... un par de llamadas y nuestro salón ya estaba en ese sobre...

Meilin escuchaba todo atentamente con sus puños apretados fuertemente y ceño fruncido.

-Lo malo es que viajaremos con todas esas moscas ¿Por que simplemente no fuiste tu?- le pregunto una pelicastaña.

-La razón es muy sencilla- alzo un dedo y se lo coloco sobre su mentón queriendo parecer inocente- Quiero aplastar a la plebeya inmunda, que sepa que Lavi es solo mio y que ni en un millón de años alguien como él siquiera consideraría fijarse en ella- dijo con tanto veneno, odio y maldad en su tono de voz que a sus amigas les dio miedo.

-Me da pena esa mugrienta, de verdad que la odias Aiko...

Una mujer se acerco con una caja en sus manos y se la entrego a Aiko, estaba se la arrebato de las manos y le ordeno que se fuera, entro a un probador y dijo:

-Yo no usaría esa palabra, simplemente desde que esa plebeya entro no ha sabido ocupar su lugar como le corresponde, y yo solo he querido ayudarla...- las chicas escuchaban como la ropa de Aiko caía al suelo y la caja también.

-Tampoco es que me amas- murmuro sarcástica Meilin, observando desde su lugar, a través de un espejo el probador donde había entrado la pelirroja, cuando la puerta se abrió... bueno Meilin tenía que admitirlo, ese traje de baño llamaría la atención de Lavi.

Pero mas que sentirse amenazada, un gran entusiasmo y motivación la lleno. Y sonrió.

-Preparate Aiko, podras tener ventaja, pero este set es mio...- dijo con un tono seguro y confidente que hasta en la mirada se le notaba. Espero a que todas salieran de la tienda para que ella saliera de su escondite y tomar un traje de baño que bien antes ella no lo hubiera escogido, ahora era una historia distinta y su fuego interno femenino decía que era el adecuado.

Porque si de verdad quería que toda la atención de Lavi estuviera sobre ella... debía utilizar artillería pesada.

Se acerco a la caja, pago y salió en busqueda de sus amigas; quienes curiosas querían ver lo que había escogido, Meilin les guiño un ojo y fijo que era secreto.

Obviamente sus amigas no estuvieron contentas con su respuesta, solo esperaban que lo que haya escogido su amiga funcionara...

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Okinawa, una de las islas más grandes de la prefectura de Okinawa, y uno de los mejores lugares turísticos de Japón, cuyo clima subtropical lo hace perfecto para unas buenas vacaciones playeras.

Los estudiantes de primero y tercero se estaban bajando de los autobuses que los dejaron frente al hotel 5 estrellas donde se iban a hospedar. Meilin tenía estrellitas en ojos y su boca formaba una perfecta "0", miro con estupefacción el enorme y lujoso hotel, después a los lados como mucha gente con clase entraba y salía del edificio.

-Ko-Kore wa **- tartamudeo y su cuerpo mostraba algunos temblores de la emoción- ¡Debe ser el paraíso!- lloro después de alegría juntando las manos en su pecho.

-Nada mal…- dijo una voz a lado de ella, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Lavi-¡¿EH?!- se detuvo la chica cuando vio al pelirrojo, mas era su apariencia lo que más la impacto. El chico iba con una bermuda blanca, camisa roja sin mangas, gafas oscuras y su pelo escondido en una forra negra.

-Este lugar ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que vine- movió la mirada observando todo, después la fijo en Meilin, y ella podía apostar que la estaba viendo de forma rara- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tus ropas…-dijo señalándolo- la única razón lógica que encuentro es que estas muy emocionado…

-Ah esto…-dijo tomando los extremos de la camisa- la razón es simple, este hotel está lleno de paparazzis y si me encontraran aquí, vistiendo el uniforme, la vida escolar pacifica y tranquila que quiero se vería alterada…

-Cierto…se me había olvidado que eres famoso- dijo tan sincera que le saco una venita a Lavi.

-Oe…

-¡Muy bien mis queridos alumnos! ¡Fórmense que pasaremos la lista una vez hecho esto les daremos las indicaciones!- grito el director de Black Order, vistiendo ridículamente una bermuda negra y una camisa estilo aloha azul.

"¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!" fue el pensamiento unísono de todos los alumnos. Komui se giro a verlos con un aura macabra, como si leyendo ese pensamiento él dijo:

-No voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes pulpos se acerquen a mi pura e inmaculada Lenalee- saco una bazooka de quien sabe dónde y la recargo- ¡Regresen a sus huecos pulpos!- grito empezando a disparar lo que parecía ser bombas de mini pulpos acerados.

-¡Que alguien lo detenga!- fue el grito unísono de los estudiantes.

-¡Director ya deténgase!- fue la orden de Lenalee, la cual se puso en frente de él con los brazos extendidos y una expresión de molestia y vergüenza en su rostro. Esa cara le dio escalofríos a Komui- ¡Comportante como el adulto que eres!

-D-D-Demo Lenalee-chan… tu nii-san solo te estaba protegiendo de esos pulpos- dijo Komui con un tono chillón, arrodillado frente a Lenalee y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Para empezar tú no deberías estar aquí ¿Quién se ocupara del colegio mientras estas aquí? ¡Tienes que regresar!

-¡Pero! ¡Yo quería viajar con Lenalee-chan!- la abrazo de la cintura y le lloro, ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Director!- Lenalee quiso quitárselo encima.

-Lenalee, cálmate- se acerco Reever, profesor y mano derecha del director- el viaje ha sido largo, lo mejor es que pase la noche aquí y mañana regrese a sus labores…- aconsejo el rubio.

-Reever-sensei, pero…

-Lena-chan déjalo- Meilin se le acerco- compréndelo, no todos los días el Director puede salir con su hermanita, ¿verdad Director?- se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.

-¡Hm Hm!- asintió con la cabeza el- ¡Meilin-san me comprende!

-Pero…-un aura negra y roja empezó a rodearla- Si se convierte en un obstáculo para Lena-chan lo mejor es que regrese a cumplir con su trabajo…

Komui con temblores en el cuerpo asintió.

-Vale, vale acabo el show, todos fórmense por géneros… Cuando terminemos de pasar lista, se organizaran en grupos de 3 solo hombres o solo mujeres y recibirán la llave de su habitación, lo único que se les pide es que tienen una hora para regresar a sus habitaciones…De allí pueden hacer lo que deseen…- explico la profesora Cloud Nine, quien llevaba un vestido negro playero que se ajustaba al pecho y se soltaba debajo de este.

-¡Vamos Cloud-sensei! ¡Pasen esa lista rápido!- grito un alumno.

-¡Lena-chin! Hiroko, Sumomo y yo haremos un grupo, puedes irte con Meilin-chin y Megu-chin…

-¡Hm!- afirmo Lenalee.

Después de pasar lista y entregar las llaves a cada grupo, estos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, para suerte de las chicas sus habitaciones estaban juntas. Lenalee había recibido un mensaje de Allen diciéndole que Lavi hizo grupo con él y Kanda, también que las iban a esperar en el restaurante para comer juntos.

Estando en el restaurante Kaginage se les unió, y mientras cenaban planificaban las cosas que iban a hacer mañana.

-¡Onegai! ¡Vayamos primero a la playa!- rogo Meilin.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, es la primera vez en la playa para nee-san y Kanda-san- dijo la pelinegra, quien estaba sentada al lado de su novio.

-¡Hai! ¡Quiero sentir la arena y el mar bajo mis pies! ¡El sol playero sobre mi piel y la brisa del océano golpeando mi cara!- un aura brillante la rodeaba a la pelimorada.

-Muy apasionado tu encuentro con la playa- dijo Lavi tomando un poco de jugo.

-¡No tiene nada de malo!- lo miro con los cachetes inflados.

-No he dicho eso- le respondió con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Que les parece si después de la playa vamos a visitar Naha***?- dijo Allen cambiando de tema- He oído que la comida es muy buena

-Y tienen tiendas con cosas interesantes- acoto Lenalee.

-¡Sí! Mi padre me encargo que le traiga una cerámica allí- dijo Sumomo.

-Y-Yo tam-tambien estoy i-interesada en saber más de la cul-cultura de Okinawa- hablo Hiroko- ¿Te parece bien Sora-kun?

-Cualquier cosa esta bien- respondió el pelinegro para después mandarse un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-¡Yo estoy con Hiroko!- alzo la mano Lavi- Me interesa mucho la historia de Okinawa, y quisiera visitar las ruinas…

-¡Pfft! Quinta rueda…- soltó Meilin tapándose la boca.

-¡¿Ha?! ¡Pude escucharte!

-Baka Lavi-kun ¿No ves que Hiro-chan y Kaginage-kun quieren estar a solas?- dijo como si estuviera recalcando lo obvio.

-_Y tu cuando has sabido leer entre líneas…-_fue el pensamiento de Allen y los demás.

-Y-Yo-Yo no quise decir eso- se disculpo rápido la pelinaranja- Lavi-sempai nos puede acompañar…

-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kaginage dejando a un lado su comida- Bookman puede irse a ver sus ruinas por su cuenta

-¡No importa! ¡Puedo conseguir que alguien más me acompañe!- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Miki y Sumomo- Uds. dos…

-Lo sentimos, nosotras ya tenemos nuestros planes- dijeron ellas.

-¡Tsk! Entonces- se dirigió a Kanda y Megumi…

-¡Tch! Como si fuera a acompañarte- dijo rápidamente Yuu.

-Gomen Lavi-sempai…

-Ja…

-Yo acompañare a Allen-kun, alguien debe controlar su apetito…- dijo Lenalee poniendo su mano en el hombro del peliblanco.

-¡Ni siquiera pude hablar!- reclamo el pelirrojo con los ojos en blanco- No tengo opción…- giro a su izquierda y rodeo los hombros de Meilin quien estaba comiendo un pastel de fresa ella sola- Tendrás que acompañarme Meilin, este cara bonita no puede estar sola… tu trabajo será cuidarme

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- reclamo ella- ¡Yo quería ir a comer con Allen-chan!- se giro para encontrar apoyo en su amigo, pero solo se sintió traicionada por este ya que estaba siendo muy romántico con Lenalee y no prestaba atención a su amiga.

-_Gomen Meilin…-_pensó Allen sintiendo el resentimiento de su amiga- _Lenalee me lo pidió…_

-_Allen-chan traidor…_

-Está decidido- Lavi le acaricio la cabeza a Meilin y las siguientes palabras la sonrojaron- Serás mi pareja el día de mañana- le sonrió ocasionando que el corazón de la pelimorada se acelerara.

-Tch, que se puede hacer- dijo desviando la mirada y para que este no viera su rubor. Todo esto bajo la mirada de unas felices Lenalee, Miki, Sumomo y Hiroko. Allen también sonrió y Kaginage no le tomo importancia.

Desde su asiento, Megumi trataba de controlar a un encolerizado Kanda, que trataba de asesinar al pelirrojo por andar hecho el conquistador con su hermanita.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Nuestro grupo de protagonistas había llegado a la playa, y después de haber colocado los parasoles y las sillas, las chicas dejaron a los chicos cuidando de las cosas mientras ellas iban a cambiarse.

-Hey Yuu ¿Por qué no coloreas un poco esa piel paliducha que tienes?- dijo Lavi, quien estaba semi acostado boca arriba con los brazos debajo de su cabeza en una silla, tenía puestas unas gafas de sol, cabello suelto, pecho descubierto y una pantaloneta roja con diseños en negro a los costado.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre, maldito conejo!- le reclamo Yuu con una mirada asesina, este estaba sentado en otra silla, su cabello en su típica coleta alta y una pantaloneta negra.

-Oi Walker ¿Siempre son así de problemáticos Kanda y Bookman?- pregunto Kaginage acercándose a Allen que estaba admirando el paisaje. El pelinegro tenía puesto una pantaloneta naranja con bordes blanco, mientras Allen llevaba una de color gris con diseños en azul marino.

-Lavi es como un niño, le gusta molestar a la gente…- se cruzo de brazos y suspiro- Ya después te acostumbraras…

-Allen, ¿te olvidas que soy mayor?-dijo el pelirrojo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Hai Hai- contesto Allen quitándole importancia.

-¡Allen-kun!- se escucho el grito de Lenalee, todos se giraron a esa dirección y sus rostros se colorearon.

El traje de baño de Lenalee era de 2 piezas, la parte de arriba era celeste y bordes de jirafa, y la parte de abajo se ajustaba a su cadera del mismo color que la parte de arriba, tenía el cabello suelto.

Megumi llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta, su traje también de dos piezas que se amaraban en su cuello, de color rojo y con diseños de flores hawaianas.

Miki llevaba uno que se amarraba entre los pechos, y la parte de abajo se amarraba a cada lado de su cadera, las cuerdas negras y el diseño tipo cebra; su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas pequeñas.

El de Sumomo era de color amarillo con puntos blancos la parte de arriba, y la parte de abajo también amarilla pero con líneas blancas, su cabello cogido en coleta lateral. Hiroko tenía uno de color turquesa con cuerdas amarillas, la parte de arriba tenía varias capas y en la parte de abajo también se amarraba a las caderas.

-Chicos lamentamos la de-Lenalee sintió algo cubriéndola, se trataba de una sudadera blanca perteneciente a su novio- ¿Allen-kun?

-Ponte esto Lenalee- le ordeno y se sonrojo un poco- No voy a permitir que unos pervertidos vean lo que me pertenece…

Aquello ruborizo a la chica Lee, pero después rio tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Allen. Kaginage también estaba sonrojado, al ver a su novia vestida así.

-_¿Por qué usa uno así?_- se pregunto el mismo- _Hiroko es demasiado tímida para usar eso…_

-S-S-Sora-kun- lo llamo la pelinaranja, captando su atención y el pelinegro se sonrojo aun mas al tenerla tan de cerca a la chica- ¿Es-Esta bien así?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes, como él era más alto bajo su mirada más de lo debido, viendo una porción del pecho de ella.

Un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz y corrió lejos de Hiroko.

-¡¿Sora-kun?!- grito ella sorprendida, corriendo tras de él.

-Kanda-san…- Megumi se acerco a su novio y se sentó a lado de él- ¿Me veo…bien?- pregunto y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-¡Tch!- cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Jejeje ¿No me digas que estas nervioso?- molesto la pelinegra cubriendo su boca con su mano.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Quién está nervioso?!- una venita sobresalto en su frente y le mostro sus dientes de sierra.

-Jajajaja ¡Te ves muy lindo avergonzado!

Kanda desvió la mirada, ocultando su sonrojo. Pero al hacerlo noto como otros hombres, tanto estudiante como turistas, veían con ojos morbosos a las chicas. A Yuu no le hubieses importado de no ser que entre todas las chicas estaba SU novia. Convenientemente había una cubeta cerca de él y se lo lanzo al más cercano. Los demás hombres notaron esto y vieron a Yuu. Mal hecho, un aura negra y terrorífica lo rodeaba, para ellos era como ver al mismísimo demonio.

-¿Are?- Lavi se levanto y se quito sus gafas viendo un lado a otro- ¿Dónde está Meilin?

-Meilin-chin dijo que ya mismo nos alcanzaba… Ha de seguir en el baño

-Si es así, iré a buscarla

-¡Darling! ¡Con que aquí estabas!- se escucho la voz de Aiko, todas las chicas se pusieron alertas y empezaron a preocuparse cuando vieron el traje de baño de la pelirroja. Se trataba de un sexy monokini con diseño de leopardo, sujetado por el cuello por una argolla dorada. Las tiras que cubrían sus senos venía de atrás, acentuando las curvas de su cintura.

-_Esto está mal-_ pensaron las chicas preocupadas, ya que el plan de Aiko estaba funcionando. Lavi no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-¡Ne Darling!- se sujeto a su brazo, arrimándolos contra su pecho- ¡Vamos a jugar un poco de voleibol!- le guiño el ojo.

-¿Por qué no jugamos todos los que están aquí?- dijo Hana, la rubia de ojos café de manera prepotente.

-¡Nos parece una buena idea!- contesto Miki por el grupo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas de manera desafiante, y fuego rodeándola.

-Un partido amistoso de volley no vendría mal- dijo Lenalee con la misma aura de Miki.

-¿Pero no les faltaría una jugadora?- pregunto inocentemente Aiko- Nosotras somos 5 y ustedes 4 ¿Dónde está Meilin-san?- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa e inocencia falsa.

-Si les parece bien, porque no entra Lavi en su equipo y Kanda y yo al de las chicas… de esa manera seria justo…- acoto Allen viendo la situación en la que querían meter a su amiga, el sabia a la perfección la condicion de su cuerpo.

-¿Eh? ¿Meilin-san no participara?- volvió a preguntar insistente Aiko- _Quiero despedazarla a la plebeya…_

-No está aquí ni disponible por el momento- dijo frio Kanda también saliendo en defensa de su hermana menor. Pero eso parecía un "Sigue insistiendo con eso y ya verás". Mensaje que Aiko entendió a la perfección, y por ella prefería no meterse con el mayor de los Kanda.

-Está bien ¿Comenzamos?

El partido de volley comenzó con mucha energía más por parte de las chicas que de los chicos. Lenalee, Megumi, Miki y Sumomo estaban cubiertas por fuego y sus ojos eran rojos, atrás de ellas un tigre, mientras que Aiko y compañía tenían a un oso detrás de ella. Las chicas lanzaban con mucha fuerza el balón, provocando que haya algunos huecos en ambos lados.

El marcador iba en empate, solo necesitaban un punto de cualquiera de los equipos para la victoria

-¡Allen-kun!- Lenalee recibió el balón del otro lado y se lo lanzo al peliblanco, este lo recibió y se lo lanzo a Kanda.

-¡Kanda!- Allen lanzo el balón de tal forma que quedara en la posición perfecta para que Yuu diera un salto y clavara el balón en el espacio que había entre Aiko y Hana. Lo que no contaba era que Lavi también estaba corriendo para atrapar el balón y anotar.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Lavi doblo las rodillas para tomar el impulso y saltar, una voz lo detuvo:

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Lavi vio a la poseedora de esa dulce voz, su único ojo esmeralda observo la hermosa figura de aquella pelimorada, dejándolo petrificado, sin aire y con el calor corporal disparándose a niveles inimaginables. Ni siquiera sintió el balón dándole en la cara.

-_Esa es… ¿Meilin?_- pensó el pelirrojo irguiéndose, pasando su ojo de pies a cabeza sobre la menos de los Kanda. Largas y torneadas piernas blancas, caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, vientre plano, sus pechos se veía redondos y firmes gracias a aquel traje de baño negro que se cruzaba sobre estos y los abrazaba, las tiras gruesas se cruzaban detrás de su largo cuello, y otras tiras que salían de debajo de sus pechos abrazando su cintura. Su cabello suelto caía sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Sabía que Meilin era una chica bonita, pero ahora "bonita" le quedaba corta. Aquella muchacha era una hermosura, una mujer que haría pecar a cualquier hombre. Las ganas de abrazar ese pequeño pero escultural cuerpo y proclamarlo suyo lo invadieron. ¿Acaso era posible esa mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad en una mujer? Esas curvas lo invitaban a un paseo placentero.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y sentía mucho calor en su cara.

-_¿Qué me pasa? Acaso... a Meilin…yo…_

El pelirrojo estaba confundido, le tenía un gran cariño a su vecina. Siempre lo decía, Meilin era una chica muy diferente, única para ser más precisos. Solo con ella podía hablar horas de horas y no aburrirse, solo con ella podía pelearse por lo más absurdo y arreglarlo de una manera un tanto peculiar.

Solo con ella, sentía esa calidez expandirse por su pecho y le agradara. Esa calidez de la cual el siempre se vio privado. Tal vez era su forma de ser, o como su sonrisa alteraba sus sentidos; o como a veces, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la observaba. Meilin provocaba que muchos sentimientos que él pensó haber encerrado volvieran a aparecer. Pero una sombra del pasado los regresaba donde estaban encerrados, en lo más profundo de su ser.

-_No… no puedo volver a permitirme confiar de nuevo…-_pensó angustiado.

No solo fue Lavi quien se fijo en su apariencia, sus amigas estaban emocionadas, Allen estaba con la boca abierta, Aiko apretaba los puños y dientes, las amigas de esta miraban a Meilin con celos y envidia…y Yuu… todavía no salía del shock que esa mujer fuera su hermanita. Y por cosas del destino varios estudiantes del Instituto estaban allí y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que esa hermosa chica era de su colegio, muchos chicos estaban en suelo con derrames nasales, y otros estaban siendo reprendidos por sus novias.

"¿Esa una modelo?" "¿Esa es Kanda?" "Una belleza así en Black Order" "¿Debería pedirle que salga conmigo?"

Fueron algunos de los comentarios.

-Ano… ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto Meilin intimidada con todas esas miradas sobre ella. Después de armarse de valor y salir del vestidor con ese traje de baño puesto, tuvo algunos problemas con unos chicos coqueteando con ella, educadamente trato de quitárselos encima pero eran insistentes. Y como toda Kanda que era, su paciencia era poca. Termino dándoles unos cuantos golpes a esos chicos para que la dejaran en paz.

Cuando regresa se encuentra con la sorpresa de sus amigos, a excepción de Sora y Hiroko quienes no los veía, estaban en un partido con Aiko y sus amigas.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, pero ella se había quedado anonadada con Lavi. Si bien por accidente lo había visto como Dios lo manda, admirar ese pecho formado, abdominales trabajadas, espalda ancha y brazos tonificados entendía muy bien porque muchas chicas andaban tras de él.

Aun así, ella pudo sentir claramente como Lavi la analizaba completa cuando les hablo, sentir aquella mirada sobre su cuerpo la hacía sentir desnuda, una extraña sensación en su vientre bajo se propago, y su rostro se coloreo por los nervios.

-¡Darling! ¿Cómo pudiste perder el balón?- le reclamo Aiko tomándolo de la mano para que reaccionara, pero no parecía funcionar- ¿Darling?- llamo de nuevo y nada.

-Lavi-kun ¿te encuentras bien?- ahora le pregunto Meilin, sacándolo a Lavi del trance que ella misma lo había puesto.

-¿E-EH?

-Lavi se quedo embobado al verla a Meilin- se burlo Allen, provocando que ambos mencionados se sonrojaran.

-¡No lo estaba!- dijo rápidamente Lavi, desviando su rostro de Meilin, pero esta si había visto su sonrojo, y sonrió quedadamente.

-_Parece ser que lo logre…_Minna vayamos al mar a refrescarnos- dijo ella. A lo que sus amigos asintieron y corrieron entre risas al mar, aunque Megumi tuvo que halarlo a Kanda para que entrara, Meilin se acerco a Lavi y lo arrebato del lado de Aiko al tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo- ¡Lavi-kun vamos!- le dijo con una sonrisa, el entro en otro trance y se dejo llevar.

Aiko estaba furiosa, tanto que su rostro estaba rojo.

-¿Aiko?- se acercaron con cuidado sus amigas.

-¡Vámonos!- dijo sin más, tomando su camino las demás solo la siguieron- _Con que con esas estamos plebeya inmunda, te demostrare que también tengo mis armas…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Después de un buen rato en la playa, de que Kanda le diera una reprimenda a su hermanita por las "fachas" en que andaba y que esta le respondiera provocando una pelea entre hermanos la cual se termino con una Meilin llorona y Kanda siendo él reprendido, y con el regreso de Kaginage y Hiroko, los chicos recogieron sus cosas y las chicas se pusieron un vestido encima para irse a comer.

Todos almorzaron bien, regresaron al hotel a cambiarse quedando en lo que planearon la noche anterior, y cuando anocheciera se reunirían en el templo de Naha para disfrutar del Festival que se llevaría a cabo junto con una presentación de juegos artificiales.

Las chicas se cambiaron en bonitas ropas veraneras, algunas llevaban shorts, faldas o vestidos. Miki y Sumomo salieron primeras, Megumi les siguió después, Allen y Sora coincidieron en recoger a sus novias en sus habitaciones. Meilin se acerco a Allen y le pregunto:

-Allen-chan ¿Lavi-kun sigue en su habitación?

-Ha, fue el primero en cambiarse y aprovecho para tomar una pequeña siesta, lo mejor será que lo despiertes- le aconsejo Allen, guiñándole un ojo. Meilin se sonrojo.

-Entiendo, nos vemos más tarde- Meilin se acerco al ascensor y entro en el.

Subió algunos pisos y se dirigió al último cuarto.

_(Empieza la música)_

A medida que se acercaba al cuarto del pelirrojo podía escuchar el sonido de una guitarra, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, que estaba mal cerrada, escucho:

_Algún día nos juramos_

_Ser amigos hasta el fin_

_Hoy me animo a confesarte, lo que yo siento por ti_

_Día a día me pregunto_

_¿Qué le digo al corazón?_

_Que se siente abandonado, derretido por tu amor_

Meilin entro a la habitación, las camas estaban vacías. Su mirada violeta se fijo en el balcón de la habitación donde provenía la voz de Lavi. El chico estaba sentado sobre él barandal, con la guitarra en sus manos. ´

Las letras de esa canción se calaban en su corazón. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de cerca al pelirrojo, sus facciones estaban relajadas, tenía el ojo cerrado y su cabello lo cubría un poco.

_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido_

_No puedo disimular_

_Yo lo siento amiga mía_

_Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar…_

Desesperación, felicidad, angustia… dolor y amor. Todo eso podía sentir Meilin a través de la voz de Lavi. Ella podía ver el parecido que tenían, cuando cantaban no existían nada más para ellos que el sonido de su voz y el viento llevándose esas palabras.

_Desde que te vi_

_Todo es tan distinto para mí_

_Porque tu corazón, vivirá siempre en mí_

_Desde que te vi_

_Supe que eras solo para mí_

_Que mi vida eres tú_

_Y la quiero vivir junto a ti_

_Desde que te vi…_

Meilin hubiera querido ser la chica a la que le dedicara esa hermosa canción. Su corazón dolía de solo pensar que el estuviese enamorado de alguien. Porque eso era lo que sentía ¿verdad? Su canción decía que estaba enamorado de alguien. Una chica con la quería pasar el resto de sus días. La chica que amaba.

El sonido de la guitarra ceso, y el chico abrió por fin los ojos.

-Una canción muy bonita- le dijo Meilin con voz baja, llamando la atención de Lavi.

-¿Meilin?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Desde hace cuanto estabas allí?- dejo la guitarra a un lado.

-No hace mucho- le sonrió tímidamente- Nunca había escuchado esa canción tuya- la pelimorada se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Ósea que siempre me escuchas?- pregunto divertido acercándose, y sentándose a su lado. Meilin se sonrojo.

-E-Eh, s-s-solo por la-la ra-radio, no e-e-es que tenga tus álbumes o algo así…

-Hmm- sonrió enternecido por los nervios de Meilin- En realidad…- fijo su vista al frente viendo ningún punto en especifico- Esa canción la compuse hace mucho tiempo…

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?- viendo hacia donde iba su pregunta Lavi se le adelanto.

-Nunca pude sacarla en un álbum… o más bien nunca quise hacerlo- giro a verla a Meilin, notando la confundida que estaba- Nunca le he dicho a nadie esto, prométeme que no se lo vas a decir nadie…

-¡Hm! ¡Puedes confiar en mí!- dijo con entusiasmo. Lavi se rio un poco con ese ánimo que tenia.

-Esta canción…-se llevo una mano a la frente- la escuche de un sueño…

-¿Sueño?

-Ha, era muy confuso por eso no recuerdo mucho… estaba parado en medio de la nada, todo estaba oscuro, por más que corría no encontraba nada, grite pero no salía un sonido de mi boca… estaba desesperado cuando escuche esa voz- volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de recordar el sonido de aquella voz.

-Lavi-kun…

-Una luz brillante se apareció frente mío… era muy cálida y tranquilizadora; sin embargo la voz no provenía de allí, poco a poco la luz tomo forma humana… una mujer…-en su mente apareció dicha figura- no pude distinguir su rostro, solo pude sentir su mano sobre mi rostro y como sus labios decían algo que no escuche…-abrió los ojos como saliendo del trance- al instante desperté… tome un cuaderno y escribí lo que recordaba de la voz… Y cada vez que volvía a dormir, esa voz aparecía de nuevo, pero la chica dejo de aparecer…

-Wow… eso si que fue un sueño extraño…

-Kora- una venita apareció en su frente…

-Demo…- Meilin le sonrió- es muy lindo… digo… te ayudo a crear esa linda canción…

-_Otra vez…_- pensó él, escuchando como su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¿Ne? ¿No crees que sea tu corazón el dueño de esa voz?

-¿Mi corazón?

-Hai- sus mejillas se pusieron rosas- Pienso que es tu corazón quien te está diciendo eso, quien te estaba hablando…

-No lo creo…- se rio- _Después de todo no estoy enamorado de nadie… eso creo…- _penso dudoso.

-¡Créelo! ¡Puede que no sea ahora, y tu corazón te está diciendo que muy pronto pasara!

-¿Meilin?- la vio confundido.

-Eh…- la chica se sonrojo fuertemente de vergüenza- ¡Gomenasai! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Yo…!

-Jajajajaja

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- pregunto molesta.

-Jajajaja Te ves linda cuando te avergüenzas jajaja

-¡¿Q-Q-Que cosas dices?!

-¿Lo ves?- dijo señalando su rostro.

-¡Mou!- inflo sus cachetes y se levanto- ¡Basta de palabrería! ¡Si no nos vamos no podremos ir a los lugares que quieres!-dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida.

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón!- también se levanto y corrió hacia Meilin, tomando su mano en el trayecto, y halándola con él.

-¡Chotto!

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Esa tarde fue mágica para Meilin, aprendió muchas cosas sobre el pelirrojo. Un ejemplo era el gusto que tenia por la historia y su excelente memoria para captar todo. Visitaron ruinas, museos, y otros puntos históricos de Okinawa. Cada lugar que pisaban, Lavi tenía algo que decirle, y eso le encantaba. Ella agradecía haber recordado algunas cosas que había leído sobre Okinawa, así ella también complementaba la conversación.

"Es más divertido hablar con Meilin de esto"

Le había dicho. Ella se alegro de que la estuviera pasando bien a su lado.

Otra cosa que le gustaba era que a veces el pelirrojo sacaba a relucir su lado infantil. Se habían encontrado con Allen y Lenalee en una escena un tanto intima. Ella también se le unió a las bromas del pelirrojo, después tuvieron que salir corriendo porque Allen estaba en modo "oscuro".

Después de eso, se sentaron a comer un poco. Lavi se fue por un ramen de cerdo y Meilin por el okonomiyaki. Aunque la cena no les duro mucho ya que una muchacha lo había reconocido, empezando un escándalo. Lavi dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, tomo a Meilin entre sus brazos, la coloco en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y salió corriendo lejos del tumulto de gente.

-¡Huyamos!- grito Lavi corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Meilin se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Ya estaba empezando a anochecer, y por fin pudieron perder de vista a los fans de Lavi cuando llegaron a la playa. Allí él la soltó, y cayó acostado en la arena, tomando bocanadas de aire.

-Eso fue muy divertido- dijo Meilin, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

-Habla por ti... yo… fui… el que… tuvo que correr- replico entre bocanadas.

-Jajajaja wari wari****- se sentó a su lado con las piernas recogidas- te mereces un buen descanso- acaricio suavemente su cabeza.

-No hagas eso-dijo un poco nervioso, con las mejillas rojas y retirando su mano delicadamente.

-Hai Hai- puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y elevo la mirada al cielo estrellado. Lavi se irguió apoyándose sobre sus manos, dedicándose a contemplarla. El viento movió sus cabellos, y solo se escuchaba como las olas rompían en la arena.

-Hermosa…- susurro él, su ojo todavía sobre el rostro de Meilin.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- eso altero a Lavi, ya que había pensado en voz alta.

-¡Eh! ¡No…Yo…! ¡Qué hermosas están las estrellas hoy!-cambio la frase rápidamente, rascándose la cabeza y riendo en señal de nervios.

-¡Hai!- asintió ella- Nunca había visto unas estrellas tan hermosas…

_(Empieza la música)_

Lavi sonrió y también se dedico a admirar las estrellas. Meilin apoyo sus manos en la arena y sin querer toco la mano de Lavi, sonrojando a ambos y retirando sus manos. Ella envolvió su mano con la otra y la contemplo un rato. Escuchando su propio palpitar, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

-Ano…Lavi-kun…-llamo ella con la mirada baja y su cabello cubriéndolo.

-¿Nani?

-Hay algo que quisiera que escucharas…-lo encaro con la mirada brillante- ¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿Hasta el final?

Una vez más el viento los golpeo, levantando el cabello de ambos. Por alguna razón Lavi necesitaba escuchar eso. Asintió con la cabeza. Meilin se ruborizo y le devolvió el gesto, se levanto de la arena, respiro hondo y camino hacia el mar lentamente.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho, cerró los ojos y…:

_Magire mo naku naku koko ni aru  
_It's undeniable here

_Osaeyou mo naku afurete kuru  
_Overflowing, I have no way to hold it back

_Kimi o omou toki kono mune uchuu ni nari  
_When I think of you this heart becomes a universe

_Hoshi o idaku  
_And I embrace the stars

Lavi doblo una pierna y estiro la otra, dejando que la voz de Meilin lo envolviera. El viento soplaba suavemente, acariciando su rostro. Noto algo de duda en su voz, como si le costara decir aquellas palabras. Pero poco a poco recobraba fuerza. Su mirada esmeralda fija sobre la chica, la luz que emitía la luna y las estrellas, el movimiento del mar frente a Meilin… era como ver una bella pintura. La pelimorada giro un poco poniéndose de perfil.

_Kagiriaru jikan o hibi o  
_This limited tome we have, these days

_Kimi o ai suru koto ni tsukaou  
_I'm going to use them to love you

Extendió un brazo, y entre abrió los ojos con sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas.

_Aishiteru toieru tsuyosa shiri hajimeteru  
_I've begun to know the strength it takes to say "I love you"

Volvió a recoger su mano colocándola sobre su corazón al igual que la otra, sus facciones demostraban más pasión al igual que su voz.

_Sore wa nagaimichi  
_It's a long road

_Tooku ni aru hikari ni michibikarete  
_Guided by a distant light

Las olas rompían cerca de sus pies, mojándolos. Bajo sus brazos lentamente y los abrió con la misma velocidad como si estuviera recibiendo a alguien. Abrió completamente sus ojos, viendo la gran ola que se formaba.

_Nando demo mata aou ne  
_Let's meet again over and over

Ella dio una vuelta al mismo tiempo que la ola rompió, y las gotas de agua salpicaban sobre y alrededor de ella como si fueran pequeñas estrellas.

_Koushite ima aete you ni  
_Just like we were able to meet now

El ojo de Lavi estaba totalmente abierto de la impresion, pero Meilin con la mirada le pidió que la siguiera escuchando, un brillo apareció en sus ojos, como si fuera a llorar.

_Tsunoru kono omi  
_So these feelings that are growing stronger

_Tsumetai kaze ni yurenai you ni  
_Are not shaken by the cold wind

_Mamori tsuzukeru to chikau yo  
_I swear to go on protecting them

Una vez más llevo sus manos a su corazón, arrugando su camisa. Su cuerpo tembló por el viento frio, se abrazo a sí misma con su mirada violeta conectada con la esmeralda del pelirrojo.

Lavi podía descifrar claramente los sentimientos que Meilin quería transmitirle a través de esa canción.

Una forma que de seguro diciéndole normalmente, no tendría el mismo efecto de ese momento.

Esa canción lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, esos sentimientos tan puros que ella declaraba... el no se sentía apto de ellos. De verdad ya no quería seguir escuchando, no sabía que podía pasar. Que pasaría después de que ella le dijera todo lo que tenía dentro de su corazón.

Pero aquella mirada le rogaba que se dejara llevar, que su corazón se dejase escuchar. Mientras su corazón estaba siendo aprisionado, por aquella niña de 15 años.

_Umare kawatte mo  
_Even if I'm reborn

_Kono ginga ni kimi o mitsukeru  
_I'll find you within this galaxy

Lavi ya estaba llegando a su límite, no podía seguir soportando que esos ojos lo vieran de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo. Llenos de dulzura, ternura y amor... por él. Llevo una mano a cubrir su rostro, sintiendose timido como nunca antes.

_Nando demo mata aou ne  
_Let's meet again over and over

Meilin canto más alto, queriendo llamar su atención y que la mirara de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo. Mas aun al ver como evitaba su contacto visual y la incomodidad en su rostro.

_Koushite ima aeta you ni  
_Just like we were able to meet now

_Kimi o omou koto ga ikiru imi dato  
_That loving you is the meaning of life

_Tashika ni fureta  
_I'm certain that I understood

_Sore o dakishimeta  
_And embraced that

Canto con más sentimiento, insegura de que estuvieran llegando a Lavi, estando equivocada. El los sentía perfectamente, viendo a través de su mano como ella extendía su mano hacia el. ¿Es que no entendía lo que provocaba en el? ¿Lo confundido que estaba su corazon recibiendo tantas cosas?

_Nando demo mata aou ne  
_Let's meet again over and over

_Ai suru koto watashi ga eranda  
_I choose to love

_Kimi o shiawase o inori tsuzukeru  
_With eyes that are unclouded

_Kumori no nai hitomi de  
_I continue to pray for your happiness

Al ver que Lavi no la miraba, en vez de detenerla, la animo a seguir cantando. Despues de llegar a tanto, no iba a retroceder. Esa cancion la habia creado exclusivamente por y para el pelirrojo. No fue facil sentarse e indagar dentro de su corazon sobre lo que este sentia por el. Tampoco fue facil ponerlo en palabras, ella sabia que no iba a ser facil declararsele, por eso habia decidido que la mejor opcion era cantarlo. Su especialidad para decir lo que sentía.

_Mou yoru ni furinukanari  
_I won't turn back to the night anymore

_Koushite mata deeru kara  
_Because we will be able to meet again like this

_Nureta sono tsubasa kawakasu no nara  
_If those soaked through wings ever dry out

Negó con la cabeza, volvio a abrir los brazos como si le estuviera diciendo "ven a mi".

Las lagrimas empezaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos, su corazon seguia latiendo rápido. Le dolia mucho como estaban pasando las cosas, pero tenía que decirle todo lo que tenia guardado.

Así que decidió arriesgarse e ir con todo, sin importarle las posibles consecuencias negativas que traerían.

_Watashi no soba de  
_Be by my side

Camino hacia él, señalándose.

_Kokoro no soba de  
_Next to this heart

Señalo su corazón. Se arrodillo frente a él, entre sus piernas.

_I love you_

Le acaricio la mejilla y canto suavemente.

_So love you_

Levanto su rostro diciéndole que lo amaba. Quedándose un rato así, ella descifrando aquella mirada y sintiendo como el cuerpo de Lavi se puso rígido con su contacto.

_Mugen no hirogari no naka  
_Within this endless expanse

_Kimi e no itooshisa o utaeba  
_When I sing of my love for you

Tomo aire, puso su otra mano en la otra mejilla y acerco sus rostros, sintiendo su respiración cerca de sus labios. Las narices de ambos se rozaban, pero no había ninguna intención de separarse, agradeció que el cabello de Lavi cubriera su mirada, y ella cerro sus ojos.

_Eien no kanata kara hoshi ga KIRARI  
_From the other side of eternity the stars sparkle

La cercanía le permitió a Meilin susurrar las últimas palabras, aferrándose a la pequeña esperanza que yacía en ella. Los únicos testigos de esa profesión de amor eran la luna y las estrellas.

Bajando la voz término de cantar y queriendole demostrar lo sincera que había sido, lo beso suavemente.

Bajo las luces de los fuegos artificiales.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sin duda alguna esa noche fue el comienzo y el fin de todo. Los sollozos de dos corazones fueron escuchados a través de una canción, cuyos sentimientos se los llevo el viento para depositarlos dentro de un mar de incertidumbres.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Próximo capítulo:_ Al que mi corazón eligió_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¡Uff! Bastante largo verdad?... Gomenasai creo que me inspire demasiado, pero creo que me quedo muy bien ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? :D me sentí mal por la poca recepción que tuvo el ultimo cap, y espero no haberlas decepcionado con este de aquí! Finalmente Meilin se le confesó a Lavi! Y él esta anonadado y confundido! Ahora entienden por qué tantos momentos LaviMei? En el próximo capitulo prometo poner mas de las otras parejas! Pero tenia que suceder esto para llegar al verdadero objetivo de la historia! Todavía nos falta un largo camino por recorrer!

Ya saben reviews para alimentar mi musa, críticas constructivas se aceptan mas no las destructivas!

Le doy la bienvenida a:

Shizu

Que bueno que te gusto! Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado! Al igual que el de mis otras lectoras!

Nos vemos! Cuidense!


End file.
